Untitled for Now
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Possible Summary Inside! Rating may change. Ok guys since this x-over is going with another anime it will be change to an inu/ misc. anime/manga fanfic but, will still be the same story.Kur/Kag pairing. Postponed until editing is done!
1. Chapter 1

First yuyu/Inu fic. Soon to be a misc. Inuyasha fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dog/fox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by no other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midiroki ( **think i misspelled it**) offer?

**Beta:Kurisuta. I owe her a huge thank you for she is a wonderful beta.**

* * *

><p>It was morning and everyone was waking up in the city known as Tokyo. In a small area near an ancient shrine a young girl named Kagome was just waking up. It had only been three days since Naraku had been defeated, and already she was anxious to return to the Feudal Era and see how her friends were doing.<p>

"Kagome honey, breakfast ready!" called her mother.

"Coming mom!" said Kagome, quickly entering the kitchen with a backpack on her back.

After breakfast was school. Classes were the same, even for a girl who traveled through time.

"_I wonder how the others are doing"_ Kagome thought, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

She daydreamed about Inuyasha and company and their adventures. Today was the day she was going back to the feudal era and back to her friends but what would be waiting for her when she returned?

**In A Secluded Area (Feudal era)**

In a secluded place two figures stood by each other in an embrace. The two were in their own world and they didn't sense the three people that were in the bushes. The three couldn't get near them because a barrier was up. All they could do was watch.

"Promise me Inuyasha ….Promise me you'll love only me," whispered Kikyo.

"I promise you Kikyo ... I love only you... That wench means nothing to me," Inuyasha whispered in return. The man then leaned in and kissed her. The three in bushes all thought the same thing. "_How__ could he betray kagome...?"_

They hurriedly made their way out of the bushes before Inuyasha left Kikyo.

**Near the well**

"I can't believe him," said Sango angrily. On her left shoulder, Kilala preened, but seemed to be in agreement with her mistress.

"He doesn't deserve Lady Kagome … he will bring her nothing but misfortune" agreed Miroku. Shippo sat upon his head, appearing shocked by the entire ordeal.

"Kagome-mama" whispered the demon fox child. Silence fell upon the group. A bright light came from the well and Kagome appeared.

"Kagome! " they said at the same time.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" replied Kagome.

"We need to let you know Kagome, " said Sango. They then proceeded to tell Kagome of what they saw and let's just say she was very pissed off. An hour later Inuyasha appeared. Kagome was about to say something but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Well, it was fun but, in order to fulfill our goal ... I need you all to disappear," he said sharply.

"What-" kagome started but was stopped by inuyasha bringing out his sword.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted, launching his attack.

They dodged the attack but, didn't have time to dodge the second two and got severely injured.

"BLACKLASH WAVE!"

"DIAMOND SWORD SLASH!" Miroku and Sango jumped in front of kagome and Shippo to keep them out of harm's way but by doing so they lost their lives .

"Miroku... Sango!" yelled kagome. Inuyasha saw this as an opening and attack them. Kagome and Shippo waited on the attack but, it never came. When they looked up they saw sesshomaru fighting off Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru move.. You're in the way" yelled Inuyasha. Instead of moving out the way he started attacking his brother. Seeing that he was losing the battle Inuyasha retreated.

" I'll get you next time wench!" he sneered then vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm writting it .. dang thats terrible! Anyways review and you tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-beta:Kurisita

* * *

><p>first inuyuyu fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the feudal era and finds out that inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. Sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she became a dog/fox demon/miko. After months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by no other than inuyasha himself. What will happen if she accepts Midiroki (think** I misspelled it**) offer?

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

"DIAMOND SWORD SLASH!" Miroku and Sango jumped in front of kagome and Shippo to keep them out of harm's way but by doing so they lost their lives.

"Miroku... Sango!" yelled kagome. Inuyasha saw this as an opening and attack them. Kagome and Shippo waited on the attack but, it never came. When they looked up they saw sesshomaru fighting of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru move... you're in the way" yelled Inuyasha. Instead of moving out the way he started attacking his brother. Seeing that he was losing the battle Inuyasha retreated.

"I'll get you next time wench!" he sneered then vanished.

**Now**

Kagome fell on her knees exhausted. She barely managed to choke out before fainting "How could you Inuyasha?" then she was consumed by the darkness. When she awoke she found shippou sitting across from her with a worried expression on his face. "Shippou" she choked out.

"I'm here mama," said the fox kit.

Where are- but she didn't finish for a calm cold voice spoke

"You are at this one's castle," Said sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru thank you for saving us "said kagome. Said demon lord just nodded his head before saying, "Rest for now." He then walked out of the room to leave the mother and son alone.

SESSHY'S P.O.V

"That damn half- breed of a brother. The damn fool is an idiot to abandon a living girl for that _that_ clay pot. I should have killed him the moment he was born. Idiotic fool doesn't have a brain. Even if he did have a damn brain he's too much of a mutt to even use it. The miko did not need to be treated the way she was by the fool." I growled.

"Maybe I should train the girl and make her part of the pack. After all my ward 'Rin' sees her as an older sibling and if something happens to me everything would go to her , rin, and the kit that is with her. That's not a bad idea." I spotted rin playing with the toad; I silently made my presence known.

"Sesshomaru-sama," said rin

"My, lord" said jaken

"Rin come with me. Jaken stay here." We walked to the room where I have left the miko and the kit.

End Seshhy's P.O.V

Normal

The door opened revealing the lord of the west and the human ward 'rin'. "Sesshomaru -sama- kagome didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the said lord interrupted her.

"Would you miko... become a part of my pack? Of course I will train you in combat and other things as well." the lord of the west waited patiently for the miko to answer and what felt like an eternity she answered

"Yes, I would like that Sesshomaru-sama"

"Mama, can we do the blood pack as well so we could be a real family?" asked shippou

"Sure"

"Rin, would you like to become this one's daughter?" said girl was jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Kagome and the kit were grinning widely. The lord let a small smile play on his lips.

"Come we start after dinner," he said with his emotionless expression.

"Hai" the three said in unison. After dinner the four with the loyal toad headed to the ceremonial room to do the blood packs. Sesshomaru had kagome and rin close together so they can become his sister and daughter respectively. Shippou didn't want to do the blood pack with the demon lord because some of his blood will be in his mother's body anyway so he will have just a little bit of sesshomaru' blood not much.

"Take this blade and cup( This idea goes to the original author/ress who came up with it cuz I know I'm not the first)." they complied and he too did the same. They took the cup with his blood and drunk it and he did the same. They did this separately of course. So if anyone thinks that the demon lord doesn't have a human side then that person will have another thing coming to them. Once that was done the two girls had a lot of changes, but Sesshomaru didn't change. Next is shippou's and kagome's blood pack.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? What would you like their changes to be and what will kagome look like with shipoou's blood pack? Shame I don't even know and I'm writing it. Dang that's terrible! Anyways review and you tell me<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the feudal era and finds out that inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. Sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she became a dog/fox demon/miko. After months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by no other than inuyasha himself. What will happen if she accepts Midoriko's offer?

**Last** **time**

"Come we start after dinner," he said with his emotionless expression.

"Hai," the three said in unison. After dinner the four with the loyal toad headed to the ceremonial room to do the blood packs. Sesshomaru had kagome and rin close together so they can become his sister, and daughter respectively. Shippou didn't want to do the blood pack with the demon lord because some of his blood will be in his mother's body anyway so he will have just a little bit of Sesshomaru's blood not much.

"Take this blade and cup( this idea goes to the orginal author/ress who came up with it cuz I know I'm not the first)." They complied and he too did the same, downing the ligiud in one go, even though it was done seperately. So if anyone thinks that the demon lord doesn't have a human side then that person will have another thing coming to them. Once that was done the two girls had a lot of changes, but Sesshomaru didn't change. Next is Shippou's and kagome's blood pack.

**Now**

Rin's hair was longer with some silver highlights in it with black and silver ears, sporting a black and silver tail. Her eyes were now a silverish/gold with some black. Kagome's on the other hand was very different since she did a blood pack with Shippou right after the one with the lord of the west. Her hair was longer. It was a blueish-silver with some reddish-black highlights with fox ears that were blueish- silver with red and black tail being the same. Her skin was paler than before. She had a crescent moon on her fore-head and her eyes were a beautiful goldish green color. Shippou was the same but, grew a little taller.

"Wow! mama you look very pretty," said the fox kit.

"Yea Kagome-nee -Chan, " said Rin. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

"Now training will begin early tomorrow morning so get a good night's rest," said the demon lord.

"Hai! " said kagome. The group then walked back to their separate rooms for the night.

**The Next Day**

Kagome woke up early for the training that would start today. She then got dress in some fighting attire. Once that was done she headed to the weapons room before going to meet Seshomaru in the training room. The weapon room had many different types of weapons. She walked in and search for another weapon to use besides her bow and arrow. There was one weapon that caught her eye. It was a sword. The sword's sheath was pure with red diamonds; the handle was pure white as well with a red - silverish black moon at the end. She then pulled the sword to reveal a pure white blade and on the back of the sword were the inscriptions, "snow."

Immediately she took a liking to the sword and it took a liking to her. (You know that saying that the sword or any other weapon chooses you, you don't choose the weapon). After that she then proceeded to go to Sesshomaru.

"I see you have chosen a second weapon," said the demon lord.

"Yes, It has chosen me and I have chosen it," she answered

"Very well let's start your training." They then went to the training field to train.

"Keep up or you will die." She then attacked, but all were dodged by the lord easily. Hours of training with the sword was put to an end. She was then put in a virtual training room where she was to face a lot of weak demons that were attacking her.

"You must kill all these demons without missing a single one," said the daiyoukai. She then assembled her arrows, ready to defend herself.

"Concentrate..." she muttered. She managed to hit 100 youkai without missing, but still missed a great number of them. Once she was ordered to come out of the virtual room she was told to go to the clearing where she was to run for her life.

_"I can't believe this! I have to do this every day. Why me?"_ she thought to herself. It was late when she was allowed to rest. She went to the hot springs to relax before heading to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Shame I don't even know and I'm writing it. Dang that's terrible! Anyways review and you tell me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the feudal era and finds out that inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. Sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she became a dog/fox demon/miko. After months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by no other than inuyasha himself. What will happen if she accepts Midoriko's offer?

Last time

"You must kill all these demons without missing a single one," said the daiyoukai. She then got her arrows ready to defend herself.

"Concentrate..." she muttered. She managed to hit 100 youkai without missing but still missed a great number of them. Once she was ordered to come out of the virtual room she was told to go to the clearing were she was to run for her life.

_"I can't believe this! I have to do this every day. Why me?"_ she thought to herself. It was late when she was allowed to rest. She went to the hot springs to relax before heading to bed.

**NOW**

Six months have passed since she started training, and it was now time for her to go back to her time and check on her family.

"Well it looks like it's time to go back home." She muttered to herself.

"You going back today," said the demon lord

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru-Aniki." They then walked to the garden were the children Shippou and Rin were playing. Once thy spotted their respective parents they ran to them.

"You going back today, mama?" asked Shippou

"Yes, sweetheart I am. Stay here ok," she said. Shippou looked hurt for lil bit then perked up.

"Ok, can you bring me back some poky?"

She chucked, "Yes, just be good ok. I'll be back in three days."

"Let's go ... We will accompany you to the well." said Sesshomaru. She nodded and the headed towards the forest were the well would be.

**Well**

"See you guys in three days. Be a good boy now Shippou."

"Ok," he said

"Bye," as she was saying this, the well started to glow a pretty pink and once it disappeared she was gone. Once on her side of the well she was fixing to climb out when she heard voices.

"Look for survivor's!" A man shouted. _"What's going on? What happen? Well, I better let my presence be known otherwise I won't get any answers." She thought to herself._ With those thoughts in mine she shouted

"Hello, anybody. Anyone there?" The men went running toward the well when they heard her voice_. _Once they were in her line of view she could see that they were police officers.

"Higurashi, Kagome madam, you are to come with us."

"Wait... Why do I have to come with you? What happen? Where's my family?" she asked. The officer's looked at her with pity. One officer seeing that she really didn't know what happen to her family spoke.

"Your families were severely murdered."

"What...?she stuttered. "Murdered by whom? What happened?"

"We don't know madam, but, when we found your family they weren't in the best of shape. If you come with us to the station you can see for the last time before we put them away from viewing eyes again," said the officer that spoke earlier. She'd complied with officers and left with them.

**At the Station**

The officers led Kagome to a room that was far away from the had the name _'unnatural cases'_. The officers walked in with her and led her to the compartments that were separated from the others, the names written on the plates were Higurashi, Souta, Ku-long (don't know if I spelled it right or if that's even her name), and grandpa. When they opened the doors, Kagome was horrified and scared beyond believe.

! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Her brother's body was cut into pieces that could not be put back together. Kagome looked at her brother's body one last time and noticed that there was something carved from his blood written on his arm. She then took a look at her mother's body. Her mother was also cut into pieces but, had one eye missing from her socket. She look at the body for a final time and noticed that her mother to had something carved in blood. Her grandfather was in the same position as the other too except he had both eyes out of his sockets and his fore-head had a cut across it. He too had something carve by his blood.

**Out of the station**

"We will take you back to your home miss Higurashi," said an officer. _"Are you crazy or something what if the person who did this to my family comes back?" _But she was ignored and the officers took her to her home. The same officer that spoke to her earlier spoke again.

"If you would like miss, I and some men will stay with you just in case." She smiled a strained smile and nodded towards the officer indicating that he may.

* * *

><p><strong>K, guys I'm stopping it here. What will happen next? Will the murder come back and what was the word carved by blood in their skin? Shame I don't even know and I'm writing it... Dang that's terrible! Anyways review and you tell me<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

first inu/yuyu fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the feudal era and finds out that inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. Sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she became a dog/fox demon/miko. After months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by no other than inuyasha himself. What will happen if she accepts Midiroki (think** I misspelled it**) offer?

**un-beta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youkoKurama is 5'6**

LAST TIME

"If you would like miss, I and some men will stay with you just in case." She smiled a strained smile and nodded towards the officer indicating that he may.

**Now**

It was late at night when they arrived at sunset shrine. " Come, I'll show to the quest rooms" said kagome . The officer that she talked to earlier along with two other men followed kagome totheir rooms. Once in their respective rooms they wished her a goodnight. Later that night whilleall was asleep someone was sneaking in the house. Fortunately or unfortunately one the officers was up and saw the figure walking up the stairs.

"Hold it! Who are you ? I said stop!" The officer said while holding out his gun. The figure ignored the offivcer and proceeded upthe stairs but didn't get far.

" Hold it ! we can't let you pass," a second officer said while holding out his riffle. Two ofthe officers were with kagome in her room.

"Madam, stay here ." She was about to protest but their was a horrible scream that filled their ears. They ran out to the were the heard the screams of the two officers tat wre downstairs. They suddenly stopped in their tracks, their companions were cut in pieces while the figure looked as though it never had a scratch on him.

"Wench I've come to kill you," he said in a dangerous tone.

" We must kill him. We can't let him get away with what he's done," the officer on the right said. Kagome agreeded full heartly , she then asked the figure dressed in red.

" Where you the one that killed my family, Inuyasha?"

" Well I knew you weren't all that stupid wench. I left a lot of clues and it was so much fun to rip them apart with my sword. It was - He paused and a evil smirked was on his face. Kagome was infuriated and shocked that he went so far as to kill her grandfather, mother, and brother. _" I need to leave my friends will be in danger at this rate. I'll go back to the fuedal era before and come back once he's dead." _She was cut off from her train of thoughts by screaming . She looked up and saw one of the officers had the blade though is troat. He managed to pulled the sword out of his troat but before falling to ground he said in a hoarse voice

" Run and never look back. Sur- and he was dead lifeless. Forgetting all of about her training with lord seshomaru she then ran for her life. Inuyasha soon caught up with her , he then walked towards her like predator advancing on it's prey. She took a step backwards, but couldn't go any where because there was no place to escape. She couldn't run , jump, or do anything because the walls and ceilings were closed off. He moved forward once again and she got a good look at him. He had red eyes with three stripes on both cheeks, his fangs and nails were sharper than before and his once white hakama was stained with red blood. She was shooked from her staring by excruiating pain running in her body. She looked down and saw Inuysha's nails clawed in her right shoulder. For how long his hand stayed their she didn't know because she was suddenly losing concious, but before the darkness fully took her she heard Inuyasha say, " Consider this a farewell president, wench." He then laughed evily before vanishing into the darkness like he wasn't there in the first place.

**Somewhere**

Kagome woke to a white ceiling. " Where Am I?" She asked herself. She looked around more carefully and found herself in the hospital. _How did I get her? she thought to herself. _The door suddenly opened to reveal a short boy no taller than her with black-greenish hair and brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Yuusuke Urameshi. What happen? Do you remember anything?"

"Um... No I don't remeber anything . Did you bring me here?"

" Yeah, you had a nasty cut on your shoulder . It's healed now , you could think the red -head when you see him," said urameshi. Just then the door open to reveal a red -head green eyed boy that looked like a girly-boy.

"**Red I seen her before. She looks familiar but-**

**"You know her youko ?" **

No answer. The girl then looked a kurama carefully and one world came out her mouth that surprise them both.

"Youko?" The red head was confused at first, but then realization hit him.

"Kagome?" she nodded her head , he was going to ask more, but stopped when he felt arms around him.

"I'm so happy to see you. Why do you look like that ? Did the raid go well ? "

" Kagome I'll answer your questions when we get you back home ok, but first where is the kit?"

"Oh, Shippou I left him back in the fuedal era. I'm going back to get him and he's staying with me since well he is the only family I have left."

"What do you mean?" asked kurama

"Take me home I'll explain on te way." He nodded is head and then turned to yuusuke.

" I'll stay here and let you two be," he said . Kurama put a arm around kagome's waist and lead her towards the taxi.

**At the Shrine**

" **I can't believe it's really her, red?" **

**"Yes, but who is she youko?"**

**Youko snorted, " She red, is our mate."**

**"Wha- wait youko you just can't decide that on your own she has to agree with us."**

**"She already agreed and she will accept us **_all of us_ **and the kit will reconquize us immediately . You'll love the lil kit like it was your own son." **Though all that Kurama was silent.

" So what do I call you now?" asked kagome . **" We can trust her , red with **_everything and I mean everything" _said youko.

" My human name is shuichi Minamino, but you can call me kurama." He then went on to tell her of how he ended up as an avatar and his friends , the dangerous they face. She in turned told of what she has done so far like training with seshomaru, becoming his sister and becoming Shippou's adoptive mother in demon terms. She then told of what the half breed done after they defeated naraku and what she was going to do now. After all this kurama was pissed no more than pissed at what the half-breed has done.

"**That damn fool. We will kill him if he trys anything again. We need to protect what's ours , red." **

**"Yes, but she's not ours..."**

**"You're an idiot red, if she becomes our mate then we have a better chance of protecting her and the kit will see you as a father since that's what he called me before the events that took place." Silence. " Just ask her red, and if she says yes we will mate her both ways." Silence once again.**

"I'm going back to the fuedal era tonight. Would you like to come with? I'm sure shippou would like to see you again. " she said while smiling.

" Yes," was his simple reply . He then looked at kagome " Kagome can I ask you something? " Kagome had a huge smile on your face and as if reading the fox's mind she asked.

" Kurama, do you have mate yet I mean Shippou sees you as a father and I- but was cut of by kurama.

" No I don't have a mate kagome. There's only one girl I have ever loved and that is you ." Hesaid with a charming smile , "So will kagome become my mate in both demon and human terms?"

She looked at him in disbelief," You sure you want me ..I mean there- but didn't get to finish because kurama had his lips on hers in a gentle loving kiss.

" **God red, you don't know how I wanted to that" **

**"Well looks like she acepted "**

**"I think I'm in love," shuichi commented.**

**" What you dang fool what you mean you think?" asked Youko.**

**" You don't think you know," said kurama agreeing fullheartly.**

Outside of kurama's mind the kiss went from gentle to a heated pssionate one, he then pulled away with a huge smile on his face. He then put his face in her neck and inhaled her sent of jasmine and lilacs. She doing the same taking in his rose sent. They then slowly as if one would disappear pulled away and looked at eacher in the face.

" Kurama?" she started...

"Umm..."

"When we go back to get Shippou, I 'm going to be in my demon form...

He nodded his head in understanding, "Then let's not waste time. I 'm ready to go see our kit." After he said that they both got ready to leave. Kagome only pack some pocky and some supplies and some weapons. She told Kurama that that's all they needed and so they headed out towards the well.

**Well**

Shippou, Rin, and surprisely the lord of the west was waiting for the demoness/miko to return.

"T_hat damn half-breed has been here,"_ growled sesshomaru to himself. Even thought it's been a day since they arrived at the well to wait they didn't complain that she didn't show up the day tht ahe was supposed to. A pink light glowed from well and two figures appeared. One was their loveable demoness/miko the other was unfamiliar.

Shippou suddenly ran towards an unknow fiqure and surprised the other two by shouting," Papa!" the red-head caught the little kit and huggd him while saying, "I miss you so much, kit." Sesshomru and rin walked up to the red-head and miko/demonness.

"Whoose is he kagome?" Rin asked.

"lil sister explain?" Sesshomaru being the older protective brother...

"Guys, you remember youko right?" They nodded their heads. "Well this youko's avatar form." She then turned to kurama and shippou then back towards Sesshomaru and Rin with a smile on her face.

Kurama then spoke up, "It's a pleasure to see you lord Seshomaru, princess Rin." He said then bowed his head respectively.

**A/N I made her a princess becaus she is the adoptive daughter of seshomaru so its only fair that she be called princess or lil'lady of the west.**

Kurama then tranformed into youko just in case the lord didn't believe him, he then transformed back and with his appoval they headed towards the west castle.

* * *

><p><strong>K, guys I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm writting it .. dang thats terribl<strong>**e! Anyways review and you tell me.**

**I Know I said that she would meet youko first but, I decided to make as though she already met him in which she does. Anyway clear up Youko meet the group two years before they defeated naraku and three days before the inciddent youko and kagome talked. Now no more spoiler's you'll find out prob. next chapie**


	6. Chapter 6

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dog/fox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by none other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midoriko 's offer?

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6**

LAST TIME

"Whoose is he kagome?" rin

"lil sister explain?" sesshomaru being the older protective brother

"guys, you remember youko right? " they nodded their heads " Well this youko's avatar form." She then turned to kurama and shippou then back towards sesshomaru and rin with a smile on her face. Kurama then spoke up, " It's a pleasure to see you lord ssshomaru, princess rin." He said then bowed his head respectively. A/N I made her a princess because she is the adoptive daughter of seshomaru so its only fair that she be called princess or lil'lady of the west. Kurama then tranformed into youko just in case the lord didn't believe him, he then transformed back and with his approval they headed towards the west castle.

**Yusuke and gang**

I have a mission for you four - huh where's kurama? asked the prince of spirit world. A/n the present time doesn't change think of yuri when he has to go to the demon world and back to his world. Think of as the time moving forward or backwards depending on which world your in.

" Yeah guys where is he ? Does any one of you know? How about you hiei? asked the ferry girl Botan. Kuwabara and Hiei were silent.

"Look, yusuke said, He had to take care of something . He'll come when he's ready. So for now toddler, just give us the mission already."

"Don't call me that! Anyway your mission is to go to sunset shrine and find out about Kagome Higurashi. Anything just so long that you find ou about her disapearses as well and find out information on well that's located on sunset shrine. He then pulled out a pictire of a young teenage girl presumaley kagome's.

"So you want us to get information on her and the well , Anything else toddler?" asked yusuke

"Yes, there's been a demon spotted at the shrine. It is my belief that this demon has killed the people at the shrine except miss Higurashi. I want you to look out for this demon and eliminate him.

Yusuke's thoughts _"no, way but, it's possible that that's were she got that nasty bruise from"_ His toughts were interrupted

"Detective , snap ot of it" said Hiei . Hiei's thought to himself "_The detective knows something. It doesn'tt mattter if he's demon lord or not I'll find out one way or another . _" Yusuke nodded and asked

"So when do we leave?"

"You leave now ." Koemma then called Botan over to put up portal that would take them to the shrine. "Oh if you see Kurama inform him. That is all . You may go"

**Fuedal era Western Castle the day after they all arrived**

" papa?" said shippou

"yes, shippou?" said kurama

" Um. papa.. can we um.. do a blood pack, so we can become father and son like mama did with me? I-IT's ok we-

"Yes, we could but, we're not just going to do the demon pack we're also going to do the human ceremony as well." he said with a smile.

"Yay. Let's go papa." He let the kit take him to were kagome and the others were waiting.

"You wish to do the demon blood pack with this sesshomaru's lil sister and nephew correct, Kurama?" A/N in my story before a male mates with a female (only kitsune demon) he must do a blood back with her.

"Yes, sesshomaru-sama but, only if kagome allows it. " The demon lord raise an elegant elbrow . " The little one has already accepted to becoming my son in demon terms just as kagome did." He finished

"Very well. You'll do the blood packs in the morning but, now get some rest. Dismisssed."

" well , that whent smoothly " Said kurama

" yes, it did . " said kagome with a smile.

" kagome, shippou, let's get some rest. we have a busy day tomorrow. We-

" papa can I sleep with you ?"

''sure, son ." He said. The kit was jumping up and down in happiness. "Kagome?'' He asked

"Sure . Just let me get our things" She came back with her's and shippou's things then with kurama went to the bedroom.

"Papa, mama wake up! c'mom wake up! shouted shippou. Kurama was the first to wake " son, what's got you so happy this morning?"

" We're going to d0 the blood pack today and we're going back to yall time today." said the kit. " Kagome, love wake up."

" Five more minutesv then I'll be up" she said. Kurama noticed that their little kit was about to do something that she wouldn't like so he tryed again before the kit could go and get the cold water and anything else he might have. " shippou in trouble dear, wake up now! he said in an urgent tone. Kagome instantly woken up from that " Where's our baby , kurama ?" she asked worriedly. Kurama chuckled, " He is in no trouble dear, just had to wake you up before he came back with the cold water." "Oh ah... well thanks" was all she could say. Just then the door open and in walked shippou carrying a buckit of water.

" Aww, papa you ruined my fun." shippou said in a fake disapointing voice. Kurama smiled apologetically and kagome looked relieved that she didn't get cold water trown at her. "Well since we're all ready let's go." said kurama. They then got ready to go to the dinning room. Once they got threw with eating their breakfast they headed towards seshomaru's study.

" let's go" said sesshomaru. They then headed to the ceremonial room to do the blood packs. Kagome looked the same but her fur as in on tail, hair and ears hadsome small strands of silver. shippou's hair had turn a scarlet red and his eyes were a brighter green. Kurama he looked exactly the same. Once the blood pack was done shippou and sesshomaru stepped out of the room. Once they were gone Kurama embraced kagome and she did the same. Once they had a little space Kurama mouth on he neck and bit down. when he was done kagome had done the same. They seperate just a little to see how their mating marks turned out. Kagome's mark had a rose pattern to it while's Kurama's mark had a petal like pattern to it. " ready?" asked kurama she noddedd yes. Kurama and Kagome headed out of te ceremonial room hand in hand.

"Papa, mama " shippou ran to his parents and gave them a big hug. " Well, sesshomaru-aniki we must be leaving tonight. "

" I understand lil sister but, do come and pay a visit and know that if you need a place to stay you are both welcome to stay here. He looked at kurama " Kurama, take care of this one's lil sister and nephew and make them happy . If you do anything - " sesshomaru- sama I have no intention of hurting them in anyway for I love them just as much a they love me. "

"We will come on holidays and some weekends ok sesshomaru-aniki." Hn, fine." So after a wonderful dinner they left the west castle and headed towards the well.

**Well**

" I sense the fox was here." hiei

" yeah" yusuke

" Wait you guys Kurama was here ?" asked kuwabara

" dang it carrot top yes, that is what we just said itn't it? "

" I know that Urameshi . What I'm saying is what would he be doing at a shrine? ain't that like a no no place for demons." asked/said kuwabara

" the idiot has a point , detective."

" yeah , yeah I get it but, there ain't no miko's powerful enough anymore to get rid of us." Yes you guys yuusuke already found out that he was a demon prince. Just then the group heard voices coming from the well and sensed kurama's energy among the three people. They hurried towards the well and when they got they saw their companion with a girl and a small child.

"K-Kurama is that you?" kuwabara. Kurama turned away from kagome and shippou to look at his friends. " Papa, who are they ? are they friends?" askedthe kit. "Yes, their friends shippou. Kagome is it ok if they come inside?" She nodded her head giving permission to letting them come in . "Come, then."kurama said.

**Inside the house**

" well then let's start with introductions shall we?" said/asked kurama. Kurama then turned towards kagome with a loving smile. Then turned back towards his friends with a smile that promised torture if you don't listen to him the first time " This lovely lady here is kagome Higurashi. My mate. He paused to see their reactions which they all had shocked looks on ther faces. "and this young kit here is named shippou, he is my son."

"..."

"Y-your son b-b-b-b-but your the same age as us . "kuwabara was stuttering with words and shocked/ confused beyond belief

"Y-you knocked the girl up .I mean I know she's your mate and all but does your mother know and when's the wedding?"Yususke asked gaining back his composure from earlier.

" how long have yall been together and how come I never meet them, fox?" hiei. They bombed him with so many questions all at once he couldn't give them an answer till finally. "Look guys my mother would not mind me having a son before I got married with my mate and further more I didn't knock her up"_yet"_ he silently thought." Shippou is our adopted son. As for the wedding We will inform you guys on a later date and mother will know when they come back in town." He looked towars Hiei " I haven't told you or anyone about them because I didn't know if they were alive or not . We just recently got back together as a family and I would not give up anything if it means losing them."kurama finished. They all accepted his answer and decided since it was getting late to come back tomorrow and tell Kurama about kagome and their mission.

* * *

><p>'<strong>K, guys I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl<strong>**e! Anyways review and you tell me.**

**Yay yuususke gang meet kagome and shippou now all there 's left to meet is the girls and Koenma himself. I wonder how Kurama's family wil take the news? Prob. find out next chapie , read and find out . Hope you enjoy reading and finally got the Midoriko's name right. Thanks to all **

**Ja ne **


	7. Chapter 7

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dogfox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by none other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midoriko 's offer?

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6**

LAST TIME

" how long have yall been together and how come I never meet them, fox?" hiei. They bombed him with so many questions all at once he couldn't give them an answer till finally. "Look guys my mother would not mind me having a son before I got married with my mate and further more I didn't knock her up"_yet"_ he silently thought." Shippoy is our adopted son. As for the wedding We will inform you guys on a later date and mother will know when they come back in town." He looked towars Hiei " I haven't told you or anyone about them because I didn't know if they were alive or not . We just recently got back together as a family and I would not give up anything if it means losing them."kurama finished. They all accepted his answer and decided since it was getting late to come back tomorrow and tell Kurama about kagome and their mission.

**Now**

It's been a week and Yusuke and the others came to visit the sunset shrine everyday. Kurama wasn't worried about the mission once he found out what they had to do.

**Flash back**

"Kurama we need to talk about your mate" Started yusuke. Kurama immediately went into what I like to call 'borderline' you post a treat to him and his family and you'll find yourself in deep very deep waters so what I'm saying is tread carefully when dealing with a fox that's not only has a mate but a family as well trust you don't want to get them mega-angry.

"What about kagome? He snarled. Kuwabara was freaking out in the inside "don't kill me I'm not ready to die!"

"Calm down fox boy. We just have to find out about her and her disappearances and how is she connected with the well "said yusuke

"That's it said kurama surprise and relief evidenced in features he instantly relaxed then laughed fullheartly "Ha. Ha sorry about that I though Koemma was going to do something he would probably regret doing but, if that's all you wanted to know about, all you have to do is ask her yourselfs" he finished. Yusuke and the others two were skeptical but, eventually agreed to doing just that.

End

"so what's the plan ,Kurama ?"

"I am going to finish moving the rest of my things to kagome's home"

"what your moving in already but, it hasn't even been two weeks yet" bellowed yusuke

" calm down yusuke."

"Fine , I'm calm so?"

kurama sighed " Yusuke it's been a very long time since I've been able to be with Kagome like this. Please undertand . what if you had to leave kieko for more a few years and never know if your see her again. Surely you must know" he finished

" I understand so, What about your human family ? What will you do about them?"

" Well, my mother, step-father, and brother should be coming back from their vacation tomorrow I think it would be best if I told them and that I introduce Kagom and Shippou and tell them everything."

"Yo, kurama yelled Kuwabara, "yes , Kuwabara What is it?" asked kurama.

" what about the girls? I mean i'm sure kagome would be good friend with them " he said, lowering his voce back normal now that he was now walking near kurama's left.

"Before we can do all of this , hiei started "We need to bring her to meet koemma and find the demon that killed her family " he said in a bored tone. ( hiei always has to be have I'm better than you facade). yusuke and the others agreed immediately.

" yeah but, we haven't even the slittest clue to who or where this demon is" said yusuke. kuwabara was happy that they didn't find the demon yet, hiei was frustrated that not even his Jagan could find anything on the demon while , kurama had an idea on who the demon was but, was not going to tell yusuke or the others until his suspion was confirmed.

" Well, we just have to keep on looking. I'm sure we're fnd him"said kurama. they then went their seperate ways. Kuraama and yusuke went to his house to get the rest of his things, kuwabara went to gather girls, and hiei well he was just doing whatever hiei do.

' Kagome , shippou I'm home"said kurama. No answer so he called their names again. He called once more still no answer he then started to panic.

" Ney , Kurama, called yusuke, "Yes, yusuke?"

" Um. here I found this lying near the phone in the kitchen" he finished. Kurama was relieved and felt kinda stupid at the same time.

"**See red, and you were panicing for nothing" said youko**

**" I had a good reason to panic , youko . you know that damn half - breed is out there I have to always be on quard for evn the smallest of things since this concerns me and my family"said kurama ( that being shippou and kagome and him not his mother or anything because Inuyasha doesn't know that e even has a human family) **

**" he's right we must never let our guard down" said shuichi. Silence followed " Well, we won't fail that half-breed he'll be dead by our hands if he ever come near us" finished youko**

**"**thank you yusuke" he then took the letter and read it.

_Dear Kurama,_

_We went to visit my families graves . We'll be back soon. If your home before us there's dinner in the fridge_

_Kagome_

" So what's it say ?" asked yusuke

" She went to see her family she'll be back soon."

" Well, Kuwabara and the girls should be here at six so we have plenty of time." Kurama nodded and walked of to his and kagome' room to finish unpacking his things. Yusuke however, went to take a walk outside. yusuke stopped walking once he spotted kagome and shippou in the distance he then ran up to them.

" Hey, kagome ,shippou "

"Hey, yusuke , where's Kurama"

" inside putting his things up. Say Kagome the girls and Kuwabara will be here at six , you don't mind it's just my girlfriend keiko, Kuwaabara's sister Shizuru, Hiei's sister, and probably the ferry girl botan."

"Yeah , thats cool . Hiei has a sister?" she asked surprised

"Yeah , but yukina doesn't know and the squirt wants to keep it that way" he said in a matter-fact tone. she nodded and her and shippou along with yusuke headed back towards te house. Once inside yusuke went to sit back on the couch and shipou was told to stay there and be a good little boy.

" Need any help or are you done?" Kurama turned around and walked towards kagome in a predator way." you miss soon to Mrs. Minamino he started

" wh- she didn't get to finish because Kurama had stolen her lips. Kagome was shocked for a moment but, was quick to respond back to the kiss; seeing that she responded he deepened the kiss they both were reluctant to pull away but they needed air in their lungs and they were now both breathing heavly. " Let's go back shippou must be wondering what's taking his mother and father so long. Don't won't to keep him or our company that's supose to come waiting, do we?"

He kissed her one last time before replying , " yeah , let's go". They then left the room and climbed the stairs to meeet the others.

" Well, it's almost time to meet the girls , Kagome , you rady?" asked yusuke

" Ready as I'll ever be" she replied." Just then there was knocking on the door. Kagome went to answer the door with the boys following.

" Hello, your Kagome right?" Said girl nodded. "I'm Keiko. Yusuke's girlfriend. Over here is yukina she then pointed to a blue- haired ruby eyed girl " Hello there, I'm Yukina. A girl with sholder length brown hair then walked up to Kagome "Nice to meet you. I'm shizuru Kuwabara, Unfortunately I'm related to this idiot here she then pointed towards Kuwabara.

"Hey , I'm not an Idiot sis!"

" Oh, relax little brother don't worry about." she said to him like he was stupid in which he is not. A girl with blue- hair and pink eyes riding on a oar suddenly landed by kagome. " Hi! she said cheery "I'm Botan. nice to meet you". botan had a littlee crush on Kurama but, now likes hiei so she's nolonger gets jealous if she sees Kurama with someone else. ^^Snorts^^ not like they were dating anyway . Kurama only loved one girl and that's Kagome. An old woman with pink- hair suddenly came into view. "Ay, master Genkai its an honor to see you again" said kagome

"Likewise child . How are you?"

" Fine ,and you?"

" same child."

" You know granny,Kagome?" asked yusuke. "Well, hello to you to , dimwit" said genkai . Yusuke was now fuming he wanted to lash out but, decided to save for another day because today was to celebrate.

" Yeah" and she left it at that.

Kagome quickly became friends with Yukina, Keiko, shizuru, and Botan. They told each other about their adventures but, Kagome didn't tell them about Inuyasha coming to the present and killing her family and leaving her a scar or about getting her revenge for doing so. The guys were just being guys. Genkai left after giving a long talk to kurama.

" Well, it's getting late . We should be going" said Shizuru everyone agreed and wish the new couple good luck before leaving sunset shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>'m stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl<strong>**e! Anywa**

**K guys review and you tell me.**

**Yay she met the girls now alls there's left is Koenma himself and Kurama's family. I wonder how Kurama's family wil take the news? I wonder if I should put a school part so Kagome's friends can know about life now or leave it alone . Prob. find out next chapie , read and find out . Hope you enjoy reading and finally got the Midoriko's name right. Thanks to all **

**Ja ne **


	8. Chapter 8

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dogfox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by none other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midoriko 's offer?

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6**

LAST TIME

" Yeah" and she left it at that.

Kagome quickly became friends with Yukina, Keiko, shizuru, and Botan. They told each other about their adventures but, Kagome didn't tell them about Inuyasha coming to the present and killing her family and leaving her a scar or about getting her revenge for doing so. The guys were just being guys. Genkai left after giving a long talk to kurama.

" Well, it's getting late . We should be going" said Shizuru everyone agreed and wish the new couple good luck before leaving sunset shrine.

**Now**

Kagome , kurama , and shippou were gettting ready to go see Kurama's family.

" Ready?" asked Kurama. They nodded. Kagome lock the door and went to put a sautras on the well so no demons would be able to come out. They then headed towards his family's home.

**minamino-Hatanaka house**

" Shuichi dear, called shiori kurama's mother, no response. Shiori then went upstairs to his. She was a little hesistant to go in his room because not once not even when he was a child did she ever go in the room. Before her hand could reach the door nob her husband " Dear, her husband kazuya Hatanaka called, " What's wrong ? Is shuichi not in?" She didn't answer.

"mom started kokoda Hatanaka, You didn't look did you?" Still no answer the other just sighed.

"He's not here"she finally said. Her husband sighed yet again, not once since he been here living with his wife and sons have he seen his wife go up to their older son's room and sence she wasn't going to open it he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Dear, that's- she didn't get to finish "Look honey, it won't kill us to look to see if he's up there in his room or isn't ok" her husband finished. Kokoda was just watching his parents and even though he respected his elder step- brother a lot he was curious to why his brothe never let them up in his room. kazuya opened the door. They were shocked . Kurama's room was tidy and looked like it never been used by anyone.

" Wow, not even my friend's room is this clean "exclaimed kokoda. The parents just nodded their heads dumbly. They closed the door and headed back down stairs.

"Well, it's ok to say that shuichi is not here" said kazuya . Shiori was worried for her son he never left to go anywhere witout leaving something to let them know.

"Don't worry to much dear, I'm sure he's fine" her husband reasured . She nodded, just then the doorbell ringed.

"I wonder who that could be?" said shiori . She and her husband and the unfortunately forgetten kokoda followed his prents to the door. They were surprised to see their shuichi standing at the door with a child in his arms and beatiful young lady standing by his side.

"Mother, may we come in ?" kurama asked his mother. Shiori nodded. Once settled they begin to talk.

" Shuichi, dear started shiori, Whoose your lovely friend? And your little brother is very handsome young lady" she said the other two agreeing and wanting to know as well.

"Mother, father , kokoda this - he turned towards kagome with a loving smile, is my finance Kagome higurashi and the young kit with us is not her little brother. He is our son" he said like he was discussing the weather. They were shocked beyond belief.

"Your son? his father said. Kurama nodded. "But, kazuya started again , are still in high school what were you thinking knocking this lovely young girl up with a child? And how long have you been kepping this from us?"he said angryly. "I kurama started but, was cut off by kazuya who was now standing, " You boy will learn your place and take responsibility for this child"

Dear" shiori shouted. "no, he needs to be put in his place "he shouted back. Kurama had enough and said in a dangerously low voice, "If you would calm down and let me finish then we might be able to move on with our lives." Shiori was shocked never before has she heard or seen her son angry before. The same went with kokoda and kazuya they never seen him like this before it was totally different from his smiling face their so used to seeing.

" now, kurama said now calmed, Shippou here he then pointed to his son, is my adoptive son I never would do such a thing to Kagome not without her permission. We've been together for some years now and yes I have been taking my responsibilties as a father very well and I never intended to keep this hidden. As for highschool i will be graduating in a week so after that we plan on getting married." kurama finished.

Shiori was relieved that her husbands assumptions were wrong. Kazuya was also pleased to find out that he ws wrong and kokoda was as well and they were all happy that their shuichi has found a family of his own that made him happy. "congradulations son" said kazuya. Shippou then ran off Kagome's lap and in his grandmother's."Grandma he said while looking at shiori smiling . The woman nodded happily then jump out of her lap and ran towards kazuya. He lifted his arms in the air so his grandpa could pick him up. "Granpa he said happily. he man nodded and then shippou turned towards kokoda "Uncle shu"he said happily. Kurama and Kagome smiled happily at their son.

" mother,father, kokoda it is getting late we must be getting back home" said kurama

"Wait son, what do you mean?"asked a confused kazuya. "I moved in with kagome and shippou here, father. I will come to visit you all when I'm free and you are welcome to come an visit anytime you wish. He then turned toward Kokoda , "your welcome to come sleep over anytime just ask mother and father first." The little boy nodded .

Sunset shrine is were yall are staying , right?" asked shiori . Kagome nodded " Well, then shirori said don't forget about your dear old mother"she told kurama.

" I won't mother he said with aa smile then kissed her cheeek (mother-son relation people it's an affectionate way to show your parent that you love them) he then tuened two his step-father who nodded in approval then kokoda who was filled with joy. " I'll let yu know when's the wedding and I'll stay in touch" then left the minamino-Haanaka house to return only when he's free or for occations.

**home sunset shrine**

They just settled in when their was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" said kurama

" ay , yusuke what are you doing her?" asked kurama

" yall ready to go"

" I'm sorry yusuke go where?"Kurama asked confused .

"the toddler wants you and us to go see him. he also wants kagome to come with." Kurama sighed "Fine , let me put shippou to sleep and we're be ready to go"

" Why don't you just bring the little one with?" asked yusuke. Kurama felt like he's been sighing all day when in actuallity he's only sighed twice, " fine, I need go get us ready now. Wait here. Kurama then walked back in the house and told Kagome and shippou that they would have to go with him to meet koenma.

Kagome sighed "We just got home , can the toddler wait?" That statement made kurama smile a little leave it to Kagome to lift the mood. She sighed again, "Fine , let's go and get this over with. they went to meet yususke and left in the portal that popped up.

**Spirit world**

I am not going to describe the office nor Koenma or anyone else you should already know how everything looks.

" nice to meet you, miss Kagome higurashi I ' ve heard so much about you from botan." he said

" likewise, sir Koenma"

don't flatter the toddler , kagome" said yusuke.

"YUSUKE YOU IDIOT SHOW ME SOME RESPECT I CONTROL YOUR SOUL YOU KNOW

" yeah , yeah call me when the world's endin or somethin" said yusuke. Kagome laughed, kurama chuckled, hiei smirked , and the other had to sniffled their laughter.

"Ha ha .. good one Urameshi said kuwabara. The toodler had enough "Ahem" he cough but, no one was listening.

"Settle down he yelled. once everything was settle he then started to speak, "Now kagome correct anything that you see that's wrong with this information. she nodded. he then pulled out a huge file of papers that were all on Kagome.

**Name:Kagome Higurashi**

**Age: 17-18**

**Family:deceased **

**Occupation: miko - quardian of the shikon no tama **

**Traveled with a half-demon, a monk, demon slayer, fire demon neko, and a fox kit and defeated the most powerful half-demon naraku**

**stayed in fuedal eea for six months then came back once training was complete. The rest the information was all correct and she didn't see anything that needed correction. She was relieved that the young prince didn't ask about he friends in the fuedal era or about Inuyasha. **

" Thank you for your time miss, Kagome . you are all dismissed go home. A portal was opened and they were gone.

Koenma's p.o.v

"Is there something I'm forgetting . Oh well 'm sure it's nothing of importance. I'm sure there's nothing that I over looked this time. I mean Ido not want to deal with another case like yusuke's.

End

A month passed since then and Kagome hasn't heard from her friends. Kagome was watching the news when your phoned rnged

" Hello, who is it?"

" kagome is that you ?" asked Ayumi sounding scared.

"Yes, Ayumi it's me is someething wrong?" She asked her friend. No response. "Ayumi?"

" Kagome thank god , I need your help"

" I'm listening"

"Eri and Yuka have been missing for a month and nobody has found them . I went out go look for them but , it's like they just vanished. I'm looking "!" was heard on the other end

"Ayumi what's wrong?" Kagome asked now paniicing. No response

" Ayumi?"She screamed that knocked the girl out of her trance. " Kagome come quick,I found them and it doesn't look good. Hurry" she said scared

" Ayumi were are you ?"

"I'm she looked around for a sign, We're at Big O"

"Big O, where is that , Ayumi?" asked kagome. " It's located underground under the old warehouse.

"Don't hang up yumi alright. The girl nodded. "Ayumi can you describe Eri and Yuka for me?"

"I'll try. kagome listened patiently. "Kagome, hurry and bring the police with you."Kagome nodded. "This must be real bad she thought. kurama rushed by kagome's side

"What's the situation gome?" he aked urgently

"We need to get the others and the police. Something terrible happened to my friends.

"And what of shippou?"

"We can bring him to your mother's for now but, we need to move fast. no telling what happened.'Kurama nodded then went to start the car while Kagome went to get shippou and anything she would probably need. Kurama talked to hiei while he was driving to his mother's to try to see if the fire demon found out anything.

- hiei- kurama

- I got there to late, fox. -

- what 's happened-

- It was the work of a demon. The same demon that is believed to have killed Kagome's family-

- No-

- yes, when I got there the girls were already dead.-

- did you get a look at the demon?-

- yes,silver hair,red eyes filled with blood lust and stripes on the cheeks, wearing an outfit similiar to that of a miko's and has a sword. I went to attack him but, he vanished moment he saw me-. Kurama was pissed no furious to point of were you say something wrong once or something he doesn't like one time and your dead. He decided to tell kagome what he found out from hiei after they drop of shippou.

"Kagome , do you have any ideas to what happened to your friends?"He asked she nodded. "Inuyasha"She said nodded

" that half-breeds doing". Silence fell on the two . They were beyond pissed and if they didn't hurry soon Ayumi could end up in the same condition as them dead.

* * *

><p><strong>'m stopping it ere . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl<strong>**e! Anywa**

**K guys review and you tell me. guys is it just to me this chapie was F*up. Seiously but, alasat I enjoyed writing this chapie lots^^**

**Ja ne **


	9. Chapter 9

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dog/fox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by none other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midoriko 's offer?

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6**

LAST TIME

- did you get a look at the demon?-

- yes,silver hair,red eyes filled with blood lust and stripes on the cheeks, wearing an outfit similiar to that of a miko's and has a sword. I went to attack him but, he vanished moment he saw me-. Kurama was pissed no furious to point of were you say something wrong once or something he doesn't like one time and your dead. He decided to tell kagome what he found out from hiei after they drop of shippou.

"Kagome , do you have any ideas to what happened to your friends?"He asked she nodded. "Inuyasha"She said nodded

" that half-breeds doing". Silence fell on the two . They were beyond pissed and if they didn't hurry soon Ayumi could end up in the same condition as them dead.

Now

"Turn left then a right. Stay on that path till we reach the old city" said Kagome.

"Then we're headed to the old abandon warehouse" said kurama. Kagome nodded." yeah the place is located underground its known as 'Big O'" she said. Kurama's eyes widen slightly "Kagome, that place is not for human eyes"

"What do you mean ,kurama?" No response. "Kurama?" she sounded deseperate.

"No, you'll see when we arrive" he said. Kagome was now shaken and was afraid of whatshe might find. They arrived a liitle to soon for hr liking or anyone's for that matter.

"Ayumi, Kagome called "Ayumi she called again . no answer.

-Hiei-

-fox, you better come see this-

"Kagome , we need to go in hiei's direction . I think he found something" said was now in a panic mode and kurama was determined to snap her out of it.

" Kagome everthing will be find. We'tr find her"He tried to say but,it went on deaf ears. The something (don't know kurama's age) was now on alert because not only did he smelled blood that was about a month old .

"Kagome,kurama said carefully, said girl looked up at her finance, "Yeah"

"I found your friends Yuka and Eri" he said. Kagome then followed Kurama down the narrow halls. "Keep close to me there's traps." he warned. She didn't need to be told twice. Even with her trsining she recieved from sesshomaru and even with all the things she went to nothing could prepare her for this site. Kurama was wide eyed horror in his features. he turned towards Kagome and saw something that he never wanted to see in her features a broken girl that will prbably never heal if she losses anymore loved ones.

"Kagome "No answer. He was expecting that but, he fear if she didn'tspeak now she wouldn't for a couple of months. "Kagome. desr everything will be fine. Ee're find that f* half- breed if its the last thing we'll do"Kurama reasured her. Kagome nodded " We must hurry and fnd Ayumi !" she yeled.

- hiei have you located the girl-

-no it 's like she just vanished-

- What do you mean just vanished?-

- When I came back from the demon she was next to her friends talking on the phone to kagome and describing the situation-

- When was that because I never smelled her sent since we arrived. I haven't told kagome yet I don't want her to put her in more misery than she is in already-

- fox, your mate will be fime just so long as you don't go anywhere. Wait! What do you mean that you havr=en't since that girl's- Ayumi's sent since you got here? Are you sayying I'm-

-No, hiei I'm not saying your losing your sent of smell. It's just what if the Ayumi you were watching over was a fake- No answer. - I'll be back, growled out a now angried hiei-

After their discussion Kurama then stopped and turned towards kagome with sorrowful eyes. "Kagome, Ayumi is, he started

"Is what?" She asked scared . "Is gone"he said solemy. Just then hieie apeared " the person that you were talking to was a fake. I went back to were I was watching the girl and found a doll that was made from her hair. When I got closer I found this." Hiei then pulled out a string and ome wierd looking doll. "follow me"

The other two followed hiei without a word. When they arrived Heie pointed to a doll that could have been mistaken for a human. The doll looked exactly like Ayumi. "no " Kagome whispered "no"

"These items were used to control the doll and fool us in to thinking that was the real Ayumi ."Hiei said tersely.

"But, where is the real Ayumi?" asked kagome . Kurama didn't like this one bit. He sniffed the place again and found Ayumi's sent. "This way .I've found Ayumi's followed the fox into what looked like a dead end. Kurama then put his hand trew his hair and pulled out a seed. He placed the seed in the middle of hole and let it do its magic. The door opened and al were shocked and hiei was quick to pull out his sword towards the person's neck.. There siting confortably in the middle of nothing was Inuyasha.

"Where's Ayumi?" Kagome snarled now in hr demon fox form. Inuyaha just smirked "Why , she's right here"

Kagome searched but, found nothing, "Where is she?"She snarled now feeling treatened. Inuyasha's smirked just widen. "now,now dearKagome, Where would the fun be in that?" he asked mockly

Kurama growled treatenly he was instantly in his true form. "Half-breed if you value your life tell us were is the girl" . Inuyasha jst laughed evilly then without warning kicked the wall behind him. From the wall came Ayumi in peices. Dead. Inuyasha then raised is sword and shouted "Meido Zangestuha !" sending ayumi into a black to were she found never be seen again. Kagome lost and attacked. Kurama did the same but, their atacks were useless.

"Fools"Inuyasha bellowed. Hiei had enough of seeing his two closest friend he will never admit lose to this half-breed.

Kanastu! shouted Inuyasha. Kagome and Kurama were not prepared for the attack and were ready to accept their fate but, it never came. Hiei was infront of them breathing heavly.

"Fox" was all he said before he collapsed dead.

"Ha ha there's your warning wench. I'll be back one day till then live your pathetic lives in happiness . I'll be back when you least expect it"he then vanished like he was never there but, the evidence that he left behind said otherwise.

Kurama was now on his knees devastated that he lost not one but two important people in his live. first Kurone now hiei. "Kurama , called kagome shakenly. Kurama looke up amd got of his knees and ranin kagome's arms embracing her like he would lose her in that moment.

"We ned to leave" he finally said now having his composure back. As soon as he said that a portal openend to the spirit world. kurama picked up hiei and kagome followed him throw the portal.

Oh what happens next?

A/N-info from InuyashaWiki.

**Kanastu- cuts an opponent without touching them**

**Meido Zangestuha- a portal to hell**

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't eve n know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me. guys is it just to me this chapie was F*up. Seiously but, alasat I enjoyed writing this chapie lots^^**

**Ja ne **


	10. Chapter 10

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

Notice - possible summary: happens three days after naraku's death kagome goes back to her time to see her family and friends. She goes back to the fuedal era and finds out inuyasha betrayed her and kills her friends. sesshomaru and shippo do a blood pack with kagome and she become a dog/fox demon/miko. after a months of training she returns to her time only to find her family dead by none other than inuyasha himself. what will happen if she accepts Midoriko 's offer?

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6 **

LAST TIME

"We need to leave" he finally said now having his composure back. As soon as he said that a portal openend to the spirit world. kurama picked up hiei and kagome followed him throw the portal.

Spirit World

Kurama and Kagome walked through the portal and was faced with an angry koenma. Yusuke and the others were looking down with sadden expressions on their faces.

"I want to know who was that demon? Why is he after you miss Kagome and why didn't you tell me about this demon? Is it the same demon that killed your family and your friends in the fuedal era?" asked Koenma. No answer.

" Well, miss kagome?" No response.

"Miss kagome if do not answer you would lead me with no other choice- but, was cut off by kurama

" Koenma sir , please just give her a moment . koenma relunctantly agreed. "His name is inuyasha. He was the half-breed now full demon form( without his sword protection) that killed my other companions inoder to get to me and the shards. After my training with sesshomaru- aniki I went back to my time to go visit my family and when I arrived two policeman were there and told me someone murdered my family they stayed the night to protect me if the killer comes back. The same night Inuyasha came and killed the officers and I was on the run from him. when I was reunited with kurama her we decided to move on and train so when Inuyassha did sowup we would be ready but, I'm pretty sure you can see how that went"she finished thinking of how inuyasha came back and killed her friends of her time right from under her nose. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to- "I understand "said koenma he said he turned towards Kurama and adressed him.

" Kurama , Koenma started carefully , You do know if you continue to stay with miss Higurashi you're human family might be targeted next?" Kurama neI o know that and I'm willing to ake that risk if it means staying with my mate and kit. " he said . koenma nodded."I knew you would say something like that , so I decided that you and your family will move somewhere else and leave your hman family behind . He now was facing both of them and adressed them ." Lord sesshomaru and rin are in this time as well and they would be of great help to yusuke and kuwabara. He turned to yusuke and kuwabara" Any objections you two". They shook nodded and turned his attention back towards the other two.

" Sesshomaru - aniki and rin are still alive 'Kagome whispered then smiled happily at kurama. "I'll go with what ever you choose kurama" se said. Kurama smiled and nodded. "We accept your decision to move someplace else Koenma sir."

Koenma nodded."Good. Lord-sesshomaruand rin will on the other side waiting to meet you guys. Kurama after you tell your family you and miss higurashi and the kit are to come back here ." they nodded and headed out of the portal.

outside the Shrine

" Kagome dear, what's wrong?" asked kurama.

"It's the shikon jewel it's acting strange."

"how so ?" asked yusuke

"I can't explain it"she said and oddly they left it alone.

"Well certainly this one's presence should lighten your mood lil sister."Sesshomaru-aniki " she said hugging him. He hugged back "It is good to see you again after soon long lil sister"

she nodded. "Where is rin ?" He pointed behind him and from there walked out rin. Kaqgome hugged the child and rin hugged her back.

"Lil sister , brother he adressed Kurama, who are your friends?" kurama smiled then answered "This yusuke, he pointed towards the thug-like teenager and this is Kuwabara, he pointed towards the carrot-top teenager. Sesshomaru nodded."I would be glad to help you since you have been looking after my family in my absence" he said smothly.

"Ay, Koenma has already filled you in I pressume"Kurama said. Again seshomaru just nodded. "Well then , he then placed an arm around kagome, We would love to stay and chat but, we must get going" kurama said .

"Aw, man what a drag. Well Kurama we'll stay in touch . Tell that lil kit of yours that when he gets strong like you to get ready to have a match." said yusuke grinning.

Kurama chuckled ,"I will. Bye everyone I'm leaving my family and the rest of this town into your hands . Farewell , untll we meet again" kurama said seriously ad calm. Sesshomaru and the others nodded." We will make sure that damn brother of mine goes anywhere near your family or the rest of the people here."said sesshomaru. kurama nodded and left his friends annd brother- in-law to go to his family and get shippou.

"Should we telll them tonight or wait till tomorrow ?"asked Kagome

"It would be best to tell them tonight"said kurama. Their conversation was cut short because they have reached their destination. kNOCK! kNOCK!

"I'll get it"yelled shiori. The others followed. "mother, father , can we came to get shippou. can we come in for a moment?" Kurama said adressing his parents. "Ay, kokoda , kurama smiled , how you doing?"

" Everthings fine brother"Kokoda said smiling happily. They then walked in the house and shutted the door behind them. Once settled shippou went to his parents and setin between them. Shiori and her husband set on the couch and Kokoda set in the chair.

"Mother, father, and kokoda. He adressed each of them. "I have some thing to tell you ."he said. They all look at him expectually for him to continue." I and my finance and are moving somewhere else."

I know short chapie. What will be there reactions? Where will they go ? Read on will be in next chapie and Midoriko makes an appearance. A/n hiei was taken and buried under a tree that was similliar to the one he sat under at genkai's.

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me**

**Ja ne **


	11. Chapter 11

First yuyu/Inu/naru fic. Don't own anything

Lasttime: "Mother, father, and kokoda. He adressed each of them. "I have some thing to tell you "he said. They all look at him expectually for him to continue." I and my finance and son are moving somewhere else."

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"Where to son? Not to far from us I hope said Kazuya. "That father I do not know yet."said Kurama.

"Wait ! You don't know , what do you mean you don' t know?" his father asked. Kurama sighed. He had to lie to his human family once more before he 's out of their lives for good or just for a few years he doesn't know. " Father I have to moved because of my job and because I was promoted my boss felt that I would do better .It won't be long and I'll stay in touch and let you know how's everythings going with us." Thanking that his parents didn't question about his'so called boss' or where he worked or who he worked for.

"What about the wedding? Will you get married here or in the town where you have to move to?" asked shiori

"I'm sorry mother but, We'll have to leave in two days . I don't think there will be a wedding." said kurama. His mother was sadden but, quickly returned to he cheerful self. "Then it's settled then."

Shiori's husband and Kokoda were confused. "Ok. I'm confused. What's settled , dear?" asked a confused Kazuya. It then clicked on what his mother wanted to do . Then he turned towards Kagome who also had a knowing expression on her face . Question is 'Will it work'. Shiori just smiled at her husband then it dawn on him." Dear, that won't work . It takes time to prepare a wedding and they leave in two days" kazuya said smartly. Shiori grinned" There are other ways". Kurama was a little shock never had he seen his mother act so out of character. His father thought about it for a few moments then finally gave up and sighed in defeat. "What's the plan?" Shiori grinned widen and she turned back towards her son and his finance." I know it's kind of late to ask but, Are you two ok with this decision?"

**A/N: (Kurama, youko and shuichi are merged together so just think of them as one being with a concious of their own).**

**"Red, this is a new side to mother I have ever seen"said youko**

**"I know it scares me and intrudes me to see this side of mother" said kurama. All three of Kurama's concious were silently agreeing with that statement.**

**" I approve of this plan but, what of our mate, does she agree?" asked shuichi. Youko snorted "You seen that looked in her eyes . She already knows what mother has planned so why even asked."**

**"he's right" said kurama. The other two were silently agreeing with youko.**

Kurama and Kagome glanced at each other then turned to shiori with a smile on their faces. " We agree to your decision mother"said kurama. Shiori smiled " Excellent. Invite your friends shuichi dear, and don't worry about the other family members I'll call them and tell them" said shiori.

" Yes, mother" Kurama said smling.

"Is that all son or is there more? And I must know before you leave , where do you work and what do you do exactlly?" asked Kazuya. _"Damn it! And here I thougt they woudn't bring it up. How careless of me. well, I'll tell them a half truth then" _

"Well, Kurama started, I am a detective for 'Supernatural Phoenma' and I was promoted to a higher rank. I accepted the rank and now I have to move somewhere else to further my position' he said calmly.

" I see. well you have to do what you have to do when it comes to working for a huge business" said Kazuya knowingly. Kurama nodded grateful that his father believed him and didn't questioned about the company or anything .

" Well , mother father,lil brother . Kurama said standing up , "We must be going"

" Wait! Be here tomorrow to get ready for the wedding" Shiori said to Kagome. Kagome nodded in understanding" I will." They walked out of he house andheadd home.

**Shrine**

" I'm going to call Yusuke and the others" said Kurama. Again Kagome nodded. "I,m going to genkai's and let them know as well as seshomaru-aniki. You coming whrn your done?' she asked him. He nodded." Yes just give a second" he responded. Kurama then picked up the phone and dialed yusuke'snumber.

**On Phone**

"Hello , Yusuke speaking" yusuke

" Ay, yusuke perfect timing" said kurama

"ay, it's you kurama what's up ? You never call unless somethings wrong. Is everything alright?" asked a worried yusuke

" Yes, everythings fine. On the other line a sighed of relieve was heard. "That's good. So what's up?" Ysuske asked again.

" The wedding is going to be in two days time. Can you get everyone ."

"What for real man so soon. Don't it normally take a year or so to prepare a wedding?"said a sursprised yusuke."yes"

"Well, alright man that's cool. I'm sure everything will work out. I'll call kuwabara, keiko, and let some of the guys know." he finished

" Thanks. Don't worry about telling the others that are at genkai or seshomaru We'll taking care of that now" said kurama smoothly.

"Yeah alright man see ya in two days. Oh what time is the wedding man?"

" It will be in the afternoon. The day before I leave. "Damn Kurama that's not much time man! yelled Yusuke. "What you having man a gathering?" he asked sarcasm drippin from his voice.

Kurama chuckled, " That is how most weddins start of , yusuke" "Yeah , yeah save the speech for the wedding. See you tomorrow man" said yususke laughing. They then said their goodbyes ad hung up. Yusuke called kuwabara and kurama and kagome went to tell genkai, yukina, sesshomaru, rin, and their othere friends.

**Two Days Later**

Everyone was excited for the mini-wedding. Friends and family attended. Shiori and the rest of the family got to meet sessshomaru and his daughter'rin' and they also got to meet genkai and the friends of kurama. Koenma and Botan invited themselves. After introductions the wedding proceeded.

Do you, Shuichi minamino take thee, K agome Higurashi to be your wife for better or worse" said the priest

"I do"Kurama said proudly. The priest turned to kagome and asked her the same question," Do you Kagome Higurashi take Shuichi Minamino to be your husband for better or worst"

"I do "She said with tears going down her cheeks , crying in happinesss. " you may kissed the bride" the priest said. Kurama then place a ring on kagome's ring finger. The ring was made from makai from one of his demon plants and some items that he has in his collection . It was a beautiful ring with a rose in the middle and in on each side of the rose were beautiful diamonds and the band was a flower green. Kurama undid her viel (I think I spelled it wrong)to reveal kagome's face and leaned down and captured her lips. He pulled her closer to him to deepened the kiss when they seperated everyone was cheering and saying there congrats. They had a small reception and had a wonderful time .

" Kagome, Kurama. Koenma called, "Yes" they said in unison. "I postpone the departure . Instead of coming to my office and leaving from there tonight you'll leave tomorrow night." They both nodded their heads and said"Yes, we're be here tomorrow night."Koenma nodded and muttered a congrats to the couple before leaving. When they were done kurama took kagome with him to have some alone time. shippou went with his uncle Sesshomaru and rin. While everyone else went home.

The next morning well more like noon Kagome woke up feeling weird suddenly she ran out of the bed towards the bathroom on wobbly legs. Kurama seeing this chuckled, "You need some help?"he asked with a sly smirk .

" Why not. she said, I wouldn't need your help if you were gentle but, noooo you had to"- Kurama smirked widen "but, you cannot complain young lady. you know you enjoyed lastnight. I'll be gentle next time." Kagome huffed "There won't be a next time mister. He chuckled again he then picked up kagome bridal style."What are you doing?" she asked. "Why kagome dear, we are both in need of a shower so why not take one together "He said the smirk never leaving his features. Kagome just huffed and said some incoherent words . Something along the lines of 'perverted fox'. After their shower they went to get ready to pack some things for their move. Suddenly Kagome felt weird once more.

"Kagome, Kurama called but, was ignored. Kurama quickly ran to kagome's side and rub her back in gentle strokes whispering soothing words in her ear.

"this is all your fault", kagome muttered. Kurama just smiled mockly but, was ignored by Kagome. When the she was done they headed out the door to go to shippou and spend time with Kurama's family and friends, stalling for a few hours before they had to go to koenma.

**Spirit World**

"Koenma sir, Kurama Kagome, and their kit are here to see you" said the orge.

"Well orge , what are you laying about here for? Go and tell them to come in " Koenma said impatiently. The blue orge George bowed and existed the room . He came back with Kurama and Kagome behind him. Once they were their he went to take care of his on business.

" Now, first things first Koenma started he then turned towards Kagome, You have the shikon jewel with you don't you Mrs. Minamino?" She nooded and handed the completed jewel to Koenma. He looked at it and handed it back to kagome. The jewl started to glow a bright pink. Once the pink light disapeared a figured appeared from the light. The figure can now be seen to be female with long black hair wearing samurai armor.

"Ay, Midoriko it's an honor to meet you"greeted Koenma

"Likewise sir Koenma" she said in a deep feminine voice. Kagome and Kurama were now confused to why midoriko showed up.

" I quess your wondering why I'm here? Midoriko asked the two. They nodded. I'm here because I will be the one to send you to the place where you will be straying." She finished and they were even more than ever confused' Wasn't Koenma doing that'. As if reading all of our thoughts she ansered.

"I was the one who planned to do this with koenma's knowledge of course. That yall will be moving to a place were your families will not be harm by the half- breed or anyone else."

"so you wanted us to get away for our families sakes " said Kurama. Midoriko nodded.

"Where is this place where going?" aked kagome. Shippou stayed quiet and behaved like a good boy but, was being a fox by silently taking in all the information that the adults were discussing.

" The place were you are moving to is located outside a village walls. It is a forest perfect for your family and you will be living with other fox demons and humans that mated with the foxes and their kits. The numbers are not high just about ten to fifthteen total. The forest will have everything you need to live from animals , to vegetable, to rice, and more. There is also a training and two small building . One for the mating ritual bothdemon and human and the other is a storage room."middoriko finished.

"It sounds like we're moving in a mansion or estate or something" said kurama. "You are .You and your family will sort of become the leaders of the demon/ human district outside of the village walls" said Midoriko smiling not wanting to give the surprise that's waiting for them away.

**Somwhere not even I know**

**" It's almost time . Once they accept and move I'll make my presence known but, first I'll go visit my big brother and his newly aquainted friends. The clad figure said with an evil smirk.**

**"inuyasha, said a a woman in a dark sick sweet voice, "You will get the jewel from that girl won't you?"**

**" Yes, Kikyou dear, just wait a little while longer" Inuyasha said evilly. **

* * *

><p>Longest one yet. What will happen next? What is Inuysha planning? I will let you know next chapter where they moved at but, if you quess right Updates will be up faster than you can say' lookthere's an update. An I have a twisted since of humor just thought ya'll should know.

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and i'm and decided that writting it .. dang thats terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me**

**Ja ne **


	12. Not a Chapter

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

NOTICE

**k GUY! SORRY NO UPDATE NOT TILL I'M DONE WITH CORRECTIING SOME MISTAKES. THIS STORY ONLY HAS A FEW MORE CHAPIES TO GO YAY !**

**BUT, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT . THIS STORY FROM NOW ON WILL HAVE A SLIIGHT CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO SO DON'T BE SURPRISE IF YOU COME ACROSS NARUTO CHARACTER. kONOHA IS WHERE I PUT KAGOME AND KURAMA ( DEMON/HUMAN DISTRICT OUTSIDE THE WALLS OF THE VILLAGE)**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY .**


	13. Chapter 12

Lasttime: Kurama and kagome had there wedding and went to see koenma and was greeted by midoriko whi rold of their new staying quarter. Meanwhile inu-baka and kikyo were conjuring a plan of attack.

Don't own anything First inu/yuy/naru fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Now: <strong>

Yusuke and Kuwabara were heading to the sunset shrine. Sesshomaru lives near the shrine and wanted to make a plan with the two so they would have a better chnce at making a surprise attack on his brother and find him before he does anything that would involve the people and friends and family. When they arrived they weren't expecting their other friends to be there as well.

"Yo ! Jin my man . What's up?" said yusuke grinning. The red -head irish teen grinned back."good o yusuke . nice ta see ya pal". A drunken chuu , rinko the yoyo - kid, and the others showed up. They chatteredfor a few minutes before seshommaru intervened their conversation.

" If you are done with your lilttle chat then we could get some work done. The demon lord growled out without adding his usual 'this one' to his speech. Yuske sighed bdamn half-breedefore following his fellow demon lord. The others followed soon after but,they weren't able to get far away because in the distance wa none other than Inuyashahimsel.

" _the damn half-breed of a brotther is here but, why now ? this one, is usually prepared to face this mutt but, we didn't come with a stragetry yet." Sesshomaru said sounding out of place._

_" damn he's the one that killed hiei" was Yusuke's thoughts_

_" so, this is the half-breed we're fighting" was everyone's elses thoughts. _

Inuyasha just standing there with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face. "What has you fools so worked up? Relax I came here to bring you good news."he said mockly.

"And what would that be mutt?" asked ssshomaru who was ready to strike at any time. The others seeing this also got ready to attack the half- breed just incase he was planning on attacking them or not. Inuyasha laughed ," Ha-ha- ha , don't make me laugh brother . I just came to bring you some good news. Don't do anything stupid or you might regret it" he said to all of them. Unfortunalety his warning went on deaf ears by sesshomaru and Yusuke. They attacked him but, since they weren't using all of their strenght( that's true demon form respectively) their attacks were uselesss.

"_Damn looks like I have to take out the big guns" thought yusuke. _

Everyone else was shocked that Yusuke's attacks were being dodged and countered effortlessly by the half- breed. Suddenly Inuyasha vanished then reappeared with a small child in his arms.

Sesshomaru instantly knew just by smell who the child was." You stoop so low mutt that you'll kill your on niece" he growled out treatenely.

Inuyasha smirked." Why brother I didn't know this girl was my niece, last time I check she was just a messily human child.""Mutt?" Sesshomaru snarled.

" Try anything and your little girl dies brother." Inuyasha said while laughing. Sesshomaru growled deep in his troat. There's no way in the seven layers of hell that sesshomru the almighty tai-youkai of the west would surrender to anyone but, what choice does he have when his daughter is being captive?

"Mutt, sesshomaru said trying to stay calm , Don't hurt this one's daghter.'

"Yeah , we're listening now so just chill and let the girl go" added yusuke. Inuyasha had a mocking thoughtful expression on his face. Then vanished.

" Rin!" screamed sesshomaru. " Damn it ! Mutt,bring my daughter back" he growled. Not willing to just stand around in mope sesshomaru was in the air going after his half-breed of a brother's scent but, unfortunately or forunately he didn't need to go far because Inuyasha appeared two building behind them. They slowly turned around an was -

* * *

><p>What will happen next? What is Inuyasha planning and what will happen to rin ? I will let you know probably next chapter where they moved at but, if you quess right Updates will be up faster than you can say' look there's an update.<p>

A/n I have a twisted since of humor just thought ya'll should know. There still are mistakes in chapies but, I decided to keep updating .

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and I'm the one writing it .. Dang that's terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me**

**Ja ne **


	14. Chapter 13

First yuyu/Inu/naru fic. Don't own anything

Lasttime: " Rin!" screamed sesshomaru. " Damn it ! Mutt,bring my daughter back" he growled. Not willing t just stand around in mope sesshomaru was in the ai going after his half-breed of a brother's scent but, unfortunately or forunately he didn't need to go far because Inuyasha appeared two building behind them. They slowly turned around and was-

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

**Inuyasha no longer had rin.**

"Where is my daughter mutt?" Sesshomaru growled treatenely.

**Demon/Human district: Outside the walls of Konoha **

Kurama, Kagome and shippou were walking in the forest-like district that was for humans and demons . " Kagome?""Yes", she sponded.

No answer. "Kurama?" She called.

"This- never mind . Let's just keep walking till we reach home." They noddded and continue their walk. Along the way to the big house some of the villagers demons and humans alike came to greet them .

" Ay Minamino -sama it's a pleasure to meet you " a young man said respectively. The others said the same thing to kagome and shippou.

" Nice to meet you Lady Minamino an you young master." Said an elderly woman.

"No need for formalities her just call us by name."Said Kagome giving them a look that said ' otherwise'. They looked at each other for a moment then turned back towards their lords.

" Very well, Lady Kaagome. Kagome smiled happily, then the one that adressed Kurama turned to him." My Lord Kurama - sama it is an honor." He said bowing low.

" Raise your head . There's no need to bow to me." Kurama said calmly. The young man stood straight with the others. The youngest of the group of demon/human villager's walked up and adressed his two lords.

" My Lord/Lady" . Kurama and Kagome looked at the smallest member." Yes" , they said smiling. " Why do you look human but, smell demon ?" They were a little shocked but, quickly recovered. Kurama anwsered firsting seeing as they would be living with fellow foxes and humans they order know. " I am a silver kistune because of some unfortunate event I fused with a humans body and now I have merged with this human body. I will only show my true form in dangerous situations but, just for now I will make an exception." After saying that Kurama's red- hair turned silver, his eyes were now a cold amber, and had ears and a tail along with fangs and long nails. Every one was awed - struck there in front of them was one of the legendary kitsune the other being the nine-tailed kyuubi . The silver fox had said to be extinct and the only foxes left were ebony , shadow, red, and grey. The little forest-like district consisted of 2-3 ebony foxes with their human mates , 2-3 red foxes and their human mates , 2- young red fox kits, 2-teens and an elderly grey fox.

"It's an honor sir" said the humans. Kurama nodded then turned towards his mate. Kagome eeing this understood. " Everyone I will also show you my demon form " said kagome. With that said her appearance changed. She had long blue-ish silver hair with some red at the tips of her eas and tail, her eyes were now a goldish -green color , and she had a crescent moon on her fore-head.

" Ay , my Lady you were once human " said the elder fox. Kagome nodded. " Then there's no need to hide your forms my Lord/Lady / young master we do not need to venture outside this forest for anything other than to help the village beyond the walls if needed" said the elder. They nodded. They soon left the family alone. A few feet away from their mansion Kurama stopped and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Kurama , What's wrong?" Asked Kagome. No response. "Papa?" called out shippou. Still no answer. Kurama's senses were blocked only one sense wronged and that was his keen nose. The sent he was smelling only belonged to one person . Question is 'Why didn't he noticed before?'

" T-That's impossible ... Y-Your dead" Kurama finally managed to say. Kagome and shippou looked confused and turned in the direction that kurama was looking an they were wide-eyed.

" You and your family took long to notice my presence fox" the masculine voice said with a smirk.

" Hiei? But, How?" They said , shock evident in all their features. Hiei snorted. " As if I stay dead for long with that half- breed still alive and running about."

**Back with Yuyu gang **

"Your daughter, brother is.. Inuyasha started, is-

* * *

><p>what will happen next? What is In uyasha planning and what happened to rin ? Whee Inuyasha do with her? Is she alright? YEAH HIEI'S BACK An I have a twisted since of humor just thought ya'll should know. There still are mistakes in chapies but, I decided to keep updating .

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and I'm the one writing it .. Dang that's terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me**

**Ja ne **


	15. Chapter 14

First yuyu/Inu/ fic. Don't own anything

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

Lasttime: " Hiei? But, How?" They said , shock evident in all their features. Hiei snorted. " As if I stay dead for long with that half- breed still alive and running about."

**Back with Yuyu gang **

"Your daughter, brother is.. Inuyasha started, is-

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

Kurama and the others didn't question Hiei any further. They just smiled happy that he was alive and that he he would tell whe he was ready. They were headed towards the manor but, was stop by the fire-ice demon. " Come we need to go to the elder " said hiei

"Why must we go visit the elder?" asked kurama. Hiei just looked at the kitsune who would be the newiest leader of this little district. "Fox, I'm not telling you're find out when we arrive". Kurama nodded his jhead and followed hiei with kagome and shippou by his side. The elder's home was nt to far from their manor. Hiei went in and they followed. The home was filled with antiques and had many treasures. They stopped infro nt of two huge doors. "come in" said a n old man. They obeyed and walked towards the man. He was a fox youkai that was on his deaf bed. Kurama , kagome, and shippou went to sit beside the old man silently. Hiei went agaisnts a wall having completed what the old man wanted. " Come closer my childern" he said in an old raspy voice. They did as told. He turned his gaze toards them, his eyes closed. The old man then reach out a shaky hand toward Kagome. She caught his hand and squeeze it to reassure him that she was there. " Place my hand on your stomach child" said the old man . She, Kurama , and Shippou looked at the old man confused but, kagome did as told. The old man opened his eyes to reveal viloet ones but, they sooon changed. As they were changing different colors the old man started speaking, " I wish to give my eyes to your unborn kit through giving the kit my chakura. " He then eyed them all and gave them a weak but, effective glare that told them to let him finish. "I am the last of my kind. I have no one else for I could not and I choose not for I wanted to pick some one who would be strong and without a doubt be able to figure how to use these eyes and their techinques without trouble. "

They didn't know what to say. The old man spoke again, " My lady do not attempt to do anything once I finish for I will be in peace." As he was saying this his hands glowed a beautiful light red with some blue and his eyes kept on changing colors. Kagome felt the old mans chakura was sothing. She looked at the old man who was now removing his hamd from her stomach. He then place his gaze on kurama . " Once the kit is born you will atomatically know whn to train it so it can awaken the eyes. And young one do not worry foryou will be a good father." The old man turned towards shippou," You will be a strong young man." He then turned his gaze back on kagom, " Do not worry for you will be an exceptional mother." He turned away from kagome and looked up at his ceiling smiling. " Thank you young ones for now I can rest peacefuly" . After saying this he was gone. When they looked his body was disappearing on its own leaving his head linger for a bit.

Kagome reached out and closed his colorless eyes. The old mans original eye color also went with the strange eye techinque. " Thank you sir. Me and my family will never forget you " whispered kagome. They stood up to leave whipping the tears from their eyes. A soothing wind suddenly passed through the air. It passed by all them hiei included.

"I thank you and will now rest and watch over you all . Good luck young ones" and just like that the when was gone. They walked out of the door of the old mans room . Hiei already being out as soon as the soothing wind passed, easing his concious knowing that the old man will be fine. They were almost to the front door when they were stopped by the woman that let them in earlier.

" I thank you for visiting an old man and doing as he requested. Master Chie and I once again thank you" she said .

" We thank you and Master Chie " Kurama and kagome said together. Shippou nodded his head viciously. They said their farewells and headed home.

**Yuyu and Gang **

Your daughter is unharmed and safe within my barrier brother. I will release her when I get the good news to you" Inuyasha said eviliy. Shessomru growled but, inuyasha paid no mind to his brother.

" Alright now you got our attention damnit . Now tell us the damn news already" growled ou an angry toushin lord.

"I suppose I can . I do have other matters to attend" Inuyasha said. Every one was now getting tired of the half-breeds toying. Sesshomaru was clearly pissed. He was about to laugch at his pathetic excuse of a brother when said brother spoke, " Be grateful all of yo for you do not have to worry about me attacking you or these pahetic people in this town." He then vanished and reappeared with rin in his arms. He turned towards his brotherand threw the little girl towards his brother. Shessomaru caught her and he and the rest looked up at Inuyasha. " Consider this a blessing" Inuyasha said in a sweet mocking voice. H then disappeared as if he never was one thoughts were the ' why would inuyasha not bother to attack his town anymore?' Shessomaru and yusuke quickly came to a conclusion that shook them to the core. ' What if he knows where kagome and the her family is? No that's impossible the half- breed doesn't know they left or how they left'.Sesshomru turned towards yuyusuke and the others, " I will return rin to her room. When I retun we will come up with a strategy . I do not trust my - pathetic excuse of a brother so we will take precautions." He then took of towards his and rin's little home. He placed in bed and kissed her good night before going to the others.

**somewhere **

"Inuyasha", said kikyo . Inuyasha jumped up from his spot and landed behind the woman. He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her close. " Kikyo dear, the wench and her family will cease to exist."

Kikyo looked at inuyasha with a loving look. " But, Why might I ask inuyasha do you spare your brother's and his new found friends lifes?" Inuyasha smirked evily, "That is because I want to see them suffer once the sent of a dead wench and the foxes hit their noses." She kissed him and he returned the kiss. " So when do we go to kill my rincarnation and the foxes." sheasked him.

" We will wait for the right moment until then my love , we wait but, do not worry , he went closer to her to were his lips were just a few centimeters from hers. "I will be soon." They kissed quickly and pulled away enjoying each others embraces .

* * *

><p>chie- means wisdom<p>

what will happen next? What is In uyasha planning? YEAH HIEI'S BACK

A/n I have a twisted since of humor just thought ya'll should know. There still are mistakes in chapies but, I decided to keep updating .

**I'm stopping it here . What will happen next? shame I don't even know and I'm the one writing it .. Dang that's terribl****e! **

**K guys review and you tell me**

**Ja ne **


	16. Chapter 15

Don't own anything

I figured yall already got the sumarry down pack so I deleted the summary for this chapter and the ones after.

**Oh yes Kagome is 5'2 youko/Kurama is 5'6 **

LAST TIME: Kurama, kagome, shippou went with hiei to see the old elder that gave their unborn child a gift before he passed away. The yu yu gang and sesshomaru were left with a message that he wouldn't attack them or the rest of the town and finally inuyasha and kikyo in a place unknown to anyoe planned their attack to destroy the ones they think are in th way of their goals.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

It's been a month since Inuyasha's departure and sesshomaru and the yuyu gang were now trying to get intouch with kurama and kagome to inform them of the stragety they had planned out. Sesshomaru was disappointed because he couldn't be the one to kill his brother . The reason being he would dishonor himself and his father and the inyoukai honor as well so unfortunately he have to leave his brothers death to someelse which didn't suit well with him. The only he could trust to do the job without avenging the damn half-breed is his lil sis but, didn't have the heart to give her the task but, knew shewould accept for everything he's done to her . Now that leaves us to our current problem how do we get in connect with them and tell them our plans?

The yuyu gang were currently outside the shrine were inuyasha last appeared. " God damnit you damn toddler, come out ."

" Toddler, come here now " Yusuke growled. "Arg! when I get my hands on that little- yusuke started but, was cut of by sesshomaru

" Young one , calm down ". Yusuke sighed, " I'm calm dang it."

" Detective do as sesshomaru says, " said H. Yusuke and the rest turned their heads towards the fire-ice demon in complete surprise, shock, and disbelief.  
>" H-Hiei your alive, but how? Stuttered Kuwabara. Hiei smirked," As if I die so easly fool."<p>

" Why you- kuwabara was now fuming . "Come here you little shirmp . He made to grab for Hiei, but was held back by Yusuke . " Urameshi let me at em," Kuwabara said struggling to get free of yusuke's grip. Hiei just looked on with boredom ." Fool"

"Why- "Alright that's enough Hiei stop picking on the poor guy and tell us how you managed to come back if Sesshomaru nor the damn toddler brought you back" Yusuke said more like demanded. Sesshomaru and the rest looked from yusuke to hiei for info. Hiei sighed, " Your majesty, he said playfully, must you ruin my fun?"

" Quit the damn act Hiei . Now spill," yususke growled. Hiei snorted." As if I die while that half- breed still running about." Yusuke sighed in annoyance. He knew full well that hiei wasn't going to give him a straight answer to his question. Damn hiei always the hard one to figure , hanged around the dang fox to long.

" On to business , detective." Said, hiei. Yusuke turned his attention back towards his friend and advisor. "You need a way to communicate to the fox and his family without actually leaving do you not? "

" Well, yeah, " said yusuke.

Hiei pulled a scroll and handed to the toushin. Yusuke looked at the scroll then handed it to sesshomaru. "It's a summoning scroll " sesshomaru stated.

" Yeah, but how is this going to help us ?" Asked yusuke. Hiei looked at him like he was crazy. " I stayed long enough , detective." Yusuke looked at the fire demon, " Yeah, but before ya go aleast tell us how to use these scrolls to communicate," he said.

" I believe that we deseve an explanation" said Sesshomaru now looking up from the scroll towards Hiei.

" Fine, one of have to put some blood on the seal and make the necessary hand signs inoder to summon the creature from the scroll.

" Well, yusuke started now getting impatient . " We do the hand signs how ?" Hiei took of his bandanna to reveal his jagan eye. " After this I'm returning" . They nodded their heads and he showed yusuke and sesshomaru the visions of various demon, humans and hanyous doing the hand signs . They also saw a wall that probably or what they assume to be a village beyond the walls. " So were are they located, Hiei?" Once the visions were done and Hiei redid the badanna on his head." The one located in the forest just outside the village walls." He then vanished returning back to the fox and his family to inform them that they should be recieving news soon.

"What I'am I a messager boy' Hiei thought.

**kONOHA DEMON/HUMAN DISTRICT**

It's been three days since Hiei told them the news of Sesshomaru and Yusuke. Kurama started putting wieght to shippou's training. and kagome was now meditating seeing that she was pregant and only had three more months before the kit would be born and a lot would be happening within those three months or so sh guessed. Kurama came back with shippou , taking a break from their rigious training and went to sit next to kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at her husband . " Is there something you need, love?" She asked him.

" Yes , we need to go to the hokage in the village today," he said. Kagome got up and strected before heading to her room to change.

" When are we leaving, daddy?" Asked shippou.

"We leave before the moon comes and the sun sets," said kurama. The kit nodded his head and went to his room to get ready. After the kit left to go to his room kurama got up and follow suit going to hs on room to change. ( I leave the mansion to your imagination for now). As kurama opened the door he spotted kagome in a blue kimono with a silver fox on the back with a cresent moon that was similiar to the one on her head with shoes to match( Don't know what they called). She had her hair in the bun-thing and make-up . She looked like a real lady of the west because this is one of the kimono's she has gotten from her aniki while staying there to train in combat and how to be a lady who was to rule the lands. Kurama walked up to her and placed his hands around her waist then turned her around to face him.

" You look lovely, my dear"

"Thank you, love." She kissed in a chasite ( I spelled it wrong I think) kiss then pulled away smiling. " Sesshomaru-aniki has left you and shippou with a similiar outfit to mine . Why don't you go get ready while I go see to shippou." He smiled then kissed her on the forehead then went to his closet found the kimono and headed in the bathroom to get ready. Kagome went to shippou's room to help him if he needed.

" Shippou, she knocked on the door and called, shippou open up sweetie its me mommy." Shippou ran to the door dressed in a black - green kimono with the purple-like cresent moon in the back with a small silver-red fox at the bottom. "You need any help, darling?" She asked him.

" Just with my slassh and shoes and mabye my hair, mommy. Kagome help him with his slash and found his matching shoes way at the top were he couldn't reach. Once she was done she then proceeded to do his hair . " So , sweetie how do you want your hair?" She asked her son.

The kit beamed at his mother, " Can I have it like daddy's?" He asked her. "Sure" she amiled. She then took out his pony tail and put like kurama hair a little. Which wasn't much . There was a knock on the door. " Enter" kagome said. Kurama came through th door wearing a similiar kimono to shippou's, but instead his was reversed being black was green and green was black. (Confusing yes? No?) and his hair being the same as always.

"Are you two ready?" Kurama asked calmly. They nodded and stood up to leave. They went to see the villagers before heading beyond the forest and th wall.

"You are leaving for a while?" One elder asked. " Yes , we will returned shortly Talie until then you are incharge" said kurama.

" Yes, do be careful my lords and lady" she then bowed and left to tell some guards and the other elder. The family then left and was wihtin minute outside of the forest district.

**Inside** **Konoha- **

Lucky for them when they passsed by the village guards they were alseep so they easly passed through. They walked in the streets of th village and looked around surprised that on every coner ty turned the villag was quiet. They soon made it to the hokage's office and noticed a quard was up and patrollong about. Shippou and kagome placed illuisons on themselves well kagome already had her illusion up but, allowed shippou to have his true appearance since no one wasup running about but, some one was up and she ws worrried about how that person would react so she had the small kit place an illusion on his three walked up toth quard.

" State your business" said the young man. " Idenification" he said sternly.

" Oh sorry about that sir. I am Shuichi Minamino ad this my wife kagome and my son shippou." Realization dawned on the man." The hokage's are waiting. You may enter" They nodded their heads and entered the narror wallay. Once they reach the office of the hokage they knocked on the door. "Enter" said a young mans voice. They opened the door to see a young man around 20 with yellow hair and blue eyes. along side him was a pregnant woman with long red hair and green eyes( I don't know her eye color). On the other side of them was a woman that looked like to be the other womans friend. She looked similiar to kagome but, her hair and eyes were black, she also looked pregnant and in the chair sat an old man sipping a pipe. "I believe introductions are in order" said the old mander" said the old man.

He then stood and walked towards the fox demon family. " I am hurzian (did i spell that righ?) sarutobi , the third hokage" he said while shaking his hand with the two adults. The short- blond haired young man stood and greeted the family." i am minato namikaze, the fourth hokage and this is my finance kushina ." He then shook their hands. ( they didn't marry so i put her as his finance and i'm keeping her pregnancy the same as in the anime , were their child is still born in october). Thewoman with pale skin- black and coal eyes stood and and greeted the family. " I am Mikoto Uchiha . I am here to meet you on behalf of the other councilers and my husband." She said smiling. ( mikoto's the same as kushina's their second born will be in july and itachi is on a mission).

Kurama spoke for himself and his family, " I do believe I can trust you four with I am going to tell and show correct?" he asked them. They looked at each other then nodded their heads ." I will place up a barrier so none will be able to pry in on us" said the third.

"Why don't I put up a barrier also" suggested kagome. " That will be most helpful" replied the hokage. ' love you plan on telling them everything' said kagome telepathically.

' No love, just about us since we are staying outside the walls in the forest , what was once theres' said kurama. Kagome nodded her head, 'Alright love I trust your decisin' she then disconnected their link to focus on puttting up a barrier that wasn't t strong but, not to weak either.

As soon as the barriers were up kurama spoke again, " My human name is shuichi minamino but, you four kurama . I am kitsune fox merged with my human self" he paused to left them take in the information. " so your a fox demon " stated the third to confirm what they heard. Kurama nodded. "Yes"

The third and the others looked on with curiosity ," Can we see your true form then?" Asked the kushina. " yes, but, after my family introduces themselves then and only then will we show you." They nodded satified with the answer. They turned their attention towards kagome and just now unfortunately nah I did it for a reason just noticing the little kit.

"My name is Kagome Minamino and this our son Shippou. I am a in/fox miko . she then turned towards kushina, " do not worry for I will not do anything towards you. And if I'm not mistaken you do have a nine-tailed fox demon in you, no?" They were shocked, but quickly recoverd.

"Why, yes , how do you know?" she asked. Kagome chuckled, When battling and training with demons you tend to get a better sense of them when one's around" . Kurama on the other hand was awed struck. He only heasrd of the kyuubi in legends and here right infront of him was a human with extrodinary powers hosting the most powerful fox in existance in side of her.

" May I talk to the nine-tails ?" asked kurama . She shook her head in the negative, " I'm sorry I can't right now most of the demons energy is going towards my son." Kurama nodded is head in full understanding since he was a fox demon himself an undertood the powers of a fox demon.

He then smiled," thank you for telling me this, maybe next time."

" Alright introductons are taken care of so I quess we get down to our second matter a hand" said kurama. " Shippou , sweetie when mommy's done drop your illusion ok" the kit nodded his head. The once red- head green eyed man was now silvered haired , golden eyed fox demon. " I am kurama pleasure to meet you all" the slver fox then turned to his mate as did the other occupants of the room. Kagome's hair was a ssilverish - blue and eyes a goldish- green. ( Go back to previous chapters to see her appearanced described). The little kit followed his parents lead an drop his illusion. " Wow" was all they could say.

Kagome was the one that spoke , seeing that her husband did most of the talking," This one and my family would like it if you keep this secret between us" she said in a manner only she was taught. She silently thanked her aniki- sesshy for for giving her training on how to be a lady of ruling land. Before the family putted up their illusions they waited for an answer from the four people in the room.

" We will keep our word" They all said.

"Kagome", said woman turned her head towards the two women that called her," Yes"

" We would like to see you again . Maybe next to have a girl's talk all three of us" said kushina. Mikoto nodded.

" Sure , yeah thats fine" said kagome happly now that she made atleast two friends. The men watched as the girls became quick friends. Once it started to get real late they decided to head home. " See you later guys" said kagome adressing mikoto and kushina. The fox-demon family then change back to their human forms and headed out of the office to go home.

* * *

><p>stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chapies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the lalte update. I'm keeping everything the same.. Kagome is expecting in three months so the child will be born in june somewhere , mikoto has four months, and kushina is due in six if I'm counting right. So that gives you an idea to which month the fics chappie is in.

A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **I'm stopping it here . again, What will happen next **

**Ja ne**


	17. Chapter 16

Don't own anything

I figured yall already got the sumarry down pack so I deleted the summary for this chapter and the ones after.

LAST TIME: Kurama, kagome, shippou went insde the leaf village walls to go see the hokage's and kagome made friends with kushina uzumaki and mikoto uchiha. Meanwhile Hiei went to give a summoning scroll to Yusuke and Sesshomaru so they can inform kurama and kagome of Inuyasha and their plans .

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

**In the streets of Konoha Near the Forest**

It was a clear moon night in the demon / human forest or so it seem. Kurama and his family rushed back home because in the forest they heard screaming for help and in pain. ' What's going on? ' 'we must hurry . if I'm correct then our little district is being under attack' thought kurama.

Kurama looked towards kagome with worrieed eyes,' I can not allow kagome to fight in her condition I need to get them out of here'. " Kagome , shippou head back in side the village walls , back to the hokage's office now ! said kurama in a voice that was way to calm.

" Kurama- started kagom, but was cut off.

" No, Kagome you and Shippou do as I say for now ok love, as much as I hate to say this you are in no condition to fight and you shippou I need you to stay with your mother " his eyes now changing to gold and his hair now silver. Shippou seeing his father changing into his true humannoid form gave in to his wishes.

" Mother , please listen to father " pleaded shippou. Kagome looked like she was about to protest again," Kagome! Please love, stay I can't lose you and my little kit as well as shippou just stay back . I'll come back and get you once I have taken care of the problem alright.

kagome sighed, " Fine . Come back arlight" she said smiling then kissed him on the cheek he return the gesture and did the same to shippou, but before he vanished he put his hand on kagome's swollen stomach and let some of his youkai flow. He then put his hand away and started to head of in the direction of the forest.

" Come , let's go back to the hokage's and my friends " said kagome smiling, but on the inside she was worried. ' Something's not right ' What's going on ? Did the fox district ( It will be called that from now on) get attack ? Damn it that has to be it ! Curses no wonder kurama sent me and shippou away . Oh well if that's the case then I'll just have to see if we can get help from our new freinds, but who could be attacking us ?' were kagome's thoughts and with that she hurried back towards the office.

**Fox district**

All around kurama heard people running , cries for help , and some on the vege of death. Two familiar sents caught his nose one in particular he really didn' want to deal with.'Damn it ! I have a bad feeling about this' with that in mind he quicken his pace. He arrived within second to see sesshomaru fighting someone and hiei fighting some puppets. Hiei sensing Kurama's presence quickly disposed of the infruiating creatures and walked calmly towards the fox lord.

" What's going on Hiei?"

" As you can see fox, we're being under attack."

" Yes, I can see that Hiei, but by whom? It has to be someone powerful that Sesshomaru has to come and fight " stated Kurama.

Hiei sighed, " Fox, he said while pointing to the puppets, " Who do you know uses puppets? And who do who know of that sesshomaru would probably kill before he lands a hand on your wife?" Just then a huge snake came from out of nowhere and tried but, failed in attacking the two demons.

**In a hidden place**

My snake just got killed brother. what of your puppets?" asked a pale skinned man with a silky sick voice.

" My puppets have been annihilated all, but one and the hanyou and his mate you are in hiding" his brother depanned. Just then a knock was heard ."Enter" hissed the two brothers.

" Lord Orichimaru and lord Naraku the hanyou Inuyasha and his mate kikyo are ready to attack the miko and the foxes district on your orders sirs" said a silver- haired young man.

" Very well kabuto. " said orichimaru. The young man now known as kabuto stood up straight fix his glasses with one hand then bowed low in respect to the two brothers. He was about to walk out the door again before the spider-puppet loving psycho (sp wrong i think), called him. " Go with the two I do not want them dead." Naraku growled out.

" You heard him , Kabuto , now go " hissed orichimaru. Kabuo bowed low once last time too the two brothers then teleported back to the hanyou and his mate.

' Just you two brothers wait your reign will end' kabuto thought.

**Back hiei and Kurama**

"Hiei I don't have time for this" said kurama now losing his patients.

" fox, I don't have time for this either now think" said Hiei.

**Meanwhile with Sesshomaru**

**'** How is this possible? that not only is my foolish half-brother is here, but I smell the damn hanyou naraku. 'Damn it ! He is suposed to be dead . We killed him at the final battle so how is it that he's still alive? He thought while destroying the Inuyasha puppets. ' Damn it ! If my brother and naraku and who ever that is helping them have joined forces then we will need everyone's participation' was his thoughts before getting rid o the last set of puppets and snakes. He then headed towards the fox and the fire demon.

**normal**

**"N**o way that's impossible Kagome and Sesshomaru and many others had killed the damn hanyou Naraku and Inuyasha is in the town with yusuke and the others" kurama said shocked.

" No, your wrong lil brother, kurama turned his attention towards sesshomaru, " My half- brother is here somewhere hiding waiting for the right moment to attack and the bastard Naraku is alive helping Inuyasha destroy you and this district. "

" question is , who is the one helping them ?" asked Hiei

" The sent is similiar to Naraku's, but has a much more vile smell to it and has a strong smell of snakes. " said Sesshomaru.

"Hiei, started kurama, can you locate thm?"

"Now fox, I'm afraid not. They have a strong barrier that not even my jagan can penatrate" hiei said in a cold voice.

" Damn it! If we don't do something we're going to lose to those bastards" said kurama suprisingly to both he sounded just like yusuke.

" Fox, I didn't know you could sound so much like the detective, " said hiei trying to lighen up the mood a bit.

kurama smiled, " For an other time Hiei. Sesshomaru how did you get here? And -

"your friend brought me here a few hours ago also I have this summoning scroll that he gave us and since I had it on me along with the message, I decided to kill two birds with one stone" said sesshomaru. He then handed the scroll to kurama , who took it.

" The contract has my and the young lord's name on it already so if you need to get in touch with us just summon the creature" said sesshomaru. Kurama nodded.

" Fox, started Hiei , you will need to go through it the same way as the detective and Sesshomaru -sama here has went through for you and your family to summon" Hiei said in a matter-fact tone.

Kurama nodded once again," Alright " he then put the scroll away . they all put their little reunion to the side for they sensed the enemies coming out of their hiding spot.

**Inisde konoha**

**" **Kagome , what's the mater ?" Asked kushina and Mikoto. Kagome was pacing the room while shippou was standing against the wall. " Mother , calm down i'm sure father's fine" the young kit said trying to reasure his mother. Kagome didn't hear him and was still pacing around the room and all of a sudden she stopped. " no! she screamed in pain. she then placed her hand over her stomach , the unborn kit was acting up violently. she hissed in pain. she tried to send her powers to the kit but, the kit was n't having any ofthat.

"mother" called shippou

" Kagome " called the four shinobi. kagome turned towards them all with a scared frightened expression. "kagome, started the third, What's wrong?"

" We need to go " she said pleading. Kagome felt that something was not right not right at all.

" go, go where mother, father will- started shippou

" No! we need to go back to the Fox district now! Please! , she looked at all of them one by one.

"Very well mother, he then turned to the three shinobi , "Will you three acompany us please . With my mother like this she can easily go into labor and I too feel that something's not right here" Shippou said surprising the three because they were not use to childern his age having such wisdom.

They nodded. "Let's go " he said. The girls then helped kagome to her feet while the males waited. " come, kagome. We will make it" kushina tried to reasure the girl. Kagome nodded an with that they heade out the open window towards the outside . As they got closer kagome's fears grew.

* * *

><p>I know short chappie, but will probably be longer next chappie. Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chapies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the lalte update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next**

**KAG/KUR FIC. If you read the change where the summary goes!**

**NOTICE BECAUSE THIS FIC. HAS IS NOW MIXED WITH NARUTO IT WILL BE A CROSSOVER WITH ALL THREE. SO IT WILL BE A INU/YU/NARU CROSSOVER, SO THAT'S WHY IT HAS BEEN CHANGED TO A misc. anime /MANGA crossover with inu.**

**Ja ne**


	18. Chapter 17

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything but my imagination.

LAST TIME: Kurama went to investage the Fox Disrict, Kagome and shippou were left behind,bu twent after with the three shinobi in tow . We find out that Orchimaru(sp) is brother to the evil hanyou naraku and they are working with Inuyasha and kikyo. When Kurama arrived Sesshomaru and Hiei were in battle and the district was bing under attack.

Demon tonque- when talking with norm human-/ talking to beast **- 'bold'**. sub titles in also in bold

kitsune lan- Italics

human speech- regular

thoughts- ' '

attacks and their explaination- "bold-italic"

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

**Near the forest**

Kagome with the help of Kushina and Mikoto were following the two hokage's towards the Fox district. The fourth had shippou on his shoulder and third was trailing behind the fourth.

"When we reach the spot to the forest I need to be infront so I can let us all through" said kagome. They noddded and switch places because they we're outside the walls of the village. kagome placed her hand on what was a hidden hands glowed a light pink and the barrier was down to an extinct. "come, the barrier will close back up if you don't hurry"said kagome .

**Fox district**

when all four of them entered the barrier kagome and shippou immediately dropped their human forms and went into their demon human forms. Kagome , Shippou and the three shinobi walked in front and lead tem towards the district. As they were walkingthey came across burning houses, and corpes. Kagome panicked ' Need to find someone . Oh kurama please be ok' were kagomes thoughts.

"_Yip! _Help me " said a voice well to the shinobi it sounded like a wounded animal. ( guys fox tonque in italic). Kagome and shippou ran towards the voice. When they arrived the figure was under rubbble. _"Yip! Hello, where are you ? Can yo hear me?_ " asked a frainted(sp) voice.

" yip! _Help get me out_" pleaded the demon. Kagome helped the demon and healed him. Once that was done she then asked if he could help her and the others find survivors and to explain whats going and who is atttacking the forest. The demon agreed and said that he would be honored to assis 'lady' kagome in what she requested.

The four shinobi were surprised / shocked/ awed they never seen a demon before the nine -tails does not count because it has been in the leaf village since it was founded. the four now five walked farther into the forest.

**Kurama , Sesshomaru, and Hiei with enemies**

"Well it looks like our enemies have finally decided to show themselves" said kurama

"No , ny foolish half-brother and his claypot of a mate have not shown" said Sesshomaru.

"He's right. Hn looks like it's just Naraku and two others" said Hiei. The three smelled somethng was not right with the situation.

"Fox, I have a bad feeling about this"Hiei admitted.

" Yes, I to sense that somethings not right" said kurama calmly. Sesshomaru's thoughts,'** why is my half -brother and his dead wench not participating with the** **hanyou and this snake '**

_'**Be patient we shall find out soon' roared his beast**_

**' silence. don't you think this sesshomaru doesn't now that' he roared back **

**' hmpf. you could be an a** sometimes" said his beast**

**"Your me so your an a** aswell " countered sessomaru**

**"..." Sessshomaru didn't care for the silence of his beast knowning that he'd won the little argument. **Naraku and his pupppets along with orochimaru and kabuto where staying on some three branches smilingdown at their enemies.

"Ay, Sesshomaru it's been awhile" said Naraku in a sickly tone.

"Brother I didn't know you knew these people, said ororchimaru" who are they?" He had a voice that was just a sick as Naraku's.

"Not long enough hanyou " snarled Sesshomaru. Naraku just smiled his wicked, evil one clearly unaffected by the demon lord.

"Their old aquaintances", said Naraku to Orochimaru. Naraku then turned his gaze on the three demons. He adressed the fox kurama, " Ay fox, have you seen the lovely miko?" he asked like he was concerned for her well being which to them sounded really creepy.

" Enough" , Hiei then rushed with his sword drawn and attacked the three infruiating(sp) creatures. All three could care less if the two were related or how naraku live at the moment the only thing being on there minds were to not let them find kagome at all cost.

Kurama attacked using his vine thorn whip, which is the vine that's similiar to the rose whip. Sesshomaru tooked out his whip as well seeing that he use it earlier in battle and felt that these nusiances didn't deserve to die by his swords. Together their whips lashed out slicing the oncoming attackers. Hiei on the other hand was fighting kabuto . Orochimaru was awed by the young man's speed and decided that he must have him. ( the dude sends chills down my spine man . He's creepier than Naraku). Naraku on the other hand was lookng in the far distance staring at the two that were in hiding.

' something's not right here' were kurama's thoughts.

**Meanwhile**...

Kagome and the six people , shippou on minato's shoulder and a young kit around his age was riding on the third's shoulder. They were walking, they stopped when they heard a woman's cry for help. The oler fox demon rcongize the voice.

" That's my wife down there my lady. we need to help her" Kagome nodded. The third and fourth hokage used earth ninjustu to to get rid of most of the debris and allowed the fox demon to do the rest. Once the woman was out of 'danger' kagome checked her wounds and healed what he could.

" Ok, your healed . You just need to not move to much . " The woman nodded," thank you kagome-sama" , she then turned to face her husband," I'm glad that your alright dear, wher is Shi?"

" I'm sorry dear, the cemon looked at his wife with grief," He died protecting his son" . The woman looked devastated .

" Is our grandson alive?" He turned to face their grandchild, " See shira, he's alive" . The woman now known as shira was overjoyed, she took her grandchild and filled him with kisses and love saying things like' oh my little angel grandma's not going to let anything happen to you again' The young kit was happy to be back with his grandparents and all seven of them proceeded to find more survivors. Unfortunately, they couldn't sense and or didn't find anymore suvivors.

'Somethings wrong here I can feel it' thought kagome.

' Where is everyone it's like they all vanished and this is not good we need get away were getting to close to the enemy and lady kagome cannot fight in her condition and with just me and the humans fighting we won't stand a chance' were the thoughts of the demon fox

Kagome and them were indeed getting closer towards the others especially were inuyasha and kikyo and their underlings were waitiing to ambush them. Inuyasha and kikyo stayed to watch qhile their underlings did their dirty work for them. ' come you stupid wench to your death' inuyasha thought. Every step they took they got closer toewards the two and their underlings.

"Shira you and the others go now " whispere her husband

"b-but dear we - started shira, but was cut off by her husband

" Get out of here now I'll hold them off just get out of here" He shouted. The four shinobi , kagome and the kits were wondering what was the demon fox talking about when they hearrd noises near by. Kagome unsheathed her sword ready to protect herself, seeing this the demon fox knew he couldn't presuade her into leaving so he and the others got ready to defend themselves. Kushina, mikoto , the kits and shira were sent to the side.

' I know I won't be able to protect myself for long if it's a stronger enemy, but I can always try' thought kagome. "My lady go and join the others " the demon pleaded.

" No I will fight I will not let anything happen to me or my young " she said determined. The men were not convinced one bit, but allowed her to do as she wished. Kagome then got into an offense sword stance. "**_Yukinoko ", whispered kagome," shoka no yuki" . It started to get cold and the temp. felt like it was decreasing rapidally. She disapeared and reapeared behind the underlings and trust downward towards their feet. _**

" That's it wench that was nothing" taunted one of the underlings. The one that spoke looked at the others and smiled seeing that they were all agreeing with him. Kagome just stood there impassive as ever and started heading back towards her companions. The attackers tried to move but, found that they couldn't because of the snow -ice like crystals surrounding ther bodies. They started to freak out," Oi bitch ! Release us! one shouted.

**_Kagome turned around and spoke, " My shoka no yuki will continue to cover your bodies till your an icycle, but don't worry you won't die from that . They looked at her like she grew a second head. " The ice will melt and your be back to normal however, as soon after you've gain controll of your body you will start to fill very hot then your body will freeze up from the inside out and well then in only then will you truly be dead. It's a very slow and less painful way to die" she finished. _**

Kagome turned around towards her companions, " Let's go" she said. They were not moving still staring at the attackers ," hello guys come on !" kagome said from a distance. They got out of thier trance and ran to were kagome was.

**Inuyasha and kikyo **

' Damn her' kikyo thought

' hmm. the wench just got lucky ' Inuyasha thought. He turned towards kikyo , " We will attack them ourselves in due time but, for now let them destroy the pest and the rest of those underlings" he whispered. Kikyo smiled evilly and nodded. They then vanished from their spot and whent into another location not to far from the battle taking place.

**Normal**

**- **fox-**,** Hiei said telepathically

-What is Hiei ?-

- Your mate and kit along with some others are not far from us-

Silence greeted Hiei. - Damn this bad- Kurama said panicking. -what

* * *

><p>. Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chappies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the late update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next**

**KAGOME'S Technique's **

sword inscripted word'snow'

**Yukinoko- c**hild of snow- sword name

**shoka no yuki- snow in early summer ( got the name ****idea from reborn! yamato's early summer rain)**

**saiki's name has been change to chie which also means wisdom(chappie 15 summaries for chp. 13-15 summary has been deleted just like 16-now)**

**Ja ne**


	19. Chapter 18

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything but my imagination.

LAST TIME: **_Kagome turned around and spoke, " my shoka no yuki will continue to cover your bodies till your an icycle but, don't worry you won't die from that . They looked at her like she grew a second head. " The ice will melt and your be back to normal but, as soon after you've gain controll of your body you will start to fell very hot then your body will freeze up from the inside out and well then in only then will you truly be dead. It's a very slow and less painful way to die" she finished. _**

Kagome turned around towards her companions, " Let's go" she said. They were not moving still staring at the attackers ," hello guys come on !" kagome said from a distance. They got out of thier trance and ran to were kagome was.

**Inuyasha and kikyo **

' Damn her' kikyo thought

' hmm. the wench just got lucky ' inuyasha thought. He turned towards kikyo , " We will attack them ourselves in due time but, for now let them destroy the pest and the rest of those underlings" he whispered. Kikyo smiled evilly and nodded. They then vanished from their spot and whent into another location not to far from the battle taking place.

**Normal**

**- **fox-**,** hiei said telepathically

-What is hiei ?-

- Your mate and kit along with some others are not far from us-

Silence greeted hiei. - damn this bad- kurama said panicking.

* * *

><p>The moon was full- bright and out illumiating the the night sky covering everything in a beautiful white- yellowish light.<p>

Sesshomaru hearing his step- brother's cry of panick quickly changed into his true form. " Sesshomaru just went and finally lost it " hiei mutterd to no one in particular. Kurama turned towards hiei " At this rate sesshomaru will most likely killed any one in his path rather they be friend or foe. Let's go" he said. Hiei nodded and they headed of towards sesshomaru. " Fon't worry fox, hiei said seeing the worried expression on kurama's face, your kin is strong nothing will happen to them". Kurama noddded even hough he was worried of ksgome and shippou's safety the most. ' damn it. couldn't those two atleast stay away from trouble' he thought botterly. When they arrived , they saw sesshomaru facing his half- brother inu-baka , and the hanyou naraku and his brother orochimaru. To their left they sakagome and shippou with five others.

" look, mama ,whispered shippou. Kagome turned in the direction that her son pointed and saw her husband and hiei. She was relieved that he nor hiei were not injured badly. Shippou ranned from his mother and companions and ran straight for his father.

" Ha-haha " Inuyasha laughed, then seeing them all gathered he sliced his brother's shoulder and sliced him once again on the face leaving a nice cut. ( sesshomaru has both arms) Inuyasha then vanished from his spot and went after shippou. Naraku and orochimaru attacking under ground just incase.

"NOO!" screamed kagome . ' damn it she cursed , I can't move as fast as earlier ' she then crunched over having her hands on her stomach seemingly in pain.' No , no not now sweetie mama's got to save your brother first . ' she mutterd in her head still crunching on the ground in pain. The four shinobi rushed towards kagome .

Kurama quickly ran towards shippou barely missing inuyasha's claws two tentacles, and a long tonque. Kurama now having shippou in his arms ranned towards kagome's side. Hiei and a little injured sesshomaru followed suit.

Inuyasha, Naraku, and Orochimaru siezed their attacks and hid their spiritual energy , watching the miko and the group silently with evil smirks on their face. " Where ?"

kagome tried to say something, "Fox, vixen, said hiei clearly annoyed, the three idiots have retreated". No one rplied instead focused on kagome's conditon.

" We, need to move her,now" said mikoto. Kagome shook her head," No I can't move anymore" . The demoness went by her lady's side and kneeled down and then spoke," My lady relax, and let me see" shira said soothing. Kagome relaxed and the others watched. Shira spoke again," someone go get some water and get me something to wrap the kit in. We won't be able to move her she is to far along , she'll need to give birth here my lords" shira finished adressing kurama and sesshomaru. They nodded and got to work. Hiei went to get the water, while kurama pulled out a seed and turned it into a flower -like bedding that kitsunes used for bedding their young ones. he then handed to closest person next to shira, which was the third.

"My lady push as hard as you can" . kagome pushed "!" she creamed, thn turned towards kurama, "this is all your fault you know" . Kurama turned and squeezed her hand reasuringly and said, "Keep it up dear, your almost there" he finished smiling down lovingly at his wife. Forgetting her temperarly(sp) anger , smiled back at kurama and pushed once again.

"Once more my lady, I can see the head" said shira smiling. So kagome pushed once more. (A/n in my story the birthing is similiar to that of an animals i think with them not knowing the gender of the kit, cub intill it is born).

" My lady," shira said with joy in happiness as if the fox district never got attacked, "It's a baby girl" . Kagome smiled while looking at the moon. shira handed the baby girl to her father for it was a kitsune traditon for the father to hold the kit first before handing it to it's mother. Kurama took the small bundle of joy and looked at his little girl lovingly. "Shippou son, come see your little sister she looks like both of us" kurama said proudly. Shippou ran to his father being careful of not to do any harn to his little sister, looking at her carefully. True to kurama's words she looked more like both of them, but at the same time more like a female version of her father. (A/n confusing, this is just a hunch of what she ould probably look like older) She had red hair, her eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color, and small little figure.

"May I?" aked/stated Sesshomaru. kurama turned around and handed the kit to her uncle who took the kit and smiled proudly at her, " She will be a fine one indeed" he said. Sesshomaru then said, "My gift to you young one will be of great care and potential. " Kurama and the rest were completely confused now. Answering to there questoning looks with his actions, he then made a small cut on his thumb mixing it with his posiion youki being careful of not to injure the young one, and place the finger in the kits mouth letting her suck the finger. when he pulled away he turned to the others, " she now has my yiuki inside of her . She will be able to do some of my abilities" . Kurama understood the meaning perfectly and explained to the others, " It's his way of keeping her safe," they nodded not completely getting it.

" What will we name her, kurama?" said kagome tirely.

" I will leave that up to you my dear," said kurama. silence followed. Kagome once again and she turned her head to face the moon," Tsukiko"

" Huh?" said shippou.

" Tsukiko." kagome repeated.

" Monnchild," said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded , "Yes because she was born under this moon."

Kurama nodded, " that's sounds good to me Tsukiko , Tsukiko Minanino. It has a nice ring to it." Mikoto and kushina were bouncing with joy, "our childern will become such good friends," they giggled thinking of their kids and little Tsukiko being friends and own the same team.

As if reading their toughts the third said, " your daughter is always welcome to attend the academy . I would also like to come and see the results of her training for if you decide to allow her to attend I would save her a special spot for any rank that she would like to choose from. "

Kurama smiled, "thank you for your generous offer, sir hokage-sama. May I ask what are your ranks?"

Minato was the one to speak this time, " there's genin, chunin, jounin, special jounin, and anbu. The last two being hokage, and s- class ninja . The s-class ninja is a ninja ranked that is only known through legends. It is a ninja that is said to be even stronger than a sage ninja" said the fourth.

Kurama nodded and picked up the sleeping kagome. Sesshomaru followed suit having little Tuskiko in his arms. The rest of the group also followed suit. They didn't even get ten feet away before inu-baka came down with his claws, tentacles shot out from left and right, three arrows came swishing pass them, and two giant snakes came from under ground. Inuyasah, naraku, orochimaru, kikyo , and a few others came out of there hiding spots.

" ha-haha no where to go now" laughed kikyo. " Go where take them on," said the third. " Orochimaru it's time I fnish what I couldn't" Hizuren said adressing his former student.

" Ha old man don't make me laugh," said orochimaru. They then disappeard and went to fight somewhere. Inuyasha and kikyo, and naraku turned their attention towards kagome, kurama , sesshomaru and the two kits. "Hiei, called kurama. Hiei wasn't far and went to his friend and took shippou and the fox/miko from kurama.

"Ha, I don't think so," said Naraku. Before hiei could take little Tsukiko she was grabbed by a tonque from one of Orochimaru's minions. The snake slitterd towards Naraku and unrolled it's tonque and handed the small kit to him.

"Let my kit go , you damn spider!" yelled kagome . Kurama and the other two looked ready to kill. Sesshomaru growled treatenly at them, " let her go ". Hiei however, was using his superior speed to distract them. Seeing this sesshomaru changed and lunged forward. Inuyasha moved in the way , having his clawed hand over the young one's neck.

" Do anything brother and I'm sure you know what will happen. After all I did this to little Rin" Inuyasha said laughing hysterically. Kagome hearing this lunged at the half breed." You low wit bumbass, stupid , caniving, hanyou, YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT"S DEAR TO ME!"

"Kagome no!" Kurama yelled going after his wife. Seeing that he had no other choice, but to take out his vine whip in oder to keep her out of harms way he summoned it. Kagome struggled and turned to glared at her husband running out of energy then turned to glare at the hanyou . Naraku watched all of this with amusement while sesshomaru glared and said," Your tricky won't work on me hayou" . This earned a laugh from Inuyash and Naraku.

" I find nothing of what I said funny , hanyou"

" Ha-ha your vocabulary seems to be wrong brother, don't you mean hanyou's " inuyasha said once calming down." Do not mock me," Sesshomaru said then lunged once more at the two. He smirked, Inuyasha seeing this placed his hands higher above Tsukiko's head, but found that there was nothing there.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha called , pay attention where is that little twarp"

"Do not worry Inuyasha she's- Naraku started, but culdn't finish because the little girl was no longer in her prison. By this time orochimaru and the third was back beside their respective companions, but were both badly injured. " next time old man I'll kill you and everyone in konoha." Orochimaru and kabuto then disappeared from the scene leaving the rest of the combatants.

" What- How" shouted Naraku . "Simple, started Hiei now reappearing from hiding the two kits, You let your guards down"

" So your plan to use our love ones and take them away from us has failed," said kurama. The enemies smirked, " Well looks like it did. Let's have a little more fun before we decide to leae" said inuyasha. Naraku lunged at sesshomaru and hiei , while kikyo and inuyasha lunged at kagome and kurama.

' yes, I can move a little faster than before wth some of my strenght back' thought kagome. The four shinobi and the fox family went to somewhere were they would be out of harms way. Since neither kushina, mikoto, nor the third could fight anymore, the fourth stayed with them. While the demon fox-kinsmen went with the kits.

Kagome unsheathed her sword turning towards kikyo, "**_yukinoko, she whispered, " yukidoke tsuki ." Kikyo laughed and taunted kagome's attack not seeing any harm to it. Suddenly a huge ice-circle like sphere surrounded kikyou's bottom half of her body. She tried and failed to remove the ice moon- like circle. "You wench unbind me" . Kikyo recieved no answer. The ice quickly surrounded her entire body encasing her in it's sphere-on like prison. Kikyo was now frozen in time. Inuyasha abandoned his fight and went atowards kagome and attacked using his windscar to try and free kikyo ._**

**_" Your fights with me hanyou" said kurama_**

**_" Ha- as if" said inuyasha. They watched as his windscar went straight to the ice, " What?" Kagome smirked, "Pay attention mutt" just as she said that kurama attacked inuyasha friecely(sp) without mercy or holding back. Kagome then turned back towards kikyo and stared.' there's no way with the power that she recieved from the two viel creatures that she could be defeated so- her thoughts were cut off by the sounding of ice breaking. She looked up and sure enough the 'melted snow moon was beginnign to melt. 'damn and here I though it wouldn't melt for centuries' Hmpf, she smirked a well atleast I won't have to use it, but it looks like I will use the other one' she thought. Kikyou apeared from the ice breathing heavly, she looked up and glared at kagome. " You didn't win this time " _**

**_"Hmph, as if I wanted you to be here for centuries" snorted kagome_**

**_" What?" shrieked kikyo_**

**_" You heard me , it's better I kill you then have you frozen in an ice prison for a millenia never to be released untill the ice melts." said kagome matter-of factly. Kikyou growled and glared at kagome. She then lauched herself towards kagome, using every attack possible. " Your movements have gotten slow" said kagome smirking. _**

**_" Now then for the finishing move, yukinoko, she whispered, " Aka yuki" pointing her sword directly at kikyo. Suddenly kikyo creamed in agony "AHHH!" " Make it stop , What the hell is this ?" she managed to asked the raven girl before going numb. Kagome smirked, " Aka yuki is a techinque that freezes your blood flow and turns it in to ice spreading throughout your body like a virus . It's pretty similiar to my shoka no yuki except it doesn't freeze the outside body or melts." As soon after she said that she left kikyo there and went to join the others._**

* * *

><p>. Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chappies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the late update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next ? CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC CALLED' New student maybe guardiN IT'S A REBORN/mis. FIC , THANK YOU AND i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KAGOME'S Technique's **

sword inscripted word'snow'

**Yukinoko- c**hild of snow- sword name

**shoka no yuki- snow in early summer ( got the name ****idea****Ja ne**

**yukidoke tsuki- melted snow moon ( think of anng's ice sphere)**

**Aka yuki- red snow( think about it guys you lose your blod flow or lose to much blod from your body you'll die.) A/n : this was suppose to be chpt. 19 but, owell**


	20. Chapter 19

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything but my imagination.

LAST TIME: Inuyasha, naraku, orochimaru,kikyo and along with several men attacked kagome, kurama, sesshomaru, and the others. After the fighing was siezed for a little while the enemies went into hiding and came out of hiding soon after kagome and kurama's little girl (powerful little girl) was born. Tsukiko minamino was held captive by naraku and inuyasha but, was rescued by hiei and the others. Once the childern, and the injured/ unable to fight people were out of harms way they fought their enemies once more before the enemy retreated. Kikyo was defeatd by kagome.

**_" Now then for the finishing move, yukinoko, she whispered, " Aka yuki" pointing her sword directly at kikyo. Suddenly kikyo creamed in agony "AHHH!" " Make it stop , What the hell is this ?" she managed to asked the raven girl before going numb. Kagome smirked, " Aka yuki is a techinque that freezes your blood flow and turns it in to ice spreading throughout your body like a virus . It's pretty similiar to my shoka no yuki except it doesn't freeze the outside body or melts." As soon after she said that she left kikyo there and went to join the others._**

* * *

><p><strong>With the others fighting .<strong>

Sesshomaru was fighting naraku with all his attacks ( he no longer in his true form). He summoned his poison and striked at the creepy hanyou. " Ha ha now, sesshomaru your going to slow" taunted naraku but, in actually sesshomaru was going his normal demon speed but, naraku kept on making puppets to stall is unveidable (sp)death. " Hmpf, sesshomaru smirked, " You as well as I know hanyou those puppets won't last long" and with that he attacked once more.

Inuyasha was pissd but, hid it well. Kurama was attacking with every demon plant that he could muster even his death tree. Inuyasha was dodging all his plants but, was having trouble with the death tree. Seeing no way to escape he did the only thing he could think of. Inuyasha used some of the miasma that naraku gave him it was small amount but, that's all he needed. He then opened the small bottle and let the miasma seep through the air. Kagome being a good distance away from kurama's and sesshomaru's so she wasn't near when inuyasha release the bottled miasma.

Inuyasha usinf the distraction to escaped and went to grap kikyo. Naraku seeing what the half-bredd done spoke before doing the same, "Well it was fun playing with you . Maybe next time". Sesshomaru covered his mouth and had his closed and kurama was the same. When the misma cleared they both opened their eyes and found thier opponents gone. They both growled, agitated that the two hayous did such an act to stall the real fight.

Kagome just round the corner were kurama was and went to him. Sesshomaru sensing the two went to join them as well. " The half -breed and the hayou escaped." sesshomaru depanned.

"yes, it seem so and they manage to get the clay-pot. There must be something there planning" finished kurama.

" the clay-pot, kagome started , should be dead from my last attack but, somehow manged to be alive" she said venomiously. hiei then appeared before them. " It was the snake he is the one that gave the clay-pot live" he said like it was the most disgusting thing in the world in which it sort of was. Kurama and kagome looked at hiei expectantly, " the kits and the others are fine" . The three proceeded to follow hiei but, was stopped by four familiare sents." They all growled well except hiei.

" kuku, now is that any way to treat your quest" mocked naraku .

"Naraku what do you an these cronies want?" seethed kagome.

" Aw, you wound my dear kagome, he chuckled evilly but, said no more. He disappeared leaving kikyo, inuyasha and kabuto since orochimaru already left.

" next time reincarnation I won't fall for it again " sneered kikyo. she then went next to inuyasha and wrap her arms around him , smiling evilly. Inuyasha spoke turing to face each and every one of them excluding his companions, " train your kit well wench. We will be back" . He then place his hand on kabuto's shoulder and all three dissapeared leaving behind angry demons.

A whole month passed and little tsukiko's eyes still never opened. Everyone was busy in the fox district; some hunting for food, some filling buckets with water, and some rebuilding the homes , surprisingly enough the enemies nevered attacked the minamino household and anyting close to it. Sesshomaru came back with rin but, never stayed long only coming to check on his lil sister and family but, tonight he came alone with the bubly little girl. He, kagome, kurama were in the study room discussing of the ways of training her. Hiei was being hiei , being somewhere but, still somehow listening to their discussion.

" As you know lil sister, started sesshomaru , we- but was cut of by a percing (SP)scream from tsukiko's room. They all stopped what they were doing and wet to the nursey were the kit was being held. hie was the first to arrive then the others. they all stopped seeing tsukiko glowing with a red-light blue/green with some pink being overpowered by the other two colors swirling around the young kit. The glowing youki disapeared , then she stopped screaming and she opened her eyes revealing green-amber like eyes.( the color being a combination of youko/kurama's eyes. (Think of hibari's blue-gray eyes that's how they look atleast I think that his eye color) a/n tsukiko has red hair like her father but, has kagome's hair style , pale skin but, healthy complexion.

She started to cry once more. The adults went a little closer staying a good distance just incase something happens. They watched as the little girl's appearanxe started to change. Her little hands and her feet were changing to little claws, two little fangs, and her hair that was a beautiful red was now changing into a flowey - silver with a small bushy tail and finally on her head were to fox like ears. a few minutes passed and everyone was shocled and watching the little girl with fascination. After she tranformed into a fox-humannoid form , she opened her tiny litttle eyes to reveal green/amber like eyes the amber over taking the green.

" What- kagome stuttered, she can change her appearance?" she asked no one in particular. No one answered her question for they to were shocked including the stoic cold sesshomaru,.

"_**Yip! Wahh**_, tsukiko started again, the onlookers looked onward. tsukiko was changing once more . Her face and the rest of her body was covered in silver like fur being a small fox in other words a beast form, having a small bushy tail, claws, ears, and if they were shocked before they are even more shocked , they couldn't understand how she could do that'.

Sesshomaru was the first to get out of his stupor, " Well this new , never before have demons have three forms" . Kagome looked towards sesshomaru and the others not understanding.

" What do you mean sesshomaru?" He turned to face her, "I mean it is unusual for a demon born to have three forms normally demons only have two forms , seeing that he have to explain further he went on." you already know hunamnoid and true form but, tsukiko has human, hunanoid fox form, and beast form which neve happened before. "

"That' not all dear, she also has miko powers as well, said kurama remembering what he seen in the swirling youki. Kagome was trilled . "So what kind of being is she ?" asked kagome not sure of what to call her daughter . Hiei snorted," It's obivious vixen, she's what you are just more powerful" . kurama nodded , " that makes sense .She is full demon and full miko being very unique" he finished. Kagome nodded still trilled with her discovery of her daughter. She then turned around and looked at her daughter the others doing the same. At that moment tsukiko appearance was changing once more; they watched as she was changing back to the red-head gorl.

"We will need to get her some demon made material for clothing " said sesshomaru . Kagome and kurama agreed. "We will also need to start training her in an other month " said kurama .

"Wait, kurama why I mean she's still just- cut ofby kurama, " Yes , that may be but, she is a demoness-miko not human kagome, she will start walking within a week so - he trailed of. Sesshomaru and hiei seeing where kurama was going agreed . They looked towards kagome , kurama pleading for her to understand. Kagome reclAunatly relented. She sighed, "fine but, nothing to dangerous" . Kurama nodded and kissed her onthe forehead.

" So which will we teach her first?" he asked. Surprisely it was hiei who answered, " sword man ship first , relax vixen I will go easy on her" he said not effected by kagome's glare.

" I will be back within the time limit with her gifts" said sesshomaru. They were going to question but, once again he answered with his actions. He gently toook some strand of tsukiko's hair putting away from others, " I will be back with the results. For if it is nort finish before i start to train her then she will use a wooden sword for practice. " he finished and with that he was gone. So they waited for the training to begin.

**With Enemies**.

"Soon , wench we will make you suffer" said inuyasha.

" now love, we need to prepare after all" said kikyo. He turned towards his mate. Then the other three showed up.

"Yes, I agree, we must prepare and I think i have the perfect solution" said naraku . "Do tell brother"said orochimaru with an evil grin/smirk.

Naraku smirked, "In two years we make our move" he said to every was not happy neither was kikyo and they voiced their unfairness or something along those lines. "What? Why?"screamed inuyasha.

"What?" kikyo shrieked. Naraku ignored them and turned towards his brother and his companion. " Is there anything you like to say brother?" he asked. Orochimaru was amused clearly but, wasn't at all disappointed it wpuld give him enough time to use one of his vesels and train to kill the third.

"No, not at all " he said stayed impassive. "Alrightyou two we will wait two years, that's enough time to plan there dimise" said naraku in an even sickly voice than orochimaru. They nodded and went to their room chambers.

* * *

><p>Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chappies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the late update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next ? New fic temp. deleted so I can finish this fic. and I do not own anything. chapie after next will a flash back capie idk yet.**

**A/n Shira's family survived and two other fox families, one of them losing their two loved ones. The rest lost their lives so only 12 surivived(sp)**

**KAGOME'S Technique's **

sword inscripted word'snow'

**Yukinoko- c**hild of snow- sword name

**shoka no yuki- snow in early summer - **

**yukidoke tsuki- melted snow moon ( think of anng's ice sphere)**

**Aka yuki- red snow( think about it guys you lose your blod flow or lose to much blod from your body you'll die.) Three forms will be explained next chapie prob.**


	21. Chapter 22

**characters voices are the original from all the series except tsukiko(my oc) of course who's voice is sweet and soft with a low tone. Sadly I don't own ANYTHING. My reborn fic is temp . hiatus till I finish with this I been had this writen guys just needed to make a few changes. Again don't own anything!**

**Tsukiko is 5 yrs old, a child prodigy sort of speak **

* * *

><p><strong>five years later<strong>

a young kit was training with her father and her uncle hiei in a clearin not to far from the fox district. She looks , description in previous chappie.) from the red-hair to the beautiful bright green eyes except it had some gold hidden. She has a heart like her mother but, can be as cold and ruthless as her father-use to be-, sesshomaru and hiei when pushed. The kit was borned a full-fledged demon with miko powers and because of her uncle (lord of the western land) injected his poision into her mother's womb she recieved the ability to use poision and wit having the ability of her father to control plants she invented a new kind of rose whip. she was wearing an elegant silver fox kimono that had silver and red through out the kimono with a golden moon located at the back of the kimono was a fox looking at the moon . In the front there was a fox again with a golden sun on the same side as the moon with an golden-red arrow going through the sun the fox face was looking at the arrowed-sun . The kimono was trimmed as a short sleeve fighting kimono , the bottom being turned into some martial arts pants and the trimmed -cut pieces were used to make matching shoes. The wole thing being made out of a demon silk material so the outfit wouldn't be destroyed easily. (basically guys it's similiar to that of youko's kurama outfit except it isn't sleeveless and plain white)

"find me tsukiko " said her father in his true form. kurama was always training her in both forms ever since he found out that she had multiplural (sp) forms. Tsukiko closed her eyes and breathe in and out before she went numb. Her eyes stayed closed while she relaxed , closing hr mind and using her heighten senses -ears,nose, etc. while she was doing this her form was changing own her will ( all she has to do is concentrate on her form that she desires) into her demon-humannoid form.

Kurama was hiding somewhere in the shadows while hiei was not using his sword to train tsukiko . Her surroundings being cleared, she listened fo everything and anything that would help her counter her uncle. Hiei ran in different direction faster than the eye could see( well duh with his speed he could go to the end of the world and back). Tsukiko lifted one hand up to her hair and concentrated , pulling her hand away and the whip was there . Hiei was still doing the extreme speed thing making afterimagines(repeats) untill he felt that her whip was coming in his direction then he would go to another direction changing every so often and attack when ready , the point of this is to get her to hit an oppenent with precise movemnts no matter there speed or anything else without using your eyes only your senses. Confusing ,yes, no, maybe?). This went on for about a ood 2 hours untill kurama decided to attack with his own whip in hand. Sensing kurama's movements hiei decided to wait before trainig tsukiko again. Tsukiko and her father got into their respected stances waiting for the right moment to attack.(think how he was fighting in the dark tornament with his whip). They lashed at each other , dodging each strike with tsukiko having a little difficulty. Kurama suddenly stopped with his whip and let his yoki run threw it and it turned back into a seed, once the seed was in his hair he then changed back into his human form . Tsukiko did the same as her father . They then whent into a chinese martial arts stance( She a demon so it's a more advance style then the shaolin child traing but, still practice the form everyday )

"Come , tsukiko" said her father in a calm stern voice. Tsukiko attacked first " Come now tsukiko move faster your going to slow" Kurama flipped in the air an kicked his daughter sending her flying a few feet away. She jumped back up and attack again using swiff attacks. Kurama dodging by only turning one foot in direction desired, getting tired of just dodging he went on the attack and it was now tsukiko's turn to do the dodging. She got hit and went flying once again but, farther in hitting a three ten-20 meters away. " Concentrate tsukiko " he waited for his daughter to attack again, this whent on for hours untill hiei called her for sword training.

Kurama spoke before hiei threw her sword to her, " Your improving . You have a few hours before your mother wants you for another meditation session and to also test your sword skills" he then walked of to the side leaning against a tree to watch the training. The sword was forged by totosai made from her fang and and hair from both her human and demon-humanoid form. The sheath(cuz she didn't pull it out yet) was a golden-red with a silver fox going around it. The sword hilt was red and gold with a silver fox going around it as well( instead of being a normal hilt with the diamond pattern) hanging from the pommel was a silver ribbon that had a golden-red color at both ends of the ribbon, the guard and the collar having the same ribbon wrapped around them. She pulled the sword from its scabbard and put the scabbard around her left waist, observing the sword carefully she found the blade to be a silvery-white ( don't ask not even I know). On the back of the blade she found written/incarved in golden-red -the color being mixed perfectly to be written- the words being'moon's glow'. Hiei then unsheathed his sword. " kit, come" said hiei said coldly. Through with observing her sword she then got into a stance and was now attacking hiei with swiff and precise moves. Hiei using his speed but, not to do the 'spot and kill once have target ' thing he clashed with her attacks not holding back anything .

Tsukiko then jumped back a good distance away from hiei . she place her sword side ways in her hand ready to strike out a blast attack from the sword. _**" shingestu**_ , she whispered. The sword glowed a pretty white like the moon when it comes out doing the day. "**_Tsuki no ha!" _**she shouted. (think of kagura's wind technique) The cresent moon blades moved toward hiei with astoundishing speed but, hiei using his extemely fast reflexes dodged each blow. " Come now, kit, he smirkd, "you have to do way better than that if you want to cut me with those blades" he taunted not seeing the smirk on her lips. " now, uncle hiei I think your getting a little to cocky"

"hn. that's what you think" hiei snorted. Hiei's eyes widen for the first time doing their training because the moon blades that he dodged earlier were coming back at him with the blades multiplying in great numbers- the blades that were single were now splitting into thousdands of smaller scresent blades. Hiei cursed," damn it I should have seen this coming" not having time to come up with a plan to counter the 'tsuki no ha' he could only dodge but, every time he sropped to land somewhre the blades would come sneaking from all directions.

hiei got hit by one of the blades,"Damn" he muttered he then ran towards tsukiko faster than before holding his sword out ready to swing it down towards her middle . Wasting no time tsukiko dodged and did her next attack, she place her sword in the ground firmly"**shingestu" **s**he whispered once more, " _gin no tsuki, she paused and her sword glowed a pretty white once again. Once the llight fainted a huge silver moon like circle appeared from underneath the sword covering the whole area. She spoke again saying the last part of her attack," no yuki". The ground started to shake were hiei was standing then snow-like ice beams came from all directions shooting into the air then coming down at the fire demon like meters coming down to earth. Hiei dodged hundreds and hundreds of the beams with ease using his speed and his sword he blocked the attacks sending them right at tsukiko_. **

'damn this isn't working I only used two of my attacks and he dodged them both' though tsukiko panting heavly from going over her speed limit . ' Good if she keeps on doging attacks like that she will surely reach my own speed' hiei thought proudly. "kit, quit atttacking from a distance and come at me" said hiei now getting tired of the games. she smirked," Aw, uncle don't tell me your tird of my games already" she said playfully. She not one being to tick of her family members to an extreme length, pulled the sword from the ground and held it in her hands once again. She and hiei swords clashed and kept on attackin, dodging. Tsukiko and hiei were now running , while attacking each other with their swords clashing evey so often ( episode 7 of rk scene) . After training for almost two hours Tsukiko was given a 30 min. break.

"Tsukiko , dear" , her mother called.

"Yes , mom" she said in a low soft, sweet voice.

"come it's time for meditation trainig" said kagome

"aw but, mom come on can we do it later, she whined, "I've been training since early morning"

" I know dear but, we must train everyday we don't want another attack like that happening again" kagome said. tsukiko didn't know of the attack that happened six years ago before she was borned. she only heard it as a bed time story from the only demon-human family that survived the attack. She sighed, " fine"

Her mother beamed,"good because we have to leave to go train- learn with your uncle sesshomaru" her mother said. Tsukiko liked going to her uncle lord of the west because he taught her how to use poision claws and his favorite the poision whip. He even helps her with controlling her beast and the beast form- changing to a normal fox to the beast form.

"Yea that would be great" she beamed to her mother. she loved training with her father , uncles, and her mother , her brother staying with lord sessshomaru in order to train there. Her mother would teach her how to use her miko powers , being a lady, mathematics, science, reading, and language, and on history. To be honest she unlike her mother liked learning for when she would go to visit the neighbors that would always have something from the village beyond the walls ' leaf village' since she was not allowed to go outside and venture about.(A/n I don't know if kagome liked going to school or not)

"how long will we be gone for mother?" she asked, they were now in the square. A/n should have done it earlier- Its a dojo like being where they do meditation and trainig. They have two of them and kagome and tsukiko were using the second one because the first one needs to be repaired from the morning traing. They would either train in the squares or in a secluded area of the forest.

"the usual dear" said kagome. Tsukiko knew that they would only be staying for six months and when she was done training there she would come back home and train for six months. During the six months that her and her mother would be gone her brother shippou would come and stay with her father.

' well then, tsukiko thoght, when I get back home I'm going to explore beyond the walls' wanting to have a day off from training and studying for a day she asked her mother, " Mother when we come back from uncle can I have a day off from everything? Just one day I promise"

" I don't see why not you haven't had a day to yourself in a long while" she said walking towards one o the matts.

'**Is mother crazy' said her beast**

**' no , mothers not' she replied to the beast**

**' no she must be I mean come on we been training since we could walk' said her beast**

**' well , we wouldn't had to start early if you and my miko powers woulda just stayed were ye belong' **

**' don't tell this one what to do' said her beast**

**' whatever' she said. **

" sit , tsukiko and concemtrate", said her mother's voice. Kagome was sitting indian style, and eyes were closed with hands in center. Tsukiko quietly went to join her mother. After a few hours of meditation they took out their swords ( see chappie 3 for kagome's sword description.) and started their sparring.

* * *

><p>An Some things to know

moon - represents that she is the niece of the western lord sesshomaru even though its a different color.

the silver fox- represents that she is a silver fox demoness

the sun- is for the higurashi symbol that belongs(stands for) to her mother's shrine

The golden -red arrow going through the sun represents that she is also has miko powers

**THE THREE FORMS( I made these up guys demons in inu/yuyu/ or anyanime that I know of only have two forms not three unless their shape-shifters)**

**human form- looks like a normal human ( red hair, bright green eyes with some gold in them but is hard to see wears the same outfit as her demon-humanoid form )**

**demon-humannoid form- has silver fox ears at the top of head, claws, fangs, and bushy silver tail -her outfit is sort of similiar to that of her father (when in demon form).**

**beast form- (think of sesshomaru's beast form but, smaller because it is a fox and fox are smaller than dogs) silver fur**

**KURAMA demon form has a martials arts outfit made from a wite yukata( info yuyuwiki) that was altered with matching pants, shoes**

-SHAOLIN CHILD TRAINING- Is the basics of shaolin kung fu ( I did this because kurama does chinese martial arts and I wanted to give them a specific style since the anime/ or manga , correct me if I'm wrong , doesn't mention it)Information on the shaolin kung fun can be found on shaolin international federation website.

Hiei was taught swordmaship by shigure a surgeon but created his own sword style that I do not know the name of( but, I will have tsukiko use swordmanship taught by hiei but, will have her own style , maybe )

**shin**- **I think means 'true light' gestu-moon- name of sword**

**"blade of the moon" -tsuki no ha - **

**- gin no tsuki no yuki- snow of the silver moon- are snow- ice like beams that come out of the silver moon like circle **

**Eyes do not change in none of her forms unless she awakens the old man's eye techinque that she was given while still **in** her mother's womb. also when she switch between human demon -humannoid form and beast form, her clothing doesn't have to be replaced or anything because in her human form she is wearing a strong demon silk material.(makes any sense yes, no?)**


	22. Chapter 21 Flashback 1

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything but my imagination.

**With Enemies**.

"Soon, wench we will make you suffer," said Inuyasha.

" Now love, we need to prepare after all," said Kikyo. He turned towards his mate. Then the other three showed up.

"Yes, I agree, we must prepare and I think i have the perfect solution" said naraku . "Do tell brother"said orochimaru with an evil grin/smirk.

Naraku smirked, "In two years we make our move" he said to every was not happy neither was kikyo and they voiced their unfairness or something along those lines. "What? Why?"screamed inuyasha.

"What?" Kikyo shrieked. Naraku ignored them and turned towards his brother and his companion. "Is there anything you like to say brother?" he asked. Orochimaru was amused clearly but, wasn't at all disappointed it wpuld give him enough time to use one of his vesels and train to kill the third.

"No, not at all," he said stayed impassive. "Alright you two we will wait two years, that's enough time to plan there dimise" said naraku in an even sickly voice than orochimaru. They nodded and went to their room chambers.

* * *

><p>Th<strong>ree years ago<strong>

**Knock, knock! Kagome was getting tsukiko ready for her 2nd birtday. The lil' kit was in for a surprise. " Shippou dear, kagome yelled, "Go and get the door." The elder sibling went to get the ( shippou's 9 yrs old)door. **

**" Mamma your friends are here," he said. **

**Kurama hearing his son's yell went to greet the guest and let them in. It was Mikoto and her youngest son, Sasuke, Kushina ( she has a few months before she's due) and her finance Minato. With them they had scrolls and inside the scrolls were gifts. Every one including Sesshomaru and Hiei ( wow they attend something and actully stayed for a long time)went to the dinning table which was filled with gifts, cake, and food. Kagome arrived and went to greet everyone.**

**" Kagome, where is the birthday girl?" asked Mikoto. **

**Kagome just smiled. " Ladies and gentlemen I present ypu the birthday girl!" she said cheerfully. **

**Every one liked the little kits outfit. Tsukiko was wearing a red and white kimono with a silver fox pattern . On each side of the shoulder(front and back) were the moon and arrowed sun mixed with the three colors. Her hair was in a traditional japanese bun. She got many compliments. **

**" Well, let's let the kits play first, " suggested kushina. Mikoto took Sasuke to were Tsukiko and Shippou was. "Now,play nice kids," she said before going back to the adults. A servant ( maid ) was keeping an eye on the kids. **

" Alrighty then, I'm going to get the birthday girl and the kids it's time to eat," said kagome. She returned with both Tsukiko and Sasuke in her arms and Shippou trailing behind her. she handed sasuke back to his mother and placed Tsukiko in the chair, Shippou already in his seat which was next to his father.

Seating :kurama head, kagome - to his left, Shippou -to his left, Tsukiko -right next to kagome , then friends, Seshomaru -end table head, and hVei to his left. On the table was a lot of food; various types of seafood, meat cooked and the raw was handed to Sesshomaru and Hiei. Rice , vegetables, corn, shrimp/ chicken fettocheni(sp), and fruits. Alot of these food they never even seen before, but that didn't stop them from eating the delicious food. The table was soon cleared of the left overs and placed with a huge birthday cake. It was a home-made strawberry cake that kagome and kurama made it tasted good however, it wasn't sweet. After the cake came the gifts.

"This is from us," said kushina not knowing that her finance had another to give. She handed the gift to Tsukiko.

"Tear of the paper. sweetie," said kurama smiling. The little kit nodded and did as told . The gift was some ninja clothing being of light blue, red, and green with black sandals.

Mikoto handed the gifts to her next. It aslo were clothing being navy blue and black with a khaki skirt with black sandals on the back was an uchiha symbol, it was small, but still could be seen. " I made these myself so I hope you don't mind. This proves that you and you family will always be welcomed. " She turned to her son and place him next to Tsukiko.

"Tsu.."he said then handed her the scroll.

"Here let me help," Mikoto suggested. Mikoto did the necessary hand sighs, Tsukiko watching tentalively(sp) to releasing the continents from the scroll. The scroll scattered out and various weapons appeared. Three -set dragon stars, shuriken, kunai, two sais, dragon yin/yang fan, knives, and two moon stars.

"Wow you didn't have too," said kagome.

"I wanted her to have it," said Sasuke.

Next were the third and fourth hokage's. She opened her gifts and found ninja books and a piece of paper. "Tsukiko.." started the third, hold the paper and hand and concentrate. The paper is used to determine your elements," he finished. "Give it a try, " said the third. the kit did as told and every one was surprised and happy. The paper split in half then burned to ashes.

"Good you can control fire and wind..."started the fourth, "I know it was a little early, but now can give you my other gift." He handed her two scrolls and she opened them. One scroll was a scroll of wind techniques and the other of fire techniques. Next were Hiei and Sesshomaru.

Hiei walked over to little Tsukiko and placed her in his lap, "This I would like you to now have," as he said this he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something, holding it he opened his hand revealing a tear gem. It was the gem that his sister Yukina gave him when he went to tell her and the yuyu gang that kurama and kagome's little girl was borned and she was so hapy that she cried tears of joy for her friend. Yukina requested of him to give Tsukiko the gem and so here he was finally giving it to the kit. He placed around her neck. Once he was done he gave her a second gift which was a silver-white bracelet( made from a special demon substance) with snow fallling pattern and underneath was a pure small crystal moon and next to it written in demon tonque was her name ( he gave a similiar one to his sister with out her knowing ofcourse. A/n not really guys it never mention whether or not he actually gave Yukina gifts, correct me if I'm wrong). He placed the bracelet on her small wrist and it fitted perfectly.

Following Hiei was Sesshomaru. He helped with handing the gift. Taking out for every one to see. They we're awed by it. It was a pure white sword with silver fox going around it and ribbons at the end and on the back were the words 'moon glow'. It was made by totosai.( same sword from chappie 22 ). "Use and keep this sword well. It will be your partner in times of need also, he paused; "Jaken, a small imp came scurring in the room, "Did you bring what I asked?" The toad nodded and ran out ofthe room to retrieve what his master wanted.

" Come you!" they heard the toad yell then heard the toad scream," Ahh don't do that. I need to take you my lord".

" What's going on , sesshomaru - aniki?" Asked kagome.

"You'll see," was his only reply. A few minutes later jaken appeared with am imp demon. It looked to be around maybe younger than shippou . It had blue long flowy hair tied into a braid, yellowish-green eyes, fangs, claws, elfen ears, no tail- wearing rags. It bowed and spoke to Sesshomaru.

"I am blue my abilities are fire and ice. I serve you my lord," by it's aceent it was a chinese imp.

"Stand you are not my servant." The imp looked confused thinking something like ' you saved me and owe you my life so I choose to serve you but... ' it was cut off by Shesshomaru,"Your master is the princess of the west my niece. Tsukiko." He pointed towards the little kit.

"Serve her well and watch her well if anything befalls her it will be you who will suffer dearly." The imp gulped and turned towards Tsukiko and pledged its loyality to her.

Everyone stepped back beacuse it was now time for the birthday girl to recieve her parents gifts. Kagome went first. The gifts were elegantkimonos, elegant dressses, and regular clothing, and pearl / diamond earrings. Kurama gave his gift next. He first handed her a demon subtance that was to be put with all her clothing then handed her a crstal ball with a small miniture moon kingdom inside glistering with life. ( it's the silver miellium of sailormoon. To canine demons it was told as a bed time story that their was life on the moon and that it was ruled by queen Serenity and it is why canine's alike welcome the moon), finally he took out the summoning scroll that was given to them by sesshomaru when he came to help fight the enmeies. ( yes guys that same scroll that hasn't been seen in awhile) Kagome and he didn't open the scroll they only read the letter of the news, but now they were going to let their daughter be the forst. " Tsukiko come here" he called the girl. Tsukiko ran back to her father a waited. Once the scroll was open and ready for summoning, kurama told her to use her thumb and let a little blodd fall . Once that was done he instructed her to sigh hr name in blood , he help her with writting it. Then there was a_ "poof_" sound and then from the smoke emerge a shadow fox it wasn't a demon fox but, a nija fox used for battle and other things.

It spoke, "You are Tsukiko Minamino am I correct?" The little girl nodded. " Good then, the contract is valid you can summon us when needed. You and your family are the only ones to summon us and if only do you are they allow may someone that you choose may also have this contract. Before I go my name is Ginto." the fox then poofed away.

That was the last of Tsukiko's gifts. She went and hugged and told everyone thank you for the gifts. After one went home excluding the uchiha's and Namikaze-uzumaki couple who stayed and helped with the cleaning. Seeing that the kids were getting tired; kagome picked up Tsukiko in one arm and Mikoto folllowed with Sasuke, Shippou being in his mother's other arm. They took the kids to the nursey were Blue the chinese imp was waiting. They placed the kids in the beds( A/n the nursey has two baby beds, and two regular beds along with a dresser, closet, bathroom, and clothing.

"You can leave them to me , madam. " Blue said to kagome. She nodded and told mikoto it was alright they would be safe. So the two went back to cleaning.

Sasuke and Shippou fell alseep instanly when their heads hit the pillow. Tsukiko being the last.

TBA...

* * *

><p>flash back continues next time. Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more. Oh, the sailor moon thing , I read it in one fic long time ago and thought it was sos sweet that someone got it as a gift, but it goes or belongs to whoever-I don't remember came up with it.<p>

There still are mistakes in chappies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the late update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next ? **


	23. Chapter 22 Flash back and now

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything but my imagination.

**With Enemies**.

"Soon , wench we will make you suffer" said inuyasha.

" now love, we need to prepare after all" said kikyo. He turned towards his mate. Then the other three showed up.

"Yes, I agree, we must prepare and I think i have the perfect solution" said naraku . "Do tell brother"said orochimaru with an evil grin/smirk.

Naraku smirked, "In two years we make our move" he said to everyone who were not happy neither was kikyo and they voiced their unfairness or something along those lines. "What? Why?"screamed inuyasha.

"What?" kikyo shrieked. Naraku ignored them and turned towards his brother and his companion. " Is there anything you like to say brother?" he asked. Orochimaru was amused clearly but, wasn't at all disappointed it wpuld give him enough time to use one of his vessels and train to kill the third.

"No, not at all " he said stayed impassive. "Alright you two we will wait two years, that's enough time to plan there dimise" said naraku in an even sickly voice than orochimaru. They nodded and went to their room chambers.

* * *

><p>Th<strong>ree years ago Cont.<strong>

Sasuke and shippou fell alseep instanly when their heads hit the pillow. Tsukiko being the last.

* * *

><p>Outside a barrier were one the enemies servants. The servant (henchman) slowly brought the barrier down and then went to the window. After hooded figure opend the window heshe jumped in and looked around for it's target and to not be found out the figure masked it's charka. The hooded figure walked by the too cribs," So this is the uchiha huh? To bad orochimaru-sama wants to wait till he's unlock it. My, a welll work first. Now where is Aw!, found you" the person whispered to no one in particular. However, he/she wa heard by blue. Once the imp was down for the count , the hooded figure moved on to next crib and in that crib was little tsukiko sleepping soundly. The figure then picked up the girl who started whiing and screaming right away from being disturbed. Ths cause unwanted quest for the captor . However, as soon as she started she was hit with sleepping gas. The figure now having the girl quiet porcedded to head out through the windowbut, was stopped by the alduts . Hiei went to attack but, was held back by the figure doing some ninja technique. Hiei attacked again sesshomaru not far behind , they manged to rmoved the hood. When the figure could be seen it was clear that the figure wore glasses, had silver- hair, black eyes, and a ninja headband.

" Who are you ? And what do you want with our daughter?" Asked more liked growled out, kurama. The four-eyed teen smirked, "You forgotten me already . How sad. They glared at him hoping that he would melt there. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks, "Kabuto, the snake's and hanyou's servant" seethed sesshomaru clearly pissed that he couldn't do no damamge to te boy since he had tsukiko. " The reason why we want the girl is none of your concern no worries, he then laughed a lttle before speaking," Now if you excuse me I have other busines to attend too" he said but, before he could get anywhere he was striked by hiei's sword. Kabuto' eyes looked like he was shocked and surprised however,it soon went away as fast as it came replaced with a smirk. kabuto looked down and saw his shadowed clone and two of the men that were still in the barrier , he then threw tsukiko out of the window and turned back to the infruiated people. Kagome and kurama saw red they attacked him with no mercy . Sesshomaru also saw red he changed into his beast form and lauched at him. Hiei however, was looking for tsukiko and was getting infruiated that he didn't see nor sense her presence. Mikoto had sasuke in her arms and shippou was shielding them if the teen decided to attack them. Kabuto used his replacement( the jstu that he uses to go into another body) and vanished out if the window leaving them behind.

Kagome dropped to her knees and cried. Kurama ran to her side running soothing circles on her back saying conforting words trying to reasure her. " We will get her back " he said. Kagome finally relented and gave in.

" Sesshomaru-aniki , the touyoukai turned towards his lil sister, "Yes?" "Do you mind putting your work at the west aside to help us find her?" The touyoukai nodded," You did not have o ask such a question of me , kagome" he said before goign to the study. Everyone else followed. Mikoto offered to stay in the room with the two kids and inform the imp of the news when he wakes.

Months passed and they dstill haven't found tsukiko and they had to put their search on hold because the third and fourth hokager asked fo help because konoha was being under attack. Kurama went to check it out by himself snsing that it was the nine-tails and someone trying to control it. When he arrived he saw mkushina and minato on the ground. Kushina was giving birth and when the little guy was born he looked just like his father. Minato removed the restof the seal rom kushina's body and proceeded to transfer it to his son when a figure in an orange fire mask held him captive. The anbu or the special ops that were protecting the outside barrier were killed by the figure "Don't move or your son will suffer the same faith"

"Madara , what do you want?" Asked minato

Mdara chuckled, "The control of the nine-tails course" . As soon as he said that they went into battle. The battle ending with no loser or winne howeve, madara was able to release the nine tails and control for a little while. Once naruto was out of harms way minato then teleported him annd his finance to a safe place before facing the nine-tails. However, kushina had other plans and went to join her husband bringing with her little naruto. Once madara was out the picture they proceeded to sealing it in to naruto.

" I have faith in you son" said minato. " Are you sure of this minato-san?"Asked kurama know coming out of his hiding spot. He nodded. Hiruzen spoke," What of the boy , minato? He will need you two"

Minato glanced at the fourth," I leave naruto in your hands. He is not to know that I am is father The fourth nodded in understanding. They smiled at their friend and hokage. Minato spoke once again, " I wish this village to see him as a hero not the beast" ,he then turned toward kurama, When he is older wil you teach him?" Kurama nodded, " I will but, their are things that will be limited and he has to be merged with the kistune by the age of 18 if not than I can not" he finished. The fourth nodded and smile , " Arigatou" , before joining kushina who was being pulled in by the grim reaper( sadly it wasn't botan). Kurama was sad for his friends they could not be brought back to life by sesshomaru's sword, midoriko, nor wished back. Kurama went back to th forest district and hiruzen picked up the infannt and headed back to the survivors.

A month after naruto was born Kagome and the others finally found tsukiko. They ran in different corners,tunnels, and ran into a lot of underlings. Kagome as getting impatient she used her shoka no yuki to gert rid of the pest while kurama used his rose torn whip and hiei and sesshomaru used their superior speed and swords. They finally reached a room that was closed of from the others. ' hold own tsukiko, momma and daddy's coming' thought kagome. The doors opned but, the person that they were hoping to find wasn't there instead they found the two hanyou's , the snake , and the kabuto teen.

" Where is she?" Asked kurama. The enemies just laughed. "She's ", naraku stsopped and snapped his fingers and an oracle barrier appeared . and let's just say kagome and the others were super pissed. Inside the barrier was a beaten , torn up , malnutritioned little fox kit that looked like she never gave up fighting her captives and as the result she ended up badly hurt. Kagome attacked inuyasha and kikyo with all three of her most deadly attacks including aka yuki.

Inuyasha and kikyo met their fate. Sesshomaru was fighting naraku and hiei and kurama were fighting kabuto and some minions of orochimaru because the snake disappeared.

The battle (repeats goes on like this for a while ) then suddenly naraku uses a dirty trick to escape and when they looked up again the nemies were gone. Everyone ran to tsukiko and did what they could to help. " We will need to train her now more than ever" said kurama. Kagome nodded , " Yes as soon as she is well and able" she said. Kagome and everyone proceeded to leave the hideous place.

End flash back

**Somewhere future**

**The ground where two of the enemies lay shook and two hands shot out of the ground. " Glad you two made it" **

**"Ay, that wench better prepare next time we will defineitly(sp) kill them" **

**"And if we can't kill the girl"**

**"Then we make the little kit 's life a living hell"**

**" Well then this will go good with my plan" said a new voice. **

**" Whoose there?"**

**"Do not worry I am madara I want to help with your plans seeing as we need to work together if we want to reach both our goals , he smirked and continued," and this will help me in destroying the peace betwen konoha and a certain clan if everything goes well" **

**" So when do we attack because three years ago our plan failed" **

**" In a few more years I have someone who will be able to help us in our cause. Now I ask of you to join my group and we will all work together" said madara.**

**" What's this group called?" hissed the spider.**

**Madara was happy in away, the evil smirk never leaving his face," Akastuki"**

**" You have a deal" hissed the spider. ****The others soon agreed and now the enemies have joined forces not only with the snake and spider but, now with the deadly akastuki members. **

* * *

><p>I tried to stay true to the information from the series Correct me if I got anything wrong. My telling of the story from me just watching the anime and or manga. The ending of this chapter is sort of an idea to something big that will prob, happen in later chappies. Stopping here Don't wont to confuse you guys even more.<p>

There still are mistakes in chappies but, I decided to keep updating . Oh wut will happen next? And sorrry guys for the late update. I'm keeping everything the same.. A.S.A.P more reviews guys! **Again** **I'm stopping it here and again, What will happen next ? **


	24. Chapter 23

First yuyu/Inu/ fic. Don't own anything

First yuyu/Inu fic. Don't own anything

Lasttime: "Tsukiko was trainging with her father and uncle hiei and we find out that she started training right after the kindnapping inciddent that happened 3 yrs earlier. We find out that tsukiko has gotten stronger during the the years of her thraining we also find out that inuyasha and kikyo along with the snake and soider brothers that they joined forces with madara uchiha and the akatsuki and the nine tails was sealed into naruto you was borned during madara's invasion. After traing with her father and uncle she went back to doing meditation and sparring with her mother.

Now what will happen doing tsukiko's and kagome's training sesssion?

* * *

><p>Kagome and Tsukiko jumped a good distance away from each other, having drawn their swords they prepared themselves for attack. Kagome went first , even though it was one of her most dangerous attacks she used it anyway , " <strong><em>Yukiknoko , she whispered, shoka no yuki" (remeber this techinque was used on the ambushers , see chappie 18 ). However , the attack never reach Tsukiko because she countered it with an attack that was similiar to her mother's cancelling it out. "Shingestu, tsukiko whispered, " nastu no tsuki" . <em>**They didn't waist no time in attacking each other, swords clashing with each blow, blows being dodged . (heads up some of tsuki attacks can use snow) They then flipped and landed a few feet away from eachother. " Tsukiko,dear I hope you came up with a counter"said kagome. Tsukiko nodded. " Alright then, _**Shingestu**_ , whispered kagome, **_"Aka yuki" right when kagome called out her attack tsukiko hollered out," akai tsuki". _**Since the attacks are similiar they too cancel out.

Tsukiko surprised her mother with her next attack, "**_shingestu, she whispered softly, "_Reitō no tsuki". The sword on ce again glowed a beautiful white . Suddenly a moon appeared above the cieling of the square. " You have to do better than that, tsukio" said her mother. "momma, don't celebrate just yet" , tsukiko said while smirking. The room tem. started to drop thundra style and suddenly the mooon disapeared and in it's place were ice-like arrows heading straight for kagome. **

**"Impressive " said kagome after dodging the arrows. **" alright tsukiko let's take a break from our swords . It's time for our next part of training" Tsukiko was confused," Wait mom , I thought we were only doing meditation and sword training?" Her mother shook her head no. " No, sweetheart you see what we're going to is awaken your eye technique" said kagome.

"What ?" Asked tsukiko. Kagome didn't answer instead she turned towards the wall. Tsukiko seeing this did the same. "Momma she tried again, what's going on?" sheasked confused. The door to the square opened revealing tsukiko's father and her two uncles and blue. They walked by kagome and kurama was the one to make the confirmation," so we are going to unlock the eyes that master chie have given her but, is it a little early for that , dear?" he finished. no answer. kurama sighed and looked towards the others, "well kagome's mind is made up ". He then smiled and turned to his confused daughter , "don't worry you will understand once we are done " .Tsukiko still a little confused nodded anyway seeing as though she would find out soon. Kagome who was still looking at the wall finally turned to face the others. She then fixed her gaze on her daughter ,"Forgive, me sweetheart" . Tsukiko went wide -eyed and she was now scared because her mother who was serious in their training now had a murderous look and an impassive face. Tsukiko looked to the others for help she didn't want to fight her mother not with her being in her right state of mind but, sadlly the others also had the same look. She was backed in to a corner. Hiei and kagome dissappeared and reappeared behind her. Kagome attacked with her shoka no yuki and hiei attacked useing the darkness flame. Not having time to dodge the attacks she tried to m oved out of the way but, was stopped by her father and uncle sesshomaru's whips and got hit in the process by both techniques. Tsukio was now frozen in a prison that which is combined with the others powers wouldn't break and she wouldn't be freed unless...

**Inside Tsukiko's mind **

' **_You are not worthy to use the eyes' said voice 1_**

**_' who's there?' asked tsukiko_**

**_' our identities are not of important to you girl' said a second voice. Tsukiko didn't answer , she was trying to find the people that were talking to her._**

**_' what is your purpose for aquiring the eyes?' asked voice 1. Tsukiko had enough she was getting frustrated and confused. _**

**_' What are these eyes you speak of?' she asked. Person number one looked at her squarely in the eyes. Even if she couldn't see them , which wasn't her problem right now, they could see her perfectly. _**

**_" I will tell what these eyes are but, you will find that you will not know the name until you find the answer to why you need them' said voice 1. Tsukiko listened. ' These eyes have some of the jagan techniques and some of the sharigan and byakugan(sp) techniques ._**

**_' Um excuse , I now what is the jagan eye but, what is the sharigan and byakun?' she asked the voice._**

**_' The sharigan or copy wheel eye is a technique used in the village beyond the walls only a certain clan has these eyes , it lets you use opponents techniques against them (memorize and use their technique)it also uses a type of hypnosis, and it used a skill called insight that lets them see an opponents energy flow. The Byakugan or white eye is also from the village beyond the walls and is also used by it's clan members. It can also see charka(energy) flow but, much differently than the sharigan. It has a 360 field vision and it has an ability to see through solid objects . Now the jagan- ' wait I already know of the jagan eye my uncle has it' tsukiko said . _**

**_' Then tell me what can it do ?' demanded voice 1. _**

**_' It abilities are telekensis the ability to move objects with yourmind, mind control , and to seee great distances away and telepathy. It also inhances your power or attacks' finished tsukiko. Figure 1 nodded and said, that is correct, now these eyes abilites are to use an opponents techniques against them, telekensis, mind control, uses a type of hypnosis , telepathy,and the form of insight which allows you to see a great distance and predict the opponents moves . It doesn't have the ability to see energy flow, 360 vision, nor see through solid objects but, then again none of the users of this eye technique really needed it.'finished voice 1. _**

**_' Now, said voice 2, What is your purpose, why must you obtain these eyes? Careful on how you answer if we do not approve then you will be stuck in this dimension' _**

**_'my purpose- suddenly tsukiko felt like she was losing her life . ' my purpose is to get out of here and live my life to protect what's dear to me' she finished breathing heavly and balancing on one knee with determination in her eyes. Shadowed figure , voice 1 stood and apporach the girl , We sccept ypur answer you have awoken the eye technique. When you get out of here look in a mirror and you will see what they are talking about . Once you do that you will now the name. _**

**_' Who are you?' she asked. Shadowed figure 1 let himself be known in the light. Standing before tsukiko was an old wise fox demon. "I am chie , he said smiling. He then placed his hands on her shoulders snd his smiling face was reowned with a frown, ' beware of the one who wears a mask and has the sharigan eye technique' ' Why ?' she asked chie._**

**_Chie smiled once more,' Because he must be stopped along with your current enemies otherwise he too will try to take what's dear to you' . Tsukioko's face darken," I won't let them neither of them. May I ask chie-san, who is this man that you speak of?' _**

**_'You will know in do time'. Now go before time runs out'. Tsukiko nodded and concentrated on geting out. _**

**_Outside_**

Kagome and every one watched impatiently for tsukiko to come out and break the ice prison." Tsukiko if-, kagome started but, was reasured by her husband kurama squeazing her hand and saying," She's a strong girl , kagome she will make it . We just need to have faith. Kagome nodded 'umm' came from her throat. "Look" said sesshomaru. Kagome, kurama , and hiei turned to were sesshomaru was looking. The ice-prison was suddenly covered in youki the youki shooting out in all directions then suddenly

"_Boom" an _explosion was heard . Once the smoke started to clear they could see a small figure emerge . Smoked cleared. Tsukiko appeared with her eyes closed seemingly going towards the mirror. Kagome and the others were relieved and let out a breath that they didn't releazied that they were holding. They followed tsukiko to the mirror anxious to see the eyes themselves. Tsukiko with her eyes closed, placed her right hand on the mirror

**Tsukiko mind**

Tsukiko was once again in her mind but, instead of seeing the people that she meet earlier she was in her normal mind scape. Around was grasland and water. Tsukiko walked farther into the water passing by two doors. One of the doors. The first one having a double door entrance with an egyptian eye horus( god of protection) and underneath in lunarian (moon's once ancient lanquage that all canine demon's especially royality knows because they respect the moon and believe that the moon kingom still exist. it is believed that one of the moon princesses married a canine demon and so he too learn the lanquage and passed it on to the one choosen) was a mhidden message. Tsukiko walked to the door sensing that it was this one and not the other which was her's by the way and opened it. Entering inside she...

TBA

* * *

><p>nastu no tsuki - summer moon- techinque uses moon-like ice crystals to imobilize an opponent covering them in an ice prison then breaks after wards (similiar to being turned into stone . Think of dbz when piccolo and killian were turned into stone and the only way to break it is to defeat the enemy and if something disturbs the stone it breaks and well you know ) and that person is nomore.<p>

Shoka no yuki - early summer snow - snow/ice moon(sphere) like crytals that when hits opponent covers them from bottom to top in a sphere-like prison, the prison then breaks and then the person/victim of atttack starts to feel very hot like their in an unbeatable heat, then starts to feel very cold once the coldness weres of the opponent goes numb and then be nomore. ( ch. 18 sum up of technique)

akai tsuki- red moon is a blood techinque instead of freezing an opponent it travels to the heart (with out going near anything else) stopping it from moving ( with no heart beat your pressume dead or is dead)

aka yuki- red snow- is also a blood twchique that freezes the body from the inside out making them numb but, if an organ is hit it means instant death. It may not go direcly to the heart or brain but, if they can't give blood well..

Reitō notsuki- frozen moon( similiar but, not quite to -gin no tsuki no yuki-snow of the silver moon-

mind control and hypnosis are not the same guys. tsukiko sweet,soft voice with low tones. Thundra - below freezing

What will happen next? Remember guys this is the eye technique chie gave her when she was still in her mother's womb.

* * *

><p>An Some things to know( refer back to chappie 22). info from various related to the repsective anime wiki sites. Ok I waantr to say thankyou to every one you'd reviewed and encouraged me to stay to this story and you know exactly who you are ( I'm not saying any names unless you want your name to be known) , I know there are still mistakes but, once I get through with dis story I will make corrections.


	25. Chapter 24

**LAST TIME: **"_Boom" an _explosion was heard . Once the smoke started to clear they could see a small figure emerge . Smoked cleared. Tsukiko appeared with her eyes closed seemingly going towards the mirror. Kagome and the others were relieved and let out a breath that they didn't releazied that they were holding. They followed tsukiko to the mirror anxious to see the eyes themselves. Tsukiko with her eyes closed, placed her right hand on the mirror

**Tsukiko mind**

Tsukiko was once again in her mind but, instead of seeing the people that she meet earlier she was in her normal mind scape. Around was grasland and water. Tsukiko walked farther into the water passing by two doors. One of the doors. The first one having a double door entrance with an egyptian eye horus( god of protection) and underneath in lunarian (moon's once ancient lanquage that all canine demon's especially rorality knows because they rspect the moon and believe that the moon kingom still exist. it is believed that one of the moon princesses married a canine demon and so he too learn the lanquage and passed it on to the one choosen) was a mhidden message. Tsukiko walked to the door sensing that it was this one and not the other which was her's by the way and opened it. Entering inside she...

* * *

><p>Tsukiko entered the room as she was walking she noticed that the writing was in a demonic lunarian lanquage and the room was farely empty. Something caught her eye it was three statues. The first statue of queen serenity of the silver millieum holding the moon crystal in her hand, the second was of a lunarian -demoness who was said to be the offspring of the 3rd dynasty ruler of an egyptian dog demon and the moon princess serene who was the first of many moon roralities to be born of a twin but, her twin stayed on the moon and she went to earth landing in ancient egypt. The demonesss was holding a staff with the moon on the the top of the staff inside the moon was the sun. The final statue of a warrior who was of the royal army of ancient times. Tsukiko was still looking at the statues but, quickly took her eyes away because there was a presence in the room.<p>

"** come out I know your there"** she said emotionessly.

**" my ,my calm down I am gestuki by the sound of the voice it was a male. You must fight me then the eyes will be yours. Tsukiko nodded and got into a chinese fighting stance. " Ready here I come girl" . Gestuki then went straight for the attack ; attacking with swift punches and a wide variety of kicks. He then flipped then landed grazefully on his feet. ' can't go easy on her even if she' just a kid' " Huh do better than that girl", he taunted. Tsukiko knew that getting riled up wasn't going to win her the match so she stayed calm. Gestuki still standing in his spot took this time to observe the girl( no people he's not a perv). He found out that she was guarding all areas well and that she was thinking thrugh the situation by staying calm. Seeing that she wasn't going too make the first move he have to make thefirst move. He moved quickly but, found that he wouldn't or couldn't move any farther because of the vines that were holding him in place. He looked up surprised and shocked wondering when did she move or did she move at all?' **

**"When did you?, gestuki said stuttering after all he been guarding the eyes for generations and finally someone other than chie has beaten him."Release me I have lost this fight it seems that I have understimated you . you have unlock the eyes sleep congradulations. " He was about to walk away when,"Wait! then what was the meetng of those people earlier for?" she asked him. **

**"Oh that, he smile. " That was to test you and me well I am the guardian of the eyes and I unlock the seal . so come on I'll show you the way to the sealing ground however, I can't go any farther than that you have to go on your own. " Tsukiko nodded and gestuki made a prortal. Tsukiko went into the portal alone after gestuki told her the way to go. **

**Outside **

**Tsukiko smiled and slowly opened her eyes. 'your name I know your name , consequnces , and rewards. Your name is" she stopped her thoughts and spoke in a whisper, " tsuki no me" She opened her eyes fully to reveal moon colored pupilless eyes. No response from anyone there all shocked/ surprised or awed because of the color. The color is of silver-gray with white making it look like the moon when it's out doing the day. **

" mom , dad" tsukiko smied seeing her family back to normal. They smiled back and hugged their daughter while congradulating her on completing the task. Not soon after she fainted in her parents arms. Three days later she woke up ready and able. Her , sesshomaru, and her mother went to the western lands for six months to train and to travel to various places .

Tsukiko and sesshomaru were in the woods while kagome was back in the palace being the lady of the west.( A/n she's his sister so if he's not being the lord she takes his place). Tsukiko was a fox while sesshomaru was a smaller version of his true form," Watch everything I do , tssukiko" barked sesshomaru. The kit nodded and stood back . Watching as her uncle showed her the ways of predator and prey litterally. Sesshomaru lead tsukiko wih his kill to a nearby tree , "Tsukiko you undestand that you're either predator or prey correct and that you must kill or you will be killed" barked sesshomaru. Tsukiko nodded understansing fully well. "Good then, tomorrrow you will be on your on that means hunting and all" he said now in is humannoid form. Tsukiko knew this was comin survival train9ng on her own without help from anyone. This was a test to see if she could survive the harsh world and with new determination she looked at her uncle and nodded," I understand" she said in a serious voice. For two weeks she was in her fox animal form hunting, and being a fox. For two weeks she was in her fox demon/humannoid form wondering the forest destroying lower demons by flicking her wrist, when it were stronger demon higher ranked then the ower ones but, still weak she used her poision claws or he rose poision whip that she invented or even her shingestu. This went on for three months while for the last three months she and her uncle traveled to different villages and met all kinds of people and let's just say some she didn't like and wanted to help badly. They had one mantraveling with them that taught tsukiko the way of his sword style and his name as sajiro hiko the fifth A/n before rurouni kenshin's time because sajiro is the 13th while kenshin if he'd accept to be the next hiko he would be the 14th one so I'm just guessing).

"The way of the sword is to kill . There is no other option .Come at me with the intensions to kill , the look on tsukiko's face was priceless she killed demons but, never killed a human before and if she killed... Sighed heavly,"Come now baka -deshi A/n hiko's favorite quote to kenshi I think it neans something like stupid apprentance. She lunged at him with a killer look in her eyes making them turn to an icy cold look. She was surprised and awed at how strong the huma was and vice versa. Aftertraveling the man went his on waty while they headed back home.

**The night Home **

**Tsukiko and her mother returned home that night and tsukiko glad to have a day off tomorrow went to start her fun early. She snuck out of her room when she was sure her parents were asleep ( unknown to her her parent's already know so they weren't to worried). Using her father's lesson's that she picked up or more like in her blood to do so - sneaking in and out and stealing if needed ( it was taught to her if she ever got in sticky situations that she would need to know how to get out of). She jumped out of the window and looked around to see if any one was kepping guard and found blue. " Sorry , she whispered. The not so ugly imp jumped and was about to scold tsukiko when he was knocked out by tsukiko's hand chopped to the neck. She ran all the waty to the entrance of the forest and stepped out the barrier that was up and before leaving placed the barrier back up to it's original 20+ layers. Tsukiko had a huge smile on her face when she seen the big huge gate-wall that was known as the leaf village. She ranned and jumped ove the walls and landed swiftly on her feet. She looked to her left and grinned because the two gyards were fast asleep . Seeing that she was far away from the guards she decided to walk and enjoy the scenery. She was walking towards the uchiha district to go visit her friend when...**

**" Tsu-chan" said a cheerful boy's voice. "Suke-kun" she said to the raven boy. He ran to her side and they looked at each other before breaking out into identical grins . " I'm going to the academy in two yrs. you are going to join with me right" said/ asked sasuke. "What's the academy is that were you learn all the ninja stuff?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at the red head green/amber eyed girl .," Yeah and once we graduate we become ninjas" he said. " I ask my parents and see if I could come " said tsukiko. "So where you headed to my place"Tsukiko nodded and they headed to the uchiha manor.**

**Uchiha manor **

**"I'm home said sasuke while taking of his shoes .Tsukiko doing the same. Sasuke's mother walked in the front and greeted her son and whn she spotted tsukiko,"Ay tsukiko dear it's been so long how is your mother?" "She's fine Uchiha-san" said tsukiko. "Ay do stay for dinner dear" said mikoto. Sasuke and tsukiko ran upstairs to his room. They talked about anything and everything they could think of and playing games even making up some. "**_Bang , bang boom, crash' was the sounds coming from the room_. The kids were wresting.

"Keep it down you two" yelled mikoto from the kitchen. ust then itachi and his father walked in. "What's going on on?" asked itachi. " You're brother has a frend over" said mikoto cheerfully.

" A friend?" said Mr. uchiha . "Yes, dear tsukiko"

"Tsukiko?" said itachi wondering who is this tsukiko person and he wasn't the only one. "Dinner's ready" mikoto elled from downstairs. She then went back to the kitchen and got everything ready fugaku and itachi already at the table. soon they heard footsteps and laugher down the hall. "Race ya tsu-chan"said a cheerful sasuke. " Your own"they heard a yung girl's voice. Soon after sasuke was at the table ,"I win" he said playfully. Fugaku and itachi looked up and saw a redhead green/amberd eyed girl dressed in uchiha clothing she didn't look like she was from konoha though. "And you are miss?" asked itachi. She turned her gaze towards itachi ," ay, my apologies , she started, " my name is tsukiko minamino and you?" she said. "Itachi sasuke's older brother, he looked at his brother knowingly. Tsukiko with her eyes didn't miss anything' he's plannimg something but, what?' " Ay, tsukiko dear, mikoto started, this is my husband fugaku" .Tsukiko nodded in acknoledgement and bowed fugaku nodding his head in acknoldgement aswell.

"So, itachi started, where are you from ? " he asked. Tsukiko didn't answer instead she was studying her surroundings ignoring him completely. " Suke'kun" she called out to sasuke, "yeah, tsu-chan" was his reply.

" can you show me around tomorrow ? I wanna see the village" she said excitely. " sure, we coul go to the training grounds and i could show the academy " he said enthusiastically. Too say that itachi was shocked that his little brother was talking freely to another his age would be a huge understatement of the century.

**TBA **

* * *

><p>tsuki-moon-no- me-eye ( not madara's plan) Look at the bottom of chappie 25 for tsukiko's techniques. An once again I like rk and just had to make an ancestor of the hiten mitsurugi style into the story andan older master besides the 13th.

What will happen next? Remember guys this is the eye technique chie gave her when she was still in her mother's womb.). info from various related to the repsective anime wiki sites. Ok I waantr to say thank you to every one you'd reviewed and encouraged me to stay to this story and you know exactly who you are ( I'm not saying any names unless you want your name to be known) , I know there are still mistakes but, once I get through with dis story I will make corrections. I do not own anything I am however, just doing this for fun nothing intended just out of my own enjoyment and passion for these series.


	26. Chapter 25

**LAST TIME: Tsukiko awoken her eye technique. She went to train with her uncle sesshomaru for six months and when she got back her birthday passed and she snuck out of the house and whent to her friends. While at the uchiha manor sasuke and taukiko talked and played , itachi was surprised of his brothers behavior. **

**And now the story continues!**

* * *

><p>He and along with the two parents watched and listened to the two kids tentatively. "Suke-kun , sasuke looked towards tsukiko,"Yeah" "Are you sure you want to be a ninja?"<p>

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy haven't they discussed this already? " Tsu-chan you already know my answer" he said. Tsukiko sighed," Suke-kun I , she put her hand threw her hair, I nevermind. She felt that something bad was going to happen soon but, didn't know what she decided when she would get back home to go and discuss it with her uncle hiei.

" Alright if you say so", he said unsure. Sasuke felt that tsukiko knew something big and she wasn't going to tell and right now wasn't the brightest of times to talk infront of the adults.

" So tsu-chan, he started ,You never told me what you wanted to do nomatter how much I asked" he said frowning or pouting which ever you prefer. It was tsukiko's turn to frown thinking that it was true she never did tell any one of her goals not even her own family. "Well, she said smiling a genuine smile it was the first anyone has ever seen her true smile ever other smile would be like her father's always in place can never tell if it's real or not," I quess I will be someone who protects the weak , someone who will never abadon a comrade nor a friend, someone who will keep the good from the darknesss, someone who will help when another falls, someone who - she was cut of by mikoto who was listening with both ears, "And what of you ?""Huh, she looked confused, "What if you fall, or is abadon would you let someone pick you up?" she asked the young girl. Sasuke looked towards tsukiko waiting to hear her answer.

Tsukiko smiled, " I doubt that. I may have a good family , a loyal follower, and a good friend at the word friend she turned her gaze to sasuke, but, will they pick me up when I fall or am abadon? even though she already knew the answer was yes she stilled continued. " I am training day in and day out inorder to survive this cruel world , Where would I find a close enough person that will pick me up even if I make the most stupidest of mistakes?" she said. To say they were speechless was not even close.

Sasuke instantly decided that he did not like the the look his best friend had. He got up from his chair and stood by tsukiko. He then placed two fingeres on her forehead A/n like itachi dies him and spoke gently to her grinning all the while, " I'll pick you up if you fall,Tsukiko looked shocked wasn't expecting that, I'll pick you up when your abadon, I'll pick you up if your not strong enouh or injuried,I'll pick you up even if you no matter what choice you make, I'll pick you up from the darkness" he said then if possible his grinned widened after he saw the look on tsukiko's face. Mikoto was proud of her son . Tsukiko then had an identical grin to sasuke's ," I to will pick you up when you fall, when your abadon, when your injured, on what ever choice you make wheither it's through the path of darkness or light", she then hugged him and whispered " thankyou" before letting go. Even though she let go of sasuke his blush didn't disappear or go unoticed by anyone.' That's it these two make a good couple I'll make sure they get together', were the thoughts of one mikoto uciha. ' admirable young girl she is' thought itachi. Fugaku's thoughts"..." Dinner was soon over and sasuke and tsukiko went to his room and played and talk again before she would head home for the night.

Tsukiko then started to speak again," Suke-kun this may be out the blue but, I've eanna show you something please don't freak out I never shown this any one before you're the first person"

"huh? " What is it?" he asked confused. " My demonhumanoid fom " she said. Sasuke shook his head he knew that se was a demon because she told him but, never has she shown him any of her other two forms that she told him about also. sasuke looked at tsukiko who was starting to change in appearance. He watched wided eyed as her red-hair change to silver, she grew a bushy tail, ears on top of now silvery hair, her nails got longer, and sported two fangs at the end of her mouth. Her clothing didn't change nor he voice when she spoke," suke -kun" . Silence greeted for a few minutes then, " Tsu-chan is that really you " sasuke said in an awed voice.

Tsukiko nodded,"yup". Sasuke then asked if he could pet her ears and she allowed it. "Their soft" he said while scratching her ear. He stopped and went for tsukiko's hand," tail but, was stopped by tsukiko's hand she shook her head," sorry suke-kun only I or intended mate is allowed to touch my tail" she said smiling sadl for her friend. Sasuke pouted ,"Fine". he watched as she changed back to the red-head. "Suke-kun , said book looked back at hs friend, "Watch carefully cuz I'm only going to do the animal form once" .Sasuke nodded and before his eyes there standing on all fours was a silver fur coated normal size fox were tsukiko was standing. "He could tell it was her from the eyes and the fur color he slowly got up from his sitting position and rub her ears once more. Sasuke stopped once he heard her purring. Tsukiko look was like a pouting look and quietly changed back to the red-head.

"Wow, so cool you will show me again right?"Asked an awed sasuke. She nodded a yes. They sat there for awhile before tsukiko got up and walked out the room. Sasuke followed. They went downstairs and were greeted by the elder uchiha's. "suke-un , she started the adressed his family, " Uchiha-san it's getting late I should be getting home" she finished.

"Arlight dear if that's what you want. Sasuke-kun be a gentlemen and walk tsukiko home" said eagerly agreed with his mother and they went out the door. They were walking out the uchiha distict and were headed for the fox district. "Suke-kun, called tsukiko. He looed her way and she had her hand in her red-hair. She thentook her hand from her hair and it was a seed. "Suke-kun can you concentrate on putting some of your energy in this seed with me" . Sdasuke nodded and concentrated on putting his charka in the seed. with his charka and hers combined it formed into a rose. Tsukiko then made the rose into a rose like string and tied it around sasuke's finger. "Now you can pass through the barrier, answering his unansering his silent question. After wards sasuke went back home after he walked tsukiko home with a hapy goofy look on his face.

' we're stay friends forever' were his thoughts. Well tsukiko's day was almost up . The whole day tsukiko and sasuke trained in the private uchiha training grounds . after wards tsukiko changed into he animal form and was running from sasuke because she knew he couldn't catch her nor find her if she hid without geting his food she stole . "Come back here tsukiko" sasuke yelled. "Catch me if you can" she said now back in her humanoid form because she sensed te others anddidn't want to show them her form yet. After training and playing they went to eat under the saskura tree outside. Mikoto went back in the house to get her camera. She took pictures for a long time three being of sasuke and tsukiko together. "I'll send you a copy" she said before putting thecamera away. After she, and sasuke went to the academy . tsukiko thought that the academy looked just like another academy that she seen buty, kne there was something extrodinary about it. before the day was over sasuke took tsukiko to his favorite spot the prier. They watched the sunset," wow it's pretty" exclaimed tsukiko

"Yeah" said sasuke even though he wsn't really watching the sunset but, referring to tsukiko. He blushed,' wow the sunset makes her look even prettier. Woa where did that come from she's my best friend it would be to weird if she likes like i like her' Does she loke me ?' His thoughts wer interrupted by tsukiko,"suke -kunhere I wanna give you this" as she ws saying this she took out a navy blue box. "Here openit". He too the box and opeed it and found a silver heasrt shaped moon locket with a fox on the front looking at the mooned-sun. A/n the sun was inside the scresent moon. on the back of the locket was the uchiha symbol. he opened it and on one side found an empty pictre frame and one the other found written

"I am your moon forever and always 

I will never leave your side because after all what's a moon without it's 

shield one '

your, tsukiko 

He noted that the locket was one of tsukiko's favorite colors and placed around his neck , "thank you " he said grinning happly. " I have one as well" She then took out a black heart shaped moon locket but, her's had the uchiha symbol in front and the fox looking at the moon-sun on the back. She opend it and her's to had an empty photo and words writtten on the other side

"I am your shield

I will never leave your side after all what's a shield without it's

moon 

your, sasuke

She then placed it around her neck as well," When we get the pictures we can placed our favorite one in the empty photo". Sasuke nodded still with his goofy grin in place. when they got back to heuchiha manor sasuke's mother handed them each a copy of the pictures they took earlier that day and they took them happily. Sasuke and tsukiko ran to his room to look through the pictures and found one they both liked and placed in the photo part of their lockets. They then took the lockets from their necks and showed it to each other and were pleased that they choosed the same picture. The picture was of them under the sakura tree glancing at eachother while smiling and holding hands. once they putted them back on they went downstairs and left the house . Sauke once again walked tsukiko home but, not before tsukiko pecked him on the cheek did he finally return home.

**TBA**

* * *

><p>tsuki-moon-no- me-eye ( not madara's plan) Look at the bottom of chappie 25 for tsukiko's techniques. An Tsukiko's six(towards the end of chapie 26) now and sasuke and co. are 5 even though sasuke birthday is a few months away so he's going on six soon.

What will happen next? Remember guys this is the eye technique chie gave her when she was still in her mother's womb.). info from various related to the repsective anime wiki sites. Ok I waantr to say thank you to every one you'd reviewed and encouraged me to stay to this story and you know exactly who you are ( I'm not saying any names unless you want your name to be known) , I know there are still mistakes but, once I get through with dis story I will make corrections. I do not own anything I am however, just doing this for fun nothing intended just out of my own enjoyment and passion for these series.


	27. Chapter 26

**LAST TIME: Tsukiko awoken her eye technique. She went to train with her uncle sesshomaru for six months and when she got back her birthday passed and she snuck out of the house and went to her friends. While at the uchiha manor sasuke and taukiko talked and played , itachi was surprised of his brothers behavior. **

**And now the story continues! They played togehter for that whole year afterwarrds and now sasuke starts the academy and tsukiko is trainong on the tsuki no me. A/n What's the naruto way of saying moon eye? i thing i would still use tsuki -mmon but, what about the gan part , would it be changed to tsukigan Is that right idk**

* * *

><p>It's beeen a year since then and all sasuke could think about was tsukiko. he never once took of his locket and hid it in his clothing to where noone could see it. He was happy that he started the academy this year but, was dissappointed that tsukiko didn't get to attend . she told him that her parents said it's not time yet to attend the academy.<p>

**meanwhile ..**

Tsukiko was doing the same as sasuke and started to loose focus of the training of her eye technique. 'no I can't think of him right now I got to focus' she thought. Hiei was keeping an eye on the one known as itachi uchiha. He noticed that the young man was keeping a distance from his family working as a secret adent for the village. Once itachi was alon he made his move." Human you sure you want to do this?"

" Whoose there ?"

" My name is of no importantance to you unless you answer my question " sneered hiei. The elder uchiha nodded slowly before answering, " It's for the good of the clan and the village"

" And losing the trust of your younger brother is worth all this ?" asked hiei who sighed in annoyance before coming to his decision' I will surely regret this' was his thoughs before "Yes" was is itachi's nochalant reply. speaking, " Then allow the boy to know the truth and in exchange I will train him"

" Why would", itachi said sounding surprised.

" Because then he would take his revenge on the rightful people and not the person he looks up too" hiei said calmly. "Very well. What do I have to do?" asked itachi

" first let me enter your mind . Second leave as soon as the deed is done and do not tell of our enemy yours a well of our meeting." A/n madara and itachi's secret meeting however hiei doesn't want the evil uchiha to find out whats occuring between them. Itachi closed his eyes and removed his head-band ," I'm ready" opening his mind to hiei. The fire demon soon left after seeing the uchiha's mind and went to the uchiha manor hiding his presence well from the humans waiting for the events to unfold. While he was waiting he contacted tsukiko and told his friends what value she would play in the young uchiha's life. Kagome and kaurama didn't like it but, allowed seeing that if it was her then the young uchiha would open up instead of closing his emotions.

-~ Tsukiko come now you are needed~ said hiei mentally

~ on my way uncle~ was her simple response. Teleporting to were her uncle was she too masked her presence as to not be known. ~ What's the plan?~

~There's no plan just wait~ . Soon after they heard silent footsteps and a sword being used to cut down people. Tsukiko using her tsukigan's( naruto style of saying moon eye in plus it sounds shorter and prob. more easier to say than the long version I had earlier) ability to see great distances and watched in horror as the uchiha members were slaughtered. Just when sasuke turned into the district entrance she was told to go and meet him. "suke-kun " she callled. Sasuke ran to his friend, " Hey tsu- chan " . Sasuke told her hewould race her back to the manor andwell seeing that she had no choice but, to follow her uncle's orders which were to stay by the young uchiha's side and in plus she didn't mind or was about object seeing that it was her goal and a part of their vow.

They slowed after seeing so many dead bodies of the clan. Sasuke ran faster to house eager to find someone and tell them of the news. Tsukiko guietly behind him. When they got inside the house they were met with itachi pulling his sword from the elder uchiha's body.

"Brother , shouted sasuke, Why!"

"To test my capacities" itachi said to the two childern in a monotone voice. Sasuke was enraged and attacked his brother but, got beaten. Itachi swung his sword down on to sasuke but, was stopped by tsukiko," Touch him and I'll kill you" she sasid icly. Itachi knew that this girl now was like the man he met earlier but, some how different. In actuuality she wasn't going to kill him but, if he hurted sasuke then she would greatly do so with no remorse. Itachi swung his sword at ther girl surprised that she was keeping up with him in swordplay,' damn must end this' was his thoughts.

**Sasuke P. O. V.**

I watched heplessly and in fascination as my best friend and brother no he's no brother he's a traitor fight against each other. He killed everyone even mom and dad. I watched in horror as tsukiko was soon over powered but, quickly got back up as if nothing happened. Tsukiko did something and her sword glowed "Was it a ninjustu or kenjustu attack' I thought to myself. I barely heard her whispered,"**_Shingestu, shoka no yuki" I couldn't believe it was tsukiko doing advanced training that wasn't taught at the academy ? ' I watched as a huge moon -like prison surrounded my brother . Tsukiko sheathed her sword and came over to me._**

" Suke-kun your arlight?" she asked me. I nodded slowly and stood up walking towards my brother's prison like state. " Suke-kun , she said grabbing my shoulders, the ice prison will soon break . Where is your parents?" I looked down at the floor finding it very interesting. She took my hand and lead me to were my parents lay. I couldn't look at them , I heard tsukiko unsheath her sword once again and whisper,"**_shingestu, tsuki no fukkastu ". I looked up and saw the sword glow a white -pink color and my mother's body _**glowed**_ then the light vanished and tsukiko sheathed her sword once more. _**I was shocked when I saw my mother's body move and she opened her obsidian eyes. I ranned to her crushing her in a big hug while crying hysterically in her arms. "Shh, she soothed, Everything will be just fine"

"wait tsukiko , dear " called mikoto. "Yes?' she said. "where you, she started , "Yes I am the one who brought you back to life" the way tsukiko said didn't sound to happy. "Can you do the same to fugaku ?" my mom asked and I hoped that she could. " No I am sorry I could not his heart wasn't pure. you see my tsuki fukkastu chooses the person by their hearts and actions before they died " she said. "He'd exscape " said tsukiko. "Itachi he did this but, why?"I asked my mother . It was tsukiko who answered, "He did it to protect you and - however, she was cut off by someone with a deep voice, " that's all you need to know, the stranger said now coming in to the light revealing tsukiko's uncle, " now uchiha-san I help your son and will be stayin here for a few months . With or without your permisson understood human?"

"It's best this way , said tsukiko , suke-kun will be in good hands and uncle hiei is a great teacher" she finished cheerfully. I looked at mother coming to a decision,' I don't want anyone precious to me loose their lives again' I thought of tsukiko who fought to protect me and who brought my mothe back to me. I bowed my respects to tsukiko's uncle, "Please take care of me"

"Pick up your head boy" I did as I was told ,"Training starts tomorrow get some rest. Come tsukiko" The man said before vanishing as if he wasn't there.

**End sasuke's p.o.v **

**Normal**

tsukiko turned to face sasuke and his mother. She'd smiled and they got to see a quenine smile placed on her face," suke-kun we're still friends are we?" the way she sounded was like she would break into pieces if she was rejected by the only real friend she has. Sasuke grinned from ear to ear before he untangled himself from his mother's embrace he then placed two finges on tsukiko's forehead smiled then said, "Yeah tsukiko you silly fox" . He put his hand away and hugged her tightly and whispered," you are my moon I will never abadon my moon and an uchiha never goes back on his word." Tsukiko was shocked and embarrassed she felt like an idiot that she doubted her friend. Mikoto watched the exchanged and smiled happy for her son. Tsukiko stayed a little longer just untill the anbu came and took them away. They went to the hospital soon after, sasuke and his mother who passed out after tsukiko left that same day to report to her uncle. Aferwards tsukiko would sneak out and visit the both of them.

Sasuke was in the hospital bed when there was knock on the window. He went to unlock it and found tsukiko had landed in the room.

"so when will you be release?"

" Probably today. Anyways Tsukiko- chan , he started, " I have a new goal now that I know that what my brother did and the truth"

" And what's that sasuke -kun"

" I will- "

**Yu yu ad gang**

To say yusuke was not happy that he was called by the toddler was an understatemet. He was ticked of ,' this better be good' he thought. When he reached he office he found toya the ice demon and jin the wind demon standing there waiting for him.

" yusuke ol pal" exclaimed jin. Toya nodded in acknoldgement. " Yo jin , toya how's it been? Nothing big right?" They shook their heads in negative," So far the enemies haven't been attacking it's been like this for what five . seven years now" finished toya.

"Damn it whatever the toddler called us here for it better be good. Ay where's kuwabara?"

"The laid's comin" said jin. As if on quie,"Hey urameshi!" bellowed kuwabara.

" Yo!"

" so any one of you guys know why we we're suddenly called in?" the carriot top asked. Again the two demons shook their headin the negavite , yusuke however, " No, iditot if we knew we wouldn't be standing here an waiting"

"Why you - started kuwabara but, was cut of by by botan.

"Koenma's ready" she said "Can't chat now busy, nice seeing you guys though , bye" said the cheerful ferry. ?they enterd the office and course yusuke has to say something,"Oi toddler this better-"

" Quiet down you numbskull! " "Now the reason I called you here is because there has been, started the prince

**Enemies **

**A young man was clearly losing his patientance." mother , father when can I leave" **

**"when naraku and the snake says so" said said an older man . **

**"Inuyasha dear, don't be so cruel" said a woman's voice after all he his our son , she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "He is our trump card" . Inuyasha smiled at kikyo. soon after naraku and orchimaru along with kabuto opened the door, " Kaihei it's time for your check up" said orchimasru. To be honest kaihei didn't really like were he was at but, deal with it inoder to keep his parents who he didn't quite understand happy. ' When I get my freedom just you wait'he thought. **

**TBA **

* * *

><p>tsuki-moon-no- me-eye ( not madara's plan) Look at the bottom of chappie 25 for tsukiko's techniques. An As mention above should I keep tsuki nome or change it t tsukigan?. Tsukiko's shoka no yuki isn't as strong as her mother's kagome but, it still gets the job done. I don't have anything against sasuke's dad it's just that I kind of need him dead so he could sort of reflect on his actions when he was alive or would be. so I might ( or not) depends on how every thing works out with koenma. inu baka and kikyo have a son ! what the world coming to? And what will happen next?

**Tsuki fukkastu- revival of the moon- is a technique that brings back the dead however it brings back the ones it so chooses**

. info from various related to the repsective anime wiki sites. Ok I wanted to say thank you to every one you'd reviewed and encouraged me to stay to this story and you know exactly who you are ( I'm not saying any names unless you want your name to be known) , I know there are still mistakes but, once I get through with dis story I will make corrections. I do not own anything I am however, just doing this for fun nothing intended just out of my own enjoyment and passion for these series.


	28. Chapter 27

**LAST TIME: ****itachi murdered the uchiha clan. Yusuke and some of the gang we're called in by koenma for important mattters and the enemies atre plannin something big.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enemies<strong> **discussing the plan**

Naraku and his snake brother orochimaru were sitting in the meeting room with madara , the akatsuki members and the taisho traitors. " Good is everyone present. Good now let's get down to business"said madara. " who will infrutrate the fox district and konoha? While we the akatsuki gather the bijuu beast?" asked madara.

" If I may, started naraku , " Why not let kaihei deal with the fox district and the leaf"

" no, brother, started orochimaru," I have a team who will go and deal with konoha let the boy have the fox district instead after all he does have family here" orochimaru said sickly.

" Those wenches ain't my son's family" growled inuyasha.

"that may be but, you of all people should know what I'm talking about better than any one here" said orochimaru. Inuyasha 'feh'ed " whatever"

" calm down inuyasha , nowkaihei darling you go and infrutrate the fox district make sure you distract the young kit "

" Which cousin , mother"

" tsukiko . distract her away from your goal"

" and what if she's already distracted or nolonger in the fox district?" Kikyo evil smile widen , "Then kill them all and wait till she arrives. Once she there let her be fooled"

" hai" said kaihei . He looked to madara and the two brother's for approval of his mother's plan and was relieved that they accepted.' After all this plan is similiar to what happened a few months ago in the leaf ' he thought to himself. Kaihei proceeded to walk out the meeting room when, "Wait , kaihei-kun, said a sickly orochimaru the black-haired silver highlighted boy turn his gaze to the snake,"Yes, orochimaru-sama"

" go and train with kabuto "

"Is that all ,sir?" Orochimaru's wicked smirk grew,"Have fun"

"Hai" then bowed and left the room. Once the two boys left the room the adults got into discussing other matters. " Inuyasha , kikyo you deal with the mimanino couple . akatsuki member 2,3,5,4 ( a/n I made additional characters because I want the real akatsuki members that in the originalseries to go after there actual targets and in plus i don't think that it's mention who goes after the bijuu in the beginning just the nine,eight, two, three, and , one tailed captors are mentioned). go after the five, six, and four tailed bijuu. Orochimaru , naraku-

" No worries, we have everything under control" said orochimaru

" Very well then this meeting is ajourned" said madara. A/n the akatsuki member-selected- few that were to the meeting know that it was madara.

'Good, madara thought evilly, everythings going according to plan now i need to fool those other akatsuki members , now what?- um I'll disquiswe myself as- ," Zesu"

" you called " said a deep voice. " Find me someone too take the role as leader why I'm in disquise"

" sure thing" the two headed freak said then vanished.' konoha and the world will fall'

**Yu Yu and gang**

"so we have to keep an eye on this uchiha fugaku guy and his egg, right?" demanded yusuke.

" Yes, that is correct " said koenma.

"and, why must I be the one to do this again toddler?"

Koenma mentally sighed," Because you are the only who died before had an egg hatch sucessfully and came back "koenma finished.

Sighs,"so what about this fugaku fella is there something I need to know?" asked yusuke

" Everything that you need to know is in the folder". Yusuke flipped through the folder and read through it

**Fugaku uchiha **

**picture underneath: looks some what just like evey uchiha clan member**

**age: unknown**

**jounin level ninja of konoha**

**eyes are obsidian when the sharingan is not active**

**Lived on the outskirts of konoha known as the uchiha district with clan members. fugaku is the head of the clan having two sons as hiers putting the clan first before his own . Because of the fued between the village and the uchiha lan he orschestrated a coup'd'etat on the village which failed **

**fugaku uchiha also head of the police force of konoha **

**Note **

**We the spirit world have placed fugaku uchiha in the situation to where is egg determines his second chance at life . i koenma prince of spirit world have asked you yusuke urameshi, kuwabara, toya, and jin to watch and make sure he learns his lession or else consequences will be unavoidable. **

**sincerely, Jr.**

Yusuke sighed for the umteeth time," alright when do we met this guy?"

" he's here , botan send him in" yelled koenma. Soon afte a ble -haired gil came in with a raven-haired man. The cheery girl didn't stay long and left them to their devices"

" fugaku uchiha do you know why your here?"Asked konma ina serious tone. "I see however, because of you are your egg will take much longer to hatch i say about in four more years if it hatches and turns out to be a beast then youloose your chance of having a second life and if it's unharm and grows into something else than you gain back your life. Your choice uchiha a second chance with your family or nothing" said koenma.

'Damn the toddler's not playing any more funny games better wrap this up' thought yusuke. "You have a day to think about it i want your answer tomorrow untill then go with yusuke an them" said keonma . The yu yu gang and the uchiha left spirit world.

**Years later academy**

It was time for graduation at the academy and sasuke was still dissappointed that tsukiko never once attend . ' I haven't seen her for four years she must be as beautiful as ever" he thought while looking at the photo in the locket. " I trained for four years with hiei-senssei and now that I'll become a genin I could put my training to the test" he thought to himself. During their training sasuke managed to unlock his sharingan but, for some reason was told to never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. He lso learned some new fire techniques from the demon that was't taught by the clan. The door opened and students started to come in the classroom.

"I' M FIRST FORE-HEAD GIRL! shouyted a blonde haired girl. "NO, i'M FIRST INO -PIG"said a pink haired girl. As the two girls were arguing the person sitting next to sasuke woke up and looked around," Ay, sakura -chan ohay-

"MOVE IT NARUTO, YOUR IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY SASUKE-KUN! the girl now know as sakura said.

'please tsukiko is way better' was sasuke's thoughts. "I'M SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"she shrieked while holdig her bossom to make them look bigger. "AS IF PINKY I'LL BE TH ONE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM not YOU!" shrieked ino. Naruto however, was fuming silently to himself , ' what's he got that I don't it's always sasuke this sasuke that, why?' the blnde mentally cursed. The blonde boy jumped on the desk and went right into sasuke's personal space. " What do you want loser?" Naruto glares at the raven and the raven glares back.

"Haha " kiba suddenly laughed then bumped into naruto causing him to lean forward. "Shit no way' thought naruto

' hell no, thought sasuke, I was going to save me kiss for tsukiko no I can't ' just then the mind link was on ( they developed while training only uses it when necessary or feels the others desperation), ~ suke-kun use the string tied to your finger~ the voice said , sasuke instantly recongized it.

~ tsukiko how?~ the raven asked desperately

~put it on your lips now~ .The uchiha did as he was told putting his finger close to his lips just as the blonde idiot was about to connect and a shield prevented the event that was about to occur.

" Phew, that was a close one" we're the thoughts of the two boys. However, the girls were silently fuming it was sakura and ino whobroke that silence," NARUTO YOUR DEAD!". They beated the poor boy up before the teacher iruka came into the classroom.

"Ok class today we will take the exams if you pass you become genin if you fail well you stay at the academy. " The class nodded and iruka went to get the exams.

**hokage's office **

The third was signing papers when suddenly three figures appeared inthe room. The swirl of roses dissappeared revealing kurama, kagome, and tsukiko who was now twelve. They teleported this ime because they didn' t want to be seen by the villager's. "So you decided "said the third cheerfully.

" Yes , and we would like her to be on a team of one of your genin teams" said kurama calmly.

"Yes, she be placed on a team with sasuke" said the third, tsukiko's mood changed from serious to happy,"Yeah I'm with suke-kun ", she started then was trailing of into her on little world mumbling," I haven't seen him in four years I wonder how's he been doing" then her thoughts took a 360 degree turn,' I wonder if he's still as handsome as I remeber' she blushed like a red tomato lucky once the attention was on he she quickly maked it.

" Tsukiko the exams are starting today however, I will be the one to personally give it to you " Tsukiko nodded in understanding. " Come we will take this some where else from prieing ears"said the third. He, kurama, kagome, and tsukiko went to a deserted area and kagome and the third placed up a high tech - no -entrance barrier.

"First test , is a written exam"

said the third. (A/n I'm going to make up the questions here not alot though ).

1). Who founded konoha?

danzo

root

the hokage

or none of the above

2) the nine -tailed attacked konoha and the fourth killed it at the cost of his life ? T or F. The questions went on like this through out having questions on the basics of being a ninja and so fort. Tsukiko handed the test to the third,"Next?" she asked.

The hokage looked over the test and was not surprised that she passed it with flying colors," next is genjustu . Do you know what genjustu is?" he asked . The red-head nodded," Yes genjustsu is illusions that are used to fool an opponent or to mislead them into a trap"

"very good, now tell me which kunai is an illusion and which is real" after the hokage said that a table with kunai appeared . Tsukiko scanned the items and without hesitaton distinquished the illusion from the real ones. 'wow I be ' thought hiruzen, she's a natural.' Tsukiko turned and faced the hokage, "what's next?'

The hokage got into a fighting stance,"next is taijutsu no weapons" he said. tsukiko relaxed and got into her fighting kung fu stance (see training chappie 22 for explanations) calmly waiting for her opponentto make its move. The third hokage observed the girl ,( no people not like that sasuke would have his head) and found that' she was very alert, observant, calm, and never dropped her guard. surpriselying tsukiko attacked first.

Punches and kicks along with various flips were being used by the small girl. ' incredible, thought the hokage his eye's widening, this girl she's evenly matched with me . She is far beyond the level of genin even some of my best anbu ops wouldn't stand a chance agaisnt her' as the hokage was thinking these thoughts he was getting pushed back. Suddenly tsukiko flipped backwards and landed on her feet and she loosened her stance staying calm all the while. The hokage stopped' impressive she can do this as well' he thought to himself. (A/n if you guys don't know this is a way to fooling your opponent by loosing your guard then once your opponents fall for the trick then you deliver the final blow). The hokage too loosen his stance standing there unguarded," You pass the taijustu now lets move on to the next test which is ninjutsu. Do you know what ninjutsu is?"

Tsukiko nodded,"Yes, "

"Good show me what do you know" said the third .

" I know ninjutsu hokage-sama however, I do not require any hand sighs for every ninjutsu technique" tsukiko said."Show me"said the hokage clearly wanting to see this himself. Tsukiko not wasting any time focusd on the technique that she wanted to use then she thought of it not wanting to show off she decided to do a less powerful but, effective attack ' dance of the cresent moon' . Tsukiko then made three shadow clones the hokage was surprised that she did so without using handsigns. Then tsukiko went on the attack, attacking in an orbital motion. "What when she used that advanced technique?" the hokage whispered to no oone in particular but, kurama heard.

"She learned while training one day and went to do some research and found more information about what she did" he said. The hokage didn't have time to listen to kurama because he had to make a least 50 or so clones in order to get away from tsukiko's attack. Suddenly tsukiko stopped in front of him and had her hand out in a chop strike but, stopped there ," you pass the exam said the hokage " phew that was a workout' thought the hokage chuckling a bit. "Tsukiko choose your headband when we return . Once you have done that head to the academy tomorrow morning to met the team and instructor."

**Academy**

**"Gradulations to those of you who pass . The road of a ninja is hard but, you can do it I wish you the best of luck. Too those of you failed your do better next time" said iruka. (A/n same people passed and same failed and events happened during the exam).Everyone left leaving a depressed naruto behind. **

**Back with tsukiko**

"Hai". They then dismounted the barrier and teleported back to the office. Iruka who was done giving test just walked into the office and handed the hokage the resilts of the test." Iruka, put the remaining hand-bands on the table . The chunin did as he was ordered. "Now , tsukiko choose a head-band"

"Really sir it is ok?" she asked . Iruka turned to the little girl now noticing the other two occupants in the room as well. Tsukiko looked at her parents who were smiling encouragely at her. Tsukiko walked to the table and looked at the many head-bands and found a red one that fit her perfectly. She and the other two occupants left the room leaving a confused iruka and the hokage.

* * *

><p>I'll stop so I don't confuse yall farther. What will happen next? What will be sakura's reaction to tsukiko and not just her naruto and kakashi as well . What about sasuke? Review to keep me updating faster. Please and thank you. Dance of the cresent moon- narutowiki it doesn't require hand signs . she already did the muti- shadow clones in her attack so I diddn't bother to put shadow clone part of exam (seeing that she passed it already) she has unlimited charka or youki because she demonmiko

ja ne


	29. Chapter 28

**LAST TIME: We find out that the enemies are planning to attack the fox district and konoha as well a go after the other bijuu. We also learn of why yusuke and gang were sent to the toddler and of fugaku's were abouts. four years later it was time for the graduation exams for the academy students andtsukiko took the exam as well and passed it (was given to her by the hokage)**

* * *

><p>That night naruto went into another forest that was near the village(not the orest of death guys). 'Let's see' was his thoughts while he was looking at the forbidden scroll. The hokage sent out orders to find him just incae in turned out not to work out. Iruka was the first to find him,"Naruto !"<p>

"AHH! Iruka -sensei , phew it's just you " said the blonde boy now calming down. Iruka was about to lecture the boy when,"Naruto hand me the scroll!" cried out mizuki.

"Don't give the scroll to mizuki, naruto!" yelled iruka. Naruto frantically looked between the two. "give me the scroll iruka just wants it for himself" cried mizuki. Iruka went infront of naruto whispering 'to run with the scroll' ofcourse naruto didn't listen and , "Naruto don't listen to iruka he's been lying to you your whole life. infact the whole village has beeeen lying to you. You know why?" said mizuki

" no, mizuki don't tell him he's not suppose to know! " cried iruka. Naruto mow scared stubbornly sat there listening, "What you talking about? What degree?" naruto said in a whisper.

" The degree, "NO!" cried iruka but, was ignored and mizuki who continued, " The degree is that twelve years ago the nine-tails attacked the village and that it was sealed in you . You are the nine-tailed fox!" yelled mizuki.

" and you want to know what else, started mizuki "iruka's parents were killed by the nine-tails that's why he never cared for you because you are the fox. He sees you as the fox not for you. Admit it iruka he's a demon " exclaimed mizuki.

Naruto not wanting to believe the silver -haired man got up from his spot with the scroll and started running away from the two as fast as possible. 'no it can't be true . I can't be the nine-tails' he thought. panting heavly he looked back, iruka was still standing nearby with mizuki still inthe tree, "He'll run with the scroll and come back ad take his revenge that's what a demon does. Itsn't that right ,iruka?"

"Yea but, naruto's not like that"exclaimed iruka. Mizuki was now fed up and threw a shuriken at the two. Iruka pushed naruto out the way getting hurt in the process. He looked at naruto who was scared senseless and smiled," Naruto you are no demon you are naruto uzumaki number one hype-active ninja" he said spitting out blood. mizuki trew another shuriken at naruto and iruka but, this time naruto stopped it," Touch my sesnsei and I'll kill you! naruto said venomously. Mizuki laughed ,"You kill me , he said this while twirling with his kunai, " I like to see you try" . Naruto made a lot of bushin clones and iruka was impressed. He then beated up mizuki to a bloody pulp. Iruka thengaver naruto his head-band,' naruto the road of the ninja is a hard road and this is just the beginning' he thought with a huge grin proud of his former student. Both unaware of another presence.

**Near by**

Kurama was watching the whole entire event an was happy and proud of the blonde boy. ' Way to go naruto-kun you'll made us proud' he thought disapearring as if he was never there.

**Next day**

Sasuke and the class were waiting for the teacher to walk in, when some students looked up from their desk and saw naruto come in," Oi , naruto this is for only the students who passed the exams not failed!" cried kiba.

"I did pass look" he said while pointing to his head-band. "troublesome but, way to go " mumbled shikamaru before putting his head back down. Naruto then went to take his seat . soon after ,irukka walkd in the classroom. " Alright first , I want say once again congradulations to those of you passed and are now on their way to becoming genin. Now without further adieu I will call out your team and jounin intructor. The teams are a team of three and one intructor" he finished. Just then a messager came in and handed iruka the new team list. Iruka looked over the paper and started to call the teams, " Team seven will be naruto uzumaki .. classs is silent. " Sakura haruno, " Yahoo" exclaimed naruto really loudly. "I'm doomed she whispered to noone in paritcular. " Sasuke uchiha, started iruka but, sadly he was interrupted again. " Yay! beat that ino-pig!" sakura belllowed then stuck out her tonque childishly. "Ahem, coughed iruka," And tsukiko minanino" said iruka.

"Your sensei is - " started iruka but, once again was interrupted, " Sensei, whoose tsukiko minamino?" Asked o and the other students were wondering that else well however, sasuke was dancing on the inside,' yahoo! I never thought I say this but, I am glad to be alive' he excclaimed so un-uchiha like.

" I do not know who is this minamino person either now your sensei is kakashi hatake" said iruka. He then announced teams eight and ten sense team 9 graduated last year. "Team eifht will be kiba inuzuka ( akamaru included), hinata hyuuga, and shino aburame, and your sensei will be kurenai yu. Team ten are ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, and choji Akimichi and your instructoris sarutobi, Asuma." Iruka then closed the book and told them that they had a 40 minute lunch before they have to come back and meet their instructors or in them seven's case teammate and instructor.

" Hey , sakura-chan, yelled naruto

"What baka?" the girl asked not to nicely at all.

"Well ,the blonde scratch the back of his head nervously, "I was thinking"

"hmp, sakura snorted not lady-like at all, "That's a first"

"no , listen , he said trying to get his plea across," since we're a team you want to eat together?"

"no" was her response. ( boy she's mean ain't she). The pinkette then walked away from the blonde looking for sasuke. Said boy just jumped into an empty cabin to eat his lunch with out his two noisy teammates.

**Meanwhile...**

Tsukiko was in the fox district doing last minute trainig." Blue",she called the not so ugly imp. The imp scurried over to his master. " Yes, my lady" he squawked.

" come" she demanded in cold, yet gentle voice. "Hai", he bellowed. The two ran out of the fox district and stopped infront of the gates of konoha. Not caring if she was seen by anyone tsukiko with the imp hanging from her two fingers jumped over the wall.

"Halt!" , cried a guard( forgot their names)"state your business?" the guard finished not seeing her head-band. The second guard however, did, " state your name in business I haven't seen you before When- however, he was cut of by tsukiko who was calm on the inside but, on the outside she was getting impatient debating whether or not she should knock them out or ignore them. " I am here to met my team mates . I am coming from my home. May I pass?" It hit one of the guards,' wait a minute I think I seen that face from some where- AHH!" exclaimed the guard. "Your their daughter? You may" he said. It was the guard that seen kurama and kagome with shippou when they went to see the hokage. Tsukiko left him and the other confused quard to themseles.

" My lady this village is filled with humans oh why did master send you here (A/n he's been hangng out with jaken way to much) .Tsukio didn't bother to reply to that instead she'd ignored him and continued walking . She could hear the whisper's coming from random villager's 1) Where she come from? Is she from another village? 2). Pretty girl , she would make good wife 3) Whoose she? And the chatting continued . Tsukiko ignored this as well determined to go to her destination the academy.

**Academy**

Forty minutes passed and the students fled back into the building. Teams were leaving the classroom with their sensei's the only team left was team seven. Twenty minutes passed and noone walked in the room," Ahh! Where are they?" screamed naruto.

" Quiet down naruto- baka" shrieked sakura who was lookin at sasuke after. Naruto went to sit down fuming silently. Sasuke was sitting in his seat looking out the window waiting patiently for tsukiko and their sesnsei. Two hours passed and still no one showed sakura was bored, naruto was getting even more angrier by the second. The blonde idiot got up went to the board grabbed the eraser and some wire, hook them together and hid some paint at the top of the door entrance. " Naruto -baka what are you doing? You're going to get us in trouble" said sakura. Sasuke who was thinking about tsukiko looked from the window to the blonde, "Our sensei's a jonin he want fall for a trick like that" he snorted. They waitied and thirty minutes later and the door opened,"Yo!" exclaimed a silver-haired , one eyeed man with a bandana covering his face and a head-band covering his other eye. The man sighed having paint on his hair and clothing he then looked at the three students,' wait didn't the hokage tell me that their was a fourth member of this team', "My first impression of you guy is.. I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes. Kakashi didn't wait for no reply from any of them and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The three proceeded to follow their sensei , sasuke however, stopped for a second there ~suke-kun?~ said tsukiko's voice in his mind

~yeah, what's the matter?~ he asked her. ~nevermind. see you soon~ They cut of the mind link and sasuke went to join the others on the roof.

**Roof**

Kakashi was reading the 'icha icha make out series' while waiting for the three students. Soon the roof door opened and sakura, naruto , and sasuke were walking to were ever they were going to sit. A few minutes passed and someone appeared on the roof. The person was a red-hared, green/ambered eyed, pales skin girl wearing a red and gold fighting gi with a fox both front and back looking at the moon and arrowed-sun respectively the foxes were silver while the mooon was a goldish - yellow and the sun arrow was to a golden -yellow with the red arrow having a light pink/red flame at the end going through the sun. She wore matching shoes with it the whole outfit was made with a strong demon substance. On her waist was a weapon pouch the young girl didn't bring her sword with her but, strangely no one noticed the not so ugly imp yet. "You must be the fourth member" said kakashi. Sasuke however, was- there are no words to describe how he was feeling.

Tsukiko nodded ,"Yes" and went to sit against the rail. ' Well, their all here' kakashi

**' She better stay away from my sasuke-kun' inner sakura**

' Wow she's even prettier than sakura-chan' thought naruto.

' Wow she's gotten even more beautiful than before'

~ have I ?~ tsukiko asked mentally, sasuke almost nearly jumped if not having people infront of him would have jumped ten feeet in the air. ~ Tsukiko-chan don't do that~ he exclaimed

~fine just messing with you , she mentally laughed,~ heads up sensei's about to speak~ and the mind link was off. "Alright, started kakashi," introduce yourselves" he finished.

"What do you mean sensei ? Can you go first ? You know to show us" said sakura.

~ What the hell and I thought humans were smart~ tsukiko mentally joked to sasuke

~ yea well we are but, that just sad~ he said back shaking his head mentally

~ I know! who doesn't know how to introduce themselves?~

~beats me~ he said. Tsukiko snorted un lady like before cutting of the mind link once more. " Me?My name is kakashi hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes nor dislikes. Things I hate well I have lots of things I hate . My hobbies I have lots of those too" the jonin depanned.

" All he told us was his name" sakura said voicing everyone's thoughts except tsukiko who was storing the information for later. Kakashi turned towards naruto," Blondie your turn"

"Hey! my name is naruto uzumaki, the boy started fidding with his head band protector, " I like ramen especially when iruka - sensei takes to ichiraku's. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and the boy paused pointing a finger towards the raven, "sasuke . My dream is to be the greatest hokage that ever lived" the boy exclaimed.

Kakashi turned to sakura,"next pinky" . Sakura put on a fake smile, " My name is sakura haruno. I like she started staring at the raven," well the boy I like, gigggles annoyingly, tsukiko was debating whether or not to split the girl's throat she kept going on and on till, " Oi, You stupid girl will you please shut up" Yelled blue . "Who are you?" asked sakura cleary not happy. " My name is no importance to you girl you are hurting my and my masters ears with your annoying rants now- the imp started but was cut off by " Blue" tsukiko said in a cold but, gentle voice. The imp turned toward its master and kakashi , naruto, sakura, and sasuke looked at tsukiko.

" Yes master" sluttered the imp. "Tsukiko looked at the imp with icey eyes ,' he's been hanging out with uncle's sesshomaru's toad for far to long' she thought, " Be quiet" she said. The imp instantly shut its mouth. " What the heck are you?"Asked sakura no answer. " Hey ugly I'm talking to you" she taunted. Blue was about to open his mouth again when he remeber tsukiko's words. "What just happened?" asked a confused naruto.

" That's a good question, tsukiko?" Instead of answering his question like he was expecting she said," that's not important. Let's get back on topic here" Sasuke was mentally laughing like he'd lost a screw or something,' Ha ha the imp had it coming to him. Way to go tsukiko-chan'. sakura however, was still silently fuming when, "Things you hate" kakashi said. "Oh um Naruto! and that ugly thing! she exclaimed pointing to the imp across from tsukiko. Kakashi turned towards sasuke who looked like he was brooding," Broody your turn"

Sasuke ignored the comment," My name is sasuke uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I have only one thing that Ilike but, I particuarly don't really like anything. I don't have a dream. I have an ambition and that is , his mood turned slightly, " Is to find my brother and bring him home and to to revive my clan -mmbling the last part," with the one I love" he said quickly glancing at tsukiko who had her eyes close but, heard because of her acute hearing and quickly just as if he never did anything looked to the front.

Kakashi looked at the last of his students and mentally sighed," Ok red your up" . The four members of team seven gave tsukiko their undivided attention well sakura was glaring. Tsukiko mentally sighed," My name is tsukiko minamino. I like training and the rest you will have to learn she said . My hobbies are the same as my likes. I hardly have anything to hate and there's few things that I dislike. My dream no my goal is find my enemies and get rid of them so no one will suffer" she said her voice saddening just a little.

" Who is or what is that across from you , tsukiko?" kakashi asked wanting to know.

" He is a pet, she said. Kakashi and the other two excluding sasuke because he already knows," Yea right" but didn't push it and let it go not even once thinking that the imp was going to go wereever tsukiko went.

'well, kakashi thought , 'let's see I got a nuckle head hyper-active ramen loving idiot, a fangirl, a proud uchiha who now has changed his goal to protecting. He stopped ," I wonder who made him changed his goal ? It could have been his mother after all. Alright let's see the last one. And a mysterious girl with some wierd toad like creature' finishing his thoughts.

"Alright meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 5:45 sharp" said kakashi before poofing away

* * *

><p>well it's clear even if sakura didn't voice it she doesn't like tsukiko. Yuyu gang and the enemies will showup prob. in few chappies away. Review.<p> 


	30. Chapter 29

**LAST TIME: Itroductions were made**

* * *

><p>sakura ran over to sasuke who was heading out the door. "Sasuke-kun since we're a team now you wanna go out with me?" the girl asked.<p>

"No" he said coldly. and he continued walking to the door trying to get away far away from the two as possible. Naruto seeing sakura down went up to her,"Sakura-chan we could do something if you like"

"No!" she shrieked then walked away from the blonde. naruto remebered that their was another girl on the team and ,"Tsukiko- chan, he didn't get no answer,"Huh? Where she go?" he asked. Sakura was wondering the same thing before she left to go home however, sasuke wasn't he already knew were tsukiko went. Blue the not so ugly imp went back to the fox district orders from tsukiko.

The three went their seperate ways they didn't see sasuke hiding in the halls. " Tsukiko , he whispered the girl came out of he hiding spot.

"suke-kun, said boy walked over towards the red-head,"Yea" , " Don't you think you were being cold to them?" she asked refering to the four members of team seven.

The raven snorted." no " he said flattly. tsukiko smiled and took sasuke's hand in hers, a faint blush adorned sasuke's cheeks.

"what you doing, tsukiko?" he stuttered . Tsukiko laughed, "Ha, nothing let's go" and she lead them out of the school.

" Wait where we going?" he asked. she lauged once more, sasuke liked to hear her it was sweet and melodious to his ears," Silly raven, she teased"Sasuke glared playfully at tsukiko ,"fox" he said smirking. Tsukiko pouted she knew he was getting her back for calling him raven but, didn't care and played along after all foxes loved playing games. once they were outside the school they headed to sasuke's house.

**Uchiha manor**

I'm home !" said sasuke while taking of his shoes. Mikoto left the kitchen to go and greet her son ," Welcome home , sasuke -kun? Ahh! Tsukiko , dear is that you?" the raven -haired woman asked the young girl. " Yes , its me" she said.

" It's been so long since I last saw you! and look t you grown into a beautiful young girl I bet the boys come flying" she said in a cheerily voice. mikoto turned to her son,"You better watch out suke-kun or tsu-chan's going to be taken by someone else" she said smiling. 'now that should keep him going' she thought laughing mentally. Sasuke blushd like a tomatoe," mom !" he exclaimed however, tsukiko was redder than him (embarrassment) mumbling incoherent words. "Now, now , mikoto said waving the childern off," Come let's go eat . You can tell about your team sasuke" she suggested.

"Aww! you two on the same team I'm happy" mikoto uchiha said enthusiacally. "Ay, it's just like me and your father, the elderly uchiha started, "I'm sorry but, I must be getting home, tsukiko tried to get away however, sasuke grab her hand and glared at her, she smiled sheepishly and sat back down. After hours of listening to mrs. uchiha stories tsukiko went went to train before going to bed.

**Fox District **

When tsukiko got home she was greeted by her family. " Tsukiko -hime welcome back" said seshomaru. "It's good to be back uncle" she said.

"TSUKIKO-CHAN!" yelled a female voice ."Rin-chan" she exclaimed. The two cousins ran at each other and gave eachother bone crushing hugs when they finally let go they heard,"Tsu-chan it's been a while" said a young mans voice the voice turned outto belong to no ther than,"Shippou-nii" the girl ran to her brother and ave the same bone crushing hug she gave the raven -haired girl rin. "Tsu, shippou started sounding raspy,"can't breathe.."

"Oh sorry", she said then letted the orange-red haired boy go. "Where's mom and dad?"

"kit, there in the traing square"said hiei. "Well let's wait for them i wanna tell all of you about my day " the young kitsune said excitely. So that night tsukiko told kagome, shippu, kurama, sessomaru, rin, and hiei about her day and that she had to go and leave in the morning to go and meet the team. " Very well,tsukiko you are free fromtraining tonight go and rest up" said kurama smiling. She smiled back their smiles were identical you could tell that they were related. "Thank you "

"Oh and tsukiko, called kurama,"yes dad?" she questioned what he wanted. "bring blue with you "

"but, " the young kit whined ,"no buts, tsukiko said sesshomaru. "hai" she said reluctantly. Tsukiko then walked out of the meeting room and went to bed.

**Haruno home**

Sakura went home to tell her parents,"Yeah we have a fourth member too, the pinkette started,"Oh is it a guy or girl ? " asked sakura's mother.

"No, it's a girl " sakura seethed. " Then ehat are you getting angry about she doesn't have anything that you have and I'm sure sasuke-kun wouldn't pay attention toher anyway" said her mother. Sakura's mother had pink hair and green eyes(not kurama's pretty green) and she wore civilian clothing.

" she probably a weak girl . She'll probably slow you down. And what she had some weird creature following her ? She must be a wierdo" said sakura's mother.

" now, dear we don't even know the girl" said sakura's father. Sakura's father was tan skin unlike his wife and daughter who were pale skin, he has brown eyes and hair, wore glasses, and civilian clothig. The haruno family are a normal civilian family with only sakura being a kunoichi. Sakura left her parents to themselves and went to bed.

Naruto however, went to eat with Iruka to ichiraku's and told him about team seven. " Well tsukiko -chan is really pretty"

"Naruto you said that already" said Iruka sweatdropping. "Thanks iruka -sensei, exclaimed naruto.

"Huh ? Where you going ?' he asked th blonde. " to tell the old man" he shouted before sprinting towards the hokage's office.

**Meanwhile... **

The hokage and the jonin instructor kakashi were holding a small meeting. "So, what do you think of your team?" the third asked the jonin. /hiruzen waited for his answer.

"Well..Hookage-samma, kakashi started " their different" he finished. "Oh , the third looked with mirth, "What do you think of Ms. minamino?" he asked curious of the siverette's answer.

"Well she is mysterious . I was hoping you knew hokage-sama?" the jonin admitted. The hokage chuckled,"once they pass your test then I will tell you but, it's best you ssk her" he said wisely. Kakashi nodded and left the room. Soon the door busted open revealing naruto.

**Morning **

Sasuke woke up early and got ready to go to the bridge. When he arrived he was greeted with an apple being thrown at his head. "Huh?" he mumbled. He looked up and spotted tsukiko in a tree eating an apple and the imp , blue who looked like he was moping. "Tsukiko-chan", the raven called the red-head, " come join me it's nice up here" she offered. Sasuke jumped up the tree and sat across from tsukiko,"How long have you been here?" he asked. " a whilr now" she said. It was now 5:30 , "Oh" he said not knowing what else to say. About ten minutes later sasuke jumped down from the tree and stood against the rail. " You coming down?"He asked tsukiko. The girl shook her head no and stayed in the tree. Soon after sakura came into view looking like a zombie but, when she spotted sasuke she went into fangirl mode just when naruto showed up. "Ohayo sasuke-kun!" she shrieked. "Ohayo sakura-chan!" naruto exclaimed loudly.

"shut up baka" said sakura while hitting him on the head. "Mou , sakura-chan" the blonde boy whined. The pinkette ignored him and went back to sasuke who was no where in site. "Where sasuke -kun go?" sakura thought bitterly disappointed that she couldn't find where the raven went and then she started rantingto no one in particular.~I hate her rantings~ sasuke said mentally to tsukiko. no anser. ~Tsukiko?~ called sasuke who was sitting on a branch hidden by tsukiko's plants.

~quiet my ears are ringing and the fangirl is giving me a headache~ she snapped. Right after tsukiko said sasuke didn't get a chance to respond because of- " YOU STUPID GIRL ! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP YOUR ANNOYING BLABBING!" bellowed the imp, blue. Sakura was fuming, naruto was now fully awake, sasuke and tsukiko were watching in silence. "Why you- however, she never got to finish , "blue enough" said tsukiko in a warning tone. naruto and sakura looked up into tree but, didn't see anyone. then a pebble was thrown at the imp from the tree. The imp squawked before hitting the ground and got bck up and met the eyes of an angry uchiha. Sakura had hearts in her eyes,"Sasuke-kun" she shrieked. Naruto was laughing at the imp but, also stop to watch the show and saying, "Hey -teme" he said.

" shut up" he said to the three before jumping back into the tree. "What's the matter with you teme? what crawled up tour a** and died?" shouted the blonde. sasuke decided to ignored the blonde going back to tsukiko,~ tsukiko are you ok?~ he asked worried. Seeing that she didn't answer he pulled her into his arms and put a hand threw her red hair. Having his hand in her hair he began to scratch were her ears would be if she was in her demonnoid/human form. while he and tsukiko were in the tree sakura was depressed that sasuke was angry with her, naruto was mad and annoyed that their sensei wasn't there, and the imp sat under the tree far away from the two staying close to his master. Kakashi decided to pop up it was now ten o'clock,"Yo" he said.

"Your late!" shouted both naruto and sakura. "Well, you see i got lost on the road of life" he lied through his teeth.

"Liar !" they shouted again.~ i'm alright now suke-kun you can stop~ she said mentally. The raven did so. "Shut up !" bellowed the imp who wentto join once kakashi showed up. Kakashi, sakura, an naruto looked down at the imp,"who are you again?" asked the silverette. "My- however, the imp didn't get to finish because it was being held up by the troat. Everyone looked towards the imp wide eyed tsukiko was holding the imp in a death grip clearly looking pissed and the imp looked scared to death. "_now , tsukiko sneered in demon tonque, you will be silence understood?". _The imp shook it's had viciously before anything could happen to the poor imp, sasuke came to its rescue though unintentally. "Tsukiko " he called the girl. Tsukiko turned around to face the uchiha her angrier visible in her eyes,"don't tsukiko me , sasuke" she yelled furiously.

**'How dare she yell at my sasuke-kun. Let's teach her a lesson'inner sakura. Sakura agreed with her inner self**,"Hey bitch don't yell at sasuke-kun" shreiked sakura. Tsukiko was having trouble controlling he angrier and sasuke could tell. He ignored the stares he got from the the idiots including the imp.

Kakashi's P.O.V

I watch as sasuke ignored us and walked over to the mysterious girl tsukiko. Looking at tsukiko I could tell that something wasn't right i looked at the wierd toad creature to see if it would say something but, it looked like it seen a monster and a really bad one. I looked at naruto who was watching the ordeal with supense and sakura who was watching with pure hatred and jealously for tsukiko. Sasuke stopped infront of tsukiko and what surprise us was that sasuke handled her gently as if she would break. Sasuke grabbed her hand bringing her close to his chest placing a hand in her hair and running soothing circles on her back. We watched as he rub and scratch certain parts of her hair as he was doing this i barely heard him whisper if it wasn't for me being a former anbu I might have missed it,"shh, it's ok tsukiko-chan". to say i shocked that sasuke uchiha showed emotion to another person was definely an understatement of the century. I looked at sakura and naruto who were both wided eyed and rended speechless. I turned back in time to see sasuke looking at tsukiko who slowly removed herself from him while smiling and quickly said ,"thank you suke-kun"

"No problem" he said with the same warmth in his voice. ' Boy I though , 'this is going to be a problem if sakura and tsukiko don't get along'

End

Tsukiko turned towards the three and the qriving imp. she smiled at them and bowed,"I am sorry for the trouble I caused" she said apologetically. sakura glared at the red head girl she was going to get ino and the girls together,' your going down red' she thought venemously. Tsukiko ignored the pinkette and walked overto the imp , blue."Blue " she called the imp. The toad looked at its master,"Yes my lady" it slutterd. "Hey , tsukiko-chan why that thing keeps on calling its master?" asked a curious blonde. Tsukiko adressd the imp before she adressed naruto," Blue, don't be afraid nothing will happen I assure you" . The imp got up and went to tsukiko crying hysterically clanging to her kimono pants. Tsukiko looked up from the imp to naruto, "To answer your question uzumaki-kun he in a nicer term is my companion or guardian when needed" she finished.

"Who would want to serve you " sakura sneered trying and failing to getting sasuke's attention. sasauke however, was brooding again. Time was ticking. "Now, enough of this, kakashi said clearing his troat," let's get to why your here" he said. All gave their undivided attention.

* * *

><p>well it's clear even if sakura didn't voice it she doesn't like tsukiko. Yuyu gang and the enemies will showup prob. in few chappies away. Review.<p> 


	31. Chapter 30

**LAST TIME: everyone of team sevn members went home and tell of their day. The morning of the meetin was havoc before kakashi showed up and sasuke showed emotion in front of the team to calm down tsukiko**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko turned towards the three and the qriving imp. "Who would want to serve you " sakura sneered trying and failing to getting sasuke's attention. sasauke however, was brooding again. Time was ticking. "Now, enough of this, kakashi said clearing his troat," let's get to why your here" he said. All gave their undivided attention. Before kakshi could continue tsukiko called out to blue, " Blue, the imp looked at it's master,"Hai my lady"<p>

"wait in the tree and don't move or there will be consequences" she said sternly. The imp followed tsukiko's orders the rest of team seven excluding sasuke because he knew the truth were staring at tsukiko . Kakashi recovered and spoke, "Ahem. coughed gathering the four attention, " Alright he said taking out a clock, "This clock is set for noon. You have to get theses bells from me", as he said this held three bells in his hand. " You have an hour to get the bells . come at me with the intentions to kill any thing can be used. "

"Wait sensei there's four us and three bells" said sakura. "Yes, three of you will have a bell and one will be tied to the pole over there, he said pointing to directin of the pole. " Now here's the rules there are none. Come at me with the intentions to kill it's the only way to get a bell. You pass the test you become genin and if you fail you are send back too the academy" he said.

" That's not fair" shouted naruto, "We worked our butts of to get here" he shouted again. "Yeah" agreed sakura. Sasuke looked determined as well as the others excluding tsukiko who had a calm expression on her face. Sakura spoke, wait a minute we can't kill you. your our sensei if we kill you then we wont ", she started but, was interrupted by the calm one, " We cannot kill him haruno-chan , we are not strong enough to do that" finished tsukiko "and besides she added," I doubt he be killed by some genin he's a jonin"

" I agree with tsukiko" said a determined sasuke. Naruto and sakura who was now glaring a tsukiko for embarassing her infront of sasuke reluctantly agreed. ' Well then ', kakashi thought,' looks like tsukiko has everything all figured out. Impressive ' . " Now when I say start "-naruto ran towards kakashi hoping to get an early start on getting the bell." naruto you don't listen I didn't say start yet." He let go of naruto and spoke," now start" he shouted. Sasuke went into a tree, sakura went into some bushes, tsukiko went somewhere using some plants to hide her presence and masking her sent so she was hidden well. Naruto however, didn't go hid he stood a few feet away from kakashi. "Your a wierd one" said the jonin

Naruto was fuming and shouted possibly for the world to here," The only thing wierd is your hair". The others sweatdropped.'naruto you baka' were sakura's thoughts

' What a loser' were sasuke's toughts. Tsukiko however, chuckled before munbling," I found entertainment". She along with sasuke and sakura watched as naruto sprinted back at kakashi and tried to punch him but, was sent flying into the pound. Kakashi was about to walk away when," I'm not done!" was shouted and kunai were thrown from the blonde who used shadow clones to make more attacks. Sakura ,' Wow when did naruto get so cool' and sasuke '...' silence but, watching wide eyed none the less. Naruto's shadow clones we destroyed leaving the boy with little options. Naruto tried attacking again but, kakshi used a replacement jutsu and reappeared behind the blonde in a squanting position his fingers in'NO IS THAT'sakura's thought. Sasuke couldn't believe it 'HE'S REALLY PLANNING OWN USING THAT'. Sakura scared for the blonde shouted,"Naruto get out of there!" giving away there location but, unfortunately it was to late. Tsukiko wasn't worried she sensed that there was no evil intentions from the scarecrow and sighed.' There going about it the wrong way' she thought to herself. Then kakashi shouted while sasuke and sakura watched with horror_**," HIDDEN LEAF STYLE: A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!"**_ he then poked two fingers into naruto sending the boy flying and screaming bloody murder. The other two excluding tsukiko swatdropped and thought something along the lines of' I can't believe that I fell for something so stupid'. Sasuke jumped out of his hiding spot to go and find a new place to hide ." Wait sasuke-kun!'" shouted sakura abadoning the blonde who was in the tree nearby. 'Mou, where sasuke-kun' she thought unaware that kakashi was behind her. She turned around and ran well tried to get away from kakashi when she heard sasuke's voice,"S-sakura h-help" saakura turned around and nearly died there in front of her was an illusion of sasuke covered in needles bleeding profoundly. Tsukiko was the only one who was watching 'Does she not know that it is a n illusion' she thought before going to help the pinkette but, it was to late sakura screamed before fainiting.'Darn I'm to ' think late. Well guess I go get uzumak-kun out of the tree before going to suke-kun' she thought. Kakashi was still standing next to sakura," lesson genjustu" ,'Think I went to hard .. nah' he tthought before going to his next student.

"naruto hold still", whispered tsukiko,"Ay tsukiko -chan what are you doing?" he asked the red-head. "Don't move or you will be killed "she said. Naruto paled and stopped his struggling. Tsukiko with a flick of her wrist cut the rope and freed naruto. "Thanks tsukiko- chan", the blonde said. "come on uzumaki-kun we need to find suke-kun and we could all come up with a plan" she said reasoning. "No way I'm not working with that teme " he exclaimed. Tsukiko sighed and thought try to another approach she thought before saying, "Uzumaki-kun there is no way to get a bell by yourself we must work together and I'm sure that if we all work as a team to get the bells haruno-chan will go out with you " . "Really . then what are we waiting for let's go find the others" he exclaimed excitely. Tsukiko mentally smirked,' one down two to go ' she thought. "Come uzumaki-kun where are you going ?"

**With sasuke..**

I was hiding in some bushes waiting for my opportunity to attack. When his back was turned i trew some kunai and shuriken at him . He dodged and caught them,' damn change of plans' I thought. ~ calm down sasuke-kun help is on the way~ I heard tsukiko say. ~ Tsukiko?~

~ look sasuke if you look back on the training with my uncle you should know to not act to rash~ she said. ~ yes I know tsukiko but, this~

~no sasuke-kun don't show your true strenght in this test do it in an actual battle~ she said. Tsukiko is right I thought but, sadly my uchiha pride didn't want to listen and I went on the attack. I attacked with arrays of punches and kicks seeing that it wasn't working I used my clan's most famous jutsu _**,"FIRE STYLE :FIRE BALL JUSTU!" flames of fire balls came out of my mouth heading straight for sensei.**_ Unfortuanetly my attack didn't work either he used replacement jutsu and I went on the attack determined to set him in my trap.

"He's good impressive.' ' Damn it he's leading me into a trap' thought kakashi. Kakashi realized this and dissappeared. "Huh ? Where he go? Up? Left? Right? Behind?'

"down below" shouted kakashi pulling sasuke underground. Before walking away from the angry uchiha he said," **_hidden leaf style:head butter(guys I do not know the actual name) well your diiferent but, being different isn't all that good" he told me before walking away. 'Damn I should have listened' I thought._**

**_End_**

Sasuke was still in the hole waiting on someone to pull him out. Unfortunately it was sakura and when she saw sasuke's head she screamed and fainted again. Narut and tsukiko came out of the bushes. The blonde laughed,"Ha ha he got you good teme". Sasuke glared at the blonde before looking at tsukiko. "Uzumaki-kun pull him out when I'm done ok" said tsukiko. Naruto nodded dumbly. He and sasuke watched as Tsukiko bent down on one knee and place one finger on the hole and with one push /touch the hole was crumbling . naruto grabbed sasuke's arm and pulled him up. the raven snatch his hand away from the blonde and looked a tsukiko and said,"Thanks tsukioko". The girl smiled and said," no problem sasuke uchiha". Sasuke's eyes widen in horror and backed up a few steps,' damn this isn't good she used my full name' he thought silently berating himself. Naruto busted out laughing saying in between breaths," sasuke-teme afraid of a girl" . Sasuke momentary forgot about the angry tsukiko and glared at the blonde"shut it" he mumbled and the blonde stopped just as tsukiko came infront of them both. "now ,tsukiko said in a calm voice ," You to listen to me and listen good".Both boys gave their undivided attention."We will get the bells by working together understood?" she said calmly. They nodded ,"Now here's the plan"

Sakura woke up to a worried naruto and pushed him away. "Where is sasuke-kun?' she demanded. She looked around and found the raven and the red head tallking more like discussing somethig important. 'That bitch' thought sakura ,' how dare she' she finished. "Sakura-chan's awake" exclaimed naruto. Tsukiko spoke not looking at the two," good now we can put the plan into action. " She turned to face everyone," Here's the plan we use these communicators to contact each other,she said while pulling a seed from her hair and making it grow into an ear thingy. "put them around the back of your ear. Now I will be the destraction while the tree of you get a bell , undestand?" she said calmly.

"Wait why do you be the destraction?" sneered sakura."I could -

" It's for the best, started sasuke, sensei hasn't seen tsukiko's fighting style yet and it's best we surprise him" finished the raven. Tsukiko nodded and continued giving out the orders she wanted,"sasuke-kun, she called," use that" she said. Sasuke smirked,"So I could finally use it huh?" tsukko nodded while naruto and sakura were wondering what that was. "Naruto-kun ,she continued " how good are you at stealing?" she asked. "Um, Im good why?" he asked. " You are to steal the book he's reading". Ofcourse being who tsukiko is she could easily get the bells from under the jonin's nose but, inorder to pass she was willing to work with her team.

"Huh? Why his book?" asked sakura. Tsukiko sighed, " because he seems to hold a possesion sort of speak for the book ". "Oh I get ', exclaimed naruto "you want the book stolen from him because we might have a chance of getting the bells while you destract him" .

"Yes, now sakura-chan you grab the bells while naruto-kun grabs the book understood . Wait on my signal" tsukiko finished and everyone went into position.

* * *

><p>Will tsukiko's plan fail? Or will it suceed ? And if so will team seven pass or fail kakashi's test?<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

They had thirty minutes left. Kakashi was looking for tsukiko and was shocked when he could not since her charka signature but, saauke's, sakura, and naruto's signature's disappeared for a moment. 'This is strange they couldn't have vanished no this has to be the work of tsukiko. She is the mysterious one no telling what she is capable of' he thought before stopping into a clearing. Standing in the clearing was tsukiko while the other three were waiting in hiding. "you finally showed sensei" she said turning aound to face her opponent. Sakura's thoughts,' ha she's going to make a fool of herself and sasuke-kun will fall for me'.

' sensei's doesn't no what he's gotten himself into' thought sasuke. ' I wonder what will happen?' were naruto's thoughts. tsukiko was calm analyzing her opponent. Kakashi was thinking' she's analyzing the situation . clever girl' he thought. Seeing that someone had to make a move kakashi attacked first.

Tsukiko closed her eyes like she would in training seemingly relaxed. 'the baka's just standing there' were sakura's thoughts. Naruto,' what is she crazy' . Sasuke however, was smirking proudly. They watched as kakashi attacked with different punches, and kicks even using shuriken and kunai.

**Kakash**i

I sprinted over to the red-head . I send punches and kicks her way but, she dodged them all and what was surprising was that she was doing this with her eyes close. It looked like she wasn't moving all almost as if she was gliding or walking on thin air it was flawless. I flipped and backupped seeing if I could findan opening or weakness in her formation and I was shocked she had no openings and I couldn't find a weakness.' What's going on ? How is this possible she's nothing but, a genin her taijutsu isn't uppose to be at this level' I thought to myself. ' This is serious I wont be able to use the same tricks as I did with the other three on her' I thought bitterly. I made some hands signs and trew fire balls at her. I watched as they neared her. She didn't bother to open her eyes instead she jumped in the air twirling in different directions avoiding the fire balls. When she landed she finally opened her eyes and turned to face me and said," Sensei you have to find in other way to defeat but, you wont get that chance". I watched as tsukiko rested her right hand in her hair and then dropped it now standing in a chinese stance ( her father kurama's famous stance). She extended her right hand a little and I saw a small seed in betwee her fingers I watched as the seed started to grow into rose pedals. The rose pedals swirled around tsukiko then vanished and in its place a whip appeared. I watch fascinated wondering what the girl's next move would be. I heard her whisper,"**_rose whip"_** and then with a flick of her wrist which for some reason I thought, ' This girl isn't normal. Fast I barely saw her move'. I watched as the whip moved in my direction and I dodged the whip but, barely .' what precise control she has' I thought impress.

Sakura was speechless , ' No she's going to make sasuke-kun like her more than me ' the girl thought. 'Wow I have to ask tsukiko - chan to teach me that' were naruto's thoughts. Sasuke was having the time of is life even he was a little disappointed that he couldn't go all out with their sensei but, was going to make that up.

**Meanwhile**

Tsukiko was getting tired of the fight and siezed her whip. She then vanished away from the battle field masking her charka in the process. 'now where did she disapear of to?' were kakashi thoughts as he waited for the girl to return. sakura , sasuke, and naruto who were watching the fight were wondering the same.~Tsukiko , called sasuke mentally. no answer. Then all three covered their ears,"What the hell are you three waiting for get the bells. this is our last chance now when I attack make the move" she said loud enough for them to hear but, not to be heard by anyone else. Tsukiko reapeared behind kakashi intending on knocking him out he dodged of occourse. ' This girl she's not a grenin ' thought kakshi. I backflipped a few feet away and watched as tsukiko took out a sword. "Um,"I mumbled not impressed. however, my impression was clearly put to shame. She removed the sword from it's sheath and I was impress of the sword and its forging but, could she use it?. I barely heard her whisper eager to know what she was going to do, "_**Shingestu, tsuki no ha!". I watched as the cresent like blades came at me . My eyes widened ,' damn there no way to dodge all of these' I thought. I **__**dodged it thinking I **_**_had the upper hand I said droppin my guard,"Impressive but, you'll need more than that to get the bells" . She smirked,"Well- she started but, didn't finish the clock struck noon. Tsukiko hearing the bell she cancelled her attack and sheathed her sword._**

_**' **_Damn where we to late?' thought tsukiko. Kakashi went to get the others while tsukiko sat there thinking. Kakashi was walking towards the timer when,"Sensei" called naruto . The jonin looked up with a horror expression because there in naruto's hands were the icha icha make out series and sasuke using an advanced fire technique in his hands . The fire was a blueish purple." Sensei, he smirked,"I wonder what would happen if weburn your book?" Naruto threw the book in the air and sasuke caught it with his good hand smirking. "Sensei',called sakura in a sickly sweet voice. The jonin turned to face the pinkette and found two bells in her hands. The pinkwtte trew t a mell to sasuke and kept one for herself. Kakashi stood his ground and spoke while picking up naruto and tied him to the pole, "You tried to get th a lunch so this is your punishment. The jonin then turned back to the others, " impressive at the end but, I'm disappointed in you all. He looked at them equally calling out thier faults," Naruto you try to do everything own your own not asking for help. Sakura you fell for a simple genjutsu" the two genin putted thier heads down in shame. " Sasuke , he started again, you think your better than the rest of your teammates. The raven gritted his teeth ignoring tsukiko's mental warning she sent him. He sprimted over at kakashi . "I'm not trew,Tsukiko congradulations your the only one that figured it an acted on it.'

"Don't step all over sasuke-kun" sakura yelled. He just looked at them before pulling out a kunai. "Tsukiko , sakura kill naruto or sasuke dies" he said seriously.

"What" bellowed sakura we can't- " That's right said tsukiko calmly before she said something in a different tonque. Naruto and sakura including kakashi was wondering what she was saying only sasuke knew. " I'm sorry can you repeat that , tsukiko" asked kakashi. Tsukiko didn't look at the others keeping her eyes locked with sasuke who was doing the same obsidian clashed with gren/amber eyes. Sakura was seething ,'how dare she' , Kakasshi,' they have some type of connection' , naruto' aww man what's going with them' . They watched as sasuke smirked and uttered ,"go ahead tsukiko-chan I trust you completely" then tsukiko took out her sword and held it out. We watched as tsukiko smirk befroe saying, you want to know something ?" We nodded and she turned to face sasuke again this time sasuke and she spoke as one while she was sheathing her sword. " I am/you are my /your moon. You are my/ I am your shield . What's a moon/shield without it's shield/moon . They said in unison. Confusing yes? No?

Sakura lost it not caring for what she just heard the only thing that registered in her mind was that the red-head was going to kill sasuke,"So you were going to kill saskue-kun. You demon!" Naruto was shocked and speechless. kakashi who just released sasuke answered the two genins confuse looks,"Tsukiko wasn't about to kill sasuke and sasuke knew she wasn't going to ." "I am I correct to say that you two have some kind of connection?" he asked tsukiko and sasuke. they nodded and kakashi sighed, alright you fail the test but, I will give you one more chance eat your lunches but, do not feed naruto, got it?" he said then vanished.

Sakura got the lunches and handed them to the team but, not so gently to tsukiko( dang she holds a grudge doesn't she). She sat next to sasuke and started to eat her lunch as well . Tsukiko however, didn't open hers. " Tsukiko -chan what's the matter?" aked sasuke. Tsukiko shook her head," nothing" . Sasuke putted his food down and stopped eating completely,"tsukiko that's a lie now tell?" the raven demanded. "Sasuke-kun don't worry I'm sure she's fine" sneered sakura. "No" he replied coldly. "now , tsukiko- Tsukiko stood up and walked over to naruto. "What are you doing?"sneered sakura. Sasuke watched and realized what his red-head friend was about to do. " Tsukiko do it quick" he said. The girl nodded and releashed her claws. Naruto at seeing the clawed hand was struggling thinking that tsukiko as going to do something dangerous." Stop do not move naruto-kun"He stopped remembering that she said the exact same thing earlier and stilled. "Good" she mumbled before the ropes were cut and the boy was free. "Hurry up and sit " she order the blonde who obeyed. Tsukiko then picked up the unrouch lunch box and gave it to naruto,"Here eat" she said then went to go sit next to the pole leaning against it. sakura and naruto who was done eating watched sasuke pick up his luchbox and walk over to tsukiko," silly fox, open " he said before he fed her some food. sakura watched with jealously and naruto well was being naruto. Then lighing was heard along with"YOU!" shouted kakashi a long silence. the group stood up , sasuke was infront of tsukiko protectively while said girl was calm and unnerved. Sakura and and naruto were scared sh*tless. "We are one" naruto stuttered

"Yeah we stick together" added sakura. Kakashi looked at them before saying,"Are you sure?' Team seven looked on with determined looks .Tsukiko asked the question not fearing at all,"so we passed?"

"And why should I pass you all?" he countered "Because, tsukiko smiled "we worked as a team" . ' I should have known that she figured out all the way to this part as well ' Kakashi smiled his one eyed smile,"You pass" . Naruto and sakura bounced arounded screaming "yay I'ma ninja ! believe it"

"Yay I get to stay with sasuke-kun" . sasuke smirked then turned to tsukiko. "Tsukiko ?" at this kakashi , sakura, and naruto stopped what they were doing.

" Yeah" she said grinning before she pounced. Sasuke caught tsukiko swinging her in the process both landing on the ground, tsukiko on top and sasuke on bottom. Tsukiko rolled of sasuke and landed in the grass laying beside him. She turned to him their eyes filled with happiness. They stared at each other clearly forgetting the others going into their own world. They stared some more before both of them broke into identical grins then laughter. The other three wre wide shocked that the stoic uchiha was once again showing emotion. Sakura jealous murderous look' she will pay' . Naruto gaping and kakashi speechless.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? An I have nothing against sakura it's just she's to much of a fangirl

Tsukinoha- moon blades is tsukiko's many techinques ( think of kagura's wind blades) but they come back to finish the opponent off.


	33. Chapter 32

**LAST TIME: They passed the bell test. Characters may be ooc guys just ta warn ya.**

* * *

><p>After the test sakura stormed to her home. Naruto left to go to iruka and kakashi went to the hokage. Sasuke and tsukiko met up after everyone left. "Yo suke-kun"The raven turned to face the red-head,"So were back to suke-kun , huh tsu-chan?" The red haired girl stucjkout her tongue childishly,"Keep sticking your tonque out I'll find other uses for it " the raven said smirking and as a result of his perverted ways,"Pervert" before he got hit on the head. The two were heading to tsukiko's home for training.<p>

**Fox district**

When they arrived they were greeted by hiei and kurama. "Tsukiko nice of you to come. Ay, sasuke-kun it's good to see you." "fox, enough get to the point already"said an impatient hiei. Kurama chuckled" fine, How was the test did you guys pass?"

" Yeah we did" they said in unision. 'That's good . Tsukiko it's time for training come on" and the two red-heads left leaving the fire demon and the uchiha."Come boy you might as well train to" said hiei and the uchiha followed.

_**Kurama and Tsukiko were training in a clearning near the forest. Kurama took out his rose whip and shot it at tsukiko who flipped backwards to avoid the whip. They did this for a few minutes kurama attacking and tsukiko dodging. Then kurama changed into his youko form and summoned his death tree,"Tsukiko make your moves carefully" he said as he watched her run away from the tree. Tsukiko running , dodging the tree's swift attacks,' dang it if I don't do something I'm going to get eaten by the death tree' she thought. 'Crash!' 'Bang!' were heard when the the tree connected with something. Then she thought of something and stopped saying the same world she heard her father say before," You should know better than to corner a fox we tend to show our teeth" she said smirking. Kurama's eyes widened slightly and smiling proudly. 'she learns fast' he thought before letting her achieve her plan to stop his tree. "Tsukiko use your tsukigan we need to take it to the next level" said kurama and tsukiko activied her tsukigan or tsuki no me. **_

_**Hiei and sasuke were doing sword training. "Uchiha your attacks are two slow"said hiei. Sasuke attacked." Boy, started hiei ," Your being trained by a demon pick up your speed or you will lose your life". Sasuke had a dtermined look and summoned his sharingan. Hiei seeing this vanished and reappeared behind sasuke who couldn't follow his movements," Boy those eyes won't help you in demon trainig I told you once I'm not going to tell you again" he then swung his sword down at the raven using his superior demon speed. Sasuke deactiving his sharingan stood and faced hiei face to face. His expression going into a serious look that he gives everything involving training. Hiei put his sword back in its sheath and adviced sasuke to do the same. "Come at me boy" said hiei in a sternier voice . Sasuke sprinted towards hiei doing a number of punches and kicks they were all doged by the fire demon who was using his afterimage technique . Sasuke smirked mentally because he was catching up to hiei speed everytime the fire demon would dodge his attacks. " Well your getting better at your taijutsu however, don't get your hopes up boy" he said. Hours went by and sasuke was done with his training and went to see tsukiko and her training. **_

Tsukiko and sasuke were now sparring since they were done with training for the night. " Come on suke-kun I wanna see how much you improved" said tsukiko. "Don't worry you'll see " he said smirking. They both got into their respective stances. Sasuke charged first aimimg for tsukiko's abnodem. Tsukiko dodged flipped and sent a kick towards sasuke's backi. He dodged and sent a kick at tsukiko who jumped and punhed sasuke who punched back then grabbed sasuke and trew him across the room. Sasuke got back up and charged at tsukiko he caught her and trew er just as she did him. Dodging, grabbling, and trowing along with an array of punches and kicks were being use in their spar. An hour later sasuke went home and tsukiko went to the imp blue to inform him to be at the meeting tomorrow no mater what or suffer the consequences and ofcourse he didn't object to his masters wishes. Tsukiko told her family she was going to bed for a few hours before she would wake again. (A/n she is demon and demons don't need a lot of sleep sometimes not at all).

**Next day **

All members of team seven excluding tsukiko were waiting for kakashi to show. " Ahh he's late!" cried naruto**. "**Shut it naruto-baka" sakura said annoyed but, the blonde ignored the girl," And were's tsukiko-chan " he shouted loudly. " loser, don't worry about tsukiko she's not kakashi" said the uchiha. "And how you now that teme" shouted naruto. "Yeah sasuke-kun how?"sakura said clearly with envy in her voice. Sasuke ignored the two and continued to brood thinking,' someone come get me away from these idiots'. ~ Aww come on suke-kun don't be like that cheer up~

~ just where are you fox~ . Tsukiko mentally pouted,~ your a meanie~ Sasuke mentally sighed,~ Am I but, am I to you tsukiko? No so~

~ fine , if you must know I'm already here look by the water~. Sasuke did as she said and found tsukiko under the bridge near the waters edge. His actions caused sakura and naruto to look to see what he wa looking at. " What you doin teme?" asked naruto. Sakura looked and was pissed," You idiot what you doing?' she sneered. They all saw tsukiko sitting near the edge of the water she said," I am relaxing I'll be up when sensei come" . Sakura was annoyed, naruto went back to being naruto loud, and sasuke he jumped of the bridge." Where you going sasuke-kun?" asked sakura. The raven ignored the pinkette and went to jin tsukiko. Sakura turned around fuming not wanting to see the raven and the red head together and naruto was now sleeping. Tsukiko and sasuke didn't exchange words at all not that they needed to and just sat there enjoying the feel of the water and nature. When kakashi showed up this is what he saw ; he saw an annoyed ticked of sakura, a sleeping naruto, and sasuke and tsukiko in his eyes having a romantic moment. "Yo!" he exclaimed

"Your late!" yelled an annoyed sakura. Sasuke and tsukiko got up from their peacefulness and join the team. Tsukiko went to wake up naruto who was dreaming about ramen." One bowl of ramen no make that six" he said dreamily. "Naruto-kun" tsukiko said gently shaking the blonde. No response so she picked up the blonde and jumped of the bridge." What are you doing tsukiko?" sasuke and kakashi asked with amusement. "Nothing "tsukiko said. She placed naruto near the water and pulled out a scroll. She opened the scroll and it was a sealing scroll used to seal things in it. Once the items appeared she grab the bucket and put water in the bucket snickering. Tsukiko pulled up the bucket with the water and dumped it on the poor blonde.' Who says I can't have fun' she thought. The blonde was coughing and when he opened his eyes the person that dumped the water on him was gone. " Who dumped water on me!" he shouted looking at each one accussingly. "What baka it wasn't me" shrieked sakura. " Don't look at me " said sasuke. " not me " said kakashi . "it was blue" lied tsukiko. "Blue, said naruto "Where is that ugly toad when I find him I'm going to " everyone sweatdropped and tsukiko well lets just say she was having a blast. ~ that was fun in all but, where is the ugly toad anyway?~ asked sasuke. ~not telling~ she said. Naruto looking angerly for the toad and found it under a tree. AHH! they heard the toad scream,"Master my lady! help me!" it cried. " Sorry no can do . Your own your own" she told the imp. The imp ran from naruto and behind sasuke. " move sasuke-teme" said the blonde while cracking his nuckles. " Alright enough " said kakashi holding naruto by the collar. The blonde struggled and complain. Kakashi sighed," No, naruto now let's get started on today's lesson." After he said this they all went to training ground seven .

" Ok, started kakashi ," I wanna see what your capable of. We're going to spar tsukiko agaisnt sakura. Naruto agaisnt sasuke. Winner of the fight faces the winner of the other fight while losers watch ,got it?" he said . Blue was sent to sit on one of the logs to watch the fight and kakashi told them they may begin before sitting next to the ugly thing. " So blue, is it?" he asked the toad creature while waiting on the girls to start their match." Yes, that is my name ,What do you want, human?" it snapped. ' Human ' kakashi thought. " What can you tell me about tsukiko minamino and you?" he asked. "I will not tell anything" snapped the toad. Kakashi sighed,' Looks like I won't get any answers from the toad creature now I have to ask her myself' before watching the girls fight.

**Kakashi and onlookers P.O.V**

Sakura went into a basic academy stance," Your going down!" she shouted. Tsukiko however, was not in a fighting stance was upstraight , rlaxed, and calm the opposite of sakura who was angry, being arrogant, and tensed. Sakura sprinted towards tsukiko arm out strecth aiming with a punch, intending to puch tsukiko in the face. Tsukiko side stepped out of the way going beind a surprised sakura and using her knife( karate chop) she hitted sakura in the back of her neck cuasing the girl to stumble on the ground landing on one knee. While sakura was struggling to stand , tsukiko spoke in a cold, gentle voice that she always uses in a spar when taunting her sparring partner," are you really a kunoichi ? " Sakura looked up and glared at tsukiko with hatred filled eyes," Shut up bitch!" she shouted before landing a kick to tsukiko's leg. Sakura smirked when the kick connected," Ha got you " she said before thinking,' ha sasuke-kun will like me for sure' . However, sakura's little joy was crumbled when the girl didn't have a bruise on her nor did she seem fazed." Is that all your puches and kicks and your stance needs work" before she disappeared. Sakura was tense looking for tsukiko in all directions. The boys, kakashi and the toad were watching the fight with fascination. Tsukiko reappeared behind sakura and jumped then flipped before kicking sakura in the stomach sending the girl flying and hitting a tree knocking her out.

" Wow tsukiko's so cool!" bellowed naruto awed. "Yes, no one can beat my lady" bellowed the imp. "right it's time to end the fight it's clear that sakura lost" said kakashi. kakashi got up from the log and walked over to the pinkette who was knock out. "sakura "he said waking the girl up. "Huh ?What happened?" she asked . " You lost" he said. The pinkette mumbled," I lost and emabarrass myself" then said loudly," I'll get you next time" she said glaring holes at the red head. Tsukiko felt the glare from the pinkette but refuse to give the girl her satisfaction.

Sasuke got in his uchiha stance and naruto got into a fighting stance as well. "Come on loser"said sasuke. "Teme" and naruto charged at the raven . "Go sasuke-kun" shrieked sakura. "Good luck you two" shouted tsukiko. Naruto charged at sasuke and attacked. All his attaxks were either bieng blocked or dodged but, the winner was declared 20 mintues later. " Alright sasuke wins. Next is tsukiko vs. sasuke and sakura vs. naruto same as before" said kakashi. Naruto and sakura fight wasn't really much. Naruto lost and the two went to sit on the log to watch tsukiko's and sasuke's sparring match. "Begin!" said kakashi.

" So you ready " said sasuke while getting into his fighting stance. "Ready as I ever be" said tsukiko also getting into her fighting stance. "Yeah go sasuke-kun!" yelled sakura who was trying to get the uchiha to look at her but, no luck the uchiha was looking a the red-head. " Yea tsukiko-chan beat that teme" yelled naruto. The match ended in a tie and they could choose who to have as an opponent of the next spar sasuke got sakura who lost and tsukiko got naruto who didn't give up but, still lost." naruto your form is sloppy, sakura you need more work as well. sasuke control your temper and tsukiko", the girl looked at her sensei in the eye," Good job" he said with an eye smile. "wait! why does she get praised and we don't?" sakura said angerly while pointing at the red-head kitsune. Kakashi ignored the pinkettte making sakura even more angry than before and continued as if he was never interrupted. "Alright that's it for today. Meet me at he bridge for our first mission tomorrow."He said. Naruto and the rest of team seven was excited they were going to start nissions.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? An I have nothing against sakura it's just she's to much of a fangirl

tsukigan naruto name version of tsuki no me which is the actual name but we call it tsukigan for short - moon eye. the first stage is a pupiless moon colored eye it has a total of 5-6 stages. there is more to it than what I'd mentioned in previous chappies.


	34. Chapter 33

**LAST TIME: Team seven sparred in taijustu. Characters may be ooc guys just ta warn ya.**

* * *

><p>"wait! why does she get praised and we don't?" sakura said angerly while pointing at the red-head kitsune. Kakashi ignored the pinkettte making sakura even more angry than before and continued as if he was never interrupted. "Alright that's it for today. Meet me at he bridge for our first mission tomorrow."He said. Naruto and the rest of team seven was excited they were going to start nissions. "Oi guys , what do yu think ourfirst mission will be?"asked an excited naruto . "aww shut up baka" sakura said hitting the blonde on the head. "mou", started blonde rubbing his head ,"sakura-chan i was just asking" hesaid pouting. "Haruno-chan",called tsukiko,"what?" the pinkette said annoyance and anger in her voice. Sakura's tone didn't guite go well with tsukiko,"Listen and listen good pinky" she said in even tones,"don't hit naruto-kun for insignificant reasons' tsukiko finished then turned to naruto. "Naruto-kun we won't " "tsukiko", called sasuke the red-head turn to sasuke ,"Yeah" "let me tell the loser" he said coolly. Tsukiko sighed before going over to sasuke and hitting him on the head, "Hey don't hit sasuke-kun bitch!" shrrieked sakura however she was ignored. "don't judge a book by it's cover"she scolded lightly to the raven. Sasuke rubbed his hurting head and sighed,"Fine' he said to tsukiko then turned to blonde,"Naruto we are genins we won't be doing anything big just mostly d-ranked "said sasuke. Naruto ,"Aww man ! This sucks i thought we would finally do something cool" he said dejectly. "cheer up naruto-kun", said tsukiko putting a conforting hand on his shoulder,"Let's go eat guys. Loser has to pay for the meal" she said to them all. "Your own!"shouted naruto and started running. "Deal see you tsukiko"said sasuke and he two started running followed by tsukiko herself. Sakura seeing that they were gone she ran after sasuke,"wait up sasuke-kun". Naruto was supposely in the lead and sakura was last. ~ ney, suke-kun let's win this~<p>

~hey, I thought you never say that. No way am I paying for the dope's lunch . You know how much he can eat~ chided sasuke. Tsukiko chuckled ,~if your not than neither am I. let's use that if i win then you buy me lunch ~ she said. Sasuke mentally smirked ,~your own~. They reach the ramen stand just after naruto and sakura,"pant","I made it". she said exhausted. They went into the ramen stand,"Oi old man !", yelled naruto happily. "Ay, what can i get for you , naruto?" Te blonde grinned,"abowl of your special'he said. "And you young lady?" The amen owner asked sakura who was dissappointed she didn't get to sit by sasuke. "A glass of water and sum crackers" she said. "huh? You sure ?

"Yeah, I'm on a diet" she answered the old man. Ichiraku(is that the ownwer's name?) turned to sasuke who was sitting to naruto's left," You?"

" Two Miso" the raven answered with no emotion and his stoic facade. Naruto looked at sasuke,"What ?" the raven asked annoyed. It was sakura who asked,"Whoose the other ramen for ?" she asked . No answer so they left it alone. Naruto was eating and sakura was stealing glances at sasuke while glaring at tsukiko who was sitting by sasuke. "Oh sorry there, missy didn't see you", started Ichiraku,"What do you like to order?" Tsukiko smiled," don't worry my order has been taken care of" she said. Just as she said that sasuke handed her his other bowl of ramen. "it covers for her as well"said sasuke wakening everyone out of their stupor. "Wait ,Sasuke -kun why you buy her food?She has her own money"sakura said clearly not happy. Ichiraku and naruto were curious as well I mean its not everyday you see an uchiha sasuke buying a girl's food. sasuke didn't answer , Tsukiko answerded for him ,"He lost the bet" she said. "wow teme lost to a girl"exclaimed naruto this earn him a death glare that would make tsukiko's uncles proud. Sasuke then turned to tsukiko playfully glaring,"Now sasuke-kun don't look at me like that "she said chucklin lightly. He flicked her on the forehead,"silly fox" and then went back to eating leaving confused naruto, a fumin sakura, a myschevious knowing Ichiraku, and a faint blusing kitsune. "meanie", she pouted before joining him to eat. "well ",started tsukiko talking to sasuke," to my place or yours for training?"she asked .At this sakura perked up,"yea sasuke we could all go it be like" she started but, never got to finish."No" he said coldly to pinkette. He then walked by the entrance to waiting on tsukiko. The blonde left and sakura once again went home sulking.

Tsukiko and ssuke went to the training ground instead of going to one of their houses to train. A few hours after sparring the two parted ways. Tsukiko was walking instead of shunpo-ing to the fox district. As she was walking she felt an eerie feeling that made her cringed and left shivers down her spine. She stopped sensing that she was being followed and when she turned around and found noone in either direction she called out,"Come I know your there" . No one came out so tsukiko waited . Not even a few minutes or within a few seconds tsukiko smelt something that wasn't right and tryed to get away but, found that she was unable to because when she looked surrounding her were tick-offs bombs meaning that they will go boom if she moves. Tsukiko was clame don the outside but, on th inside she was panicking,' no what do I do father mentioned bu, can't seem to remeber'. A amnical laugh was heard before something or someone appeared from the shadows. Tsukiko couldn't see the person only hear it's baritone voice,"My, my you look just like him." It chuckled at the look it got from tsukiko," Ahh yes now I see your his offspring that makes a lot of things eaier. " Once again the person laughed," I'll make you a part of my collection surely once you are in it your father will want to join". As the stranger-shadowed was saying all this tsukiko could hear light footsteps coming her way and stopped infront of her. Being that she cou;dn't move a muscle she couldn't make out the shadowed figure nor couldn't place a smell on it haven't never incountered this being before. She felt as the shadowed person put it's fingers to her hairs ends saying,"You have such messy beautiful hair" it said moving to her cheek and then picked her chin up so she could possibly make out the figure but, she still could not. The male spoke again,"Beautiful just beautiful" . She heard it say before she felt something tie around her mouth and nose. She then heard a snap of fingers and her eyes widen in horror for what she heard a silent '_boom'_. She tried to scream but, with the thing tied around her mouth she couldn't do it well enough. Her eyes widen considerabley feeling blood trickle down her legs .'_Boom' she heard a few more times and felt her arms were bleeding profusely. _she was brought down on her knees and tried locate the attacker. she felt her enrgy drained and collapsed and felt two arms catch her and heard the person speak," You will be coming with me girl ". Before she completely blacked out she thought of each of her closest people including the imp blue but, the last struck her like she was being hit in the heart and without her knolwdge her necklace started to glow. 'sasuke' then total darkness.

**Uchiha manor**

_**It's been a few hours and sasuke was asleep until he felt that something wasn't right. He twist and turn . His once peaceful dream of his family and a laughing happy tsukiko vanished and he was now hearing cries of help from the girl. He ran in the direction of her cries but, every time he got close she would vanish. Panting heavly and panicking. Sasuke soon found himself in a clearing surrounded by a few trees. He looked around and saw tsukiko curled into a ball and ran to her ."Tsukiko are you ok ? What appened?" he shouted worry and panicked. "That is not tsukiko but, an illusion we must get our, queen back" said a deep voice. **_

_**"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked getting into a fighting stance. The person chuckled,"Now, king I am you we are one" he heard the person say. **_

_**"If your me then show yourself" sasuke seethed. "Ay, why of course . This is your dream however, I ask do you really want to see me ?" the deep voiced asked. Sasuke nodded determined. The figure showed itself to reveal amirror image of sasuke himself but, instead of obsidian eyes the sharingan was in its place but, that didn't surprise the uchiha what surprised him was that his mirror image had a bushy midnight tail and the charka felt dark. "If your me then how come you have a tail / Last time I check I'm no fox" said sasuke. The mirror image laughe ldightly." Oh you mean of the fox tail ", he said with a smile,"It's part of our bond or connection with the demons of tsukiko's family . Unfortunately, that is all I can tell you the rest you'll have to figure out ". **_

_**"Ok, let' say I believe you , are you-**_

_**"No I am something like a dark side or demon of you . I was created from the training and or the trial that will take place shortly. Sasuke looked confused he didn't know what the other was talking about. As if hearing the other he spoke,"Your know soon enough"and continued to speak,"If we were to evolve we would become completely one". Sasuke thought of what is mirror image said. "What's going on ? Why do I **_

_**"We must save our queen tsukiko. You accept we become one in the same not two seperate beings .So will you take the role or will you let tsukiko down?" **_

_**Sasuke looked back at his mirror image ," I accept "he said outstrehting his hand to seal the exchange. "Good" the darker half sid smirking before taking the hand. Outside sasuke's mind or in the room, Sasuke was convusling and screaming on top of his lungs. Unfortunately no one could hear because of a barrier was put up immediately after he and his dark half or demon side started to merge. Surrounding sasuke was two charka's one was his normal blue charka the other was a black color nixing like a tornado. Once the two were merged it form a darker blue colored charka and sasuke landed back on the bed. **_

_**M**_ikoto sense as strong charka signiture coming from her son's room and shot out of bed to go and investigate. She ran to this room nd opened to door and was shocked in place wide eyed. Her son was floating in the air with a tornado charka swirling around him. She noticed that it was her sin's charka and a much more darker or black charka was merging together and when the charka submerge it fomed a darker blue color and her son feel on the bed seemongly asleep. She ran to her son to check on him but, was thrown backwards by an eltric shock. She watched as hr soon hands twich and he started to awaken. Sasuke awaken looking around and his eyes landed on his mother. "mother" she heard her son say. She was surprised his voice sounded a little deep. The raven stood up but, almost collapse but, caught himself. Walking straight to the mirror because he felt that he changed somehow. "Sasuke" his mother finally manage to choke out. Sasuke did inded change his tressled blue and black hair was to his shoulders, he grew a few inches taller, his nails were claws, his teeth were fangs, his ears were a elfen, and he sported one bushy fox tail but, he felt that his power increased dramar-tically. "Sasuke", his mother cried out again,"Is tat really you?" she asked not believing that this person standing before her was her son."Yes, mother it is me" he said . His mother shot up and cried hysterically while hugging him in an embrace. "Sasuke , what happened?" she asked. Sasuke smiled down at his mother,"Mother, don't worry I haven't change I'm still sasuke and this change is for the good of things but, I must go and save my queen"

Mikoto was a little confused ok more than just a little. "Your queen , sasuke son what are you talking about?"Sasuke smiled,"Tsukiko was taken" and then it dawn on the elder uchiha. Her son's queen was the girl that she and almost everyone knows that has a special place in his heart and the only girl probably besides her that he would let in. She miled ,"come back with her ok son and don't worry everything will be fine". The younger uchiha nodded and hugged his mother before grabbing a packed bag and leaving the house.

Sasuke walked out of the uchiha manor and headed toward the fox district. This is amazing nortonly do /i feel stronger but, my connection with tsukiko and her family has gotten stronger as well. I walked and finally stoppred infront of the barrier. Kurama, kagome, hiei , annd sesshomaru were waiting for the young kit to return however, when she didn't they whent to the uchiha but, found they didn't need to go far becaue said uchiha was near the entrance barrier but, was disappointed when they only sensed him and not both. Sasuke came face to face with tsukiko's family. They leasd hom inside the fox district.

"Explain boy, were is tsukiko" said sesshomaru. "I assume you all got the same feeling as I after it happened"said the uchiha. "Then it's true on what I sensed"said kurama. Sasuke nodded. "Then I suppose that you would like to be the one to go and rescue her " said hiei. Again sasuke nodded. Seshomaru and the other were livid. "Then you will lead us with no choice"said kagome with an impassiver cold look. Sasuke held his ground."I will take whatever you trow at me"he said confidently. "We accepterd you as a pack member but, now it will be depened on if and only if you survive this trial may you go and save my niece"said sesshomaru before attacking with his poision whip. Jurama following with his rose whip , hiei attacking with his mosdt power attack dragon of the darkness flame, and kagome,"**_yukinoko," **yukidoke tsuki". Soon sasuke was in a moon-like circle prison that was filled pison , thorn rose spikes, hot purple-ish black flames, and cold darkness. **_**

"Let's just hope the boy passes the trial"said hiei and the rest nodded in agreement with the fire-ice demon. An hour went by and the prison started to break and crumble. Saauke emerged from the smoke and his apparance didn't change except that he now had a symbol on his left wrist. He lookd at it and found that it was two of the symbols that were on his necklace that was around his neck. It was small (very small) midnight blue fox with the shrigan in it's eyes. He looked back up at the family. Kurama and the others smirked before kurama spoke," Welcome sasuke uchiha "he said out strechting his hand for the younger to take and the boy took it happily. Hiei spoke,"Go back and inform your hokage before we head out. I'm sure he's going to send a team with us or just one of his men , Now go boy "

* * *

><p>What will happen next? An I have nothing against sakura it's just she's to much of a fangirl. I will explain next chappie of why sasuke's goin trew a trial. Update will be hereshortly if you guess whoose the kipnapper is. chappie confusing, yes, no?

tsukigan naruto name version of tsuki no me which is the actual name but we call it tsukigan for short - moon eye. the first stage is a pupiless moon colored eye it has a total of 5-6 stages. there is more to it than what I'd mentioned in previous chappies.


	35. Chapter 34

"Let's just hope the boy passes the trial"said hiei and the rest nodded in agreement with the fire-ice demon. An hour went by and the prison started to break and crumble. Saauke emerged from the smoke and his apparance didn't change except that he now had a symbol on his left wrist. He looked at it and found that it was two of the symbols that were on his necklace that was around his neck. It was small (very small) midnight blue fox with the sharigan in it's eyes. He looked back up at the family. Kurama and the others smirked before kurama spoke," Welcome sasuke uchiha "he said out strechting his hand for the younger to take and the boy took it happily. Hiei spoke,"Go back and inform your hokage before we head out. I'm sure he's going to send a team with us or just one of his men , Now go boy "

* * *

><p>Sasuke went back to the village to inform the hokage. Hiei and kurama along with the imp blue were waiing for the uchiha to return. "hokage -sama"said sasuke shunp-ing in the room. The hokage looked up,"Ah, what can I do for you sasuke?"<p>

"allow me and two others to go and rescue tsukiko" he said respectively. The third was shocked by the news,"What tsukiko was kidSsuke went back to the fox kidnapped?" Silence answered his question. "When did this happen?" asked the third. "earlier tonight" answered the raven

"Very well you have a mission sasuke uchiha to go and rescue tsukiko minamino", said th third seriously ,"Now who do you have in mind to go with ?"

"Tsukiko's father and hiei -sensei" the raven anwsered. The hokage nodded he knew that with the connection that the uchiha held with tsukiko the fox family would ask for his help."Very well leave before the sunrises" he finally said and the raven left the office but, noit before saying a quick thankyou. Sasuke went back to the fox district and inform them of what the hokage told him. "so the old man trust you with us " said kagome. Sasuke nodded. "Then let's get amove on"said hiei."No, not yet" said kurama everyone looked at him ," hiei , sasuke go in the village and see if you can find any clues or anything left behind" he instructed . They teleported away and landed at what was probably were tsukiko was last. Hiei's and sasuke's eyes widen they smelled it and saw red 'blood' of tsukiko and an other stinch. Sasuke didn't know who or what the foil stinch was but, hiei knew and said,"come on we need to report back . Kurama will be pissed" hiei mumbled. When they returned hiei told kurama,"It's the crow" and surely enough kurama was ticked,"That bastard I killed him and yet he comes back and take my daughter" he said his voice going into his youko voice. Sasuke was not to surprisd at seeing kurama change into a fox that look exactly like tsukiko but, he knew that they were diferent in a way by their eyes . "Let's go" youko kurama said coldly. Hiei and sasuke followed and they left without saying much. 'Be careful you three' kagome thought. "Imp go with" said sesshomaru and kicked the imp blue towards the direction of the three.

**Meanwile**

Tsukiko was in a dark room with no windows or anything. She was tied against the wall with iron demon chains from hands and toes. Her clothing were torn and she sported bruises on her body. The door opened and tsukiko struggled to look up. The man that she could now see was a raven haired crow,"Look how beautiful you look" he said as he walked closer to her placing her chin in his hands. She spitted at him and as a result got slapped across the face. "Looks like you need to be taught whoose boss" he said darklly with a manical grin on his face. Tsukiko involuntaleyly shivered she didn't like this man at all and glared at the man. The crow walked away and returned with a machine. He untied her from the chains and placed her in the machine. "Now let the fun begin" he said evilly. Tsukiko had her eyes closed hoping that all this was a dream. The machine started and tsukiko screamed a gurlged blooded scream. The man watched in a sick fascination as tsukiko's body change from her human to demon/humannoid to back . (She's being forced to change agaisnt her will to and has no control). The machine stopped after an hour of tsukiko's screams and she was placed back on the chains. "I think that's enough for one day" before walking out the room.

Early the next day the man came back and yanked tsukiko by her hair non- to gently. "Ay, good your awake" he said. Tsukiko looked at him with fire in her eyes and spitted at him once again. "Naughty kit" he said before yanking her violently from the chains. Tsukiko hit the ground with an unceremetic thud and stuggled to try and get up but, couldn't because of the foot that was holding her down. He kicked her in the stomach before a snap of fingers were heard. Tsukiko silently screamed from being used as a bomb timer a person who is the victim of bombs. She hardly heard the door open and the man walked out. 'someone save me' she thought while she layed there numb in her on blood.

**Sasuke and Tsukiko's family**

Sasuke couldn't sleep the pain that he was feeling was more than he could possibly handle. Kurama and hiei along with the imp watch the boy as he tried to go to sleep but, everytime he would close is eyes they would shoot back open looking frighten an scared. They walked towards sasuke,"Sasuke you should get some rest it won't do any good if you stay up" said a concerned kurama. The raven stubbornly shook his head,"no I'll be fine" he said codly. The young raven turned towards hiei,"Did you locate tsukiko's wereabouts yet?" he said demanding but, hope was in his voice. "Yes, we should arrive tomorrow" said the fire demon."Now get some sleep" he finished. Sasuke nodded and kurama handed him a knock out plant and he was out. "We head out before the sunrises. "said kurama he then turned towards blue,"Blue keep a look out" he ordered the toad and he and hiei closed their eyes to try to get a little peace. The imp did as told and kept watch till it was time.

**In konoha**

Everything was quiet in the village. Kakashi was at the memorial sitting in thought before team seven meeting when,"hokage -sama wishes to see you" said a jonin before leaving. Kakashi stood up and went to the hokage's office. He knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama you wish to see me" he said. " Yes, it's important"said the third before placing a privacy seal in the room. "What I am going to tell stays betwen us , understand kakakshi?" The silverette nodded and the hokage told the jonin of sasuke going on an important mission with tsukiko's family. "Hokage-sama ', started the jonin but didn't finish for the hokage held out a hand silencing him. " No missions or training no team meetings until sasuke and tsukiko return" he said and the silverette nodded and bowed before poofing away. Kakashi was thinking and not reading his book,' who would attack or kidnap tsukiko minamino? And why, sasuke to rescue her alone and not send a team with him? There's more tothis then just friendship between the two that's clear as day but, why would he ?' his thoughts were put to a stop as he neared the bridge. "yo " he exclaimed.

"Your late" yelled both sakura and naruto. "sensei, where is sasuke-kun?" asked sakura. "Yeah, and tsukiko-chan?" added naruto. "There's no need to worry", he said with his one eyed smile,"There will be no team meeting for two days" he said. "Wait sensei" started sakura ,"don't worry I ran into them on my way here so they know" and he poofed away. Naruto cheered before leaving the bridge and sakura had a funny feeling but, push it aside to go and find her sasuke.

**Sasuke, kurama, hiei, and the imp blue**

Sasuke and the others woke up before the sunrise and headed towards there destination. 'Hold on tsukiko were coming' sasuke thought taking the lead of the others. "sasuke calm down were almost there" said kurama calmly. Sasuke nodded. kurama was righ he had to stay calm for his tsukiko. He wondered when he claimed tsukiko as his but, didn't care. He knew he loved her and would do anything if it means kepping her happy and safe and he had to do was the part he most likely feared. Asking the silver fox and ice-fire demon if he could have her as a mate. Glancing at the two before looking forward with determination. ~fox~ telepathed hiei. ~ yes?~

~the uchiha has pass the trial of loyality and trust . Let him become tsukiko's intended~

~ It's already has been done all they have to do is the first part of the ritual the rest will be done when their older~he said. Hiei nodded mentally but, said no more. They reached their destination and found a big castle with no windows or anything so the way in was threw the door. Hundreds and hundreds of low class to middle class demons came out to play with the heros. Kurama took out his '**_rose whip vine'_** and attacked them cutting them in halves. Hiei he his sword fire to slice them in halves whilst using his supersonic speed. Sasuke was using his enhanced speed (he has the speed as in part 2) and his sword using the same way as hiei exept it's blue and red instead of green-purple. "Sasuke go on ahead we're take care of things here" said kurama . "Are you sure?" the raven asked. "Go on boy "hiei said. Sasuke nodded and thanked them for letting him go ahead. Soon after sasuke reached a room in the castle kurama and hiei showed up. "Well ", kurama said smirking,"looks like we didn't miss anything". Sasuke nor hiei didn't respond. They walked and walked opening doors upon doors and no tsukiko. "This is strange"mumbled kurama and the others agreed. Soon they reached a double -edge door with crow pattern and entered. "Welcome kurama", said a beep voice. Kurama growled ,"Show yourself before i force you"he said venemonously like poison. "Well it's nice to see you to and I see you have aquired a new member" he said eyeing sasuke. "cut the crap and tell me were is my daughter" kurama snarled. He laughed and snapped his fingers,"Well here she is", he said as the floor started to open up. Kurama, hiei , and sasuke saw red. There laying in her own blood was tsukiko all beaten up and changing between human/demonoid forms.

"sasuke", kurama whispered just enough for the kid to hear," go to tsukiko let me handle kurasu" and sasuke went to tsukiko's direction. Hiei sensing that the maniac had other plans teleported to kurasu giving way for the raven. Sasuke relunctantly agreed a little disappointed that he couldn't kill the sucker himself. He ran towards tsukiko. Sasuke broke the glass-like thing she was in with his anger and ran to tsukiko shaking her , hoping that she would respond. "Tsukiko" he said softly . The red-head kit opened her green/amber eyes, wincing in pain. "Sasuke"she said weakly. Sasuke held her tight grip nuzzling agaisnt her cheek growling soothingly. Tsukiko weakly smiled the vibrations of the soothing growls made her feel safe. A crudling scream was heard and sasuke looked up to see kurama and hiei along with the imp coming in there direction. "Toad "he growled treatenly at the imp blue who recoiled at seeing sasuke's cold uncaring eyes. "Yes"it stuttered weakly. "go and find a place for camp return when deed is done"the uchiha said coldly. Sasuke turned to the smirking demons. "good job boy you do well as tsukiko's mate"said hiei. Kurama nodded and tried to rake his daughter from sasuke's tight hold but, it turn out to be useless. He sighed,"Sasuke loosen your hold so I can apply my oniment" he said and sasuke complied but, tsukiko whimpered holding sasuke in an even tighter grip. When kurama was done they waited for the imp to return. They didn't wait long though and left heading into a forest camp site. Three unfortunate rabbits decided to come out and venture. "Sasuke"the boy looked up at kurama. "Watch because I'm only going to show you once" . Sasuke nodded and kurama snuck behind some bushes watching the rabbits hungeryly. He leaped up landing behind them. one froze rigt there on the spot, the other two were hopping furiously tryingto escape the fox. Kurama chase but, he soon caught them in a one hand grip holding them tightly then loosing his grip once there were lifeless in his hands and picked up the other rabbit. The imp came back with some fire wood and started the fire whilst hie brought the water. Kurama split the meats throwing some in the fire to cook and leaving the other half raw. He threw a raw meat to sasuke who looked like he was going to be sick. "Take a bit , sasuke"said kurama calmly. sasuke hesitately took a bit of the raw meat and was surprised it tasted fresher just as if it was cooked. "It's good"he said, Hiei and kurama grinned,"You get used to it after all all demons have to eat raw meat sometime in their lives" kurama said.

The next morning sasuke woke up tsukiko carefully as to not frighten her. Tsukiko opened her eyes and smiled weakly looking at the raven."Sasuke-kun" and hugged him tightly crying hysterically."Suke I was scared"she admitted. sasuke putted the food aside a held her close with his tail around as well,"Shh, tsu-chan everything will be arlight I'm here" he said. Tsukiko calmed down feeling the tail around her and looked at sasuke and back at the tail. The way she did it was almost comical but, not the time."suke-kun she said looking carefully at sasuke's appearance. Sasuke couldn't take it any more he laughed. "tsu-chan here "he said guiding her hand to his tail in which she quickly pulled away sasuke frowned,"What's the matter?" Tsukiko lightly blushed,"The tail is reserved for the intended and yourself"she said mumbling. Kurama and hiei watched on happy for the kits and that tsukiko was back to herself but, will she be for long? Sasuke smirked, and took tsukiko's hand again and with his hand interwined with hers stroked his tail."You are my intended". Tsukiko's wounds were healed and everything and she could move and eat properly but, alast this doesn't matter in this situation now does it? Tsukiko blushed ten shades of red some even redder than her hair and stuttered,"w-w-w-what?""c-can"mphm"- sasuke quieted the other with his lips brushing agaisn't tsukiko's . He retreated moving his hand to softly cupped her cheek and slowly carased it, smiling all the while."I tsukiko", the young kit listened flustered," I'm not losing you ever again "he said then pressed his lips once more in a gentle kiss . This time tsukiko kissed back . However, it never turned into a make-out session "Ahem"coughed kurama breaking them from their world"We return tonight. however, " he said with a grin that would make yusuke happy . sasuke and tsukiko blushed like dear caught in head lights and kurama laughed clutching his stomach "Have fun" he said in between breaths and left the uchiha with his little kit no young lady alone. hiei left and took the sleeping imp with him following kurama in the shadows. When they retuned sasuke and tsukiko were still in their spots. "Come change of plans we leave now, tsukiko can you walk?" asked / said kurama . Tsukiko nodded and followed. Sasuke staying close to the red-head girl.

They reach konoha just before the sunrise and went to the fox district. Sasuke decided to stay and return to his home in the next day. kurama and the rest went to greet everyone and kagome ran to her family hugging them in a tight grip. She looked at the young uchiha,"Come on son-in law "she said grinning , sasuke blushed faintly before joining the family in the momement. "You all must be tired. Go get some rest" said kagome in a soft voice and theyfollowed. Sasuke went in a spear room not to far from tsukiko's and kagome and the rest checked on the two before heading to bed for much needed sleep from worring about tsukiko's safety. During the late night Tsukiko opened her door and snuck out her room and opened the door to the next. Tiptoeing in she silently closed the door.'tsukiko- chan , what are you doing?" Tsukiko jumped a little and turned around and faced an amused sasuke. The raven patted the bed signaling for her to come. Tsukiko sat by sasuke looking nervous. Sasuke smiled and pulled her down next to him ."don't worry", he said chuckling at her expression,"sleep" he said. Tsukiko was losing it in the inside 'Is he crazy we're ' "tsukiko just for to night you couldn't sleep , right?" tsukiko nodded and got confortable snuggling in sasuke's warmth. The raven letting his tail and apearance change to his demonnoid form wrapped his tail and arm protectively around her and fell into a much neeeded slumber unconsciously tsukiko did the same with her own tail.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? An I have nothing against sakura it's just she's to much of a fangirl. I will explain next chappie of why sasuke's goin trew a you guys weren't expecting that now did yall?. chappie confusing, yes, no?


	36. Chapter 35 Mix pov

**Tsukiko was saved**

**This fic is now rated t-m meaning it's for ages older and nature people not 12 or younger. I'll explain in later chappies on why I did this chappie like I did. an /au timeline in the missions **

* * *

><p><strong>MIX P.O.V'S<strong>

I opened my eyes looking around and noticed I wasn't in my room. Oh right I stayed the night. My eyes landed on the red-head sleeping peacefully on my chest with her arm around me as well her tail. I smiled and gently as to not wake her I putted my fingers through her hair stroking the red locks. Sense I didn't won't to wake her by moving my other arm I stayed still smiling thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea if I woke up and she's by side. I felt Tsukiko stir meaning she was about to wake. I watched as she opened her beautiful green/amber eyes that I couldn't get enough of looking at. She smiled snuggling closer to me as I still was stroking her hair with my fingers.

I smiled back lovely and said these words, i mean you think just because I was a cold hearted person and never let anyone but, two see the other me I would never utter, "Morning beautiful," I laughed on the inside enjoying the faint blush that appeared on her face, to tell you the truth it made me feel good inside that I was the only who could make her blush.

" M-m-morning Suke-kun," she said stuttering. "Can you let me go now?" she asked me whilst un-wrapping her tail and self from around me.

I smirked and held her tighter with my hand in her hair pushing her closer to my chest while I wrapped my tail securely around her. I smirked having my chin on the on top of her head, "no…" I pause my smirk widening. "I like being like this."

My heart ranged loudly in my chest I could swore if it ranged any louder Suke-kun would hear. Can't believe it he was handsome before, but with his new appearance he looks like some person that came from the sky. Dang it he has me turning into a fan-girl this isn't fair. I stiffen at his words, "I like being like this."

If I didn't know any better I say he feels the same way for me as I feel for him. I mean did he mean, what he said? That he wants me to be his intended mate. Damn he has me blushing again I thought while hiding my face deeper in his chest. There was only one way to find out I picked my head up slightly and looked in his eyes facing him. I spoke nervously as hell, "Suke-kun-"

"Um" was his reply indicating that he was listening. "D-d-did y-y-you m-mean what you said?"

He looked at me dead in the eyes smirking. I love to just wipe that dang smirk of his face. "You to be mates?"

I nodded, "Yes I- "mph"

Sasuke lightly brought his lips down on Tsukiko's own. Staying there to let her adjust to the kiss and to see if she would respond he kept his lips there. He smirked inwardly she responded kissing back and as soon as she did Sasuke pulled away (well he smirks a lot does he?), "Tsukiko Minamino…. "he said her name slowly," will you be my mate, and stay by my side for centuries?" (Dang it feels like he proposing to her does it?) He waited.

Tsukiko smiled lovely and replied. "Yes," and asked the same question to Sasuke who also replied with a smile and a yes.

I felt Suke-kun remove his hands from my hair and ears. I pouted I think he saw because of the smirk on his face.

' Dang it does he ever stop with the smirking?' I thought.

I felt his fingers stroking my tail as if he was holding something valuable.

"Tsukiko…." i looked up at him and our eyes meet. He didn't say anything and took my hand. I hesitantly putted my fingers to his tail stroking.

We stayed like that before, "Tsukiko, Sasuke get up before you miss breakfast!" yelled my mother Kagome. We stopped what we were doing. Sasuke sighed and reluctantly remove himself from Tsukiko and sat up.

Tsukiko did the same. I watched as Tsukiko got up turning to face me, "see you in a few" she said not even a foot away from me.

I grabbed her wrist pulling her back down crashing our lips in a chaste kiss; pulling away slowly I licked her bottom lip silently asking for entrance. I heard a gasp and I took advantage of that to explore. I smirked for the umpteenth time this morning hearing a moan and hands fisted in my hair to deepen the kiss.

"You two come down now or breakfast will be cold!" we heard Tsukiko's mom yelled and we broke apart panting.

Catching my breath before her I said with a huge grin," go down before your parents come and ruin our fun." She blushed three different shades of red one even being the color of her hair.

'Did we just make out ' Tsukiko's thought.

I watched as she composed herself and walked out the room. Once she left I got dress into some clothes not bothering to change to my humanoid form. Thinking back on it I wouldn't have this form if it wasn't for the dream or passing the trial that I had to go through. Stepping out the room and closing the door I headed down stairs.

Breakfast at the Minamino house was pleasant. After eating Sesshomaru, Kurama, Kagome, and Hiei told Sasuke and Tsukiko to follow them. The elder members of Tsukiko's family lead them to huge room that was lit by many candles, had a dagger on one table with two cups and napkins. "Go into the center you two," said kagome.

"Once you become mates there no turning back," said Hiei. Tsukiko and Sasuke went in the center facing each other. "Now…" started Sesshomaru in a cold voice," Are you sure you two want to be mates?" he asked.

"Once you become mates there's no turning back," said Hiei once more.

I looked at Tsukiko and back at her family determination and an iron ground.

"Very well," said Sesshomaru passing his fingers threw his hair; "Sasuke Uchiha come with me. Tsukiko go with your parents." We went our separate ways in different corners of the room.

Sesshomaru lord of the western lands looked at me with cold uncaring eyes and I stood my ground. I heard him speak, "for if you mate Tsukiko you must know the demon mating ritual and I assume you already know the human ritual?" I nodded. "Good then you will learn of demon mating," he said before throwing a ton of books at me. "These books will help and you will be tutored by a tutor."

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and a demon came out of the shadows. "Yes, my lord?"

"Ceil, teach Uchiha about demon mating. Start he has to learn everything within four hours," he said before disappearing.

'What the hell four hours! Is he insane?" I screeched. "Now, Uchiha -san this way we have much to do…" said the demon ceil. I glared at the demon before walking ahead.

"Tsukiko you and Sasuke are almost at the age of finding a mate" said Kurama. I nodded still nervous. My dad spoke again, "We have four hours so let's get started."

I watch dad turn to mom before sitting down in the corner. "Mom" I said unsure. Kagome pulled out a bag and a HUGE book. Kagome looked at her daughter smiling, "let's go to next room" I followed obediently.

Three in half hours later in both rooms…. "AHHH!" Kurama and Hiei heard Tsukiko and Sasuke screamed. Twenty minutes later Sasuke and Sesshomaru appeared out the first room. Five minutes after Tsukiko and kagome came out the other room.

Kurama and Hiei stood up and dusting imaginary dust of themselves. Turning to the four Kurama asked, "So, how did it go?" No answer.

Hiei smirked," We repeat are you sure you want to become mates now?" Tsukiko was slowly recovering from her female lesson and Sasuke was slowly recovering from his male lessons. One thought going through his head,' i can't believe that I went through that, but it did make up for all those dang classes I skipped out on at the academy'.

"What is yawl answer" demanded the adults. Silence followed before I spoke, "Yes we accept." Tsukiko eyes widen a fraction before they went back to normal she was a little surprised but it was Sasuke Uchiha she was dealing with an the stubborn Uchiha did have pride and would let that be his intuition more than his own instincts.

"I accept as well" said Tsukiko.

"Go back and stand in the center of the room" said Sesshomaru. We were back in the center facing each other. "Take this cup and dagger" said Sesshomaru handing them a cup and the dagger. Kurama took over, "Put some blood in the cup then clean your wound. Then switch cups and sip the blood. Wait a few seconds before making the mark," he finished.

Hiei spoke for the second time," After the bonding it's training boy" he said directly towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

I went first and took the dagger making a cut own my arm. Once the blood was in the cup I cleaned my wound then the dagger before handing the cup to Tsukiko. I watched as she did the same as I did just moments ago and handed me her cup. We step away from each other counting to three we brought the cup to our lips before setting them down and waited.

A few minutes passed before our eyes and we looked at each other to see if we had any changes and we didn't. "That's good your appearances didn't change but your personality might have merged," said kagome smiling.

I walked over to Tsukiko and hugged her. We stayed like that for a few seconds I took in her sent of roses and the natural forest and craned my face deeper in her neck, Tsukiko did the same. I took in suke-kun's sent of rain and a musty sent. 'He must train everyday non-stop' i thought.

We pulled away slightly gazing at each other warmly. I looked up into green/ amber eyes asking silently with my own if this is what she wanted. She smiled and nodded asking me the same question and silently told that this is what wanted. I leaned in giving Tsukiko a chaste kiss before pulling away and going to her neck. I inhale once more before letting my now fangs sink into her flesh. I felt Tsukiko stiffen before her hands moved to my hair making me bite deeper. I sucked the wound before licking up the blood that came from it. Slowly I removed myself from Tsukiko's neck and looked at my work.

The nark was the Uchiha clan fan with a flowery pattern surrounding the neck and shoulder blades. In the middle of the fan were it connects was a small sun colored crescent moon. (I'm giving color even though the mark is black). Tsukiko getting over what just happened leaned in and returned the kiss that Sasuke gave her before pulling away and doing the same thing with his neck as he did with hers.

Pulling away slowly she examined her work. It was the Uchiha symbol with flowery pedals inside the fan with a crescent moon in the middle. Our tails wrapped around each other in a loving brace and we held hands while walking towards the adults who were waiting. "We officially welcome you Sasuke Uchiha to our family," said Kurama smiling

"Anything happen to Tsukiko it will be your head," said Sesshomaru.

"Come boy training time," said Hiei. I sighed and reluctantly remove myself from Tsukiko's warmth.

"I be back" before following my now uncle Hiei.

**Inside Konoha **

Kakashi was walking toward the Uchiha district to go and see Sasuke. "Sensei!" the silverette turned around and saw Sakura and Naruto running towards him. "Yo!"

"Sensei you're headed to Sasuke-kun's right?" asked the pinkette. "Why yes" said Kakashi. "Well ", the girl said going into fan girl mode, "could we come with?"

"Yeah I want to beat that teme he owes me a spar!' Naruto said loudly.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head (poor guy) "Ma, i suppose come on" depannd Kakashi. Sakura followed happy skipping along the way and Naruto just walked cautiously behind weary of Sakura.

'You know why I even like her again' thought Naruto however; he didn't finish his thoughts because they were at the main Uchiha mansion. Kakashi knocked on the door. "Yes, how can i help you? "Mikoto asked.

"Ay, Uchiha-san we came to visit Sasuke is he here?" asked Kakashi. Mikoto shook her head, "No he's not. You are?" Mikoto inquired.

"Gomen, I'm Kakashi, this is Naruto…" he said pointing to the blonde," and this is Sakura…" he said pointing to the pink haired girl. "Do you know where he is?" asked Kakashi.

Before Mikoto could give them an answer a voice spoke, "What are you three doing here?" The four turned around it was Sasuke (without tail , claws, fangs, or elfin ears) "Hey , Sasuke-kun" fan girl mode Sakura.

Sasuke just glared at the three looking at them with uncaring eyes. 'Leave" he said coldly. "Sasuke…" started Mikoto marching towards her son, but she stopped everyone and I mean all four stopped and stared.

Sasuke just got hit own the head; "Sasuke that's not nice" said a new voice. Looking to the direction that Sasuke got hit everyone saw the red-haired kitsune Tsukiko.

"Tsu-chan thank you so much looks like you're doing just fine with keeping him in line," said Mikoto smiling.

"How dare you hit Sasuke -kun? You -you demon bitch!" screeched Sakura and lunged towards Tsukiko. She stopped mid-way and everyone went wide eyed.

Sasuke growled an inhuman growl towards Sakura making sure it sounded threatening, "Do that again Haruno and you won't see tomorrow," venom lacing from his voice and he let go of Sakura's painful grip he had own her wrist. She dropped to ground with a thud and Sasuke grabbed Tsukiko by the hand and without looking at the others lead them to the house. Tsukiko knew he was not in a good mood, hell the pinkette made her mood bad as well with the display just a few moments ago.

"If you want something get it over with and leave" said Sasuke still having venom lacing in his voice. Mikoto recoiled was this her son? The side she never seen-

"Naruto go see to Sakura" ordered Kakashi. Dang it he sighed they haven't even been a team for three whole months yet and there's already turmoil; Kakashi depaned.

"Awl come on sensei whatever you need to say to the teme we can hear it to…" complained the blonde.

"No. now go" Kakashi said sternly. Naruto reluctantly left the room. "Tell me the truth both of you" said Kakashi eyeing both Tsukiko and Sasuke evenly.

"no," said Sasuke.

"No, do you even know of what I'm asking of you two?" said Kakashi trying really hard at the moment to not blow up.

"Yes, we do and-" started Sasuke coldly but, was interrupted by Tsukiko.

"Give us time sensei and you will know" Kakashi sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer. "Fine," then he went to retrieve Naruto and a still frighten Sakura and left the Uchiha district leaving Mikoto, Sasuke, and Tsukiko.

Two months passed since then. Kakashi and team seven were now doing D- ranked missions.

Sakura had forgotten what happened at the Uchiha district and is now back to normal as if it never happened. Kakashi still suspicious of Tsukiko and her family and Sasuke's connection to them, but still is the perverted loving sensei. Sasuke is still the same with Tsukiko and their relationship although secretive one is steady. Naruto he's well he's throwing a tantrum.

The imp blue was following in the shadows not wanting to be seen by the humans. The team just got threw doing some random D-rank mission again and Naruto had enough and was voicing it," I hate doing these D-ranks! I'm a ninja I should be doing something cool!" he said rambling.

"Oi, shut up Naruto-baka be quiet" said Sakura annoyed hitting the poor blonde on the head.

"Mou Sakura –Chan…"whined the blonde. "You deserve it your annoying," she shrieked.

"Haruno- " Sakura looked angrily at Tsukiko ,"What ?"

"Stop using Uzumaki -kun as a punching bag" she said.

"I can do what I want demon bitch!' Tsukiko seething on the inside, the imp was livid but remained in its spot not wanting to get on its mistress bad side, and Sasuke didn't do anything but once he sense Tsukiko's distress he reassured her that everything would be fine and she calmed down.

Sasuke let go, but not before sending Sakura a death glare that actually promised death. Man I bet he's making Sesshomaru the most proudest person on the planet with his glare. Sakura shut up, Naruto watched in silence and Kakashi stopped to look to see what the fuss was before saying, "enough let's go to the hokage for our next mission," and they followed without uttering a word.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Yay! Sasuke's an official member of the demon-fox family. An I have nothing against Sakura it's just she's too much of a fan girl. Chapter confusing, yes, no? There's more than one step to demon mating

1. Acceptance, trust, love, etc.

2. Marking between neck and shoulders. This will work and form a bond if any breaks the bond the mating is no more

3. Intermediate activity marking on the thighs.

4. Family and happy life


	37. Chapter 36

**Tsukiko was saved. Tsukiko and sasuke are eachothers intended mates. Two months after tsukiko's incident the team starts to do simple d-ranks and now are headed to the hokage's office.**

**This fic is now rated t-m meaning it's for ages older and nature people not 12 or younger I'm not sure yet still debating. I'd made a title for chappie 37 so none hopely want get to confuse reading the beginning of thechappie. an /au timeline in the missions **

* * *

><p>They reached the hokage office just when another team was leaving. Kakashi knocked. "Enter" said the third and the door open and team seven entered the small room. Kashi walked up and handed the third the mission reports. "Um good" he said while looking at the reports. "Let's see baby sitting, walking the dog, " he started but, was interrupted.<p>

"No way give us a better mission ! Something cool ! Not those old boring D-ranks!"Bellowed naruto. "Naruo you are just genin" stared iruka, however, "there are different types of missions ranging from d-s- rank misssions" the third went on to tell the team of the mission ranks and ninja ranks when, "Yeah so I ate miso for breakfast so like what should I eat tomorrow?" said the blonde talking to his team who were listening. The third was fuming, steam whent from his ears and he was turning red,"HUSH UP AND LISTEN DAMN IT!"bellowed the third. Everyone looked up and stopped and stared well except naruto. "Gramps we're not kids anymore we're ninjas ! " shouted the blonde.

The third sighed, "Alright you want a mission? Then I'll give you one. Kakashi do you think your team is ready for this?" the old man asked the jonin. Kakashi nodded, " I believe so" he said with an eye smile. "alright your missio is a c- rank you are to escort a bridge builder back to wave country. " Enter" After he said that an jonin entered with an old man wih glasses, looed drunked, normal civil clothing, gray hair, sake bottle in hand, and abored like sqchinizing expression. " This is it he started looking at the four members of team seven," a boy with an attitude, a pink -haired fangirl, a pretty girl who looks like she belongs in a garden, a shorty? Are these really my protectors?"asked the man.

Tsukiko was calm amd didn't no mind to he comment and sasuke ignored him as well. However, sakura was glaring daggers and naruto well he ralized he and the old man weren't going to get along. "Hey who you calling short old man ? When everyone was standing sie by side and he realized tat he was the shot te man adressed he took it to whole new level,"I'm not short old man I'm the greatest ninja ever. I'm going to be the best believe it?"

"And here I thought ninjas were suppose to be guiet . You an't no ninja kid. "the old man said. Kakashi held a fuming naruto back,"Let me go I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down naruto, we can't kill our client" said kakashi and the boy silently fumed. 'alrigt let's get this over with' kakashi said mentally. "This over here, he said pointing to the raven (in human form),"Is sasuke uchiha this years rookie. "this is sakura haruno , he said pointing to the pink haired girl, "she is the kunoichi of the year". Sakura was gloating, "**chaa I 'm better than the red head demon bitch!"inner sakura . " **This ", he started but stopped and sighed,"come out and qit hiding" said kakashi. "Where the red- head ?"asked the old man and everyone looking ariund and wondering the same where she go? Sasuke sighed loudly and caught the attention of everyone in the room. "sasuke , do you know where she is?" asked kakashi. "well sasuke-kun your so cool!" shrieked sakura which the raven tuned out because her shrieking was hurting his ears.

"well where is she ?she was just here" said naruto looking everywhere. "Where are you guys looking . " said tsukiko's voice everyone turned and the old man nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "Don't do that kid" he said. Tsukiko grinned she felt playful today and what better way than to spoke an old drunk? And hiding from the rest? Kakashi spoke again, "And this mysterious myschevious young girl is tsukiko minamino . The blonde next to me is naruto uzumaki unpredictable ninja. And I am kakashi Hatake a jonin." "You are?" kakashi asked the builder.

" I am tazuna" he said noncholantly. 'Ahem' coughed the hokage gaining everyone's attention. "You have two hours pack what you need then leave. Dismissed" he said raising his hand and the group left.

Sakura went home and packed. Naruto went to ichiraaku before going home to pack a few things. Tsukiko went to sasuke's while he was packing she however, didn't pack anything since well she didn't really need to. "Sasuke-kun?" she called the raven. "Um " was sasuke's response. She shook her head smiling all the while,"It's ok" she said. Sasuke however, didn't buy it and closed his bag finished with packing and walked over to were tsukiko was sitting. Sasuke grabbed tsukiko's chin and turn her to face him. He whispered his breath ghosting over hers. "Tsukiko - chan " he said in a deep husky voice making tsukiko shiver. "What is it that you need to tell me?" he asked leaning deadly close their faces centimeters apart. A smirk was plastered on his face which mad tsukiko shiver again. He leaned more and caught her lips in a kiss. Pulling away he bit her bottom gaining a gasp from tsukiko. He took advantage and explore her and tsukiko didn't want to fill left out so she explore his mouth as well. He explored and found that he liked her sweet cavern even more and couldn't get enough of the sweet but, not so sweet taste of strawberries. Tsukiko didn't truly explore lsast time they kiss and only got a small taste but, now she knew she wouldn't be able to get enough of his taste. The kiss quickly turned into a heat of battling tonques. Tsukiko pulling sasuke further to deepen the kiss and sasuke being pulled down rested tsukiko gently on his bed. They needed air sadly. Panting they looked at each other rubbing their noses together while smiling. "no fair your a better kisser than me" tsukikopouted and sasuke smirked before leaning in and taking her lips again this time a more hugrier one. Tsukiko moaned and into kiss and returned just as he. Feeling something hard against her thight and gasping after the kiss tsukiko looked towards sasuke who was recovering from their make-out session. Sasuke noticed his problem and quickly got off of tsukiko. " gomen" he said. Tsukik looked confuse what was he apologizing for? "We should go " he said standing up and heading for the door. Tsukiko followed and soon they were outside the uchiha district.

"Your early for once sensei" noted sakura who arrived a few minutes before kakashi and tazuna. Naruto came soon after. " Hey sakura - chan' he bellowed and got hit on the head by sakura."Shut-up naruto-baka" she said annoyed. Naruto looked arond and found no sasuke-teme or tsukiko-chan. "ehh? Where's teme and tsukiko- chan?" he asked. "we'll wait a few minutes"said kakashi before sakura could make the blonde her punching victim. Naruto , sakua, kakashi , and tazuna waited before spotting the two. Thyey walked out the village gates passing the fox district naruto,"Yahoo!"

"shut-up baka why you so happy anyway?"asked sakura before hitting him on thehead. "Cuz I'm traveling out the village" he exclaimed happily. Saskura hmped before jonining kakashi in the front. Kakashi , naruto , sakura, and finally sasuke and tsukiko. Before she went to the front she glanced at sasuke and then her heart filled eyes was filled with eny. Naruto who was being held by kakashi for lunging at tazuna for the comment about being the hokage stopped his stuggling when he saw sakura's quiet staring in eny. Kakashi looked towards sakura direction , tazuna doing th same. Tazuna looed on km owingly ,kakashi and naruto however, even with the three months that they have been team seven they still couldn'tbelieve the last male uchiha was showing emotion. Sasuke arm was protectivelyaround tsukiko's waist with his famous stoic expression in place but, something flicked and kakashi and naruto who made eye contact could see his emotions were troubled. Tsukiko was clutching on to sasuke having a bad feeling and telepathing her fears.

~ sasuke-kun~

~tsukiko-chan" he called out ,"What's got you scared , love?~ The girl buried her head in his chest and he pstopped picked her up bridal style while telling her to explain what was making her jumpy. ~ I feel I shouldn't leave the fox district this time~ she whimpered. He whispered sothing words and she feel asleep. Sasuke loooked up at everyone who was watching them and glared his famous glare before calling the servant imp. "Blue" he said coldly while walking ahead and ignoring kakashi, sakura, naruto, and tazuna's stares. The imp came out of its hiding place and hurried over near the two kitsune mates. "What the heck is that?" asked tazuna looking at the imp. "That ugly thing is a bother" scoffed sakura. "That you have to ask tsukiko or sasuke for the answer"said kakashi.

"Why the boy with the attitude?" asked tazuna. " That's something we'r still trying to figure out"answered kakashi looking up slightly from his book. "YOU HUMANS HURRY IT UP!"shouted the imp when he turn his gaze towards them. "Who are to tell us what to do ugly?" asked a sneering sakura. "Human you are slowing m'lord and lady down! Now- the imp started but, was instantly stopped. "Blue " sasuke said coldly while glaring at the imp daring him to disobey. "hai m'lord I apologize" blue stuttered following silently. The rest of the trip was filled with silence.

They stopped in a forest area."We set camp here"said kakashi . Everyone nodded and began to set up camp. Naruto was looking through his bag and nearly ,"Ehh.. Where is it?""you forgeot your sleeping bag "stated kakshi. "Alright "he sighed," then we will share tents. Sasuke share yur tent with naruto" he said with his eye smile. Sasuke gently placed tsukiko on the ground, ordering the imp to watch her or it would be his head beforeturning towards kakashi. "He can have the tent . for himself I don't need such things" he growled out. Before walking of he said,"I be right back with dinner . Someone get water and fire wood" he said then vanish into the forest. "Alright , naruto go get the fire wood while sakura go get the water" he ordered the two and they left. Kakashi turned towards tsukiko who was sleeping before cutting a tree down breaking into seated logs. Tazuna went to join the jonin but sat across from him glancing at tsukiko and the weird creature. " How long will she sleep?" he asked just to start a conversation. Kakashi sighed,"don't know.

"The boy with the attitude seems to have a soft spot for the red"tazuna stated. Kakashi nodded and was about to reply when sasuke returned. They looked up and saw sasuke had blood on his hands dripping from his nails and holding a buck. They watch as he putted the male deer down and sqat down to tsukiko's level and brushed a few strans of hair behind her ear with his clean hnd. Tsukiko stirred at the smell of deaf and sasuke's touch. She smiled down a the raven and asked,"How long have I been asleep?"

"a few hours " he said before helping her stand. Tsukiko looked down at the deer and her stomach growled in hunger. Sasuke let a small smile play on his lips before picking up the deer and walking to one of the logs. Sitting down, tsukiko followed and both with fast movements cut the deer in many pieces.

'What speeed it's more advance then shun'ed 'thought kakashi who was silently watching. At this time sakura and naruto came back with the fire wood and water. Naruto place the down and sakura put the bucket of water down as well before joining the others on the logs. "I 'll clean the meat"sakura suggested. She took eveyones meat till she got to her sasuke-kun who refused."but, sasuke-kun the meat can be infrected"she said. "Go leave us" said tsukiko not so nicely because like any other animal when they had food in their territory that she wasn't going to give it to a stranger. "I wasn't talking to you bitch!"sakura sreeched glaring at the red-head. "Leae"said sasuke coldly and sakura left feeling disapppinted and angry towards tsukiko. 'How dare she make a fool out of me' she thought bitterly. Tsukiko and sasuke's noses scrunched up in disgust ,"that's just sad when will she learn?" tsukiko whispered to sasuke. He shook his head,"Don't know but, she needs to learn I am already taken" he said the last part in a posssive way to tsukiko who shivered liking the possessiveness in voice.

They waited for everyone's deer to be cooked before digging into their meat. Kakashi, tazuna, naruto, and sakura watched wide eyed in disbelief, disgust , fascination at tsukiko,sasuke,and the imp blue. Their eating it raw? Where the thoughts of the four watching. "T-t-t-that's stuff raw h-h-how can yall eat that?"asked a horrified naruto who looked to be sick. "non of your business loser" sasuke mumbled but, said it clear eenough. "Teme" he yelled getting mad and started their glaring contest. "Hmpf, teme"naruto said huffing before sitting back down. Sakura was still watching tsukiko with hated filled eyes,'What does she have that I don't/' she thought. Kakashi watched with slight interest, Tazuna watched amused, and tsukiko well tsukiko didn't feel that something was right and hoped that sasuke caught up to it aswell. She suddenly stood looking towards the forest. Sasuke stood up aswell as the others. "what's going on?"asked tazuna.

"shh be quiet"hissed tsukiko. "sasuke ?" she called the raven.

"Yeah"was his short reply.

"You smell that ?" she asked. Naruto , sakura, and tazuna looked confused. "What are you going on about bitch? There's nothing that smells or is out there?" sakura said the imp could defend his lady he was called,"blue "tsukiko saidin a cold yet gentle voice. "Yesm'lady" he said. "go into the forest scream if something attacks . I'll be there in a heart beat before anything harms you. Now go"she snarled her order. The imp bowed before leaving to go and investigate. Tsukiko didn't like this smell ofinnocent human blood and demons stinch. Sasuke soon caught the stinch as well and growled he didn't like the smell either. Kakashi with his dog-like nose picked up the stinch of blood . Sakura and naruto went infront of the bridge builder on kakashi's orders and were tense.

it ws late. They were waiting but, what three of them didn't know. A russel in the bush caught there attention. Out of the bush came the toad bloddied and on the verge of death wiha boy no older than two also bloddied snd on the verge of death. The toad stuttered a few words saying in a hparse voice, "m'lord and m'lady youki attacked this boy and I saved him for i did not wantto disappoint you. " The toad gently tugged on the boy's torn clothing and they ran towards sasuke and tsukiko. "See boy we are in good hands with my master's they won't let anything happen to us' the toad breath before collapsing on the ground. The boy smiled a happy smile before saying thier names on his tonque from what the toad told him,"m'lord , m'lady" then he too colllapse on the ground as well. Tsukiko walked silently over to them and knelt down checking their pulse. "Their dead"she said before pulling on shingestu.

I, sakura, naruto, and the bridge builder tazuna watch as the red-head girl tsukiko took out a sword. "**_sasuke "we heard her call the raven. Sasuke looked up and replied with an request,"I'll fight while you keep the boy" and tsukiko nodded in agrement. "That's fair" she said. "Shingestu", I and I believe naruto with the kyuubi heard her whisper but, I'm not sure about the other two. "tsuki no fukkastu' she said and her sword glowed a white/pink color. She sheathed her sword and looked down at the two dead bodies. _**

**_"_**blue wake up"she said coldly . The imp twicth an opened it's eyes shooting up. "I'm alive on thank you m'lady"he said in happiness. 'What's going on?' I thought. We watched wide eyed as the boy started to stir. Sasuke stood in front of the boy hand stretch out. "Take my hand boy no harm will befall you"he said coldly. The boy nodded a hestitantly stood up. Tsukiko took the boy from sasuke's hand,"come I won't hurt you your safe"she said reasuringly. Sasuke got int a protective stance infront of tsukiko who was standing protectively by the boy and the imp. Befor the fiour could ask what was going on? Another russel in te bushes was heard.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Do foxes eat deer? An I have nothing against sakura it's just she's to much of a fangirl. chappie confusing, yes, no? There's more than one step to demon mating and don't forget there's more to the tsukigan eye.

1. acceptance, trust,love,etc.

2. marking between neck and shoulders. This will work and form a bond if any breaks the bond the mating is nomore

3. intermidiate activity marking on the thights.

4. family and happy life


	38. Chapter 37

**Tsukiko , and the gang got a c-rank mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder to the wave country. What attacked the boy and the imp Blue? What has Tsukiko scared for her family?**

**This fic is now rated t-m meaning it's for ages older and nature people not 12 or younger I'm not, sure yet still debating. An /au timeline in the missions **

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna p.o.v.<strong>

Out of the bushes came a young siloutette with a pony tail, wearing strange clothing sporting long nails, elfin ears, and a boa tail. Surrounding him was a bunch of wolves. "Give us the boy and we'll leave," he snarled at Tsukiko.

We went wide eyed at Sasuke's treatening growl and said in the coldest voice we ever heard,"Tuch them and I'll kill you and your whole pack _wolf._" He said the last part like it was acid poison. The wolf wasn't paying attention to Sasuke and was looking at Tsukiko in the way that didn't promise anything good. "Quit staring flea -bag."Tsukiko said in a hissing snarl. "

your fiesty I like em' fiesty." He said with an evil grin. "The names Grimichi."

"Don't care I'm taken."Tsukiko hissed out.

'**cha that bitch is finally going to be away from my Sasuke-kun,' thought sakura**.

The wolf turned back to sasuke and then his eyes landed on us before he spoke,"Give me the girl, and no one else gets hurt." He said giving a seductive look towards Tsukiko who recoiled. Sasuke looked livid like he was going to split someone's throat, and I bet without a doubt he would most likely do that, seeing how he cares for Tsukiko.

"It's your death." He said without any emotion in his voice at all. He vanished within seconds and killed most of the wolves present. He looked up at his bloodied hands mumbling something about- I knew I should have brought my sword.

Another man that looked similar to their leader snuck behind Tsukiko and the imp and the little boy. Tsukiko expresion change to one that we thought that only Sasuke uchiha could pull. We watched as her nails grew and her fingertips glowed a greenish/pink color. Without saying a word and waiting for the man to attack she flicked her wrist, and struck down and the man was torn into pieces.

Now the only one that was left was the leader. "Y-Y-Y-you killed my pack I'll kill you." He said angryly. We watched as his eyes tuned a blood red. It looked to be animalistic. He lunged with his long claws outstrecthed towards Tsukiko.

Sasuke moved with unbelievable speed that wasn't human speed towards them. "Don't touch what belongs to me," he said in a monotone voice. We watched as the man burned in flames then his skin started peelling open like acid was running threw it's veins. Then the curlding bloody scream stopped, and the man was silent and the body popped apart leaving limbs all over the place.

Sakura, and Naruto along with Tazuna I shivered, and recoiled in fear at the events that just transpired. 'Somehting's not right. It's not just Tsukiko that is hiding something now it's Sasuke as well,' I thought.

"Blue clean this up," they said together. The imp cleaned up the mess with some technique.

**End**

"What just happen? What's going on you two?" asked kakashi and the others nodded in agrement.

"Yeah tell us!" added sakura. No answer.

"Sasuke, Tsukiko?" kakashi tried again. Tsukiko sighed dtirely, "What attacked them were wolf demons. They died and I brought them back to life with my Tsuki no Fukkastu."

"Demon?" screeched Sakura. "What are you ?" she asked more to Tsukiko than to Sasuke. No answer. "Answer me bitch you stupid- "she said, but found she couldn't breath. Sakura weakly put a hand on the person who held her throat in such a tight grip, but fail to remove the hand.

"If you ever say such things in front of me I won't care if your a teammate or not, insult Tsukiko and I'll will kill you." Sasuke sneered venomously.

"Sasuke drop sakura this instant." ordered kakshi, but the raven didn't listen.

"Sasuke we can't kill her now. Let her go," said Tsukiko, and the raven dropped the girl on the ground unceremtously and turned towards Tsukiko. "Tsukiko she insults you everyday, and I couldn't just ignore it anymore." He said in a calm voice, but had some anger hidden.

"I know." She said smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "They are our teammates, and we can't kill them."

Sakura watched with jeaously, Tazuna and I watched with slight interest, and Naruto he looked like a fish.

Sasuke put his hand on Tsukiko's one and remove it from his shoulder holding it gently in his. Bringing it up he removed his hand and let it stroke her hair softly. He sighed," Fine, but only because it's you asking. "He said then took his hands out of her hair. He then jumped into a tree. Tsukiko smiled at the others apologetically before going into the tree branch next to Sasuke. The imp went to the trucnk.

"Boy! "called Sasuke and the boy looked up. "Go in the tent with Naruto, " and he left it at that closing his eyes.

"Alright it's gotten late let's hit he hay," said kakashi. 'Looks like they won't give me an answer with everyone else present, ' thought kakashi. Sakura went into her tent. Naruto and the litttle boy went tinto Sasuke's tent and Tazuna slept near kakashi's watchful eye, but before anyone could go to sleep kakashi called out.

"We will take turns watching. Tsukiko, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura then me." Said kakashi. "No need sensei yall go to sleep."Said Tsukiko.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to their expressions,"I will not repeat myself now sleep." She commanded. Kakashi sighed for the hundred time that day.

"Alright we're in your hands," he said defeatedly. Everyone went to sleep and once that happened,"Blue!"called Tsukiko. "Hai m'lady," he said bowing.

"Watch the camp." She turned to Sasuke. "We make blood clones," she and Sasuke made blood clones and left the camp site. Unknown to them kakashi made a clone and followed behind them.

**Fox district**

Kurama had an uneasy feeling like something was about to happen, and he nor the others could stop it. "Kagome? "he called his wife.

"I know I feel it too, was this why I felt that Tsukiko was troubled?"she replied.

No answer.

"I feel it as well,"said Hiei appearing near the two.

"Yes this one feels that this is the calm before the storm,"said Sesshomaru coming from his hiding spot."Jaken!" and the senior imp appeared by it's lord side. "Yes, m'lord,"he said bowing.

"Take Rin, Shippou, and some villager's along with A-Uh and head back to my palace. Leave idemmidately,"he ordered coldly.

"Yes, m'lord," said jaken before doing what Sesshomaru ordered.

"Now we wait." Said kurama calmly.

**Back with tsukiko and sasuke, and kakashi...**

I followed them to see if I could get some answers. Lowing my charka and hid into some trees. We we're in a cleaning far, but not to far from the camp. I opened my ears and eyes for anything suspicious. They looked at each other before taking each others hands and linking them together. They smiled, and looked up towards the moon that was shining brightly tonight. I watched wide eyed as Tsukiko started to change from a red-head girl to a silver haired fox with ears on top of her head, a bushy tail, and sporting fangs and claws. She looked towards Sasuke who, was also changing. He grew elfin ears, a midnight blue tail, his hair grew shoulder lenght, and he sported fangs and claws. He looked towards the now tranformed Tsukiko.

"Sasuke we must tell kakashi atleast" she said. "I was afraid you say this. Tsukiko he nor they would understad." He said sighing.

"Sasuke."She said sighing as well. "He and along with the idiot Naruto are more like us than the Haruno girl."

'What are they talking about? Surely they don't know about kyuubi?' I silently thought.

" Come you and uzumaki-kun have more incommon than you think and, and sensei holds something that can help you alot love,"she said smiling. I watched as Sasuke leaned in closer whispering, "I trust only you, love," he said then took her lips in a heated kiss. I heard moans and groans into the kiss. 'Man this is better than icha icha paradise.' I thought to myself. 'No I have to - All hell where's my camera when I need it?' my thoughts took an 180 turn.

I watched as Sasuke let the momenum take them too the ground and before his hands could wander he was stopped by tsukiko.' Damn it tsukiko don't ruin it' I fumed inwardly. "Stop you pervert not here. We have company." I heard her say looking in my direction.

'Damn'I thought before jumping out of my hding spot and landing near them. I heard Tsukiko sigh before saying,"Sit this will be long and yes we do know your a clone, but we will not do anything." I looked in her eyes they werre the same color as they were before, but colder. "Now were to start,"said Sasuk running a hand trew his hair.

"The beginning would be nice "I stated.

"Fine. I quess we'll explain this form then. However, this stay between us, "started Tsukiko and I nodded. Before continuing, "I have three forms . A humannoid form which is my human form. Don't worry you and everyone already know my humannoid form..." she said and I nodded," The red-head is your humannoid form."I said.

She nodded before continuing once more,"The second form is my demoniod/human form it is which you see now, and finally a beast form which is like the kyuubi, but smaller," she finished. I nodded and turned to Sasuke who, ran his fingers threw his hair before answering.

"I have two forms a human and demonid/human form. You and everyon know my human form and now you know my demoniod/human form," he said bluntatly before glaring. "Don't tell anyone, "he snarled. I nodded and turned back to Tsukiko who was saying something, "I am full fledge demon and Sasuke's he's my umm..."she said blushing.

"He's your what Tsukiko? And what are you sasuke?"I asked turning to the raven. Sasuke faked an exhuasted look and said, "Iam neither demon nor human I am what Tsukiko's mother is sort of."

"And what is Tsukiko's mother?" I asked curiously.

"She's a miko/demoness," answered Tsukiko. Sasuke nodded. "However, I am not a priest and have both human and demon charka because of my bonding with Tsukiko and I was made or trained in demon ways and my mother trained me only a little in uchiha training." He said and I nodded.

"So what are you two to eachother? And it goes beyond boyfriend and girlfriend." I stated. I couldn't believe what I saw. I seen it a thousnd times when their alone, but dang it it still mamages to surprise me. Sasuke smiled a qenuine smile and interlaced his fingers with Tsukiko bringing her close to his being.

"We are mates. In human terms is like marriage, but in demon terms it's more than that."

"Sensei...?"started Tsukiko who looked a little nervous, but her confidence came back with a reasuring squeeze from Sasuke, "I know what Naruto has hiden inside his body as prisoner, but I know he is not the demon." She said smiling.

I smiled my one eyed smile, "That's good. And you Sasuke ?" I asked. "The loser is not the demon, but still is a loser." Me and Tsukiko sweatdrop. 'Leave it up to Sasuke to say it like that. Ma, oh well at least he won't cast out Naruto,' I thought. "Alright I must be going. Your secrect is safe with me." I sasid, but before I could vanish and report back to my real self I was stopped, "Sensei? "I turned to Tsukiko.

"Yeah."

She had a smirk on her face that looked like a mysterious fox. I shiverd, 'damn that aint good,' I thought before looking to Sasuke for help. No such luck he gave me 'your on your own look. "You have to tell us what's got your soul in sorrow... "stated Tsukiko with a sad mile. My eyes widen, 'Should I tell them? It's only fair sense I finnally got the information that I wanted.' I thought before coming to an decision.

" Sit were be here for a long while." They sat listening and waited for me to start. "It started when I was a boy and I was on a team with Minato-sesnsei..." they kept quiet as the clone kakashi told of his advantures, and how he and his team started out. "Obito Uchiha died in a collapsing cave finally unlocking the sharingan. He gave me his eye," I said showing them my left eye were the sharingan was my voice sad and lonely. " I will never see them again, but they are the reason why I am the person I am today." I sasid smiling. I could tell Sasuke had a new outlet about his clan and me as well. Tsukiko gave me a reasuring hug before letting go.

"Your not alone sensei," they said in unison. I nodded a thank you before poofing away leaving the two be.

**End**

"We better go as well Sasuke-kun,"said Tsukiko now changing into her humannoid form. Sasuke did the same.

"You will sleep with me love," he said putting an arm around Tsukiko's waist, and they headed back to camp just like that. When they arrived back in the tree their clones disappeared. They looked up hearing someone leave Sasuke's tent and was surprise to see the boy they saved earlier. The boy ran toward the tree and stopped right under Sasuke and Tsukiko who, jumped down. In the moonlight he could be seen better. The little boy had raven-silvery locks in a pony tail, deep gray/blue eyes, and had a nuetral expression.

" What is it ?"asked Tsukiko softly.

"My name is Gin Hibari, what's yours?" ' Surely he didn't come to ask us our names?' The mates thought in unison.

"My name is Tsukiko and this is Sasuke. What are you doing up so late?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep bad dreams of what happened to my family and that now I don't have a place to call home anymore," Gin said sadly.

"What do you mean?"asked Sasuke in an indifferent voice. The little boy smiled sadly before frowning, "The villager's kicked me out of the village once they found out my parents were involved with some bad people and when the wolves attack everything went into chaos," he said.

Tsukiko snarled then growled before saying in a motherly way, "Gin would you like to stay with us?"she askedpointingg to herself and Sasuke, but indicationg everyone else. The boy lit up like a candle before saying, "Really can I !" he exclaimed and got two nods in approval.

"How old are you, Gin?" Tsukiko asked curiously. She had a guess that he was younger than he was- acted mature for his age. " I'm 2 in half," he said with a huge grin.

'Well go back in the tent little one and go get some sleep," said Tsukiko. Sasuke watched lovelying as Tsukiko was being a mother towards the boy an wondered what she would be like towards their own. However, that's for another time. The boy pouted before leaving.

The sun was out, birds were singing, and Tsukiko was making breakfast while Sasuke watch being the only two up. Kakashi woke up after,"Yo!" he said joining sasuke who was sitting on a log. "So what's for breakfast?" he asked with a one eye smile. Tsukiko handed them eggs and cooked deer meat.

Tazuna yawned walking lazly towards the three. "Mornin..." he said before sitting down and was handed a plate of the same food. Sakura came out hoping to please Sasuke and to get him away from Tsukiko, she found him looking at Tsukiko who was cooking. Smirking she went to sit next to Sasuke only to find he was not in his spot. ' Where?' she question inwardly. She glared and went to sit.

She got up angryly snatching the food out of Tsukiko's hand. The latter didn't even acknowledge the girl yet.

"Bitch.."Sakura mumbled. She paused in fear when she heard Sasuke's treatening growl, and looked back only to find Sasuke looking at Tsukiko with worry and growled in disgust.

Naruto, and Gin appeared last, "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"said Naruto. Sakura hit him on the head. Gin ran towards Tsukiko and Sasuke. "Gin, stay by Sasuke your foods coming," said Tsukiko. The boy Gin went to sit by Sasuke, and sat since his food was handed to him. Tsukiko was the last to sit and eat her breakfast. After breakfast they packed and headed out to finish their journey.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? I deleted the mating steps I figured you got them down pack and there's more to the tsukigan eye. sneak peak:Zabura and haku make an appearance and a fight ensures<p> 


	39. Chapter 38

chapter 38

* * *

><p>'A puddle but, it looks like it hasn't rain here in a while'Thought tsukiko as she passed by the water . Kakasi also noticed this but, choose to ignore it waiting patiently for the attacks to attack.'Time for me to test out the rest of my team' he then did the replacement justu then a shadow justu while walking by he looked at each of them,'looks like tsukiko figured it out but, did sasuke? Let's see if naruto or sakura will figure it out' he thought in his head. Sakura was currently asking questions about wave country. "Does wave country have ninjas?"<p>

"no their a poor country" stated kakashi and tazuna listen not bothering to correct kakashi. Sakura looked in thought. Naruto was just walking by and sasuke was using his telepathy to talk to tsukiko. ~ tsukiko you already figured it out ?~ he asked more like stated. She nodded mentally, ~ yes there are two that are waitting to ambush us. I have a good quess of who there after~ and sasuke nodded,~ if your assumption is correct then we'll most likely have to get more information about the person incharge or kill them~ he stated before cutting of the mental link. Not soon after passing the puddle a 'splash' sound like someone jumping out of water was heard and two men came flying out ready to attack. "Die"one shouted and a chain was surrounding kakashi and he was torn to pieces. Sakura screamed , Naruto froze, gin was scared, and Tazuna was tensed . Sasuke went into action kicking the man away from the ones that were protecting the bridge builder. Tsukiko ,"blue "she whispered for only the toad to here. "Yes, m'lady" he said in same tone. "form a barrier " and she was off fighting before he could respond. The toad did as his master wished and good thing he did for one of the men were trying to attack them if it wasn't for tsukiko distracting him.

**Tsukiko and one of the ambusher's**

Tsukiko was fighting the first brother Gozu. she didn't use any attacks after sending him flyin for tryin to break the barrier. Instead she stood there waiting for the man to get back up. He got back up and attacked with numerous shuriken and strechted out his right hand which had a poisonous quantlet. Tsukiko stiffed the air spelling the poison and decided to see what he would do before making the final blow, dodging his attacks. gozu attacked with his gauntlet hoping to catch the girl in his poison but, frowned when he had no such luck. Doing backflips, he landed a few feet away. "come on girl if ya don't fight I'll kill you" he taunte narrowing his eyes but, it didn't work. Tsukiko stood there she was getting tired of the game. "If you want to die so badly then attack me once more"she said indifferently. Gozu looked infruiated and attacked blindly running to his death. Tsukiko didn't even bother to move out of the guy's way. Hoving in the air he was a few centimeters away before he felt pain. Tsukiko flicked back her 'poison rose whip' and walked away from the corpse mumbling,"such an unfitting way to lose your life" then walked towards sasuke who was fighting with a frozen miezu.

**Sasuke an the other ambusher**

Miezu who was fighting sasuke siezed his attacks on seeing his brother cruelly murdered by a mere genin. Sasuke took advantage an took out a bomb and was about to trow it when, ~ no sasuke we need him alive~ Sasuke sighed and put his bombs away. Miezu who was now recovering from the shock charged at Tsukiko but, was hit behind the neck with a fire- pioson karate chop coutersey of sasuke. Miezu fell to the ground wide eyed. Sasuke picked up the unconcious man before joning tsukiko who was wlking back to the others.

**end**

Kakashi came out of his hiding spot with a hundred watt one eye smile.' He's alive" were sakura's, naruto' tazuna's and gin's thoughts. Tsukiko and sasuke had the same thoughts,' and he calls us showoffs'. The barrier that was surrounding the others were down and they were safe for now. Kakashi,"congradulations sasuke, tsukiko"he said to the two before adressing the others, "Sakura and blue good job and naruto you as well but, I didn't think you'll freeze up even when you were protected by a barrier"he stated to his team before turnin to tazuna, "Explain"he simply stated and tazuna explained everything while the others went to tie up the other demon brother. "Are you working for gato?" asked kakasi going into jonin interragation mode. Miezu smirked and said nothing. Kakashi punched him and he went unconious,"Hey why couldn't I punch him!" whined naruto. "It's ok naruto-kun you'll get your chance" said tsukiko. "Yeah loser be patient" added in sasuke. Tuskiko lightly hit sasuke on the shoulder and scolded lightly, "Don't call him names suke-kun" she said. "but, Tsukiko he calles me a bastard it's only fair " sasuke said. Still a shocker to everyone that he's whining infront of a girl like they weren't present. "yes I know sasuke, but can you two cool it with the name calling ? It won't hurt you ya know" she said the last part to both boys who were debating. Naruto 'Hmpf'ed before saying,"fine if you don't call me names then I won't call you a bastard,deal?" he said to sasuke taking out his hand for the raven to shake. "Deal" said sasuke taking the hand and shaking it sealing the deal. They then walked and walked before going to a shore line were a man was waiting in a boat.

They were traveling in the boat and naruto as usual was being naruto. "Oi, boy be quiet we're entering the country". Naruto apologized before shutting his mouth. Seating was as followed:naruto,sakura, kakashi and the driver. Then it was tazuna , sasuke, tsukiko , and gin. Blue was hidden traveling through the waters. gin was sitting on tsukiko's lap and sasuke had tsukiko on his. While the rest was sittting cramped. Sakura was thinking while glaring at tsukiko before it down on her. "I'm so stupid why didn't I see it before?'she question as her gaze moved to sasuke who was stroking tsukiko's hair lovingly. ' He clearly loves her and I'm not even in his heart the way I want him to be. I think I might give naruto a try seeing that I lost the battle to sasuke-kun's heart. Well no use crying I'm a big girl there's others but, you will always be my first love'She finished her thoughts holding her tears in**.'Chaa as if we're giving up on him screw tsukiko. No one will take him from us and he will realize it is us he should be loving like that not her. We don't need anyone but, him let's get rid of her' added her inner sakura** . Tsukiko sniffed the air and smelled salt. She opened one eye and glance at sakura who caught her eye. "Sakura are you alright?" she asked the pinkette. Sakura fake smiled before saying, "I shouldn't have been so blind . take care of him will you"she said. Tsukiko smiled, "I will . Your be fine sakura-chan". Sakura smiled back nodding inagrement. ~ it was hard but, I think she finally realize. She really did love you ya know~

~I know that but, I never loved her like that I honestly don't have any feeling towards her what so ever~ he said while stroking her hair not once looking up. 'There's no way I'm opening up to the pink bashee because she now realizes that she's been chasing a dream' he thought silently to himself. They finally reached the island and walked off saying thanks and bye to the boat's river. "We go to this forest and we're soon be there" said tazuna and everyone followed. Naruto threw a shuriken trying to prove that he sensed something was following them. "Naruto "sakura called, "There's nothing following us"she said casusully. Which surprise him the most. "What's the matter sakura-chan you feeling ok?he asked worriedly. It was sasuke who answered happily finally he got rid of the fangirl, "She got over me once she found out that I was taken" he said. Sakura said,"I haven't given up on you sasuke-kun if need someone I'll be there i love you"she finish. The comment didn't go well with the sasuke nor tsukiko. ~ that bitch I ota kill her~

~ I agree . She tells me to take care of you and that she'll find someone else but, will still run to you knowing your taken~ snarled tsukiko

~It was all a lie and that means~ started sasuke but, was cut of by tsukiko~ that means she would become what we mated demons hate and will never truly love a person who would try but, most likely fail into giving her all their love~ she said bitterly. silence followed and they cut of their link in time to see naruto taking out another shuriken. Tsukiko quickly moved to stop the boy. Shaking her head she said,"Don't it's an animal. Blue go check it out" she ordered the imp. Tsukiko sensed anger rolling off in waves and turned around and found it coming from the little boy gin. "Gin"she called in a motherly way. The boy looked up and even though he was mature for his age he still needed parents and came to a decision after he was saved by the red -head teen that was calling him. His angered face suddnenly change into a teary one and ran towards Tsukiko clutching to her tightly. "gin I won't know what's wrong intill you tell me" she said bending down to his level. Everyone watched. "I didn't like what the girl said he mumbled. Tsukiko laughed lightly before aasking,"Why is that?"His answer was also muffled but, she heard it none the less, "Even though we only just meet I see you and the raven haired boy as my new parents". Tsukiko looked back at the others but, her eyes weren't on them they were on the raven -haired kitsune before her. Obsidian eyes locked with amber/green before looking in gray/blue eyes. Kakashi eyed smile knowing what was said, tazuna watched knowly even though he didn't catch what was said, naruto watched dumbfounded at what he heard, and sakura didn't hear but didn' like the scene infront of her. **' That bitch! How dare she !' screechd** **her inner self**.Sakura was back and no good would come from it,'You'll right forget the idiot all I need is sasuke-kun' she thought. They watched as sasuke walked towards them and knelt to their level, smiling at the boy he gently took him in a embrace rubbing his back soothing. ~he thinks of me as a dad huh?~. ~ I'm not surprise you'd make a wonderful father~ chided tsukiko. ~ as would you make a wonderful mother~ he said smiling lovingly . He let go of the boy eyeing him in the eye saying one thing, "an uchiha don't cry " he said totally killing the effect when he ruffeled the kids hair. The boy sniffed before grinning widely, "Ok I won't show my tears anymore" then took their hands surprising them a little but, being them they quickly composed themselves.

Kakashi broke the silence that followed after,"Ya'll look like a real family " he said with a said nothing and blue came back chasing a white rabbit instantly tsukiko knew something wasn't right. 'White rabbit but, they only come out doing the winter time' she thought and her eyes widen . Kakashi thinking the same thing and his eyes widen,'It's a trap' was his last thought before he shouted"EVERYONE DOWN!" as soon as he said that a sword came'whooshing ' through the air landing in a tree. A manical laugh was heard and everone looked up to see a man with spiky hair, badages coving his face, wearing all black. "Haha . no womder the demon brother's lost they faced you kakashi Hatake"

" Zabuza Monoichi" kakashi said . Zabuza smirked ,"It's an honor to meet you sharingan kakashi copy of a thousand justu" he said. Kakashi micked zabuza's speech,"Zabuza monoichi criminal a rounge ninja of the mist known as silent killer" . "Haha I'm flattered you know me" he said while looking at them. "You got brats with you sharigan kakashi never thought you be one to instruct a bunch of brats"he said laughing. "Their not brats in fact far from it" kakashi said with his eye smile. "well enough of chatting , ne? Let's fight"he said swinging his sword. " Alright time to shine!" exclaimed naruto running towards zabuza but, was held back by kakashi, "No stay let me handle this" he said in a commanding tone. Naruto pouted but, gave in nonetheless. Kakashi turned back towards zabuza,"your fighting with me". Zabuza laughed before attacking.

The battle happens just as in the series just with my inveration. Kakashi was in a water prison and unable to fight. "get out of here run!" he shouted to the team. Sasuke and naruto smirked. "Awww!, come on sensei we'r a team if we leave you behind well be trash and frantically I'm not trash!" the blonde said before making shadow clones. "Sasuke, tsukiko I got a plan"he whispered to the two. Sasuke smoked,"Naruto your using your head for once. So what's the plan?" he whispered back. Naruto charged and got sent flying by zabuza. Sasuke ,"**_Demon windmill:Demon shuriken!" and trew the demon shuriken at zabuza who dodged the attack. "Ha , kid you'll have to do better than that"he said before another shuriken came his way. "No way that was a trap to dispel my juprison'zabuza thought._**Zabuza went to attack sasuke by trowing a kick at him but, it was block by tsukiko. "you attack my mate you attack me"she said while holding his sword back with one finger. 'This girl' thought zabuza surprised. His sword would have been trown to the ground if he didn't jump back a few feet. He attacked again swinging his sword down but, tsukiko calm as ever dodged every blow. "Is this is all you got?" she ask. Tsukiko use the necessary handsigns to create her justu,"**_Demon style:_****Jigoku no hi"as she said that the ground shook and started to crackling apart, bulletts of lava came shooting up and landing back to the ground heading straight for zabuza. The flames were blues, an enferno colors taking the form of swallows swooping down . Zabuza's eyes widen,"shit "he mumbed trying but, failing to dodge the hell flames. **Zabuza was now sporting burns on his arms and legs ,"You damn brat this isn't over . I'm not losing to you" he said manacing after he got out of the flames that were still burning around the site. Sakura was infruiated,'No this is bad the demon bitch she will pay' the pinkette thought darkly. Naruto watched in awe along with tazuna and gin, while sasuke was proud of his mate, blue was prasing his mistress mumblin in demon tonque, and kakashi was proud but, now it was time for him to take over the fight that needed to be finish quickly. Zabuza stopped and prepared to use a justu on her but, was stopped by kakashi who was now taking over the fight."Thanks Tsukiko I owe you"said kakashi turning toward her and gave his one eye watt smile before facing zabuza. Zabuza was going to attack again but, was paralyze by senbon needles thrown to his neck. Kakashi went up to check on the criminal but, was stopped by a young mans voice,"He i dead finally we can take him"the young boy inthe mask said then vanished with zabuza's body. When they were gone kakashi answered naruto's curiosity, "He was a tracker nin. There are even stronger people than me and younger"he said. "That wasn't a tracker nin"stated tsukiko.

"What do you mean?"asked sakura more like screeched. "She means that the boy was an imposter"answered sasuke confirming the sent that they smelled from the boy. Kakashi nodded and thought fora while before saying,"We'll discuss this back at Tazuna's. Let's go" he said. They didn't even walk for five minutes before kakashi was about collapse on the geound. The silverette looked up and saw sasuke helping him stand smiling he said,"Thanks" before collapsing. "Idiot"the raven mumbled before continuing to walk with the others. "Sensei "called sakura but, when she recieved no answer they turned around to see kakashi being helped by sasuke and tsukiko whent by and gave a hand, "Need help" "Yeah sure he's heavy "mumbled sasuke and tsukiko chuckled. The rest of the jouney was smoooth sailing.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Sakura's Bipolar or has many issues.<em> I really need a beta reader it gets tiresome doing corrections myself and found one . This story will go into editing an all but, I will update still sense I'm writing the gore , violence, and other things. ( Just had to come up with a reason I think that yall might wanted to know why?This is the reason why Inuyasha betrays kagome. It might not be a good one but, ohwell . has been deleted will make it a chapter.<em>


	40. Chapter 39 you did what? and secret

chapter 39

Went back and check the chapters and you were right ( you know who you are that pointed this out . I don't like putting people in the spot light unless I have permisssion) i think I made Tsukiko more like her mother than her father but, ohwell I like it.

* * *

><p>They reached Tazuna's house not long after being greeted by Itsumi,Tazuna's daughter. "Welcome home father" she said before noticing the shinobi. "And who are they?"she asked her father. "These are the shinobi of the leaf the're here to protect us," he said to his daughter.<p>

"Hi, a pleasure to meet you all I am Istumi. "She said smiling. "I'm Sakura Haruno a kunoichi," Sakura said . "And this-"she started, but was stopped by the voice that was void.

"Haruno I can introduce myself." Before he said his name,"Sasuke uchiha and this..."he pointed to the unconcious kakashi,"Is our sensei kakashi. Over here is-" he started, "

" It's ok Sasuke." Tsukiko said with a loving smile. "I am Tsukiko and this little guy here is Gin."She said introducing the boy in her arms who was sleeping. Itsumi was gleaming.

"Aww he's so cute, but why is he with you aren't you guys shinobi protecting us? Surely he cannot be a shinobi he's only loooks to be two."She said scruitinating.

Tsukiko smiled beforereplying,"We save his life and he decidded to stay along and we didn't object," she said.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" bellowed the blonde.

"Blue, our companion is not joining us, but will shortly" Tsukiko said. Itsumi looked confused and asked,"Blue?"

Her father answered the question,"It's complicated "before turning to tsukiko and sasuke","Do you two mind telling us? We will not tell a soul " he said. Tsukiko sighed,"another time," and they left it at that.

"GRANDPA YOUR BACK!" shouted a little boy's voice and everyone turned around to see a boy around eight running to the oldman. "Yes I am"he said smiling while picking up the boy. "Ah, this is my grandson Inari. Inari these are the shinobi from the leaf there here to protect us " he said.

"Their ain't shinobi nor hero's!"he said shouting before running out the room. The others were shock of the boy's behavior. Tsukikogot up and placed the chair back before handing Gin to Sasuke. The boy turned his blue/gray eyes towards Tsukiko who was walking out the kitchen and back towards Sasuke, who was watching Tsukiko.

Sakura and Naruto along with kakashi who was awake, and the grandfather and mother were watching as well.

"Tsukiko?"Sasuke questioned.

"I'm going to go check on the boy. Donot worry nothing will happen,"she said turning around to face the others smilling then she left. Once Tsukiko left, Tazuna told the remaing members of team seven of Inari's step father, and how he was the hero of the village.

"Alright!"exclaimed Naruto and the others looked up. "I'll show him what a super-hero is and he'll have to believe in hero's again,"the blond said happily grinning like an idiot.

"Oh Naruto-baka be real,"Sakura said hitting the blond on the head. Naruto rubbed his poor abused head,'and I like her because ? She so damn violent, but ohwell I can't help it, ' the blond thought silently. While the blonde was rubbing his head still,"Right Sasuke-kun the idiot's a baka, right?"she said smiling.

Sasuke glared and ignored the pinkette,"Naruto?"he called and the blond looked at the raven questionably. "What?"

Sasuke raised a delegant eyebrow. "You have plan, right?" Seeing the blonde's expression the raven continued, "How are you going to show/tell the boy to make him believe that there are hero's ?" Sasuke asked drawing it out.

Naruto took on a thinking pose placing his hand his chin, "Well yeah." He said sheepishly rubbing his hand behind his head.

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right idiot." Tazuna, 'I agree with the pink banshee, but he is filled with surprises so I won't judge him now' he thought to himself. Istumi was in the kitchen washing dishes and kakashi was smiling.

'Way to go Naruto you will definitely become stronger from this mission and be on equals with Sasuke and Tsukiko,' he thought. ' And sakura if she doesn't change she will never be a true kunoichi,' he thought bitterly. Gin looked up at Sasuke once more," Can I go out side for a little while. Please? I won't go far." He said now no longer tired.

Sasuke looked at the boy in the eye and nodded, "You may, but not with supervision, "he said sternly. Gin pouted, but gave in. "Ok!" he said with a grin that rivaled Naruto's. The others watched with bewilderment, surprisement and finally knowly, and one watched with complete jeasously.

"Blue." Sasuke called coldly and everyone watched. Itsumi just now returning from the kitchen as a ugly, but not, so ugly toad came into the small area.

"Yes my lord,"Blue said stutttering.

"Go with anything happens to him it will be your head, understand?" Sasuke said in the most coldest voice possible that would most likely make sesshomaru proud.

Blue was shocked and was ready to disobey his new lord, but when he heard the threat decided against it. 'Why must I watch this human brat,' he thought bitterly. As if reading the imp's thoughts Sasuke answered.

"You are not to insult or disobey Gin in anyway, and he is not a human brat. He is an uchiha and if I hear so much as a cry from his lips telling me you cause the pain then you better hope neither I nor Tsukiko finds you."He said with a voice as cold as winter and a glare as fierce as a wolf's when they have found their prey, and an indifferent emotionalist expression.

Seriously? I really think he would make Sesshomaru and hiei proud."Yes my lord," the imp said bowing before turning to the Silver/black haired boy."Come young Gin I shall accompany you, " he said taking the boy with him out the door. Sasuke ignored everyone and went on the roof of the small home.

**With Inari**

Inari was sitting near a picture that was near his window sobbing. He was mummbling to no one in particular, "You said you would always be there. You said you wouldn't make us said. You always said that there were hero's and I believed you and what do you do ? You die and we suffer because the person-Inari 's tears were now flowing and he was sniffing now to control his emotions. "I looked up to not only to you as a second father but, a hero as well and you .. you..

"Is that what you really think, boy?"

Inari jumped at the voice, "Whoose there? " He stutttered shaking terribly.

"Relax, boy," the voice called again now the unknown person was coming out the shadows revealing Tsukiko in all her red-haired fox glory.

Inari glared,"What do you want?"he said composing and hiding his sudden fright. Tsukiko's face never betrayed her. Her voice sounding as though she was talking to a newborn.

"Boy, do not hide I can sense all," she said. Inari looked confused,"What do you mean?" he asked.

However, now he was regretting he did when Tsukiko smirked. "I can sense your emotions right now and your feelings,"she said . "But, now that's not important. I came here to talk to you. Mine if I keep you company?"she asked and Inari nodded going back into his crouch position that he was sitting earlier. Hand around his knees and his head in his arms.

"Look up, boy."Tsukiko said not, even looking at the distressed boy.

Inari looked up,"I have a name you know."He said snapping.

"Oh? "Tsukiko said now turning around to face the boy with amusement. "Inari, so what's yours ?"he said trying to get rid of the akwardness of it all, and falling into her trap. 'Um. smart kid.'She thought chuckling, "Tsukiko call me that,"she said strecthing her hand out to shake his and he hestitantly took it.

"So what do want to talk to me about? I'm not a baby any more,"he suddenly said. Tsukiko laughed. "That's funny, boy, but your right your not a kid anymore and so I will tell you that you need to stop looking in the past and move on with your life."

"Huh?"

Tsukiko sighed running a hand threw her long red locks. "Come I'll show you something,"she said standing; her hand out-stretch for him to take. Inari gulped, but took the hand, and together they jumped out the window into the sky. Tsukiko had flowery-wings to keep them up, and Inari looked afraid at first, but that quickly was replace with excitement.

Sasuke jumped of the roof and went inside calling Naruto,"Naruto?" he called and the blonde reacted.

"What Te-I mean Sasuke?"he said correcting himself. Sakura poked her head out wondering what would Sasuke want with the idiot however, Sasuke and Naruto refuse to acknowledge the pinkette. Sasuke chose to ingnore his mistake. "Come with me,"the raven said and the blonde looked supcious, but reluctantly followed.

"What you want ?"However, his question was ignored and he was lead to the back of the house were Inari's room was. "Huh?Why we're over here? Hey! Are-

"Be quiet do- I mean Naruto your about to find out,"said Sasuke correcting his mistake.

~Tsukiko , love~sasuke called his mate threw the mental link. ~yeah ?~

~I'm telling the dobe and hopefully he'll trust us with his secret as well~ he said knowing that tsukiko ignored the name calling for now.

~ alright I'll be dine with the boy in a few~ she said before cutting of the link.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto,"Listen, Naruto I'm going to trust you with a secret, but you have to tell us the truth and only, but the truth. When both sides are done we will wait before jumping from the gun."

Naruto looked confused on what Sasuke just said and the raven sighed,"Meaning we do not hit and run before the other gives the answer to what we told the other, "he said.

Naruto thought about this, I wonder what Sasuke-teme secret is ? It can't be the obivious one with him amd Tsukiko being close. So what is it? And can I trust them with the secret of of why the villager's hate me and the kyuubi?'

**Tsukiko and Inari...**

"Wow this is amazing!"Inari exclaimed his eyes filled joy. "How sis you- Can you teacj me, please?" he asked hpoefully.

Tsukiko chuckled,"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, boy. This is what it means to just enjoy life however, there's more to life than just enjoying moments like these."She said smiling.

She then frowned a little,"I cannot teach you this bit, I will give you something.." she said her smile returning and the boy beamed again returning to watching the scenery below them. "You wish you were stronger, boy?"Tsukio asked. Inari looked up startled by Tsukiko's motionless voice and looked up into her now cold green/amber eyes that sent shivers of fear down his spine.

They landed on the ground a near a moutain range that wasn't to far. Tsukiko's flower -wings disapeared and she stared devoid at Inari. Inari was now shaking in fear, "What are we doing here?"was the only question he was able to get out before, Tsukiko took a tentsative step forward.

Sasuke's voice took the blond out of his thoughts."Come on it's time to go," he said leading the blonde far way from the house. Naruto looked around taking in his surrounding noticing that they were nearing a clearing by some moutains.

"Wher- However, he didn't get to fiinsh for infront of them were Tsukio and Inari. "What?"he asked dumbfoundly.

Inari didn't noticed Sasuke nor Naruto who was about to call the boy. However, he never got the chance for Tsukiko pulled her arm out and silently pushed a wide-eyed Inari off the cliff. Naruto watched in horror and disbelief before going after the boy. Tsukiko ignored the angered expression that Naruto sent her. When they were of the cliff Tsukiko turned towards sasuke.

"Well I never had this in mind, but if it get's the job done then fine by me,"he said. Sasuke joined Tsukiko who was standing near the edge.

Naruto was falling frantically looking for Inari. His eyes widen, and quickly grabbed the boy who was clearly now holding on for dear life.

Naruto who was thinking,'We're going to die. This can't be it, I refuse to die,' he said in his head.

Just as he thought that he felt something tight around their bodies holding them in place. Inari who was in apanick opened his eyes to see naruto had save him and also felt a tight thing wrap around their bodies, but could not see because of his height. Naruto turned his head around and his eyes widen. There standing upside down on the cliff was Tsukiko holding a vine-rope in her hands.

"Naruto?"she yelled, "Move it!"and the blonde did as told and they were pulled back up top the moutain.

Naruto recovered and blowed-up. "TSUKIKO-CHAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DID YOU THROW HIM OFF THE CLIFF? THAT WAS DANGEROUS! If I didn't jump of after him he would have died \. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"There were other ways to get him to realize, but this way worked better." She said smuggly. Naruto looked ready to take a light, light it and tie himself and the light to something, and have it take of to lord knows where.

"And what plan was that?"he snapped back.

Sasuke spoke, "To have the boy realize and learn how to survive and face his demons. However, this was only the first step, am I right?" he asked turning to Tsukiko who nodded in conformation.

"Yes the second step includes the secrets and the trial,"she said by this Naruto looked confused and Inari clunging to the blond looked equally confused, but also felt betrayed. Tsukiko shook her head.

"No Naruto I had faith in you to save Inari-kun and you did. Now me and Sasuke will trust you two with our secret." She said her smile turning serious.

**Back at the house...**

Everyone was waiting for the others to return. Sakura was moping for Sasuke until she started to think of ways to break-up the two. Kakashi was hoping that everything was fine and resolve to thinking positively. Tazuna and Itsumi were worried for the others they've been gone for a while. Gin and the imp returned to the house also worried for the others.

"Ma, ma everything will be fine Tsukiko and Sasuke are with them." Kakashi said reasuring.

"I hope so uncle -kashi,"said Gin sadly. Kakashi eyed smiled before ushering the kid to come by him. He patted the kid on the head and moved his hand in motion so he could whisper in the boy's esr.

"Your parent's are strong don't worry about them so much. You made a good choice to stay with them and besides, he grinned. "Sasuke now has an adorable adoptive son that he's not giving up anytime soon." Gin stood getting up, while smiling before going in the corner to wait.

"Yeah I'm glad I choose them," he said in a low whisper. Even though he was a little boy and because he wasn't even considered like the older kids (he's what two? Three? I don't rem.)

**Back with Naruto and others.**

"Naruto, Inari calm down everything I did has reason,"she said ressoning with them. They waited. "Now to show you our secret you two don't tell anyone." After saying that her appreance started to change. Naruto and Inari watched with fascination, disbelief, and something else as Tsukiko's red hair was replaced with silver, and her ears were now fox ears, her fingernails were now claws, and fangs were teeth were, and she sported a bushy tail. She loooke at both Naruto and Inari and waited. "I am a fox demon with more than one form . The form that you see now iss my demon noid human form . The form that you seen befor was my human form and lastly I have a beast formwhich is an animal form of my demonidhuman form. She waited once more before talking again, "Do not worry for I will not harm you I protect and I am sorry for my actions earlier.

Naruto spoke, "Wow your a fox demon, but why are you- Why doesn't the village-

Tsukiko smiled a sad smile. "Naruto I do not live in the leaf village well I do, but not in it. I live in my own district were not many knows only humans that know are the ones that married us and mix not, leaving or abadoning the village completely because the third and kakashi are the only ones who know of our district, and that we actually exist." She said before turning to her mate hoping that he would finish.

"Naruto, Inari, "and the two turned to face Sasuke uchiha. "Watch closely because I'm only doing this once," as soon as he said that his appearance also changed. Naruto and Inari watched once again with the same emtions as last time. Watching as Sasuke's hair grew to his shoulders framing his face nicely, teeth turned into fangs, nails into claws, elfen ears, and a bushy tail. His fur, hair, and eyes didn't change still the midnight blue.

"I was human, but gave it up to be with Tsukiko. I'm neither human nor half-breed, but something else a blend between the two because I can transform at will into the form you see now and my previous form." Sasuke looked at the two in the eye while saying this before turning his full attention to Naruto.

"Naruto this is our secret and we would like you to trust us with yours." Naruto was speechless this was the first time he's ever heard the uchiha say more than one syllable. Naruto looked serious ,"I'll tell you two later, but for now let us get use to the information we just gathered but, I must know," he said.

"Does Gin know ?" Tsukiko and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding their heads. "I take ya'll didn't tell Sakura-chan yet?" They shook their heads in the negative, and Naruto looked reliefed. "That's good for now when I feel comfortable, I'm sure I'll let her know as well. "

Tsukiko clapped her hands,"Alright I think that's enough for one night. Let's head back." Tsukiko and Sasuke then change back to their human forms.

"Inari I'm sorry if -

"It's ok I think I understand now." He said grinning, "But, Tsukiko-nee you better keep your promise,"still grinning while being held pigy back on Naruto's back and they headed back towards the house and during that time Inari fell asleep.

"Guys... "Naruto called the couple. " I'll tell you later," he said after finally coming to a decision.

They arrived back at the home and inari shared his room with Gin. Naruto and Sasuke were put in a room and the girls were put in a room. Kakashi was left in the futon. Sakura glared at Tsukiko saying to stay away from sasuke or else but, her treat was ignored and Tsukiko sat on the untouched bed. Getting up because she knew that with them going everyone night wirh sleeping with eachother she wasn't about to start not sleeping without her mate now. Tsukiko quietly looking back at the drooling sakura who, was mumbling in her sleep about she won. The red-head glided out the door using her fox characterics to getting out. Known as Sneakiness and quietly without a sound closed the door. Walking down the hall she quietly went to check on Gin and Inari smiling when she found them sleeping peacefully. She closed their door and walked back towards the direction of the room not to far from the girl's room. Sasuke was up he wouldn't go to sleep with out his mate near his side. The young Uchiha gotten use to when Tsukiko or he would go to eachother's home and go into bed with the other sleeping soundsly. The door to his and Naruo's room opened and he smiled tapping the spot next to him. Tsukiko seen the movement and quietly closed the door and went to the uchiha. Feeling the bed shift Sasuke got comfortable while making room for the other.

"Suke-kun?"

"Yeah,"he answered from her hair his face was in her hair, an arm protectively around her petite form, and his tail being the other comfort. "Are you ok with me?" Sasuke look taken aback and wondered what brought that idea. Seeing her face he picked up her chin and had her facing him.

With sothing words,"I don't regret being with you,"he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Tsukiko, 'I'm stupid to think that he would break our bond and vow because of my actions.' She pulled his hair hoping to deepen the kiss. They broke apart their breathing shallow but, they didn't wait long before their lips went for another heated one.

Tsukiko relunctantly pulled back,"Sasuke if we don't stop this could lead to something else and -

She was cut of by Sasuke pushing his body farther down, the hardened she felt, and the low growl that imitated from his troat,"No! put up a barrier"he growled his voice being a lil deeper . His beast and he were the onces talking. "Sasuke "tsukiko whispered. Sasuke looking at his mate feeling bad and whined,"Tsukiko do you not want to continue the mating process?do not you want this?"he asked his voice sounding like he was lost. Sasuke was sure his mate would want this as well but, as he was about to remove himself he was brought back down into hungered lips.

Tsukiko smiled,"Silly I didn't say that it's just-"she stopped looking flustered.

"We don't have protection to continue the mating without me getting pregnant in the process and what would our parents think if we you know with out protection?" she said trailing of. However, when she looked back into the Uchiha's eyes she could have sworn she saw the devil. He had a feral grin smiling from ear to ear before getting up, and reaching in his pants.

"We maybe still young, but we're not kids anymore and plus we're shinobi so ..." the uchiha trailed of still having his grin on his face; finally finding what he was looking for. Walking back to were Tsukiko was he picked her up and together they left the home and went into the forest. A few hours later they went back to the home and went to sleep peacefuly in eachother arms.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Oh I can't believe I actaully wrote that I am a bad bad authoress for writing this bad, bad ! Go back to chpt.4038 and ya'll see few changes at the bottom and top of page. What will naruto's reaction be to the sleeping couple? And the others? Will kakashi still give Inari the talk and will they come up with a plan to defeat Zabuza? What will Inari resolve be and will Gin participate in training with team seven ? And finally what will Naruto expect once he tells them his secret? **Find out next time on UNTITLED FOR NOW**

**review. **


	41. Planning and even more Drama

chapter 40

* * *

><p>Naruto was the first to wake and looked around sleeply. He found his clothes and got dress. Once done he made the bed and proceeded to wake the teme up. Oh he was in for a surprise lolz!. Naruto walked towards the bed and stopped his expression looked comical. "teme"he tryed to whisper however, he stopped when the raven peeked open an eye, "What is it dope ? I'm sleeping"<p>

"Yeah b-b-b-u-t"Naruto said stuttering pointing a finger because he was shocked and didn't want to wake up the sleeping girl next to the raven. "And?" sasuke whispered back not seeing why the blond idiot was making a big deal out of this. "Look dope were mates so keep down " however, he stopped once he felt his mate awaking. Sasuke turned back to his mate waiting for her to open her eyes. "Morning "he heard her say sleeply " not yet noticing the blond. "Morning "said Sasuke claiming her lips ignoring the blond. Naruto watch like a fish out of water. "You two are -"he started but, was interrupted by a small shriek,"Epp!" and tsukiko if not for her predicament would have jumped out the bed but, rethought her options. Sasuke growled low,"Look dope it's no secret that I love Tsukiko so keep Sakura out our hair ok and I'll treat you to all the ramen you can eat, deal?'said sasuke out stretching a hand as much as he could without revealing to much. Naruto perked up, "You better treat me to ramen and i'll keep sakura-chan out ya'lls hair as much as I can but, you got only a few hours "before he leaned in Sasuke ear,"Didn't know you too was a pervert teme"he laughed nearly missing the punch that was aimed for his face. Sasuke growled and the blond engima darted out of the room making sure to close the door behind him. Tsukiko putted up a barrier and removed the covers getting out the bed however, she didn't get far for she nearly fell if it wasn't for Sasuke catching her fall. He chuckled,"Sorry I'll be gentle next time"before picking her up bridal style and heading for the showers. "Next time" tsukiko said blushing but, quickly recovered,"Their won't be a next time mister". Sasuke chuckled not granting his mate with an answer.

**Down stairs**

"Ay naruto nice of you to join us"greeted Itsumi. Naruto nodded in acknoledgement before sitting down to eat his breakfast. "Where is the boy with the attitude and the flower girl?"asked Tazuna. "The bitch went somewhere this morning don't worry about her I will protect you"said sakura smiling. Tazuna,'Like hell you can do anything' and decided to voice his thoughts,"Yeah ok" and sakura hmpf'ed. Gin and Inari soon came downstairs. "Morning "they said in unison with huge smiles. Inari went to his grandfather and Gin sat by Naruto. " Where are kaa-san and otou-san?"he asked innocently. Kakashi answered,"Sasuke and Tsukiko are coming don't worry gin"he said eye smiling because he knew what they did. "Blue"the young boy called the imp trying to sound like sasuke. "Yes what do you want you stinking human . I still don't know why-" Gin was going into tears . Itsumi was about to waltz over to the boy when Sasuke and Tsukiko came out of nowhere. "Morning sasuke-kun"said Sakura in fan-girl mode. Sasuke ignored the onlookers and walked eerily slow towards the now frighten imp while Tsukiko went to confort Gin. "You dare disobey me"he said in a low chilling voice that sent shivers of fear nearly through everyone's spines. "No my lord I"Blue stuttered wide-eyed in fear. He knew he went overboard this time and he would be recieving a punshiment now that the Uchiha was officially his lord. Kakashi , Naruto, Tazuna and the others excluding Tsukiko who was by Gin and Inari watched as Sasuke with inhuman speed took out his hand and let it glow an eerily blue-violet . "Please my'lord have merc-" however, he was cut into tiny pieces and Sasuke turned around and walked away from the body. Everyone that was watching freaked out,' He just killed a comrade'Thought Naruto not believing. Tsukiko removed herself from the childern and just as quickly if not more moved infront of the lifeless imp with her sword drawn. "You disobeyed and you delt with your crime however, if this happens again I will not save you"she said in a voice that was colder than the thundra. Having eyes on her and not caring Tsukiko whispered,"**_shingestu"and her sword glowed a greenish /pink with red swirling around ,"_Kizutsuita yuki" and the glowing sword stopped glowing and the energy started to fall like snow that was falling from the sky. Once Tsukiko putted the sword away she sheathed it back and waited. The others surprised bewildered, shock expressions were very comical because right before there eyes the imp's body parts started to drift towards eachother connecting the body back together.**

"Blue hurry it up before I take your life"said Tsukiko and the imp too everyone's expresssions on their faces got up and squirred over to Tsukiko and Sasuke. Kakashi breaking the ice that followed clapped his hands before speaking in a serious tone gaining everyone's attention( Tazuna and his family giving them privacy to discuss), " I thought about it for a while and Tsukiko as well as Sasuke we're right Zabuza is still alive and the young person with him was not a tracker nin" .

" What?"Naruto and Sakura gasped and shouted. Sakura went into hysterics,"Sensei we can't fight them we'll get killed and your not well enough because you used to much of the sharigan and- "no he is healed enough to train us for the battle" said Tsukiko matter-of fact voice. Sakura glared but, Tsukiko didn't please the girl with the satisfaction that she wanted. Sasuke smirked before putting an arm around Tsukiko pushing her being closer to his. "What are you doing Sasuke-kun let the bitch go if you need confort I'll be happy to give it"said Sakura her voice sounding sickly sweet. ~let's give the pink bashee a show

~no not yet , love we will be patient~ Sasuke cooed to Tsukiko through their mental link. Tsukiko mentally pouted but, nodded her head in agreement. Sakura stilled looked pissed as if a rhino came runnin shouting' I can talk! I can talk ! Muhaaa! ' now that's just wrong. Naruto nodded his head towards the two before going to sakura and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look sakura-chan you need to wake -up Sasuke -

"No! He loves me and only me! "she shouted before crumbling to her knees and turning towards sasuke,"Sasuke I love you . Why can't you see that I love you?What does she have that I don't? What don't I understand? What can she possibly give you that I can't" she bellowed

"**I never will ever** e_ver_** love you. Get that through that thick head of yours. You cannot and will never give me what Tsukiko can give me . Love understanding of my loneliness. Do you understand why I'm lonely why I seek Tsukiko over you?" he asked in a deadly calmed voice. **

"I under**-**

**"No you don't understand what's it's like to lose your clan to the one you looked up to the most,what's it's like to almost lose your best friend to that person, Having nearly lost your own life to the darkness. Let me tell you sakura, he said her name like he stepped on a gum that was on the ground and was now stuck to his shoe." you don't understand anything and you will never have a place in my heart so give it up and leave me alone and move on with your pathetic little life" he sad growling and snarling dang sakura ticked him of bad.**

**"**Sasuke "Tsukiko whispered grabbing his arm gently."Come on calm down"she said trying to sooth the raven. Sasuke was on the verge of calming when,"You stupid whore , slut I bet you decieved sasuke-kun. Your nothing , but a bitch , a - however, she was stopped by an eraged sasuke who was holding the pinkette harshly an slammed her into the wall iniating a sickling crackle from the impact. Naruto and Kakashi watched while the others came back to see what the commosion was and Gin ranned towards Naruto and the blond took him and shield him in a way. 'She brought this upon herself' thought Kakashi bitterly. Not knowing that Tsukiko , Naruto , Blue, and gin thought the same. They watched as sasuke repeatly slammed the girl back into the wall before snarling and treatening like a true demon would,"**_You incolent wench . How dare you insult my mate . I should take your head and seperate you painfully from your body" then stopped before trowing sakura like she was a rag -doll then turned and kneeled down "You are a disgrace to noble females that respect men and value what's important to them. You have no right to call my mate those names" he stood and sakura opened her eyes and stared frighten into red crimson sharigan demon eyes. before losing concious again. _**

Sasuke walked away from the disgusting site before him and grabbed Tsukiko then disappeared in black -red rose red being Tsukiko's and the black being his. Once they left Itsumi quickly went to see to Sakura. Naruto and the kids sat back . Kakashi and Tazuna were sitting in silence. "That pink haired girl she- "started Tazuna but, was cut of by Kakashi, "She was nothing but, a fan- girl and that's all she would ever be if this doesn't get her to realize and leave them alone. All they want is to be happy together . Sasuke he never showed any emotion to others and Tsukiko had to keep her identity a secret only giving her name because people weren't allowed to the know."he said sorrowfully before turning to Naruto,"I take it you know " and the blond nodded. 'Good there's a trust going on between the three now all there's left is Sakura' thought Kakashi. Just then Sasuke and Tsukiko appeared in the area. "So what's the plan?"asked Tsukiko and Kakashi told his remainig students of Zabuza and the plan to counter the excriminal just incase something happened. "We're start tomorrow"Kakashi finally said.

**Meanwhile**

**In a small hidden place hidden somewhere in the Wave village was a small-short guffy man standing near some weak pathetic looking guards. "Ha ha, " the man laughed. "Your suppose to be some big shot assasin . Don't make me laugh but, you were good tool now you must disappear I have nouse for you"he said smirking . The man was about to hit the wounded man. Don not lay a finger on Zabuza-sama"said a small femine boy who had some features similiar to that of an uchiha was holding his arm out blocking the short mans path. "Haku don't. We will fight those brats again"said Zabuza who was trying to sit up. Haku place his master gently down."Gato-san you heard Zabuza-san so leave us" the young boy said. The one known as Gato hmp'ed before saying,"I don't pay useless tools . Ya'll fail again and I'll get rid of you both" he then walked out of the room followed by his cronies. "I'll go get some more herbs in the morning zabuza-san. I'm just going to take walk for now I'll be back"he said to the sleeping older man.**

**Back with the Hero's**

"So that's the plan" stated Tsukiko and Kakashi nodded. "Very well" she said before going towards the next room where Itsumi and Sakurra were. "What?" was all Naruto got out. Tsukiko ignored him and opened the door slightly ,"Itsumi -san may I use your kitchen?"she asked the older woman."Yes,go right ahead"she said not turning her back from the wounded girl she was tending too. "thank you" and was about to close the door but, "You can stop Itsumi I'm going to make a special remedy to speed her healing process" then Tsukiko turned to face the rest of the people,"we need her for the training as well "then she disappeared into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen tsukiko took out a small potand filled it with water. She then took out some herbs from a seed of one of her plants and some decayed demon remains. She cutted the remains into smaller pieces only putting three of the remains in the pot. That being boar , ox, and deer meat that her uncle killed and her father said that they could be used as remedies with a certain plant when the temperature is right. Putting the meats away she then took out a bug that she place in the pot along with the demon remains and the petal of the plant.

The others that were in the waiting area smelled the most horrorid smell to ever reach their noses. "Aww ! What the heck is she cooking up in there?"asked a sickling Naruto who looked towards Sasuke. The raven shrugged,"It's probably just a remedial remedy " he said like he was discussing the weather. "Sasuke " Tsukiko called from the kitchen and the raven got up to go see what his mate wanted. "Yeah" he said but, his mate didn't respond instead made a clone of herself. "Sasuke don't tell any one . I know you know what I'm planning don't you?" Sasuke sighed,"Yeah but, don't get hurt and be careful"he said to the clone and his mate before kissing Tsukiko on the lips then leaving out the kitchen. Tsukiko opened the window and her clone left. Tsukiko turned of the stove and place the contents into a planted cup. She placed the plante that she diddn't use in the remedy on the cup that she took out of the cabinet so it wouldn't break before leaving the kitchen.

Everyone looked up quizzically at Tsukiko and the contents of the cup. She ignored them and walked back to were Itsumi and Sakura was. "Itsumi-san you can stop I have the remedy made"she said matter-of-factly, Itsumi looked skeptical and Tsuiko laughed before saying," It won't kill her it's just a remedy used for healing purposes it'll get her back on her feet in no time. Now I'll need your help"she said. Itsumi helped lay the pink haired girl up and Tsukiko place the cup to her lips making sure all the contents whent down. "Now we just wait . It shouldn't be long now" and Tsukiko left a bewildered Itsumi with an unconious Sakura.

**With Tsukiko's clone**

Haku was just walking around when he sensed a presence. " Whoose there? Show yourself". Light laughter was heard before a voice spoke,"calm down hunter-san I just came here to warn you"

Haku eyes widen just a bit catching the edge of the femine voice when it adressed him as a hunter. "Show yourself before I force you out"

"Now, now tell why should I do that when I don't even know your name" Tsukiko taunted already having his name from the grasses and plants surrounding them. "Tell me your's first then I'll tell you mine "Na ah it ain't going to work that way either you tell me or you and your master will lose ya'll lives in the coming battle with me and my team". Tsukiko was clearly enjoying herself and enjoying Haku's reactions. "And how do you know of this?" the girly-boy asked. Haku couldn't see it but, he could have sworn he could feel the shadowed figure shake it's head smiling. "No your name first then information" . Haku sighed,"Haku and you are?" "Tsukiko " she said coming out the shadows of her plants that were keeping her hidden. Haku's eyes widen for a seecond time, "Your that girl with the team earlier that -

"That you decieved terribaly "she finished for him. Tsukiko chuckled,"I have a plan that will save both you and your master from your deaths and betrayal of the short man Gato however, you kill my mate and temmates then I will have no choice but to kill you both"Haku backed up a few steps was he just imaging things. Tsukiko's appearance changed into a silver fox and her eyes were as cold as her father's when he was living in makai all those years ago. "We have a deal or not?" she said in an emotionless voice. Haku shakly took out his hands,' This girl she's not human . It's best I get all information needed from her I donot wish any ill intent' then shook her hand,"Deal" and Tsuiko smiled. Tsukiko told him of the plan,"Alright understand? We fight on the bridge make it look as real as possible. Also don't die I know someone who would be a great friend to you" she said smiling and Haku couldn't read her smiles it was as if he thought,' It's as if she's a fox' then he laughed walking away just after Tsukiko disapeared.

**Training next night **

Sakura was finally awake and could move thanks to Tsukiko's remedy. She got up and join Kakashi, Tazuna, Gin, Inari, Itsumi, and Naruto at the table. "Morning Sakura-chan"said the blond but, his voice didn't hold the enthusiasim as it normally would when he see her. "Ay morning everyone. Where's Sasuke-kunand -"she started but, was interrupted by Naruto, "You should stop it now Sakura-chan or next you just might lose your life and Tsukiko she wont be able to heal you next time either" he said sadly. Sakura was taken aback,' That - she healed me but, why even after eveything I've done' her inner sakura also csme to realize this and felt terrible. "I should go think her . Where is she ?" she asked the blond. Naruto didn't answer. "What will you tell Sasuke?"butted in Kakashi. Her and her innerself realized the truth at last and she said, "I guess I need to move on with my life "she said laughing bitterly,"I really did love him but, after yesterday I seen his eyes and -she stopped herself recalling the memory and recoiling in fear of it. "That is wonderful Sakura you are forgiven"said a new voice and everyone turned around and saw Tsukiko sitting across the table wearing an Uchiha colored chinese outfit.. 'When did she ?' Was neasrly everyone's thoughts. Sakura bowed and apologized. Tsukiko stood up and walked over to Sakura. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" then left the area to go to Sasuke.

kakashi sighed,' Well aleast there progressing' he thought. Everyone turned to see Sasuke and Tsukiko coming down stairs in a similiar outfit. Sasuke had his normal uchiha clothing while Tsukiko's was a chinese outfit of his. Tsukik smiled and sasuke looked at everyone in acknoldgement. Gin ranned to them hugging them . "Gin let us go"said tsukiko smiling and he did. They joined the others eating breakfast. "Arlight "statted Kakashi,"Come on guys let's go help Tazuna for today"and he and the boys when t with Tazuna to help with anything while the girls and childen stayed behind. "So Tsukiko um we're friends right?"asked a nervous Sakura. Tsukiko smiled,"Of course we are Sakura however, you do something lke that again and our friendship is severed, understand that?" Tsukiko said with no remorse at sll. Sakura hestitantly nodded.

So that night Kakashi got the team together for some training. Naruto was estatic, Inari and Gin where hidden behind some tree wtching the team until,"gin , Inari come her"ordered Tsukiko and the two came out looking like deers caught in head-lights. Kakashi was still on clutches ( a week hasn't passed yet) . "Alright team were going to climb tree "and he got the reaction he wanted well the reaction out of two of his students. "What climb tree but, we already know how to do that" whined both Sakura and Naruto. "Yes but, not the normal way we're going to climb using the chakra from our feet. It will help with chakra controll"stated Kakashi before giving them a demenstration. "Cool "exclaimed Naruto, Gin, and Inari. Kakashi then got of the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. "Now you try. Use these shuriken to help you" he said before trowing the shuriken at their feet. Tsukiko picked up two of them and trew them back to Kakashi who caught them with a single hand. "Tsukiko- his unfinished question was answered by the red-head. "I will do it after I teach them both"just after she said that her and Sasuke went to gin and Inari taking them to a secluded area. "I'll take Gin and you can take Inari"stateed Sasuke and they went in opposite directions.

Sakura nailed the tee climbing exercise and was about to leave when she saw Naruto having trouble. "Naruto "she cslled the blond and said blond looked her eway. "Yeah was up Sakura-chan?"he asked. "I want to apologize for treating you badly for all those years. What do you ssy we stsrt over"she asked with a guienine smile. Naruto smiled his foxy grin,"Sure"and Sakura helped the blond with his tree climbing. ' Well it looks like everythings working out just fine' thought Kakashi who disappeared like he was never there.' This isn't so bad ' she thought silently, 'Maybe I will give him a chance and let him in my heart' both her and her inner self concluded.

Sasuke was with gin. "Gin listen you are my son no matter what any one says. I may be young myself but, I and Tsukiko are willing to take you in as our own kit. I will teach you something but, first I'll let you know of my pain". Sasuke then told gin of his brother and that he knew truth and was going to get his revenge while brinign him back home even if it meant that he have to drag the elder Uchiha brother back. Gin listened and didn't interrupted his surrogated father figure at all even when he was done. The small child embraced the elder teen and the young Uchiha hugged back. "Arlight I'll start of with the basics first"said Sasuke before he handed a kunai to Gin. "Watch me closely arlight"and Sasuke trew his kunai and it landed perfectly in the tree. They did this far an hour while Sasuke explained the basics inbetween.

Tsukiko's training program was a differnt story. "Inari do you have any weapons that you pocessed?" Inari nodded ,"I have some bows and arrows"he anwered. Tsukio thought for a moment before answering, "good that will do but, since you do not have it on you now I'll give you an old one that my mother started me of with . It's not in the best of shapes but, it's enough to get you started"then pulled out a scroll that had an ancient looking bow and arrows. "Here"she said handling the items to Inari before taking out her on bow and arrrows. "Say Tsukiko-nee you think you can show me how to use the sword?"he asked in a hyper tone. Tsukiko smiled and all she said was,"We'll see" before telling him to watch closely and they started their training.

A few hours later everyone went back to the house. Naruto told Sasuke and Tsukiko his secret and he was filled with true joy that they didn't think of him differently. Kakashi was smiled already knowing what transpired and decided not to give the talk to Inari now knowing that the boy understood. He was proud of Sakura for overcoming her obessity and moving on.'Now', he thought 'what will happen now?' Haku was thinking of everything that Tsukiko told him and decided to tell Zabuza of what he knew. Zabuza answered, "Well if the girl is telling the truth then we have no choice but, to follow and besides I never did trust nor like working for the bastard. So we follow through with the plan and make ourselves known by the end of the week" he said to Haku who eargerly agreed.

**Fox district**

**"waiting is almost over"**

**"Yes the storm is about to start"**

**"Jaken send the message to Tsukiko and her mate" said sesshomaru and the toad ran off. "Hiei what happened? Where you go?"Hiei smirked ,"You'll know soon fox"then vanished leaving the others behind.**

* * *

><p>Kizutsuita yuki- wounded snow it's like revival of the moon except it brings demons back to life instead of humans. It doesn't choose a person by it's actions or heart<p>

An. What will happen next? Will a battle take place? What about the fox district? **I donot even know but, if you want to find out Stayed tune intill next time... on UNTITLED FOR NOW**!

review!


	42. Battle and  Itachi meeting

chapter 41

* * *

><p><strong>With Enemies<strong>

"We attack soon "Said a strong voice. "Yes "crackled Orochimaru, "It's almost time for the chunin exams" he said still crackling his evil way, "Kabuto he called the silver-haired teen. Kabuto came into the room going on one knee,"Yes orochimaru -sama". Orochimaru smirked," You and I along with a team will go and get ready to depart for konoha in a few weeks . Make sure Sasuke Uchiha comes willingly and if everything goes to plan- "Yes , brother I think it will be a perfect time for me as well to attack the fox district and destroy them" said the spider Naraku. "Kufufu"laughed Orochimaru taking his long tonque out," Yes why not bring the hanyou's son Kein with they want know what hit em" he suggested. Naraku had an evil gleam in his eyes, "Yes that will do. Kein will be a perfect decoy for the fox district" he said smirking. Madara listened and could care less about their plans and adressed his fellow akatsuki members,"You know where to find the next Biju , deidiera-sempai" his voice sounding childish. "Tobi you idiot shut -up"shouted Dediera aiming a punch towards the man in disquise. "That's enough "stated Itachi "Kufu,Itachi -san let them have some fun"stated a blue-shark looking man. "Kisame don't provoke me"the Uchiha said with no emotion. The Disquised Madara was now done playing his chidlish act and went into acting his serious quiet act when the suppose leader of the group present spoke again, "We will move into small groups. Dediera and Tobi get the other biju in the south. Hidan you and your partner go to the west. "Che always the lame stuff. " "I better get paid for doing this"Stated his partner. "Orochimaru"

Orochimaru chuckled evilly and said in his sickly voice, " I disabaned myself from the Akastuki long ago , then turned to Naraku, " come brother?" Naraku smirked and together they left the quarters with their followers. Itachi , I need to inform them soon before I can disban and betray this wicked group' he thought to himself while watching the others. when everything was over he waited before he and his partner headed out.

**End**

Jaken finally made it. "Blue "he called his junior. Blue squirred over to the upper-imp ,"Yes sir" he said respectively. "Deliver this letter to lady Tsikiko and sir Sasuke . Make sure they get "he said before leaving the area that was filled with human smells. ' Atleast I'm through now I can go back to my'lord' The imp thought. Blue squirred into the home were his master and mistress were staying. "Blue what is?" asked Tsukiko and the others looked up to were Tsukiko was looking.. Blue bowed before out stretching his hand that held the letter. "This is for you my'lady and lord" he said before standing up straight. Tsukiko took the letter and read it twice before answering everyone's stares. However, she ignored the others and focused on Sasuke, "What's the matter, Tsukiko?"He asked his mate. No answer instead Tsukiko made a motion for him to follow and he did just that.

"What just happen? what's going on?"asked Sakura to everyone's surprise. Silence followed. Sakura looked at Kakashi hoping that he would give an answer but, none came. "fine we're wait till they come back or we could go listen"she suggested. Kakashi shook his head,"no that won't work Tsukiko most likely has a barrier up so we'll wait "he ordered. Tazuna , Inari, Gin, Naruto, and Itsumi were silent through out the little exchange.

**In the room**

"I can't believe this"stated Sasuke . "I know but, it's true"said Tsukiko. Sasuke sighed ,"Damn so what we're going to tell Kakashi, right?" And Tsukiko nodded. They left the room soon after and went downstairs.

**End**

Tsukiko and Sasuke joined the others and a dead silence fell. "Kakashi we need to talk to you. However, no one else untill we're ready"Stated Tsukiko seriously. Kakashi nodded and he along with Tsukiko and Sasuke left the house leaving confused , bewildered people behind. Once in a secluded area Kakashi spoke,"What's wrong?" He asked the two. "We leave as soon as we go back to konoha" Tsukiko said while holding her palm out and Kakashi held anytthing he was about to say. " The enemeies will attack us as soon as possible and they will come along with the snake." Kakashi's eyes widen,'Orochimaru that traitor . If I know my facts right he will most likely go after- "Yes from our informant on things we know that he will be after Sasuke"stated Tsukiko matter-factly. "so my hunch was right. Orochimaru will most likely come doing the exams" And said again, " We need to be prepared I'm going to send the informaton back to the leaf" but, before he could make a shadow clone Tsukiko held up her hand stopping him, "We will use a demon to send the information along with your clone" she said before doing a summoning. _"**Poof" **_was heard and when the smoke cleared a figure could be seen. A red-fox in human form appeared from the smoke and looked towards the ones that summon him,"You've summon me lady Tsukiko. What can I do for you?"the male voice asked. "Go with Kakashi to both the Leaf and Fox district tell them of the news and report back"she ordered the amle kitsune. The kitsune bowed before turning towards Kakashi who just finished making a clone and the two took off. Tsukiko, Sasuke, and the real Kakashi headed back to the house.

A few days passed since then and the team was resting well except for Naruto who was now training in the forest. "Damn it I need to get this down pack. Even after the tips from Sakura-chan I still need to practice other wise I'll slow them down' he thought determined to get the training done.

**Somewhere**

Itachi and his partner were sitting around a camp fire when suddenlly the Uchiha stood. "Where are you going?"the shark man asked smirking. "None of your concern . Watch camp" before disappearing through the night. Kisame hmph'ed before deciding to let this slide. Itachi was in a clearing now far away from the blue-skin shark." You learn well Uchiha"said a baritone voice. Itachi didn't answer instead waited for the figure to show themselves. "Yes, now on to important matters. I am disbaning your plan"and Itachi's eyes widen, "What?"

"don't make me repeat myself. I may not care for what happens to this world however, when it comes to important people I will aid "

"Yes but, why? Surely you know that I plan on dieing as a traitor by my brothers hands. Why do you want to stop me if you donot care?"

"Then you wiehter miss to seeing the adoptive kit that your brother has taken in as his own" said the person smirking it's red ruby eyes could be seen with the look. Itachi eyes widen again, "My little brother has taken in a small child but, he's to young"he said after gaining his composure. "No he isn't it isn't everyday a human loses their humanty to become demon then take in a human child" Itachi was speechless. "Enough about your brother there is another matter I would like to discuss"said Hiei gaining the attention of the Uchiha. "You still want to die then let me kill you however, if the plan works then you'll go into hiding for a few days inorder to get your deaf situated" stated the fire-demon. Itachi thought about this however, Hiei interrupted him,"The battle that you foresee that you would like to take plan can be set off meaning I can kill you now , make a blood clone and have your real body hidden to were only a few know your actually alive ofcourse your brother will know of this. Plus the elders of the leaf will lose their lives soon afterwards. So what do you say?"he asked taking out his sword. Itachi hestitant for a moment before placing a hand on the sword sealing the deal. Hiei smirked, "Good come at the meeting place in one week from today it will give us enough of time"he said before vanishing and Itachi went back to his partner. ' Be safe lil brother' was his thoughts before he reach his partner. Now all he needed to do was kill the shark-man.

**Back to the other's**

'Damn it finally now-'shit I use to much chakra'thought Naruto before collapsing. Sasuke found the blond and brought him back to the house,'Stupid dope' he thought smiling slightly. Saasuke went to his own bed after taking a shower and waited for his mate to come. Sakura was fast asleep from the days events and Tsukiko went to leave the room but, not before checking on Gin and Inari. Then she went to join her mate. Morning came by quickly for the team and the day was finally here. Sasuke , Kakashi , blue on Sasuke's orders and sakura were the first to wake and let their teammates sleep before going to join in on with the bridge and its process leaving Inari, Gin, Itsumi , Naruto, and Tsukiko in the house. "Naruto and Tsukiko will meet up later let's go" kakashi ordered and they left.

They were walking when sudddenly a fog of mist appeared. "What's?"Sakura started."HA HA, it's good to see you again Kakashi and your lil team. Tell me though where is the girl and the blond idiot?"questioned Zabuza before a second person joined his side. "So we were right the boy is with you"stated Kakashi. Zabuza laughed yeah " and didn't say anything else. Kakashi seen Sasuke who was shaking, "don't worry I want let anything happen calm down"

Sasuke smirked,"I'm not shaking with fear I'm shaking with excitement"he said smirking and he waited for Kakashi to give him the signal. "Haku take the boy"ordered zabuza and Haku fokkowed. Sakura and Blue stayed by the bridge builder. ' Argh! The things I do to please my'lord and lady' thought Blue as he putted up a barrier for safety. The battle happens just as in the series except for my own veriation.

Haku called out his demon mirrors and whent inside the mirror planning on to confuse Sasuke. However, the Uchiha smirked,"That want work " and then Sasuke called out his own techqniue, " _**Demon**_ **_Fire style"- "Fire justu's won't work on my mirrors"stated Haku but, all Sasuke did was smirk, " blazing hell" and purplish flames shot from his mouth going at extreme speeds towards the mirrors. The impact shattering one of the mirrors leaving Haku wide -eyed. "Impossible"he muttered before setting up a new demon mirror. ' Damn the demon fire mustn't be strong enough . Great I need more time inorder to perform that' Sasuke cursed. Haku took advatange of the situation and threw countless needles towards the other raven. Sasuke dodged and dodged but, got hit from behind. 'Damn I let my quard down'. _**

Tsukiko shot up ,' Dsmnit Sasuke why didn't you wake me' . She then got dressed. She then made a clone to go check on the childern before waking the blond. "Naruto I'll eat all your ramen if you don't wake up now!" she whispered. That did it and the blond was up within a flash. "What ? Tsukiko?" Tsukiko shook her head, "Not now Naruto we need to go the fight is taking place"stated Tsukiko. Tsukio quickly got out the room to let the boy change and went down stairs running at full speed. "Let my mom go !" and "!"screamed. "Gin , Inari" she yelled and the boys turned around when they saw her. "Who you? Nevermind that take one step an we'll kill them" a man with a sword said while the other manheld Itsumi. Tsukiko glanced at them but, turn to adress the childern, "Gin go upstairs and wait . Tell Naruto what's going on down here and tell him not to worry just head out. He'll know what your talking about"she said the last part to him answering his confused expression. "Inari when I'm through grab some bows and arrows and inform the village, understand?"and the boy nodded before turning around. One of the men were about to attack the boy but, was stopped by an enraged (oh that not good)Tsukiko who held a vine posionious rose whip around it's body. "You human you disgust me"she said in a low voice that was colder than ice. And before the other man that was holding Itsumi could move the man that Tsukiko held was ripped in halve. Glancing at the dead body she summoned a demon plant from her hair ,"Eat my pets"then the man's body and any other contents were eaten up by the plant. The swordman was wide eyed scared shitless,'What the hell I didn't sigh up for this I'- however, he stopped for Tsukiko had her cold uncaring eyes on him. "It's your turn"

"Hey, look I was only doing my job . I wasn't really going t o hurt them honest I only wanted the old man . Really, you believe me right?" after letting Itsumi go. Itsumi seeing this after her shock quickly ran towards Tsukiko's side. "move upstairs"ordered Tsukiko without looking at the woman nor waiting for her to move. Smirking like a true demon Tsukiko let out her claws. "Your death will be painless"before the human eye could follow she moved and striked the man who fell limp on the ground. The plant that Tsukiko had wautung patiently for it's orders grabbed the dead body and ate him as well. Tsukiko then turned to a frighten Itsumi speaking in her normal calmness,"Stay here if want to or go help your family Itsumi-san the choice is yours"before leaving the house and joining the battle on the bridge.

**Bridge**

"Alright the hero has arrived!" shouted the blond throwing an arm in the air. "Hyper-active number one unpredictable ninja"stated Kakashi. 'Argh! Naruto you can be such an idiot sometimes'thought Sakura. ' I can't believe I think of that idiot as a brother -friend'thought Sasuke who was looking at the mirrors solemly. Zabuza laughed and Haku,"Well your friend is unqiue yes" he said raising an invisible eyebrow because he has on a mask. No answer. Kakashi and Zabuza continued their fight . Haku and Sasuke were about to follow suit when , "Oy teme I came to help"

Sasuke face palmed before grabbing the blond by the colllar,"Argh! dope you were suppose to stay on the outside"the raven shouted irritated. "Well sorry "said the blond pouting before turn to the mask fighter. "So let's take this guy out"before making numerous shadow clones and attacking. Seeing a plan Sasuke spoke, "Naruto do that again"and the blond complied. They were now covered with needles and Naruto collapsed. 'Damn it' thought Sasuke before picking up the unconcious blond awaking his second Tomoe on his sharigan that was unknowingly awaken. "No those eyes" muttered Haku before he came to a resolve. Sasuke moved infront of the dope waiting for the impact but, it never came. "Sorry I'm late hun"said tsukiko and Sasuke couldn't be more happier to see his mate. "Nah your just in time"he said back. Tsukiko looked in the front of her and Haku's eyes widen there in tsukiko's eyes were the Tsukigan the eyes that were said to have similiar traits to that of three different douju's . One of them being the Sharigan. Tsukiko's eyes were in a pentagon shape being the color of the moon in some places because the pentagon was now squinted together having a clear colored pentagon with rainbow stars. The center star being orange , the first star in the first pent shape was light blue while the other pents didn't have star or color. Each star had it's own power and yes idea from reborn with the colors but, not the same.

"What is ' However, Tsukiko moved and her eyes moved like a wheel similiar to the Sharigan. dodging the needles and catching the browned haired-raven before he could go into another mirror. "Remember the plan" and she was gone leaving Haku with the unconcious boys. Tsukiko with her Tsukigan still active quickly went to hid herself. Naruto woke up and was frighten thinking that the raven lost his life protectng him. "Damn it Sasuke-teme why? I didn't ask you to"he shouted tears treatening to fall. The raven opened his eyes and spoke, "Naruto hush and listen . If I don't make please take care of Gin and watch over Tsukiko and him for me . One more thing my brother bring him back as well" before his body went numb he though, 'Looks like I didn't get a chance to use it ohwell I'll be able to once I recover' then blacked out. Naruto was so enraged he unleashed the powers of the nine-tails. "I'll kill you!" he snarled before turning around to face Haku. 'What is he?' he thought but, before he could make an attack Naruto was on his tail. Naruto mamanged to punch him and his mask flew of revealing... "It's you" exclaimed a surprise Naruto

" Yes now kill me I've failed"said Haku bitterly. Naruto looked wide-eyed taking a step back and shaking violently.

Kakashi was making the final moves on Zabuza. He summoned his hounds to keep the criminal in place just when he was about to attack the man Haku came into place. Kakashi's eyes widen,'No I won't be able to stop' however, just as he was about to connect the two were kicked to the ground landing on their butts. "Arg!" cough and blood. Kakashi looked up eyes bogging out his sockets because his hand that had the Chidori ws in Tsukiko's upper body. He watched as she pulled his hand gently from her person and gently placed her hand on the wound. Kakashi took a step back looking from his bloodied hand to the kitsune who went an took his attack dead on. Zabuza and Haku soon came too and looked around. They found Kakashi standing wide eyed hand bleeding and a kneeling Tsukiko who was also bleeding. ' She saved us' were their thoughts.

Naruto ran back to the others stopping at the site. Sakura, Blue, and Tazuna quickly came as soon as the fighting stopped but, stayed held in their tracks at the site before them. "My lady!" exclaimed a panicked Blue. They watched as Tsukiko stood and walked over to an unconcious Sasuke bending down and took out the needles before collapsing herself. Silence before Sasuke opened his eyes , horror suddenly filled his being. Looking around his eyes landed on his mate before landing on everyone's elses. "Who did this?" his voice calm but, everyone could feel the anger. His eyes finally landed on Kakashi and the jonin looked away with remorseful shame. Before Sasuke could say anything footsteps were heard and a lot of men that looked like thugs and a small guffy man appeared on the scene.

" Looks like ya'll couldn't handle it. Kill them boys" the short man said smuglly. Sasuke stood up and Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza,Haku, Blue, and Naruto along with Tazuna bacled up in fear. "You humans let me take care of these scumbags they injured my mate stay out of this" he said before his appearance change to that of his demonid form. 'What ? Sasuke's a demon but, how?And why?No way "were Sakura's thoughts as she watched in fear.

**Onlookers**

Sasuke ranned at them using demon speed that rivaled Hiei's cutting , burning, and using any means necessary to kill them leaving a few men and Gato. "Protect me men and I'll pay you double"he said in fear. Sasuke smirked his eyes changing to that of the demon sharigan, "These pathetic weaklings won't save you" before taking out a fire-whip and slicing them in halves. Gato backed up in fear but, he didn't get far for arrows and other things were throw around him leaving Sasuke with the oppotunity. Sasuke suddenly backed away from the man and went back over to the others picking up his mate as he did so. He turned towards Zabuza, "You can kill him I wasted enough of energy"then he vanished in a swirl of black roses leaving everyone else on the bridge. Zabuza cut the mans throat and he fell to the bottomless river. "Well Haku looks like we need to start over" he said to the boy. "yes"

"You guys are welcome in to konoha. I'm sure the old-man woudn't mind"said Naruto happily. Zabuza and Haku looked at Kakashi and the silverette smiled, "We're always need new allies"smiling before adressing everyone,"Let's head back" and he along with the cheering villager's left the bridge to go celebrate their victory.

When the remaining team seven , Zabuza, Haku ,Blue , Tazuna, and Inari arrived back to the house they wre expecting Itsumi however, she didn't greet them. They sesrched and found her tending to Tsukiko. "Where is Sasuke?"asked Tazuna. "I'm right here"and everyone turned around to see the Uchiha walking with what the team pressume was the remedy that Tsukiko gave Sakura. "She'll be ok, right?"asked Sakura uneasily. No answer from the raven. Gin was crying in a corner and Sasuke after giving the remedy went to him, "Do not cry "he said sternly but, gently and the boy stopped wipping his tears away. After making sure Gin and Tsukiko were fine Sasuke went to get him some remedy medicine for himself before he went to their room to rest.

Tsukiko awoke feeling like she got hit by a train.' Oh yea I save those two then got hit with sensei's attack' she thought before she got up. Once dressed she went were everyone else was in the kitchen area. "Hey guys"she greeted them. Everyone said their morning greeting except for Sakura who was quiet. "So Haku what will you guys do?"She asked curiously. "Well we are coming to Konoha we're planning on starting over"he asnswered. "Well that's good . Do you need a place to stay?"she asked once more. No answer. "Then you can stay with us I donot mine just long as you don't get in the way"said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing near the wall. "Morning " Tsukiko said smiling at him. He got off the wall and went to his mate. Leaning real close he whispered, "Glad to see you ok n' mornin" before taking her lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away smirking, "Gin come"was all he said before he and the boy left the home leaving the others. "Well let them have fun "said Tsukiko chuckling. They came back a few hours later sweating and a little bruised. "Go take a shower you two . We leave tomorrow" stated Tsukiko who was helping Itsumi in the kitchen. Naruto , Kakashi , Inari , and Tazuna were sitting in the waiting area while Zabuza and Haku were lodging on the roof. Sakura was still quiet not saying anything to any one since the incident earlier. Once everything was settled they packed and went to bed to return to their home.

Early morning the team and the newly aquired allies prepared to leave the little home of Tazuna's and set out on their jounerny. "Naruto -nii ,Tsukiko -nee be careful"Inari yelled while tears were falling from his eyes. Tsukiko hugged him before saying,"You make a good man when your older. Good luck"then walked away joining Sasuke's and Gin's sides. Naruto and Inari cried some more before Naruto reclutantly joined his teammates and allies.

"What will we call the bridge now that it's completed?" asked a villager. "How about the Great moon bridge"suggested one villager. Tazuna thought for awhile listening to other suggestions. "I'm sure Tsukiko-chan wouldn't want the bridge named after her. So what about the other kid that had an influence on you"he said to his grandson. " um.. fishcakes? That's-started Inari but, his grandfather shook his head, "No The Great Naruto Bridge so the whole world will know of it's greatness" he said and everyone agreed to the name.

**Fox District **

"It will not be long now " said kurama. Hiei suddenly returned from whereever he was, "Fox I have news. We need to have the old man on our side for Tsukiko an their precious Uchiha clan members that are left to be save"said the fire demon. "That won't be a problem I sense Kakaashi's clone and a summoning coming here soon" stated the elder kitsune and he , hiei and the others waited.

* * *

><p>And now our hero's are threw with the wave arc. What will happen next? What will Sakura think of Sasuke now that she found out? What else will happen? Blazin hell I don't think there is a fire tech. that's like the one I just made it being a low -level fire demon tech.<p>

Stay tune and find out next time on **UNTITLED FOR NOW**!

review


	43. Sakura Conclusion

chapter 42

Last time: Sakura found out about Sasuke being demon

* * *

><p>Team seven, Gin, Haku, and Zabuza stop to rest for the night seeing that they had two days before they head to konoha.<p>

Haku went to get some more herbs, Naruto got the wood. While Kakashi went to get the water leaving Gin ,Tsukiko, Sakura, Zabuza, and Sasuke. Sasuke stood and walked away.

"Where are you going sasuke?"asked Tsukiko.

"Hunting,"was his reply before he left. Then suddenly Tsukiko stood.

"Where are you going girl?"asked Zabuza. Tsukiko smiled and called,"Gin come with me,"and the boy complied. "Wait Tsukiko where.. started Sakura

"There's a place to bath. Would you like to come Sakura?" Sakura thought about it and nodded her head. 'I can ask Tsukiko before finding out from Sasuke-kun,' she thought before following Tsukiko and Gin.

Haku, Kakashi and Naruto returned and found that the girls were gone along with Gin leaving Zabuza with the camp. "Zabuza-sama where is everyone?"asked Haku. Just them Sasuke came back with three big fat rabbits that were already skinned. He looked around and the camp was filled with the guys and no Tsukiko, Sakura or Gin. "Where are-

"They went to find a place to bath,"stated Zabuza like it took a lot of energy just to say that. The boys sighed and waited.

**Sakura , Tsukiko, Gin..**

Sakura was just getting into the blissfuling waters. She hestitantly went in and noticed that Tsukiko nor Gin joined in. She looked up when she saw the little boy swam over near her. She gasped when she saw Tsukiko's mating mark on part of her stomach. Tsukiko was in a towel covering only half of the mating mark. The mark was the same as on her neck except that the fox was larger had a moon inside the fan on it's fore-head and had blazing sharigan eyes and was looking up. The fox had a flower pattern surrounong it.

"Tsukiko what's that?"she asked the red-head. Tsukiko looked doewn debating on wether she should tell her or not.

"Sakura do you believe in demons , now?" she asked instead. Sakura looked taken a back before answering, "I'm still sort of scared of themn, but I wanted to ask you of Sasuke do you know that he is a demon?"she asked not caring that she didn't give a full answer to the red's question.

'Um.. looks like she found out. I wonder when, ' Tsukiko thought to herself. She answered Sakura, "Yes," and Sakura was surprised, but recovered.

"How long? I-

"To answer your quesztion he's been a demon since he was seven that's how long he has been a demon and I found out the same day he became one." Tsukiko said interrupting Sakura.

"And your not scared of them. Never mind that. Are you a demon Tsukiko?" the pinkette asked Tsukiko who was gathering her thoughts. Gin was still swimming, but listening to the conversation none theless.

Sakura watched Tsukiko's expression change into an indifferent one, "And what if I am?" she questioned back not intending to sound harsh.

Sakura was taken aback and fear showed in her expression. "Let me get this straight your ok with Sasuke being a demon, but your not ok with me being one,"stated Tsukiko.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She suddenly got the courage to ask, "So you and Sasuke-kun full demons? I 'm sorta of scared. Will you turn on us and the village?" Tsukiko didn't answer right away, but then spoke," You humans are so fragile you scare easily and hate what you donot understand. I'll leave you to be . Come Gin!" Tsukiko called the child, but Sakura had other plans.

"You demons are all the same. Let the boy stay here he doesn't need to be in a demon's care. I will find a way to get rid of you, but Sasuke he probably was forced to become demon I will find a way to break him from your grasp." Sakura shouted.

Tsukiko who was washing Gin stopped and let the boy be before looking at Sakura with uncaring eyes, "Just as I said you humans have a simple mind, but you Haruno are trying and will fail miserably along with losing your life if you do anything to Sasuke and if you anger him he will kill you nice... and slow and you know what next time I will not stop him. And to answer your earlier question about what this is around my body your a smart girl figure it out."

Then her expression change to that of one Sakura couldn't read, "I only answered your confirmations and to farther our friendship, but it looks like it didn't go well,"before heading back placing a towel around her waist and placing one on Gin then stepped out of the water leaving Sakura alone. Tsukiko quickly got dressed and dressed Gin before walking away leaving the clearing.

Sakura who was still in the water thought, "So she is a demon I can tell my mother and she'll tell the other coucil members and the hokage, but if I tell about Sasuke then he will be kicked out the village and I don't want that. We don't need that demon bitch it could just be me, the idiot and Sasuke-kun but what if Sasuke-kun leaves to go after her? No he won't do that,' before she got ready to leave the clearing.

**End**

Tsukiko and Gin just made it back and found all the guys to be present. Sasuke looked up and walked over to his mate and adoptive son.

"what's the mater?" he asked concern in his eyes. Tsukiko and Gin joined the others and Sasuke followed sitting by his family. Everyone waited for the Kitsune to answer because they could feel that she was pissed.

"Let me quess it was Sakura-chan," the blonde said.

"Yeah it was her, "said Tsukiko and Sasuke was ticked. "What did she do to you?"he demanded.

"She knows that your a demon and is not happy abhout it. She also knows that I'm a demon and treaten me to turn you back into a human and will most likely see me thrown out from the village." Tsukiko said her voice uncaring of the situation.

Sasuke however was livid along with the others who were surprised and angered. "So she treatens what she doesn't understand the bitch has onr mind,"stated Sasuke.

"when we get back the village will have to know,"stated Kakashi... "and if your kicked out the village will find themselves without any Uchiha's.

"And me,"added Naruto who continued,"They can forget about having me as a weapon if my best friends aren't in the villlage," he said grinning.

"But, what of your dream?"asked Tsukiko.

Naruto shook his head, "They will never accept the nine-tails container as their hokage," he said sadly. "Naruto you know that's ridiculous they'll accept you it will just take time," said Tsukiko.

Naruto grinned, "Tsukiko -chan you should take your own advice as well and we'll always be together after all we're the say you, I and teme here..." he said pointing towards Sasuke.

"The dope's right," Sasuke said and Kakashi was proud of them.

Haku spoke," We may have allied our selves with Konoha, but we have no qualms with the village. We allied ourselves with you guys."

Then Zabuza added, "Yea Kakashi it's cuz of you and your brats here that we are still alive not, the village and if that pink-haired annoyance betrays you guys then she no longer is a member of your team or our ally. She will be with the village that betrays yall," and silence fell before...

Blue decided to make himself known, "Yes my'lord and lady you have these people and numerous demons who will have your back and you Gin..." and the boy looked at the toad, "I may have treated you badly at first, but I am sorry its just how most of us demons are towards humans and you being my new master and this team I have come to realize that not everything is what it seems,"and the toad went back to where ever it came from. They never continued their conversation for Tsukiko told them that Sakura was coming shortly.

No words were said when the pinkete returned. They ate and prepared for bed. Sasuke went with Tsukiko in a tree right above his tent where Naruto and Gin were. Zabuza and Haku were across from the tent with Naruto an Gin. Kakashi was next and Sakura was far away drom the group. the morning came by quickly and Sakura woke up early so she could catch Sasuke.

She spotted him and conforted him,"Sasuke -kun are you a full demon ? Can you come -

However Sasuke shut her mouth up, "Haruno you got some nerve talking to my mate like you did ." Before he picked her up by the throat and throw her on the ground he spoke in a low voice,"I was generous last time. Come near any of us and I will... even if the village don't see it that way... I'll _kill_ _you_, "and with that he let his claws out striking her arm leaving a pretty bruise before cleaning his nails then walked away from the scared girl. After Sakura got her act together she followed the others back towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>What will happen next?I know this chapter is short, but this is two nights before they head back with the allies and the reason it is like this is because I wanted to have Sakura come up with a decision and see how the others react to it. Plus it'll be continue in the next chap. sorry this is the last chapter for this book if You stay tune you'll find out what will happen next in <strong>UNTITLED FOR NOW Part 2<strong>! which will be up shortly after this chapter (as new story will follow this one)

review


	44. Chapter 43

**Athouress note:Just to remind you guys Sakura's conclusion was the last chapter of my little series:) ****and the second part is up and avaible to read . Have fun and enjoy it. I seriously would like to thank all who ****reviewed for this story it brought happpiness and help me to continue this farther! **

**I know I said I don't like to put people on the spot light and I'm not, you know who you are and thank you ****so much for reviewing to my first fic *crys* then comes out happy...don't forget to check out the sequel!**

**"UNTITLED FOR NOW PART 2! which is out! **

**One more thing; This story is in need of seriosu editing! Because I have so many chapters and I lazy.. the re-editing is random . So, that is why editing will be S-L-O-W...**

**~pinksamurai1014~**


End file.
